


Broken Wing

by MadelineL



Series: Lotor Gets His Wings Clipped [1]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe because 'Lion Force' is literally nothing in existence
Genre: Angsty Burn, Blood, Crying Lotor, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Major Character Injury, Medical Trauma, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moral Lessons, Political Intrigue, Pregnancy, Semi-Slow Burn, Sexual Tension, accidental emotional fix it fic for vld s8, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 91,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelineL/pseuds/MadelineL
Summary: After a particularly fierce battle with Lotor’s invading forces on Arus that didn’t end with a Robeast attack, Allura must deal with the aftermath of his failed retreat.





	1. Downed Bird

The firefight that threw back the Doom invasion had gone well, almost too well.

The first sound Allura heard when she walked into the hallway was the screaming. Stopping dead in her tracks, her blood turned to ice. It sounded as if a wounded animal was being tortured. Her eyes followed the sound, and she saw Lance rushing down the long corridor towards her.

“Princess! Hurry, we need your help! You really got ‘im!”

“Lance, what is-” she didn’t have time to finish as he grabbed her wrist and half dragged her running back the way he had come.

The screaming was louder the farther they went. Allura realize where they were headed; the newly updated medical wing in the castle. Skidding around a corner, the sounds of doctors, nurses and orderlies could be heard through an open door, mixing with that ever present scream. Lance ran them both straight in the room without a pause.

Allura was instantly overwhelmed. The screaming, yells from the medical staff, the beeping and alarms of equipment, and worse of all, an awful smell she couldn’t quite place. She heard Doctor Gorma yell something and felt Lance pull her farther into the room.

It was then that she saw what was happening. Prince Lotor was laid out on a medical table in the center of the room, surrounded by the staff swarming about. Keith and Hunk were attempting to hold him down by his shoulders, but it was barely working to keep him from thrashing free. Allura’s hand came up to her mouth as she suppressed a scream, the truth dawning on her as she looked on while Lance dragged her closer by her other arm.

A large gash sliced across Lotor’s entire torso. And it wasn’t just a cut, she tried not to focus on what she thought might have been a rib, completely visible where it absolutely should not be. His blood seemed to be everywhere, and no matter how much they were trying to stop it, it was still dripping onto the floor. On one of the side tables, a large chunk of black and silver shrapnel from his ship had been unceremoniously tossed, half coated in his blood. Allura realized what the smell was, the stench of blood and internal organs, of battle and death.

“Allura! See if you can calm him down!” Keith hissed at her without even looking in her direction.

Pointedly avoiding looking at Lotor’s injury, Allura inched closer to his face. His teeth were bared, blood was pooling in his mouth, and running down the sides his face. His eyes were wild, even full of tears from extreme pain. Taking a gulp of air as Lance released her wrist, Allura slowly reached for the sides of Lotor’s face with trembling hands.

Grasping his face she leaned towards him to try and get him to focus. His screams turned to snarls. She was sure he must have felt they were torturing him, not trying to save him. If he was even truly aware of his surroundings any longer.

“He’s going to go into shock soon, and Doctor Gamora is having trouble with… biology,” Keith said quickly, and half grunting.

A nurse appeared next to Allura and spoke with an air of authority. “He’s going to bleed out soon if we don’t figure out if we even have his blood type. His looks differ enough that the Doctor is unsure how to proceed based on his limited research into the Drule.”

Allura focused on Lotor’s face. She pressed her fingers into his cheeks, as she watched his eyes fly every which way, unfocused. She bit her lip, unsure how she could help, but determined she would try.

“Lotor,” she said softly and as sweetly as she could muster. She almost felt angry with herself saying it so nicely, but that ever increasing feeling of extreme guilt was filling her stomach. After everything he has done to her, her people, her friends…

Leaning her face closer to his, she applied more pressure to her hands. “LOTOR,” she said with a firmness she felt certain her mother had used as queen.

In an instant, his eyes fixed on her. The snarling lowered in volume, almost turning into a whimper. She could see the intense pain in his eyes, hear his stilted and labored breathing. She had never felt he was a truthful person, but there was absolutely no hiding how he was feeling now.

“Lotor, we need to know what is different about you. Please, anything about your blood, just say it.”

She saw him inhale shakily, and try to start coughing. Keith and Hunk held his shoulders fast in an attempt to keep him still.

“Please, Lotor, you must tell me how to find your blood type,” she softly said, eyes still locked with his.

“My mother… was human,” he managed with great difficultly to wheeze out, as fresh blood from his attempted coughs filled his mouth and oozed along his lips.

Allura snapped her head to Doctor Gorma and relayed the information. With Lotor not thrashing, several nurses descended on his arms with needles and what Allura would only pray would be some sort of painkillers.

Turning back to Lotor, she smiled weakly at him, lightly brushing her thumb on his cheek. “We’re going to help you, Prince Lotor. Please don’t fight them. You’re going to be okay.”

Allura started when she felt Lance’s hands on her shoulders, pulling her back.

“Leave him, let them do their thing, Princess. You can’t help any more.”

She watched as Lotor seemed to start to lose consciousness as she was pulled backwards and out of the room.

 

\---

 

It felt like it had been days since she last slept. Allura was leaned on Lance’s shoulder, her face tear stained, but her sobs long ceased. She had cried into his arms, declaring it was her fault, she had killed Prince Lotor, and King Zarkon was going to come with his entire fleet at once to revenge his heir. Lance had tried to sooth her, but even his normal jokes weren’t something he was keen on making. There was nothing to counter the unease.

Not long after they had first exited the room, Keith and Hunk followed. Their uniforms had blood splattered here and there, and they both murmured something about going to change.

Over the hours, some of the medical staff had trickled in and out of the room. It seemed less chaotic. Every time someone left, they could hear the gentle beeping that indicated Lotor’s heart still beat. A heart that Allura felt certain was in the path of that deep gash on his chest.

She sighed loudly and leaned back on the cushioned bench. Pushing her head against the wall, she didn’t do anything to stop it lolling over. It felt like an eternity had passed since Lotor had stopped that gut-wrenching scream. Both Allura and Lance assumed if the worst had happened, they would have been told by now.

Allura had tried to nap to no avail. She was battle fatigued before this, and any time she started to drift off, she was suddenly back in the air, ripping pieces off Lotor’s personal craft in Blue Lion. She had jolted awake more times than she could count. More than half of the dreams were superimposed with that scream of his, as if Blue Lion were ripping apart his flesh and not his ship.

Keith reappeared in his civvies, and sat on the other side of Allura from Lance. He put a hand on her shoulder, but she barely even noticed.

“He won’t go down that easily, Allura,” he softly spoke. She made the barest of nods, only half hearing him.

Another eon passed by, and the door opened again. This time it was Doctor Gorma exiting with two of his doctors, all them morose and silent. He looked up and seemed surprised to see the trio seated on the bench, staring at him with suddenly wide awake and questioning eyes.

“Princess Allura, it… was a rough few hours. Drule anatomy is quite similar to humans, and his maternal parentage certainly made my work vastly easier. It all comes down to if he pulls through the night or not. He’s in an induced coma at current. The amount of blood he lost was substantial, and he definitely went into hypovolemic shock. We just won’t know the results until he wakes up. I plan on keeping him out for several days so as to not stress his system. In addition to his internal damage, he’s on a foreign world. We wouldn’t want him to wake up and panic. The risk of reopening all the work we did today is too great, should he not be eased into his situation,” he paused, looking at Allura’s deeply solemn and weary expression. “I suggest you all get some much needed rest. I will keep you posted should there be any important changes . Princess, if you need something to help you sleep, any of my staff can assist you.”

“Thank you, Doctor Gorma… for everything. I know this wasn’t ideal but I just-” Allura lost her voice as her throat felt like it was seizing up.

“Please, Your Highness, I was told of your desire to tend to the prince in whatever state he was taken out of his craft. I don’t think even you were aware of how severe it was…?” He trailed off, unsure how she would react.

Shaking her head, Allura looked at the floor, new tears brimming in her eyes. It was then that Keith chimed in.

“Princess Allura told us she managed to damage his craft to uselessness, but the cockpit was still intact. The fact we didn’t see it was breached was shocking to everyone.”

“Come on, Princess, you need some rest,” Lance said softly next to her, gently putting his hand on her elbow to lead her away.

“Thank you, everyone...” Allura managed to say as she slowly walked down the hall with Lance.

Doctor Gorma and Keith stood watching the pair for a bit as they moved down the corridor, and then Keith turned to the medical expert.

“Tell me, is there really any possibility of him recovering?”

“Well,” Gorma started, “the injuries he sustained are heavy indeed. As you saw, the metal pierced his skin and ripped a great deal of his muscle. Because the shrapnel wasn’t a clean cut, it narrowly avoided slicing his stomach completely in half. It was a small blessing that it appears he had not eaten since probably last night, as it limited what emptied into his chest cavity. He lost part of his liver, ruptured his diaphragm, and his left lung was pierced deeply. He was extremely lucky in that his heart was narrowly missed. He would have been gone long before we got him down here if that had occurred.”

After a large sigh, he continued.

“He’s also lucky that we updated the entire wing recently to accommodate all the large steps we’ve taken in medicine in the past year, I don’t know if we could have handled the severity of his injuries before that. Many of the recent additions you could consider on par with magic, once the patient is fully healed,” he said, beaming.

Looking at the door to the room Lotor occupied, Keith clenched his fist. “I’m honestly not even sure if this is worth all the effort."

“I do believe Her Highness would not wish to be the cause of such a painful death, Captain,” Gorma replied dryly. “It would not matter who, overall.”

“Yes, of course,” Keith said flatly. “I supposed we all need some rest after the past twenty-four hours.”

Parting, Doctor Gorma shook his head at Keith’s retreating form as he walked the other way. As a medical professional, he didn’t care for personal grudges of others, wartime or not.

 

\---

 

Bright morning sunlight streamed into the bedroom of the princess of Arus, bathing her in a golden hue. Slowly, it began to wake her. Opening her eyes, she yawned and sighed in the small pleasure of being in a warm bed.

Memories flashed in her mind, and she bolted upright. She remembered the battle, the aftermath, and the non-stop waiting. Jumping out of bed, she ran to her bathroom to wash her face. She hurriedly set about her morning routine so as to be out of her rooms as soon as she could muster.

Clothed and ready for anything, she practically ran through her door and out into the hallway.

 

\---

 

“Are you sure about this?” Coran asked her, worry creasing his brow.

“Yes, Coran, we must stay as diplomatic as possible. And… I fear Lotor’s reaction should he wake alone in a strange place and so injured. We’ve never had him quite so backed into a corner before. We can only guess how he’ll react. I want to be civilized,” she paused, mustering her strength. “Open the line,” Allura spoke firmly as she tried to quiet down her fluttering stomach.

The screen flickered, and suddenly she saw the face of none other than Cossack the Terrible.

“Commander Cossack, we have a great need to speak to one another.”

The drule cocked his head and pinched his gaze. “Greetings, Princess Allura. I wouldn’t suppose you were planning on surrendering?” He retorted with a slight mirth that did not match the look in his eye.

“Unfortunately for you, that is not in the equation, Commander. I’m contacting you to inform you that we have Crown Prince Lotor incapacitated in the Castle of Lions, and I demand a ceasefire until further notice.”

Cossack’s eyes narrowed even more, and frowning, he made an dismissive noise. “Is that all you seek in exchange for holding His Highness prisoner?”

Allura shook her head. “No, not at all. I feel obliged to inform you that Prince Lotor was severely injured, and right now we await for him to regain consciousness following our medical treatments.” Allura kept her gaze level, and while she couldn’t see any new reaction on Cossack’s face, she heard several gasps on his command bridge.

“In regards to his incapacitation, and as a show of good faith towards both your prince and yourself, I would like to make a request. I ask you send your best doctor to come to the Castle and check on him. To escort the doctor, I had hoped to find out if Lotor has a personal guard, and invite two of said personnel to attend him here for the duration of his stay on Arus. I want it clear that His Highness is not a captive of war.”

At that, Cossack began laughing.

“Not a prisoner of war? Girlie, are you mad?”

Allura knew her face was turning bright red, but she pursed her lips and tried to maintain her composure.

“While I understand the rare opportunity before me, I also understand that I will never trust any sort of deal I make to keep peace while one party is under duress. There is no guarantee that Doom would not launch a full scale invasion should I barter for his release, or keep him as a political prisoner.”

She had barely finished speaking before Cossack barked out a louder and fuller laugh.

“You certainly are correct about that, Princess Allura.”

She tried not to fidget, but this conversation was one of the very few diplomatic discussions she had ever had directly with any leader of Doom. It was one of the only that wasn’t in the middle or beginning of a battle. She kept meeting his gaze, and could see Cossack considering the options.

“Very well, Your Highness. I will send down the captain of Lotor’s personal guard with his lieutenant, and our lead doctor,” he said with a hint of amusement.

“Commander, I also request that all three leave all blasters behind. The guards are permitted to carry swords, but any other weapons will be viewed as an act of aggression.” She watched him quirk his eyebrow.

“Very well, Princess.”

“Thank you, Commander Cossack.”

Allura watched as Cossack nodded to her, and waved his hand lightly to someone off screen as the feed cut. The second the monitor was blank, she let out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in.

“I sure hope he’s actually a doctor and not an assassin,” she heard Keith mutter nearby.

“Or an assassin doctor,” Lance quipped from the other side.

“Would scalpels even make good throwing knives?” she heard Pidge ask the room, as she turned to walk out of the command center. Allura just had no patience for it today.

As the door was closing behind her, she heard Hunk start to say that they never mentioned ninjas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be taking a few liberties with medical procedure and with DOTU canon.


	2. Like A Hummingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days after Allura in Blue Lion brought down Lotor's personal craft and leaves him barely alive, she waits for word of him regaining consciousness as the guilt eats her away.

Allura was sitting at her desk, papers and open books spread everywhere. A translation book from Drule into Common that was older than Coran was open and forgotten in her left hand. She had some data pads around, probably under the papers, but found she always remembered better writing and reading on physical paper. A pen in her right hand, Allura looked back down at the sheet and rewrote the phrase again three more times, determined to remember it. It certainly didn’t help that her mind would not stop wandering over everything that had happened.

_Two days previously,_ over a day after the battle, the three drules had arrived on Arus from the fleet Cossack was now commanding in Lotor’s stead. Against everyone’s arguments, Allura insisted she be there to greet the doctor and two guardsmen, and Keith insisted that at least three of the pilots be with her, but the understanding was that they would do little more than be _her_ personal guard.

To her surprise, the doctor that appeared was a woman. She led the group walking down the ramp from the small craft they arrived in, and Allura was slightly taken aback that the doctor was taller than both the men flanking her.

Stepping forward, Allura greeted the group with a genuine smile.

“Welcome to Arus. I am Princess Allura.”

The doctor gave a bow as she greeted the princess in return. Allura was surprised with the woman’s accent. She suddenly realized she had never even heard a true Drule accent.

“Yovr Highness, by inviting me, I assvme ovr prince is on his way to recovery?” the woman, named Nyrina said, her words thick. Allura almost couldn’t understand her, even though she was speaking perfect Common tongue.

“As much as can be expected in so short a time,” she replied, smiling. “I will lead you to the medical wing to see for yourself. Doctor Gorma is currently overseeing a new round of tests to make sure to stave off infection.” Allura looked past Doctor Nyrina to the two guards. They bowed lower than the doctor had, and one of the men spoke.

“Your Highness, I am Captain Torzak, and this is Lieutenant Kazil. On behalf of our prince, we are grateful for your invitation to attend him during his… stay.”

Gesturing to Keith, Lance, and Hunk, Allura introduced them each and indicated who piloted which of the Lions.

“Come, I will take you to Prince Lotor now,” Allura said, smiling again.

Leading the way, she led them through the castle. The Voltron pilots brought up the rear, and Allura hoped it didn’t come off as insulting. She was starting to realize she didn’t actually know much about the Drule culture or language, or what might be offensive to them. It had never really seemed important when one was attempting not to die at the end of their weapons.

As they arrived in the medical ward, Doctor Gorma was exiting the room. Introductions were made, and the two doctors entered the room together. She heard Kazil say something she didn’t understand to Torzak, and watched as he nodded in response. Kazil made a salute she had never seen before, tapping his fist across his chest and giving a light bow. He then moved to stand next to the door to seemingly ignore everyone.

Allura watched him for a moment before turning to Torzak. He looked at her briefly and spoke.

“Princess, am I right to assume you do not speak any Drule?” When she shook her head no, he continued. “I hope I am not overstepping, but perhaps this might be a good time to learn. With several fluent speakers at your disposal, I hope we can come to a better understanding about many things. I know it is something our prince would appreciate.” He smiled lightly at her, and she was taken aback at his openness. This day was full of surprises and shocking revelations. How many things had she never even considered, being brought up in fear and behind Nanny’s skirts.

Later that day, Allura gave Torzak a pad of paper and pen, of which he made notes on things they might need for an extended stay to be passed on to the maids, minor cultural concerns he had that he wanted to address so as to not offend, and he even added little notes on minor greetings or words in Drule. It would seem he also was a bit of an artist, and left little smiling fanged faces here and there on the margins of the pages, which made Allura giggle.

The guards were given a small room close to Lotor’s in the medical wing to share, but they insisted it needn't be large as they wouldn’t occupy it at the same time, taking turns guarding Lotor. Keith had been standing behind Allura when she found out that information, and she could feel him bristle at the words. She had assured him that she understood, as part of the point of their presence was that they were here for Prince Lotor’s comfort. She knew the implications Keith took from it, and while the prince was still unconscious, it was still appropriate to have him attended. Allura was sure that her captain just simply didn’t understand royal protocol like both herself and the guards did.

\--

Tapping her pen against her lips, Allura realized she hadn’t been given an update from anyone since she had sat down at her desk after lunch to start memorizing. The sun was starting to set, and dinner would be called soon. She set down all her work, and eyed her desk. Nanny might have a fit over the scattered papers and books, but remembering her place would be easier if she left it as is. Perhaps she could find something else for Nanny to do.

A knock on her door startled her. She called for the person to enter. Hunk poked his head around the door, and smiled at her.

“He’s awake.”

Allura stood up fast enough that her chair wobbled, and she rushed to the door. Hunk chuckled, opening it to let her through.

When they arrived outside the room Lotor occupied, Kazil was standing guard. He bowed his head to her, with a slight grin on his face. Allura expected him to knock to announce her arrival, and when he didn’t, he flashed her a bigger grin.

_Is he wanting me to surprise Lotor?_ She thought to herself, a bit unnerved. She frowned at the lieutenant, and gentle rapped on the door. Before waiting for a response, she entered alone.

Stepping inside the room, Allura was immediately aware of how different it looked than previously. The atmosphere was completely changed, and she realized how stressed she had been since she saw Lotor laid out and bleeding all over. The medical table was gone, and instead he was in what seemed like a rather plush bed. Curtains were drawn at the window Allura had never even noticed, the soft glow of sunset pooled on the floor.

Whatever was being spoken, more Drule, she realized, had instantly stopped. Torzak was standing on the opposite side, his hand gently on Lotor’s shoulder. He slid his hand off and stood up straight, then did that fist bow towards her. She lightly nodded back slowly in response.

Lotor, however, unnerved her. He was lightly propped up by a pillow, bedsheets tightly wrapped around his body so as to restrict his movement. It had been suggested he be restrained, more to keep him from moving when he woke, but one glare from the head nurse shot that idea down completely. He looked paler than she had ever seen him, his arms laid next to his side and unmoving. A bandage wrapped across his torso and his left arm, preventing him from moving it. He wore the all white clothes of a medical patient, a color he never was seen in, and Allura was sure that it made him look even paler than he truly was.

Locking her eyes with his, she couldn’t stop thinking about the tears that had filled his terrified eyes when she saw him last... his blood on his lips, his bared fangs, snarling. The quiet and serious demeanor at the moment was unnerving. She was sure it made her look like a frightened deer.

After what felt like the most awkward half minute of Allura’s entire life, Torzak spoke.

“Princess, I briefed His Highness on the current situation. Your doctor informed me that due to the medications, we might have to repeat a few things over the next few days.”

“Thank you, Captain. I will bear that in mind,” she said, breaking her gaze with Lotor. “If I might have a few moments with Prince Lotor...” she trailed off, unsure exactly where she was going with all this, but still feeling it was important to try.

A grin broke across Torzak’s face, and he turned to Lotor. “By your leave, Your Royal Highness…” Lotor barely nodded and closed his eyes. Torzak turned on his heel, grinning at Allura as he walked past her and closed the door behind him.

“How… how are you feeling?” she asked, softer than she meant and took a few tentative steps towards him.

Lotor glanced up at her, and then looked back down. He started to slowly flex his right hand.

“Terrible,” he rasped.

When no other words were forthcoming, Allura moved closer until she was standing next to the bed. She was terrified, and the only reason she didn’t run from the room was knowing that he couldn’t even move should he have wanted. In the silence that followed, it dawned on her; no matter how scared she was, Lotor was probably more scared. He had to be exhausted, losing so much blood and probably in incredible amounts of pain. She had purposefully requested that those he trusted with his life to come to the castle, but even then, he was a battle hardened commander, and he couldn’t even currently protect himself. And the second she walked in, she sent his personal guard away. He was drugged, under her power, and utterly defenseless. It was a strange feeling, and she wasn’t sure how to begin processing what was happening.

Steeling herself, she watched him continue to flex his hand as she spoke.

“I spoke to Commander Cossack. He relented to my demands of a ceasefire, and it has been quiet since.” Pausing, she looked from his hand to her hands, clasped together in front of her in an attempt to calm herself. It was so strange, knowing she was stronger than he was in that moment. Should she wish it, she could take out all her rage against both Zarkon and Lotor, and hurt him in ways he could not fight back against.

“Do it,” she heard him whisper in a hoarse voice, startling her. Looking up, she saw he was staring at her, unnervingly calm. “I can see it in your eyes. Take that revenge for your family and your people, right now. Get your human justice.”

Leaning back into the pillows, he exposed his neck to her. Flexing his hand again, he moved it to yank her clasped hands apart. She stumbled slightly over him as she was pulled along awkwardly by her hand towards his throat. “Just wrap your pretty little hands around my neck and make Zarkon know what it’s like to have his blood taken from him by force,” he said hissing.

Allura watched him close his eyes, waiting. His hand was shaking, she could feel it strongly as he tried in vain to keep it steady. Frowning, she twisted her wrist and grasped his hand in hers. Lotor’s eyes shot open. His grip was weak, and cold, but she could feel that he was steadier with her clutching his hand.

“STOP,” she said firmly and in the exact same manner she had when he had first been in this room, thrashing in pain. “If I had wanted you dead, I would have left you to bleed out in your personal craft and sent your corpse back to Doom with Cossack.”

They stayed like that for a minute, and Allura was increasingly aware that she was now merely holding his hand as his grip lessened.

“I don't understand why you are suddenly being so kind to me.” he asked in a whisper and looked away from her gaze.

She kept her eyes steady on him and answered in the one small phrase of Drule she had taught herself.

“Pae’tet.”

Lotor’s eyes snapped back to her and he pulled his head off the pillow. “Wha-?”

Allura smiled and squeezed his hand. “Pae’tet, Lotor. I apologize for almost killing you and making you suffer like this. I merely wanted to break the wings on your ship, but I accidentally broke… you.” She could feel her cheeks burning as he looked at her.

They stared at one another for a few seconds in a heated silence before the door slammed open and Doctor Nyrina was rushing inside.

“Yovr Highness! I mvst insist you stay calmer!” she very sternly said, and it was at that moment that Allura remembered all the monitors connected to his vitals. She hadn’t even realized the steady beeping of the monitor on his heart must have been set to silent, and that the medical team would be keeping an eye on the readings from another room. She looked away from his face and to the monitor. She blanched a little to see his heart was positively racing. Dropping his hand like it was burning her, Allura stepped back.

“I apologize, Doctor Nyrina, I forgot he had only just woke up,” she murmured and was silently admonishing herself. “I’ll… let you rest, Prince Lotor.” Turning quickly, she raced to the door without looking at him.

Before she could exit, she saw Torzak beaming at her in the shadow of the doorway. He moved aside when she got close, and she felt her cheeks flare up as she moved passed both the guards. Allura could not get out of there fast enough without breaking into a run.

–

Splashing cold water on her face, she stared at her dripping visage in the mirror. Allura kept going through everything that had just happened in Lotor’s room. He tried to egg her into killing him to get revenge. She held his hand. His heart was racing as she touched him and spoke to him in Drule.

She sighed as she remembered the taunts from before Blue Lion had chewed on his craft, when they kept spinning and diving around one another as if dancing. She still couldn’t recall how he had singled her out and away from the other Lions.

“ _Come now, Allura, just land and join me in here so your suitor can give you a proper kiss before he takes you back to your new home,” Lotor said, mirth in his voice._

“ _Absolutely NOT, you beast!” she yelled in retort, anger taking over._

“ _It would be a snug fit, but I’m sure we could manage with you in my lap and your legs in the air-”_

_Allura screamed and pulled the controls up. The move was unexpected, and he had already been spinning to match her previous trajectory. This suddenly put his right wing very close to the jaw of Blue Lion, and it was a very big miscalculation on his part. The lion bit down hard. Allura had remembered what Keith told her about the time he flew Blue Lion and had unsuccessfully ripped at Lotor’s craft. They had made a strategy on how to effectively take him down, if they were ever given another similar chance, and here it was._

_Allura slammed a paw into the wing where it connected to the fuselage, and let loose the claw missiles at point blank range. They exploded immediately, tearing apart the outer layers of the wing, and Blue Lion’s jaw was able to shred into the mechanical insides. Sparks and grinding noises came from everywhere, drowning out Lotor screaming her name._

Tears welled in her eyes as she realized that was probably the moment the piece of his ship had ripped off and breached the cockpit, nearly slicing him in half. It could have gone so much worse. She wasn’t sure if Keith hadn’t thought that far ahead, or if he hadn’t cared. The former seemed more likely, she hoped.

Allura dried her face and walked back into her main room. She flopped down on her bed in the most unlady-like way, burying her face in her pillow.

Focusing on trying to remember what Lotor’s face had looked like when he was trying to tell her to choke him, Allura grasped for answers. Sometimes she felt so naive about emotions beyond simplistic ones. Had he been trying to be poetic? Give the woman he claimed to love the opportunity to get what he assumed she wanted in some twisted declaration of his?

Her mind tried to tell her that no, he always had these elaborate schemes, it had to be something like that, but her heart remembered his haunting screams before they has sedated him. This was no trick. He had no time to plan anything.

_What was he doing? s_ he wondered. He wasn’t the type to give up, at least not with something so serious. She rolled over onto her back, frowning. She almost killed him by pure accident, and then he demanded her to kill him with her bare hands. Why would a drule willingly bare his neck to an enemy, it made no sense.

Realization dawned on her, and she felt a shiver in her warm room. By telling her to kill him and laying himself at her feet to do so, he had been openly admitting she had already bested him, fully and completely. That she very seriously had already won against him, and he wanted her to take her prize. To have her kill acknowledged and not healed and undone by an almost miracle of medicine. His hand had trembled so much from lack of strength, but he still tried forcing it on her.

Allura wished she could take Torzak up on his offer about learning cultural significances and speak to him about this, but she didn’t think it would be a good idea to tell him Lotor tried to make her choke the life out of him. It felt wrong to tell anyone about that. He was so weak right now. She wondered if Lotor himself would even remember after he stopped being pumped full of pain medication, or if she would be the only one to ever know what would probably be extremely shameful to the warrior prince.

Rolling onto her side, she could feel the blush creep up on her cheeks when she thought about how she had held his hand for longer than was necessary and for no reason. She had never really touched a man like that, not one who had declared his love for her countless times. He had been strong when she had supported him. _THAT was poetic_ , she begrudgingly thought, angry at herself for not being disgusted by touching him then and now.

Thinking about how she had embarrassingly ran out of the room to leave Lotor to his fate with the doctor, she remembered that smug knowing grin on Torzak’s face. She slammed her hand into the bed and sat up, another new realization dawning on her. Torzak had played her! His toothy grin suddenly made sense when she realized he had been casually mentioning pieces of Drule, eager to help, making all the little notes, just playing off what she already had been concerned over. She had wanted to be pleasant to Lotor, apologize to him in his native tongue, and instead had completely impressed him and sent his heart fluttering. She had _not_ intended to do that.

“Men are all jerks!” she yelled at her room and threw her pillow into the wall. Watching it flop down, she realized she hadn’t blamed drules, or drule men, just men in general. Was she already warming up to them so completely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be sporadic and have no timeframe, sorry in advance!
> 
> So much thanks to my beta, CrystalRebellion!


	3. Flying Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura tries to understand Lotor's motivations, now that he's injured, trapped on Arus, and not scheming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat a Snickers, Lotor.

The note that Allura ended up sending down to Torzak while she prepared to retire for the night was one she wanted to send, but was giving her anxiety to do so. She didn’t know what to do about how Lotor had acted. More of her inability to understand Drule culture!

 

 

> _V’sal Torzak,_
> 
> _I’m afraid I may have greatly upset Prince Lotor, even if he’s not showing it._ _Please do whatever the doctors and nurses ask to keep him calm._ _I will refrain from visiting and upsetting him further._
> 
> _HRH_
> 
> _Allura_

In barely any time at all, he had sent a response. She started to wonder if the man was bored at his post.

 

 

> _V’sal Princess Allura,_
> 
> _Please forgive my impertinence, but I must inform you that you are very incorrect._ _While HRH is in, what I’ve learned you humans refer to as “a mood,”_ _he has been insistent_ _that I make a list of all the words I have taught you._ _He has refused to believe I did not include_ _pae’tet. He will only believe_ _me if you corroborate my version of events, so I request that you_ _visit again at your earliest convenience._
> 
> _Blessings from Below,_
> 
> _Cpt Torzak_
> 
>  

Allura was beginning to think that there was more to this captain than was typical of Doom soldiers. He was highly informed about humans, and his court etiquette was better than most of what she had seen out of Lotor. _Or maybe that was the way one survived in Zarkon’s court when they aren’t powerful,_ she thought bitterly.

Regardless of how he said it, it was clear to her that Torzak was all but begging her to visit Lotor again. She was starting to become nervous about being around these drules without really understanding them. She felt at an extreme disadvantage.

–

After breakfast, Allura took some of her handmaids out to the fields behind the castle. It was late spring, and the field was covered in wildflowers of all varieties. Allura was determined that if she HAD to show up again to Lotor’s sickbed, she should at least bring him flowers to brighten the room. It was customary for someone ill, and she needed a decent excuse if she was going to just randomly appear as the captain had requested. She very much doubted Lotor was going to go out of his way to ask her to come. It felt  weird to think that after all the times he had chased after her and attempted to kidnap her, he was here in her castle and wasn’t even putting in any effort to coerce her to his side.

 _He’s ashamed,_ she realized. _He lost to me in a firefight,_ something he had far more skill in than she ever would. _He should have died,_ and if not for her complete benevolence, she was relatively sure Keith would have ordered Lotor to be left to bleed out in his own cockpit.

Allura started to wonder if he was also angry or upset that she had refused to end him and “take her revenge” as he had hissed at her.

In the middle of the field, the pieces of Lotor’s craft had been left scattered from where she had dropped it from Blue Lion’s jaws. The cleanup crew had been terrified of bringing it inside, even when requested to study, so they conducted any technical inquiries right there in the field behind the castle. The handmaids ignored it like it wasn’t even there, but Allura walked right up to it. The pieces of the port wing were mostly still intact, minus the obvious large claw scrapes diagonally across from where she had tried to find purchase mid-air. Scorch marks, ripped metal and wires, along with a few sizable chunks were all that remained of the other wing along the fuselage. Pride welled in her at the sight of what Blue Lion was capable of when she applied carefully considered tactics.

Popping open the cockpit as she hoisted herself up to look inside, Allura instantly regretted her decision to take a peek.

While outside it seemed relatively undamaged, the inside was a mess. There was shrapnel and debris everywhere. Allura tilted her head and could see where that large chunk of metal had breached the underside of the fuselage and sliced up into Lotor. Her guess after seeing his injuries had been correct, and she could pinpoint the precise moment it had occurred in her memory.

Tears filled her eyes and streaked down her cheeks as her heart began to ache. The pilot's seat was caked in dried blood. She could see where it had dripped onto the floor, and the bootprints from where her medical team had stepped and skidded in blood while trying to carefully and quickly remove Lotor.

Once Allura had seen enough, she lowered herself back down on shaky arms. The second she touched the ground, her knees buckled and her stomach lurched. Closing her eyes, Allura regretted everything she ate that morning as she lost it all into the grass. Wiping her mouth with a handkerchief as she stood, Allura hit the hatch to close, and backed away to rejoin her handmaids to try and calm herself.

-

The hallway in the medical wing was empty, and the door to Lotor’s room was left wide open. Allura walked quietly closer as she held a vase full of flowers in her hand, and heard talking from inside. She could hear Lotor speaking, and she smiled slightly realizing his voice sounded much stronger than when she had left yesterday. With nobody in the hallway, she realized one of the guards must be inside speaking with him.

“I don’t know why you insist on speaking Common. We’re not even saying anything of consequence.”

“I’m aware, Your Highness, but after my discussions with the princess and the staff, I have realized they know virtually nothing about us. If we’re observed speaking in a manner none of them can interpret, it might come across as incredibly hostile.”

She heard Lotor lightly snort. “Sometimes I forget if I’m talking to you or to your father.”

Torzak laughed. “You know, he would be very pleased to hear that. He certainly enjoys telling me that I don’t think far enough ahead to deal with serious problems, so clearly I’ve learned something away from his influence. Although, he’s been worried lately about my position in the court. He ordered me to return home last week, and was incredibly agitated when I reminded him that you outrank him and I would not disobey my prince.”

Allura knew she shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but hearing them so unguarded and honest was fascinating. She decided to consider it research into drules and kept listening.

“Thank you, Torzak. This has been… an ordeal,” she heard Lotor say softly. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, as she was positive if he was aware she heard him say something like that, it would not be good.

“It is nothing, Your Highness. I am doing my duty, and would of course not shirk in my loyalties to one of my oldest friends. All things considered, I would say you’re handling this quite well compared to how you normally would.” Allura heard a soft thud and Torzak laughed.

“Insubordination,” she heard Lotor mutter, and assumed he had smacked Torzak.

“I understand now why you are so besotted with her,” he paused and Allura was certain she could _feel_ Lotor’s glare at him from behind a wall. “She is quite beautiful. Her kindness is certainly not very drule-like.”

“When are we leaving?” She heard Lotor ask, nastiness filling his voice.

“What?”

“I asked when we’re leaving. I can’t stand being here. Knowing she’s somewhere in this castle pitying me makes my stomach turn. I would rather deal with my father screaming at me for my failure and dance with death I endured at the hands of a Lion, than stay any longer.”

If Torzak answered him, Allura didn’t hear it. Blood rushed in her ears, and she felt her fingers tingling at a sudden surge of mortification and guilt. She clutched the vase harder. She never thought how she treated others would ever come off badly, but was beginning to realize that she was even more naive about the drule Prince and anything he felt than she realized.

Allura was about to turn and leave when she heard Torzak say her name. She was worried he caught her listening, but he was responding to something Lotor said that she missed.

“I _am_ being honest, Your Highness. Princess Allura isn’t pitying you. She was worried about you. No, stop shaking your head, I saw it myself,” he paused, his voice softer as he continued. “I heard from that cute, dark-haired nurse that the princess wailed for at least an hour into the arms of one of those pilots when she thought she killed you.” Torzak was silent after letting that information out. Allura felt her cheeks flush.

“I don’t believe you,” she barely heard Lotor say, and his disbelief surprisingly hurt her a little.

“Have you ever even had a conversation with her that wasn’t about forcing her into going to your father’s terrible court or enslaving her people? She _is_ eager to learn about cultures and languages. How fast did she learn so many of the words I taught her! She is intelligent, you are both royals, speak to her as an equal as you already should. I believe that merely talking to her calmly will please her, and will put you on a steady route to actually wooing her.”

There was no response she could hear.

“You do yourself a disservice by insisting on staying in this poor attitude. I know you are in great pain, but it will no doubt agitate your wounds and cause you to be bedridden longer if you don’t stop acting like a spoiled child.”

Allura’s eyes popped. She had never considered anyone drule that was below Lotor in rank would ever speak to him like that.

“ **Get out!** If you continue in this way I will send you back to your father **_in chains_ **!” Lotor shouted far louder than he probably should given his injuries.

She heard Torzak walking to the door, but she didn’t move. Allura’s mind was racing. She felt like she was at a pivotal point, that her actions or words in this moment could shape the rest of her life and considering who Lotor was, possibly the galaxy. She was terrified but excited.

Exiting the room and moving to shut the door, Torzak stopped dead and stared at her, eyes wide. In that instant it was clear she had heard everything. He blinked a few times, then a wicked grin covered his face. He lightly bowed to her, and moved his arm to indicate she was free to enter the room. Taking a deep breath, she gave Torzak a determined and conspiratorial smile back, and clutching the vase, she walked inside without paying attention to the door sliding shut behind her.

Lotor was looking at the opposite wall, right arm awkwardly across his chest in a vain attempt at crossing his arms he couldn’t actually cross. Allura felt her adrenaline rushing through her veins, but she wanted to laugh. Torzak was right, he was acting spoiled indeed, and right now he looked exactly like a sullen child who had been denied candy before bed. He turned at the footsteps and spoke angrily.

“I thought I to-” Lotor stopped mid-sentence, clearly not expecting the footsteps to have been Allura.

She looked away from him, and set the vase down on a side table. The princess could feel her heart slamming in her ribcage, screaming at her to run away, that he was dangerous. But having seen the damage she could do in her Lion when she put her mind to accomplishing something difficult, she was determined to stay. She adjusted the flowers for longer than was necessary, and then turned to him.

A confusing mix of emotions played on his face. He was clearly angry and upset, but also looked slightly pleased. The unnerving part was that he hadn’t said a word. The princess was still not used to silence from him.

She smiled and spoke gently, leaning closer to him. “I would appreciate if you would not abuse your staff while they are under my care, Prince Lotor. Regardless of if they are saying things you don’t want to hear, yelling at them is detrimental to your healing.”

Allura had never thought Lotor would be capable of blushing, but his cheeks started to darken in embarrassment at her words. She expected him to look away, but he continued to stare at her as she spoke again after a moment.

“While you are here getting... better, I had hoped we could at least be on friendly terms. I know this situation is a bit different than what we’re both normally used to...” she trailed off, no longer knowing what she even wanted to say. Everything she had thought she wanted to bring up seemed shallow and pointless when faced with actually talking to the normally ferocious drule prince.

“I suppose,” Lotor replied softly, still watching her.

With a genuine smile, she remembered the letter Torzak had sent her the night before.

“Your captain has been teaching me a few words and phrases in Drule. I have also done some studying on my own. With the peaceful arrival of both your guards and Doctor Nyrina, I began to realize there is quite a bit I don’t know about Drule culture or language. I can’t help but wonder if a little bit of knowledge could… could maybe change something.” She looked up at him and realized he was frowning.

“I doubt there is a way to sway my father from his bloodlust. Nothing has deterred him from his attempts to take Voltron for himself,” he said with a bitterness in his voice. He shifted his gaze to his legs under the bed linens.

“What about you?” she asked softly.

Lotor looked back to her. “I’ve made my intentions clear in the past.”

Allura blinked a few times before it dawned on her what he was implying, and her cheeks felt like they were on fire. When she didn’t reply, he continued the previous chain of thought.

“Short of taking the throne from him, which I have failed at in the past, I can do nothing more than obey orders or be punished for treason. I have already done too much he dislikes and been reprimanded for it. I exist on shaky ground with his good graces, what few he even has.” His voice was odd, and Allura felt like she was eavesdropping all over again. This was information she shouldn’t have. Why was he even telling her?

“Will he punish you for being under my care?” she asked, worry lacing her words. She never considered before that her actions in aiding him could later have dire consequences for the prince.

Lotor looked away again. “I do not know. He would if he somehow found out that it only happened because I was once again retreating to prevent you from coming to any harm."

Allura stopped breathing. A myriad of memories flooded into her head, all of them overlapping segments of all the failed Doom invasions lead by Lotor, where he had the upper hand and then out of nowhere it changed because of something he did or didn’t do. It all clicked into place and was suddenly so clear. He had been _protecting_ her this entire time.

“Why are you telling me this?” she breathed out, eyes wide and full of shock.

Lotor watched her but didn’t immediately answer. When he finally did, his voice was low and cracking.

“I’m in no position to be keeping secrets. Though, perhaps I thought it might please you...?” he lightly smiled. It was the first she had ever seen from him that wasn’t some awful and arrogant smirk on the battlefield. Allura tore her eyes away to look at her hands in her lap.

Her heart was beating faster than she thought possible. This man she had always called a monster was telling her he had gone _easy_ on her during their battles, in an attempt to keep her from the worst of the fighting! The information itself was shocking, but so was the fact he was even voicing it. And it was all due to his past claims of loving her. Perhaps it was the pain medication. Or both. She was starting to feel incredibly overwhelmed and out of her depth. She realized that regardless of his inability to move anywhere, he was still very dangerous with the things he could say.

There had been many times men had flirted with the princess, even her pilots had blushed and been a little too inappropriate now and again, but none of them had **_ever_ ** partook of treasonous behavior for her benefit. Risking their entire existence in their society, blatantly disobeying their ruler, quite possibly facing execution, and all to play at chasing and protecting her... and then to only mention it offhand after the fact? None save Lotor, apparently. He had been at it for so long, it had been well over a year. He could have gloated about his actions many times over, as one would have expected from him, but he never had. Even in the times they were alone and he held all the cards!

She found that this knowledge was very flattering, and she was growing increasingly more aware of the sensations in her it caused. It was even starting to overshadow all his foreign aggression and dominance attempts. Everything he was saying now was far beyond a selfish obsession. Lotor had done things for her that gave him absolutely nothing but the knowledge she was safe. It could even have been considered a bizarre courtship. Perhaps, to drules, it did. Was that his motivation?

Looking at him, she remembered she had always heard he was considered handsome, regardless of his lineage. Her fear and anger had always been her predominant reaction, limiting any possibility of her seeing anything but a monster. But now, with all his new information and Lotor quietly watching her, she could observe him freely.

His features were a far cry from many of the drules, especially his own terrible father. Allura began to make a mental catalogue of the pieces of his face she assumed came from his human mother. His nose was quite cute, especially with that fading dusting of blush still around it. His clear skin was obviously from her, though not the color, and his smooth, high cheekbones were very much not paternal. His whole face was softer than nearly all the drules, with a jawline that wasn’t chiseled like some gruff soldier. Allura started to wonder if he got his perpetually scowling eyebrows from his mother, too?

Her cheeks still flaming from all the revelations, Allura inched herself closer to the edge of his sickbed. Her heart continued racing, and she realized that all his more gentle flattering behavior today had pooled warmly in her stomach. With sudden enthusiasm, she wanted to understand him. She felt what was to her an evil notion enter her head, and decided she liked it very much. It _thrilled_ her in a way completely foreign to her normal sensibilities: she wanted to see if she could make _him_ blush more than her.

“You know, your nose is quite cute,” she said and at the same time gently tapped it with her finger. Lotor moved his hand as if to catch her arm, but in his weakened state, was too slow to respond to the unexpected touch. He did start blushing furiously and immediately, and with the hand that had been too slow, moved to cover his nose and turn his head away.

Her goal accomplished, Allura giggled. She watched as he faced towards the far wall like when she had first entered the room, but she could see him watching her from the corner of his eye. There was a chair on the other side of the table with the flowers, so she turned and carefully slid it across the floor next to the bed. Sitting down, almost level with him, she continued to smile in his direction. It was obvious to her that this action kept him feeling flustered and embarrassed, and she realized she was getting a deeper thrill out of the power she had in doing that to him. _Serves him right for his attitude and yelling at Torzak!_

“I took a look at your ship today, it’s… as Pidge had mentioned to me, ‘completely trashed.’ The port wing is fine and could be repurposed, but I wouldn’t trust the integrity of everything else. You sure bled all over the cockpit, Lotor. I even saw blood had seeped into the controls.”

Allura watched as he closed his eyes, and set his hand back down gently at his side. He seemed to relax slightly as he responded.

“It’s unsurprising given the lack of range you fired at me from. If it had been the Black Lion and not the Blue, I have no doubt there wouldn’t have been anything left of me to… heal.”

She watched him take a deep breath and wince from the pain. _Talking must hurt_ , she realized, so she decided to do most of it for him.

“Lotor… do you remember my visit yesterday?” she asked cautiously, unsure if she should have avoided the question altogether.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, and she saw his pupils constrict in the light. After a moment he blinked and looked away. “Yes, most of it,” he breathed out, barely above a whisper.

Allura smiled at him. “You were wrong then, you know,” she said as she watched with mirth when he turned back to meet her gaze. “Well, not wrong just more... misguided. Technically I already had my revenge on you. I grounded you most spectacularly, but I don’t need a bloody trophy. By all accounts, you’re my spoils of war to do with as I please.”

His eyes went wide, he pursed his lips, and all his color, blush included, seemed to drain from his face under her gaze. Still smiling, she continued.

“I told Commander Cossack you aren’t my prisoner. I suppose by Drule War Standards I could claim you as my slave, couldn’t I? I mean, I won’t, we don’t have slaves on Arus, but I find the whole thing amusing. You tried to capture me countless times, and it turned out I was the one who managed to wrangle _you_ , instead, and the first time I actually put my mind to it!” Allura, presently in her pink jumpsuit, very casually folded her legs up under herself and sat up straighter. “Lance was also chattering the whole time we were flying, before I yelled at him to stop. It was overlapping with all your lewd comments, and it was exhausting listening to everyone. He stopped, but I didn’t think you would have even if I had asked.”

“One of the things he said was pretty funny, in retrospect.” Making her best Lance impression, she said “ ‘Hey Allura, do you think Lotor is enjoying you chase after him this time around? Without a robeast, he’s running back to his fleet fast, but say something sweet and I’m sure he’d ditch them outright.’ “ She laughed, despite the concerned look on Lotor’s face.

“Come now, Lotor, he was right, you usually chase after me and don’t even let me speak,” she said to him smiling. The look on his face didn’t change, making her anxiety spike, so she lightly put her hand on his wrist. It was far warmer than yesterday, a subtle reminder of his beginning the long road to recovery. “I really don’t consider you a spoil of war. You’re a prince, you were hurt. I would never disrespect someone of royal blood, especially in my own home.”

He glanced down at her hand that lightly grasped him, before snapping his eyes back to her face. Her stomach was quickly filling with butterflies, she felt so awkward and none of this was coming out how she intended. He was still just too serious for her to read.

“I suppose he was correct,” he said lightly, looking back down at where she touched him. She felt his hand shift slightly, and his thumb lightly brushed between her fingers and along her pinky. Allura didn’t move, she kept watching his face as he watched his thumb running along her finger. She was starting to realize that the only emotions he showed on his face were merely the ones he allowed to show, mostly being that he seemed incapable of controlling his anger or frustration.

“It _was_ a bit of a thrill to know it was you in the Lion that chased and kept pace with my tactical maneuvering. I believe your lack of human military training has given you an advantage in thinking outside the box, comparatively.”

Allura was barely breathing. He was genuinely complimenting her, with no goal in sight. This entire situation was new to her. Any time he had tried to be gentle with her in the past was more of a complete farce, and shrouded in some elaborate and awful scheme to steal her away from her life. He couldn't have been brutish if he tried, not bandaged up and clearly tired. At that moment he had zero advantages in any potential ploys, and she had willingly touched him first. She realized she was looking at his button nose again, and that her own actions and words had set the stage by flirting with him first.

_I flirted with Lotor. He told me he risked high treason for me and I responded by flirting with him._

Her mind flitted back to the day before with the doctor rushing into the room, and she looked towards the monitors with alarm. While elevated, his heart rate was certainly not on par with the previous day.

“Are you disappointed?” he asked, and she looked back at him to see him staring at her.

“N-no, I was just concerned, that’s all. Wouldn’t want Doctor Nyrina to run in here a second day in a row. How embarrassing!” she said as she brought her free hand to cover her cheek, and looked down at her lap.

She heard him hum lightly in response, and with a start she realized she had completely turned his mood around. After their long history, it was endearing, and made her incredibly nervous and her stomach warm. His thumb was still running up and down her finger, and she still couldn’t decide if she liked it or not. She didn't… hate it like she probably should have.

Curiosity ran through her mind. _Am I only okay with him because he's partially sedated? Behaving much like a caged animal that begins to open up merely as it realizes who is feeding it? Or will he revert back to that harsh, bloody prince the second he won't tear all his stitches out?_

Slowly, she moved her pinky, and ran it along the inside of his thumb, to trace up along to the side of his forefinger. Allura heard him inhale and hold his breath, his thumb ceased its movement. He had made the sound involuntarily, and she realized he was completely under her command. Both the sound and that thought made her feel like her body was overheating.

Running her finger up, she could feel the calluses on his hand under her touch, made from his years of sword use. It dawned on her that no matter how impatient he seemed at times, he had the capacity for long term dedication. That thought rolled around in her head as her heart fluttered and she realized that he _had_ been chasing her for well over a year. When he wanted to accomplish something, he really did give all his energy.

His stillness and letting her gently touch him was giving her thoughts that terrified her. Things that weren't bad, but definitely not what a princess should be thinking of! She blinked and bit her lip, trying to shove them away, but her mind kept filling with images of him grabbing her roughly and kissing her, of him not injured and pushing her onto that very bed to tenderly nip at her neck...

Lotor sighed and leaned back on the pillow. The sound startled Allura. He was watching her with lazy, half closed eyes. With those golden, feline-like irises, she was reminded of a house cat about to fall asleep as it was petted in someone’s lap. The intimacy of the moment was not lost on her, and she consciously swallowed.

“I would give you anything in all the galaxies, if we could just stay like this,” he murmured half asleep.

She took a shaky breath in, unsure how to respond. Instead of speaking, she just continued to run her finger along his. He made a light humming noise again, and she watched as his eyelids slowly drooped and closed. She stayed like that for a few minutes, mind boggled that she had managed to relax him enough to completely fall asleep. Or maybe it was all those damn painkillers he was on!

If he remembered the conversation yesterday, there was no doubt in her mind that he would remember this. That thought was mortifying.

She realized the conversation had also been good for her. Being stressed about the entire situation with his injuries and the possibility of attack had been awful, and while he brought on a different kind of stress, it was less… anxiety-filled. Minutes passed by, and she listened to his soft and even breathing before slowly and silently dislodging herself from his side and hand. She quietly pushed the chair back slightly, and exited the room.

...on the other side, Torzak was looking at her expectantly, eyes wide with a light smile on his face. When the door closed quietly behind her, she spoke.

“Prince Lotor is calm and asleep. I can’t say he won’t rightfully chastise you later, but I did request him to be… nicer.”

Torzak barked out a laugh and clamped a hand over his mouth. Behind his fingers he spoke, clearly still laughing. “Thank you, Princess.”

Looking past him down the empty hallway, she pretended to not still be full of nerves and a few errant thoughts about kissing an enemy of the state.

“You’re welcome, I suppose. The medication probably did most of the work! Grown men do not normally fall asleep so fast at lunchtime.” She eyed him, knowing fully well that this was the second time he had purposefully left Lotor to his own devices in her presence when the drugs were making his lips loose.

Torzak nodded, still grinning but removing his hand, and Allura walked down the hallway towards her rooms.

–

Locking her door behind her, Allura leaned against it, eyes wide and breathing hard. The day had been wildly unpredictable, and it was barely noon. She had far too much to consider. Lotor’s shift in demeanor was difficult to grasp. Would he continue to be so calm once he was healed? Did she even want to find out? Maybe she should just throw him on a shuttle and send him back to his flagship.

Her mind ignored that, and instead kept blending images of all those times he had chased her with his revealing words today. She had a vision of him roughly throwing her on her bed and kissing her senseless while telling her he would risk high treason just to keep her safe from his father.

She grasped both of her inflamed cheeks, unable to figure out what was happening to her heart and how she would make it through the rest of the day.


	4. Bird of Hermes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura struggles with her feelings of the docile Lotor while knowing he was only ever there for dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The triggering tags now apply from here on.

Allura shot up with a start. The mice had been poking her cheek, and it had helped her wake from her... nightmare. She felt sweaty, and the tears that had started in her dream were prickling at her eyes when awake.

_The hallway in the medical wing seemed off. It was mostly dark and none of the normal lights were on, yet there was a red glow from near the room Lotor occupied. Without warning she was inside, standing next to the bed. His eyes were closed, that glow was from under the bed, giving off eerie shadows on everything. When she looked at his face, his eyes shot open and he had a feral grin. His large hands grasped her wrists and pull her onto the bed. She felt herself being moved and suddenly, she was on her back. He was poised above her, his bandages gone, the horrible slash across his torso open to the world, blood oozing out and dripping down onto her._

_Allura screamed and he laughed, full of vigor like before he had been injured._

“ _Scream louder for me,” he whispered as he bent down to lick her face from her chin to her ear. “I’m in your safe haven now, you welcomed me with open arms, now be a good girl and welcome me with open legs,” he purred as she felt his knee pushing between hers._

_Terror filled her veins and her mind screamed that everyone had been right and she had been wrong and saving him had been a huge mistake. She suddenly realized she was naked, unsure where her clothes had gone or if she had even been wearing any to begin with. Allura felt the warm drops of his blood hitting her stomach, pooling in her navel._

“ _Please, Lotor...” she whispered against his cheek as he kissed her ear, her fingers clawing at his shoulders trying in vain to push him off. She tried to grasp at traces of remembrances of the day before; when he had responded so well to her gently talking with him. Maybe, if she tried, she could..._

_His throaty laugh shook her, and he laid himself fully on top of her, pushing her legs completely apart and around him. He pulled her hands over her head, and she felt them being constricted and tied to something. Without warning he was touching her all over, it felt as if he had ten hands. She distinctly felt him run a palm down her neck, contouring her breast, and down across her side. He roughly grabbed at her hip and rasped into her ear._

“ _You invited this new kind of invasion, my dear Allura. I will fill you with my seed and then I won’t even need you any longer to give consent to my taking Arus and Voltron. They will both be mine by right through our heirs.”_

_She started to cry as she felt him rubbing his body between her legs. Her emotions flew between guilt, betrayal, hopelessness, and terror. There was tapping at her checks,_ and that was when she regained consciousness.

Trying to calm herself from the dream, Allura realized if she wasn’t so very innocently virginal, it probably would have been more vivid, and more… clear on what he had been about to do to her and how it would have felt. She hugged her knees while the mice chirped at her. She felt sick that the dream had happened after she had been foolishly thinking about him kissing her yesterday. Letting herself sob, she realized that she was far more confused by his presence in the castle than she had realized.

\--

It was afternoon over a day later when Allura finally made any appearances to anyone, and first made her way to the central command of the castle. She had failed at trying to keep up her normal routine like intended. Nanny had tried to give her some structure, but Allura had had more nightmares like the first. She did not want to tell her childhood caretaker about those very vivid and increasingly illicit dreams. Allura had simply locked her door and refused Nanny entry.

At one point she’d had a note from Torzak telling her that Prince Lotor had been in an out of consciousness, mostly sleeping for the past day and a half since she had visited. It made her worry, but if anything was truly wrong she would have been informed. The princess also was thankful she could avoid him for the time being. Her mind was in too much turmoil trying to reconcile the man who had been instigating violence on her planet for so long, with the gentle one who caressed her thumb and told her he had risked his father’s wrath to try and lessen her troubles. The dreams were mixing the results of her worries in the worst possible way.

Entering the room, she greeted Coran, and they began discussing the ceasefire when a hail came across the system. Looking at it, he paled.

“Your Highness, it’s from Doom,” Coran said turning to her fully.

Allura tried to keep breathing, listening to the chippering of the hail. Zarkon had to be on the other end of that.

“Allura?” Coran asked, looking up at her from his seat. “We can’t ignore this.”

“A-answer it,” she said, shaking slightly. She heard the beep of the acceptance, and Zarkon’s face filled the screen on the wall.

“Well, well, well, took you long enough. I want to speak to my son,” he said with authority and malice.

Allura balled her fists at her sides and stood tall. “King Zarkon… I am afraid that would be impossible as he has yet to fully awaken after being sewn shut by my medics.” Looking straight at him, she couldn’t believe she had managed to get the lie out in one straight go. She prayed a report trail from Arus hadn’t made it to him. She hadn’t disallowed communication from the doctor or Lotor’s guards, but maybe that apparent trust had been a bad judgment call.

“Hasn’t- what do you think you’re doing over there? You killed him and are covering it up, aren’t you!?” he started yelling.

Looking him straight on, Allura pursed her lips. “Absolutely not. I will be sure to relay to his guards tha-”

Interrupting her, Zarkon yelled even louder. “GUARDS? What crap did you tell Cossack if you have guards on him?”

“I sent for _his_ guards. They are Drule, and so is the doctor caring for him. She has informed me that Prince Lotor will take upwards of three months to be fully healed, he cannot be moved in less-”

“THREE MONTHS? You have got to be kidding me!” he bellowed as he shifted in his seat. Allura saw Coran lower the volume on the call and used that source of mild amusement to help her keep her head while talking to the monster that murdered her father.

“Yes, I would ask that in an effort to help-”

“No, if he’s that useless then I will leave him to his fate. He can burn with the rest of your miserable race.”

Hearing that, Allura snapped. “You would kill your own flesh and blood?! Your own people?! Both Doctor Nyrina and Captain Torzak have been nothing bu-”

Interrupting her again, eyes wide. “Did you say Torzak?”

“Yes. The captain of Prince Lotor’s personal guard that I invited to attend him.” As she spoke, Allura saw Zarkon roll his eyes and sigh loudly.

“Blast it all. I assume you’re wanting some sort of ceasefire for a set time? How long until that brat is up and about?”

“Doctor Nyrina estimates a month and a half-”

“You get a month, no longer. Tell Lotor I want him contacting me as soon as he’s awake.” He waved his hand angrily and the feed cut out.

Allura stood frowning at the screen, unable to understand what had just happened. Coran broke the silence.

“Your Highness, is there a reason you lied to him about Lotor being conscious?” He looked at her with concern.

Allura bit her lip. “ I just… I think being forced to speak to King Zarkon would upset him, and that won’t help Lotor at all. Let him decide when he contacts his father.”

Coran watched her, and then decided to move on. “We should take advantage of this time given to us. Keith and I will confer on what we need to prepare for after the ceasefire, but perhaps you should speak to that drule captain.” When she didn’t respond, he stood and put his hand on her shoulder. “Allura... I know you’ve been to see Prince Lotor a few times. Has something happened?”

She lifted her gaze and smiled at Coran. “No, nothing much has happened. I mean… they’ve been quite pleasant. It’s surprising, is all. I’ll go, then.” She tried to keep smiling as she left for the medical wing, wariness filling her every thought.

–

Lieutenant Kazil was leaning against the wall, standing outside the closed door to Lotor’s room when she entered the hallway. He was watching some of the nurses chat down the hallway, while he fidgeted with that thing Hunk had told Allura was called a “Rubik’s Cube.” She was mildly curious who had given it to him.

Spotting her, Kazil bowed his head. “Your Highness. I regret to inform you that His Highness is resting.”

“That’s fine, Lieutenant. Is your Captain about?”

He quirked his eyebrow lightly and then tried to hide his reaction. “He mentioned something about that garden on the South wall this morning.”

“Thank you,” she said and made to find him. After the nightmares, Allura was grateful for the extra time to gather herself before she was able to face Lotor again.

–

Stepping along the path, she spotted the drule captain sitting in the grass, legs stretched out in front of him and a white five petaled flower in his hands. He seemed intent to study it, like he had never seen anything like it before. _He probably hasn’t…_

“Captain,” she said aloud, and as he turned to her and moved to stand up, she smiled and put her hand out. “No, please don’t stand it’s fine.”

He settled, and Allura delicately lowered herself and sat near him. Following his gaze, it led across the sloping garden and down towards the moat. Him speaking almost startled her.

“I don’t suppose you’d tell me which part of the moat your Lion is in…?”

Allura laughed as she replied. “No, though it’s pretty obvious where Black Lion is, so I’m not sure if it would even matter to conceal Blue Lion.”

After a few minutes of silence, sitting in the soft sunlight with a light breeze playing off the water, she spoke again.

“King Zarkon hailed the Castle. He demanded to speak to Prince Lotor, but I told him he hadn’t woken up yet.” She ignored the fact she could see Torzak turn towards her, probably with the same look Coran had given her. “He was completely unconcerned about his son’s health, and seemed ready to declare he would raze the entire planet regardless of his presence here... but when I offhandedly mentioned your name, he cursed and offered me a full month’s ceasefire.” Allura turned to Torzak when she finished talking, and his vibrant smile turned into a loud chuckle.

“Oh, I’m sure he did. That might have seemed a tad random from the outside, given the King’s long history of bloodshed and disregard for life, but you incidentally played into a dormant but calculated maneuver that Prince Lotor and I have had going for a very long time.” He paused to soak in her perplexed look.

“My father is High Lord Talor, controlling the Vermilion Quadrant under King Zarkon. It’s nearly one fourth of the empire, and should my father ever have a mind to have his jurisdiction rebel, he would throw the entire court of Doom into chaos. His Majesty might be selfish, but he is aware he cannot openly harm me without giving himself a very large headache.”

Allura sat blinking at him. She had no idea there would be typical court politics going on in Doom. She had just always assumed they were some generic evil, lacking culture and depth, destroying everyone who they came into contact with, and only having one figurehead. The fact that anyone could possibly hold power to balk at Zarkon in that fashion was beyond the pale, and was making her again realize how ignorant she was about all drules.

“Your Highness… it is only temporary. The plan was left as a backup in case Prince Lotor was ever in a bind when off Doom. The fact you inadvertently latched onto this without even knowing is nothing short of amazing.” He gave her a genuine smile, and then continued.

“If this is how you are tactically when you aren’t even trying, you must be fearsome when you give it your all!” His eyes, similar in type to Lotor’s, were bright and shining, and his look and words gave her a warm feeling inside. It was completely contrary to what Nanny, Coran, and the pilots usually said to her, always criticizing or undermining her thoughts and decisions. It made her beam.

Allura tried to school her expression, but she couldn’t help shyly smiling back. He was still smiling, but she realized it was slowly turning into a smirk, and it started to unnerve her.

“At the risk of vastly overstepping myself and incurring your wrath, Your Highness, I would like you to know that I would not even need a second to think about pledging my loyalties to you as Queen of Doom.”

At his words, Allura’s expression fell. She hastily looked away, and suddenly the warm sunlight and the light breeze felt oppressive and stifling.

He spoke again, softer this time. “Please accept my apologies, I should not have spoken so, regardless of how fond I know His Highness is of you.”

Allura turned back to look at Torzak. She had no idea what her face looked like, but it was clear he was concerned about how his words affected her.

“It’s fine. He’s declared himself plenty of times, I don’t really need reminding,” she said, realizing how flat and hurtful her words really did sound. “This whole situation has been strange and it’s been giving me such nightmares...” she trailed off, realizing she had started to open up without meaning to.

“Are you quite all right, Princess Allura?” Torzak asked, concern lacing his voice.

It was then that she realized that nobody had even asked her how she had been feeling since this had all started. She burst into tears.

Lance had let her cry into his arms and his shoulder at the beginning, but he had never followed up with her. Keith had been incredibly distant and short of words since she had ordered him to see to securing Lotor in his craft. Hunk and Pidge had been busy trying to glean information about Drule technology off that ship. Coran was doing what he always did and Nanny would not stop badmouthing the visitors from Doom to the point where Allura had been purposefully avoiding the woman when she could. Nobody had asked her how she felt about anything and if she was handling it well. She had nearly killed him and nobody had seemed to care how that had affected her.

After sobbing into her hands for a few minutes, she seemed to calm. Torzak said nothing, and regardless of how the humans would act, he would not touch Allura unless absolutely necessary. When she began to calm down, he spoke.

“I would like to tell you I have an unbiased opinion in all this, but we both know that would be a blatant lie. My prince wouldn’t like to see you so upset, especially if there’s anything I could aid you with. Please, if there’s something you need, make service of me. If you want me to just listen, as someone who isn't in your inner circle and won't judge you, I can dance around spilling information to His Highness if you desire. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Allura peeked at him from between her fingers and wanted to laugh. He was offering to lie to Lotor for her comfort! This drule was surprising her every time he opened his mouth.

She dropped her hands and sniffed loudly. He lightly smiled at her, a genuine and kind smile. Allura looked away and slowly spoke.

“Ever since I last saw him, I keep having nightmares. It’s a mixture of how he used to treat me. Sometimes like a slave to throw into his dungeons, other times declaring he wants me as his queen. He always mixed lewd comments into his taunts when we battled, so those are showing up too, only now it’s… it’s with him touching me. And threatening to force me into giving him children so he can use that as a foothold to steal Voltron and my crown.” She paused to swallow hard and sniff.

“Sometimes he’s covered in blood again. No, that’s wrong. There’s usually blood, and his wound open, taunting me that I did that to him. He said that outright once in the dreams. A few of the times, when he’s not saying terrible things to me, he’s screaming again like when I first saw his injury. I don’t think I can ever forget that sound. And then other times he’s telling me that he would risk high treason to keep me away from Zarkon, that I’m beautiful and he won’t let anyone hurt me. But sometimes that ends with him saying he’s the only one allowed to hurt me before he begins to do just that.” She blinked as tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks again and she wiped them away with the heel of her hand.

Torzak let the words sit in the air for a few moments before he spoke softly.

“I don’t suppose it would help if I told you he would never willingly harm you?”

She looked at him. “No, because he has harmed me a few times. And trying to stealing me away from everything I know and love isn’t exactly a glowing rapport, Captain Torzak.” He lightly snorted his agreement.

They sat in silence for a while as Allura calmed down.

“Thank you,” she said as she smiled at him. He nodded to her, and she continued. “Have you ever seen him bedridden before? It’s such a stark change to his normal attitude that I just… don’t know if it’s even really him any more.”

“Oh yes, I have, and he was an absolute beast when he had what I’ve heard you humans call a flu,” he said and lightly chuckled. “I don’t think he handles a fever with much… grace.”

Allura laughed at that and took a deep breath. After a moment, she spoke again.

“I suppose I will just have to wait and see how his temper fairs being weaned off pain medications, won’t I?”

“It is a burden I dare say we will all share,” he said and they both lightly laughed.  



	5. Clear Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura starts to come to terms with the fact that the ferocious drule prince might not be as terrible as he always made her think.

Allura was walking back with Torzak, feeling much better about everything. She was slightly concerned he might tell Lotor about the dreams she confided in him. But now that they were out there, it didn’t seem to matter so much if he found out or not. The princess had started to think that maybe it would make him feel guilty to know how he made her feel. He'd never done so before, as far as she knew given his actions, but the mere thought he would finally feel regret for everything was alarmingly something she was starting to think she wanted to witness. Seeing the powerful prince that had terrorized her populace and herself turn remorseful? That thought alone made her feel a little better about their long history and future interactions.

Rounding a corner in the hallway, they spotted Kazil leaning his shoulder against the wall. His legs and arms were crossed, and he had a grin on his face. When he met their eyes, he nodded his head toward the now open door.

Allura’s stomach fluttered from nerves. She wasn’t ready to see him again, the dreams still felt too fresh.

Torzak walked forward, and stood in the doorway. Allura slowed down, unsure if she should just walk the other way or muster her courage again, when she heard Lotor’s voice from inside the room.

“Torzak, if I’m not allowed to have any wine, for all that is unholy get me some damn coffee!”

He sighed and walked into the room.

“I’ll have to check if you’re allowed, Your Highness. Something that acidic seems too much for your wounds and I’m not about to deal with an angry Nyrina.”

Allura was standing next to the door, her hand touching the wall. Kazil was smiling at her, still lounging against it on the other side, unspeaking. She was wondering if she should follow Torzak or not when Lotor spoke again.

“Please… I have such a headache. But now I’m more clear-headed than I have been and… gods, I feel like I’ve been completely blasted on good wine for days. I saw myself saying things to Allura-” Torzak tried to interrupt him, but he just kept speaking. “-and couldn’t stop my mouth every time I opened it. I’ve told her nearly everything. Is this what that human phrase ‘dying of mortification’ means?”

All the nerves Allura felt from the dreams started to melt away. She had heard and seen him more unguarded in the past five days than the rest of the time she had known him put together. He just didn’t match the violent fondler from her nightmares. If it had been a week ago, she would have believed it. But now? Looking at the floor, she could see in her peripheral vision that Kazil was biting his lips to try not to laugh outright, and she was starting to feel the same.

Torzak didn’t answer Lotor's question. “Sire… I don’t think you want to speak about that right now.”

There was a beat of silence.

“By the gods, is she at the doorway again? **TORZAK!** ” As Lotor started yelling, his guard began to back out of the door with his palms out in front of him, looking a little abashed but also trying not to laugh. “You are both so _**completely useless**_!”

When fully in the hallway, the captain looked to Allura with an almost grin. She sighed, made an exasperated look, and turned into the room.

Lotor was immediately watching her. She kept his gaze as she walked towards him. Allura wanted to giggle, the fearsome warrior prince had that slight coloring on his cheeks again, which she was only able to notice because she had seen him blush so furiously a few days prior. Any other time and the tone would have blended with the rest of his skin. His lips were frowning in that sullen expression once again.

Standing next to the bed, she kept her eyes locked on his. All the terrors she had felt from the dreams seemed to evaporate. He looked full of energy and less drowsy, but his words had done more for her trust in him than anything or anyone else could have. It also made her feel that same sense of power she had felt when she had put him to sleep. It emboldened her, so she kept his gaze, and sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

Lotor’s eyes nearly popped and his expression softened. The gesture of sitting so close was fairly intimate, and it was obvious he hadn’t at all expected it from her.

“Prince Lotor… your father hailed the castle today. I lied to him and said you hadn’t woken up yet. His attitude was quite nasty, so I didn’t think it wise to force you into a conversation without any notice.”

“Thank you,” he said barely above a whisper before settling into a normal tone. “I am sure he’s in a fantastic temperament. The only reason he hasn’t stormed across the galaxy is because Haggar is with him.”

“Why did she not come?”

Lotor looked away. “I honestly don’t know. She refused to come, and was very adamant she wouldn’t be around for this attack. Maybe she knew something would happen.”

Allura’s mind started racing. “Do… do you think Haggar was the reason for the… the piece of your ship…,” she trailed off.

“I doubt it,” he said and looked back to her. “She does her own thing often, but she doesn’t care for me one way or another.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize… she’s helped you so much that I just assumed….”

“Don’t be concerned with her, as long as she has the ear of my father and some power, she plays nice. I’m sure she only helps me in an attempt to gain my favor for my future rule, if that ever happens,” he said a little bitterly.

She decided it might be best to drop the subject. “Do you feel better today?”

He looked away. With that action, Allura realized saying that to him it might come across as if she were asking him if he felt weak, which was probably not what a drule warrior would want to admit.

“Have they allowed you to eat again?”

He turned back to her and sighed lightly. “No. The dressings were changed a few hours ago but nothing was mentioned about anything else.”

“I can ask, if you’d like. I can’t imagine it will be anything fancy, but sometimes even the most basic of meals can be satisfying.”

“Allura…,” he started to say, softly, and his face looked concerned. “I still don’t understand why you’re being nice to me. I don’t... dislike it, but I’m beginning to realize my actions in the past may have come across as a bit too… aggressive.” Lotor seemed highly uncomfortable as he spoke.

She smiled, realizing _she_ was beginning to feel far more comfortable in his presence than she had ever imagined possible, but that the reverse was occurring with him. She cocked her head and spoke.

“I… I… well, I could say I’m just being nice, but I honestly don’t know if I can entirely justify it all. Our history isn’t… well it is kind of bad, what with all the kidnappings and repeated attacks. But I’m not a mean or spiteful person, Lotor. You have been quite pleasant while here, and I know you’ve been hurt and not in a good temperament, but you haven’t done anything… wrong.” Allura smiled at him as he finished, and stood up.

His eyes followed her as he spoke. “And I haven’t exactly done anything your kind would consider ‘right,’ either.”

“It is not as if you’ve been in a position to, Lotor. The true test of your character will be how you react after you’ve healed,” she said, and gave him a rather stern look. The way he avoided her gaze told her that he was feeling properly abashed by this discussion. It made her feel a little bad, but continued to make her hopeful for the future.

“If you promise to continue to behave yourself, I’ll get you a present.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she began to giggle. He looked back and gave her the most quizzical and dumbfounded expression she had ever seen on his face. “Oh don’t look at me like that, it’s nothing too substantial. I’ll be back in a bit,” she said and nearly bounced her way out of the room before he could respond.

Twenty minutes later, Allura, carrying a covered tray, returned to his room. She tried to stifle the giggle trying to burst out of her chest recalling what she had said to him when she left. Lotor was blatantly attempting to ignore her now, pretending his interest was in the card game with Torzak that he had laid out on the bed. She set the tray on the side table.

“I spoke to Doctor Gorma on the way out, you’ve been okayed to have some clear foods to start, and they’ll see how you feel later.” She pointedly looked at him, and when all he did was grunt in response, she slowly lifted the lid off the tray.

The smell of broth and coffee immediately filled the room, and both men looked at it.

“Captain Torzak, has Prince Lotor been behaving himself?” she asked pointedly, and the drule captain bit his lip to keep from laughing before swallowing to answer her.

“I believe, Your Highness, that my prince has been what you would consider, ‘very good.’” At the words, Lotor kept his eye on the tray but started sporting a very _un-_ prince-like annoyed pout.

Allura couldn’t contain her giggle any longer, and she covered her mouth as it let loose. She quickly recovered herself, not wanting to mortify him any further than was necessary should he decide to maintain a sour mood thereafter.

“I’m glad you have conceded to our agreement, Lotor, as I was granted permission to give you a half cup of coffee per day, and have acquired the first you are allowed.” As she spoke, she picked up the mug and handed it to him. “You’re can only have it black, maybe with a bit of sugar. No cream even if you desire it.”

“That’s fine,” he said as he lifted it to his lips and took a sip. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. “You are a blessed angel from the heavens,” he breathed, and both Allura and Torzak laughed. He looked a little irritated by their laughing, but said nothing.

While Lotor steadily ate everything on the tray; consomme, fruit juice, and the precious coffee, the other two chatted about the game that was being played, one that she was unfamiliar with. While sitting in chairs on either side of Lotor, Allura was vaguely aware of him watching her as she laughed and asked questions of Torzak on how to win against your opponent.

“Your Highness, I continue to be impressed by how fast you pick up on tactical maneuvers. Your Voltron captain does himself a great disservice by not using your council more.” Torzak said, looking at Allura and ignoring the stern face Lotor gave him.

She looked down and was quiet. Scrambling for a way to respond, Lotor responded instead.

“Those fools from the Garrison Alliance continually overlook bright talent in favor of stuffy attitudes. My father is the same way. All we can do is look towards changing the future when all their boring, old regimes fall apart.”

“Minus my father,” Torzak said smiling. “You know he is anxious for you to take the throne, especially given the past year. So many resources wasted on one planet….” At the last thing he said, he looked up alarmed, realizing what he had been referring and to who. Allura was quiet, and Lotor pursed his lips.

“I... uhhh, I’ll go tell the medical staff you are feeling fine after a meal, Your Highness?” he asked, gathering the cards and making his way towards the door. When Lotor nodded at him, he all but ran out of the room.

“It’s fine, Lotor,” Allura said smiling. “He was only stating facts. I rather enjoy the honesty, actually.”

When she finished speaking, she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, watching him.

“I don’t really know how to express the gratitude I have for everything you’ve done. I mean… not everything has been… good exactly, but hearing that you were trying to protect me in a way that only you could, and a way that could have made King Zarkon incredibly angry. And I think did make him angry, often? Lotor, I never expected any of that of you. It’s all very confusing to me...”

She trailed off and looked at her hands. When he said nothing in response, she glanced up. Lotor was watching her, and looked worried. Allura reach out and placed her hand on his shoulder gently.

“Lotor… thank you. You’ve been protecting me and everything I love for so long.”

He continued to say nothing and kept her gaze. His golden eyes felt so close, and so big. Lotor watched her with no hints of any ulterior motive, just a soft look she couldn’t quite place.

Allura felt him bring his hand up, placing it atop hers. She was frozen in place. He pushed her fingers apart and between his. She tried to breathe, but all those errant thoughts of him kissing her on this bed from the other day once again popped into her traitorous mind. It made her unconsciously glance down to his lips. He noticed, and parted them slightly. Allura could feel her cheeks start to feel warm, and she took a sharp intake of air through her mouth.

That seemed to be all the invitation Lotor needed, and he moved his mostly restricted left arm to push her right elbow. The momentum sent her forward, and he met her midway, catching her lips with his.

Allura’s mind went blank. He was softly pressing against her, not at all like those rough daydreams and visions she’d had the other day. Or how one would expect considering how domineering and callous he usually was. She didn’t kiss him back at first, her eyes wide and frozen, unlike Lotor who had immediately closed his eyes on contact. The seconds passed and she slowly let her lids drop, and pressed her lips back against his. In response, she felt more than heard him lightly purr against her. It sent a light thrill up her spine.

After what felt like an eternity, Lotor gently parted his lips, and she followed his example without thinking. His tongue lightly brushed against hers, and was far softer and warm than she had imagined a kiss to be. He tasted of coffee. Tilting his head slightly, he deepened the connection.

Allura tentatively licked back at him, and with the angle of his head, he was able to respond by running his tongue along hers in a fuller way. She chased him back, and felt one of his fangs on the tip of her tongue. Licking between his teeth, she heard him groan.

Lotor moved his hand from being tangled with hers at his shoulder and grasped the back of her head, fingers into her updone hair. He ran his tongue back into her mouth, and more aggressively kissed her. It was her turn to lightly groan, with both her hands on his shoulders and roughly pressing her fingers into him to hold him still.

The spell was broken when there was a loud banging on the door.

Allura gasped and pulled back, Lotor trying to follow her but caused himself to grunt in pain and grab his stomach when he bent his waist. She looked at him, both of them nearly panting for breath. He grinned at her, pleased with himself, even while trying not to grimace. The loud knocking continued.

“Go,” Lotor breathed out. “I bet it’s the doctor,” he said and then wheezed a laugh out.

Allura had shame written all over her face, but she scrambled to stand and briskly went to the door. She knew she hadn't locked it, Torzak was the last to go through, but there it was, locked with a high ranking code. Pressing her hand, the door opened, and she saw a frantic Doctor Gorma on the other side, arm raised and alarmed.


	6. Angry Twitterings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of an unstable ceasefire, Allura and Lotor both realize that nothing is going to be easy.

Allura was trying not to pace outside the door to Lotor’s room. Doctor Gorma and a nurse were inside checking to make sure he hadn’t injured himself by bending over out of habit. The two drule guards were intently and silently watching her, and it was frankly unnerving. She was about to say so, when she spotted Keith down the hallway. Her veins turned to ice. She felt as if _he_ had caught her in the act of kissing Lotor.

Keith met the party, and after warily eyeing the drules, only spoke to Allura.

“You haven’t been making an effort to join us for drills in the Lions, Allura.”

She blinked at him, realizing that she had completely forgotten any of their normal training… especially with her still lagging in experience behind the other pilots.

“Ahh, I suppose I had been more concerned with... other matters.” Allura was slightly abashed, realizing that she would never get better in Blue Lion without keeping up her practice.

“Yeah, I’m sure you have,” he said with attitude, looking to the closed door of Lotor’s room.

Torzak interjected, a bite in his voice. “You should not be speaking to your princess in this manner, _Captain_.” A thrill fluttered in Allura’s stomach at his words, despite it being directed at Keith. “Her Highness has been making a direct effort of diplomacy with a foreign leader, perhaps you should consider her position better.”

Keith leveled a glare with Torzak’s, and then turned back to Allura.

“Princess, let me know when you _feel_ like going over drills,” he said and quickly walked back the way he had come.

Allura sighed, knowing he was right about training but worried over his recent attitude due to Lotor’s presence in the castle. It was driving a wedge between them, and that would never do for camaraderie when they had to fly.

Turning to Torzak, she lost what she was going to say when she saw the look on his face. It was a mixture of disapproval and concern.

“Does he always speak to you so, Your Highness?” he asked as she felt her expression fall.

“No, he’s just… he’s not happy with Lotor being here. They were… are... something of rivals in the ongoing conflict. I’m sure Keith is just worried,” she said and smiled at him at the end.

“I see. If you find his _worry_ to be too much to bear, myself or Lieutenant Kazil would be more than willing to have some words with him,” he said with a vicious grin on his face, one that Kazil standing next to him matched.

Allura was suddenly feeling very concerned, and some of the old fears about the Doom soldiers was creepy into her skin.

“No, that’s quite all right. Though…,” she paused, thinking, “perhaps we should have some sparring sessions? Maybe get some aggressions out on… both sides.” At her words both drules gave her a grin that was slightly unnerving.

“Yes, Your Highness,” Torzak replied and both men bowed to her.

A few minutes passed, and Doctor Gorma exited the room with the nurse.

“Your Highness, we’ve done some tests on Prince Lotor, and aside from aggravating the bruising around his wounds, he is fine. I implore you to please be more mindful of his…” he paused, looking at the two drules standing to the side, listening. “… somewhat precarious state. He refused to give me any indication as to why his heart monitor was going wild, but assures me it was not due to his injuries.” He finished and looked at her slightly skeptically, but added nothing else.

“Thank you, Doctor Gorma. I’ll be sure to bear that in mind in my discussions with him moving forward.” Allura smiled as the doctor turned and went back towards his office, nurse in tow.

Allura heard one of the drules try and stifle a laugh, and out of the corner of her eye saw Torzak smack Kazil upside the head. She sighed, and decided she couldn’t just leave at that point, so she went into Lotor’s room and locked the door _herself_ , this time.

Immediately she saw that him grinning at her, that pleased-with-himself look still plastered across his face. She gave him a light frown, and his grin became larger.

“If you continue looking at me like that, I’m going to leave and not come back.”

His face instantly fell, and she couldn’t help but giggle at the suddenness of it. She walked to stand next to the bed.

“Lotor… this has been a week of… changes. I need time to… to think,” she sighed out, realizing her voice was strained, and every word she said gave him an increased look of anxiety. When he didn’t say anything, she felt obligated to continue, realizing she had utterly devastated the mood in the room.

“I didn’t… dislike the kissing. It’s just…,” she stopped, unsure how to continue.

She heard him sigh, a long, labored, and probably painful one. “I understand. I still feel like I’m in a fever dream…,” Lotor said, trailing off.

Allura frowned. _That sounded rather depressing…_

“No, Lotor, what I mean is… I’m not used to you… talking calmly with me, listening to me, and not trying to throw me over your shoulder. It’s so different than even a week ago!” she said, mildly exasperated, and gently sat next to him.

He had been opening up to her at an alarming rate, and she wasn’t sure how to handle any of it. A week ago he had been planning an attack on her planet! But then she reminded herself that he always had professed his love for her, and here he was, stuck in her castle on her planet, having been reliant on her kindness to even be alive. It was then that she realized he _hadn’t_ professed his love like he normally would have. She had been concerned for his internal struggle with her besting him in battle a bit, and minus an offhand comment she had instigated, he hadn’t at all eluded to wanting her to be his bride.

Reaching towards him with determination to try and understand what he was thinking, Allura delicately ran her hand along his jaw. He looked slightly surprised, especially when she cupped his chin, but he didn’t do or say anything. Staring into his eyes for a minute, she smiled at him, ran her hand back across and rubbed her thumb on his cheek.

“You know, Lotor, I think your time on Arus has been beneficial to you,” she said softly.

He started to smile, his fangs beginning to peak between his slightly opened lips. “Anything to do with you would benefit me,” he purred, and closed his eyes, clearly savoring her touch. She continued to gently move her thumb and watched him. _He’s willingly being tamed. I’m going to have to watch myself, it might still be a ruse or trap of some sort, and if not..._ she could feel her expression grow concerned, even as he looked once again like a house cat being pet in someone’s lap.

“You look like a pleased cat,” she blurted out before she could stop herself. His eyes opened and he looked at her, and then let his lids droop half back down.

“Perhaps I am,” he hummed out. She felt him purposefully mimic a cat’s purr loudly against her hand. It made her giggle.

They stayed like that for a while, not saying anything and just being in one another’s company. Allura realized it couldn’t last, and purposefully broke the mood once again.

“Lotor,” she started and pulled at his chin a little with her thumb and fingers, “you need to contact King Zarkon. It’s better to not upset him.”

He sighed. “That blasted tyrant can hang.”

When he heard her gasp slightly in response, he opened his eyes fully and leveled his gaze with her. Seeing her alarmed expression, and that she had started to move her hand away from his chin, he grabbed her wrist. Pulling her hand open, he pushed it against his other cheek, leaned into her, and closed his eyes.

“The conversation is not going to be a pleasant one. Do you want to be here for it?” he said slightly sarcastically. “Unless I announce to him that you have accepted my hand in marriage and Arus will soon belong to Doom, his words will be nothing but extreme vitriol. I’m sure he had a report of my activities and how my ship was downed. He will know you did it, and he will assume either I let you, or you bested me. Either way will be shameful, in his eyes, and without some sort of victory out of it as if it was a scheme I concocted, his rage will be extreme.” He sighed again as he finished speaking.

“But-”

“Please, Allura, do not start saying that I am his son. That doesn’t matter to him. I am either a failure or a tool for his gains, he has told me as much many times over,” he said opening his eyes to look at her.

“But-”

“Allura.” He said her name firmly, and the way he said her name like that was so… endearing, in a way. They’d never had a conversation like this; so brutally honest.

She bit her lip. “You asked if I wanted to be here for your call, but does that mean that you _want_ me to be here for it?” she asked, in an unintentionally demure way.

Lotor blinked at her before replying. It didn’t appear he had considered the implications of what he had said.

“That... depends, Allura,” he said as he purred out her name at the end. “I do find your presence rather calming, but it might make me lower my guard too much. It would also help if I did have something new for him…,” he said, trailing off. The princess looked at him concerned, and he made a small sigh as he gently squeezed her hand still splayed on his face.

“Crown Princess Allura of Arus, will you consent to...,” he trailed off, and it felt like her heart stopped. All these changes in him and no time to become accustomed to them, and he was bringing _that_ up. She had no idea what to say, especially since he hadn’t even finished, and she looked away.

“Never mind,” he said suddenly and lifted her hand off his face. “You’re right, I need to talk to him and since it won’t be pleasant, you should go.”

Allura glanced at him, and he wasn’t looking at her, instead fiddling with the Drule data pad on the side table that had been left in the room by Torzak. She felt her heart squeeze, and at his blatant dismissal, she swallowed the lump forming in her throat and walked towards the door.

“Good luck,” she said lightly before the door closed behind her.

–

Allura had avoided everyone, taking her time on the way back to her rooms. Torzak had said something to her and she mentioned Lotor was probably calling his father, but she didn’t even know what he had said to her. She was about to throw herself onto her bed in a fit of confusion when there was an insistent knock on her door. She briefly considered just pretending she hadn’t just entered, but decided it might be important.

Opening the door to see Coran on the other side, she was alarmed when began speaking immediately and with a sense of urgency.

“Princess, I have something you need to see.” When she looked at him but didn’t make any effort to move, he explained. “Prince Lotor used our communication system to call Doom, not their own, and he didn’t even try to encrypt it. The whole thing is in Common. I believe he wanted us to see the conversation with Zarkon.”

She blinked at him in response, and then followed him to Command to view the recording.

 

“ _Father.”_

“ _So she didn’t lie, you are alive. Barely,” Zarkon spat out._

“ _Yes, as you can see. If that’s all you wanted then-” Lotor started, but Zarkon interrupted him._

“ _Absolutely not. What have you got for me?”_

“ _What? Father, I am barely not bleeding out from the middle and you expect-”_

“ _You’re absolutely right, Lotor, I expect something out of you in all this. That little tart knocked you out of the air in your best craft and you’re only alive because of her weak human sensibilities. You better have something out of this I can use.”_

_Lotor looked pensive, and wore that familiar sullen expression, but said nothing in return._

“ _I thought as much. I am nearing the end of my tolerance for your failures because you won’t stop chasing her skirts. I’ve half a mind to send Haggar over there to just end you and use it as an excuse to obliterate that entire rock into space dust. Give me a reason to decide otherwise.”_

_Lotor visibly swallowed and opened his mouth._

“ _What do you want?”_

“ _You could start with the plans to the Lions. Or how that damn Alfor made them. Hell, fly one of them here yourself. I don’t care, it just needs to be something that can let me take down that blasted Voltron or make something better. Stop trying to play house with her and bring me something tangible while you’re_ **_inside_ ** _their den. If you don't, I will make sure to be rid of all my headaches in one go, do you understand me?”_

“ _Yes, Father,” Lotor said weakly._

“ _Good, I’m giving you a week.”_

“ _WHAT? That’s not nearly enough time to-”_

“ _That’s all you get, I’m not giving you time to think of some stupid excuse like you always do. If you can sit up and whine at me then you can do something useful while you’re there.”_

“ _Wait, Father, if I convince her to be my bride, it will look better to the Empire than just treating it like every other conquest, given how much time has been spent towards Arus. Let me-”_

“ _Lotor, you’ve had enough chances on that bad ploy. You messed up that engagement with Princess Coral over this, and that was already your last shot.” Zarkon paused, studying Lotor’s face, and then cocked his head. “Are you trying to say you’ve gotten somewhere with her?”_

_The blush started creeping up on Lotor’s face, and Zarkon’s eyes flashed._

“ _Well, well, well, something_ **_did_ ** _happen. You’ve bedded her, then? Good, it’s not like you’d need to move much to perform. When her belly swells with your brat, we can use that as leverage to seize her throne. It’s not like she’s even taken the crown for herself.”_

_Several seconds of silence followed._

“ _Don’t tell me you’re pussy whipped already?! This is why I never wanted you to bother with her, you’re weak and she’s making you weaker. If I didn’t know better, I would think you had become her lapdog, begging to warm her bed any chance you get in exchange for betraying me. No, unless you’ve impregnated her, you keep to_ **_my_ ** _original plan. Any fake tales you create will quickly unravel, so don’t lie to me about this. One week, Lotor.” Zarkon gave a final glare and cut his end of the communication._

 

Coran glanced to Allura at his side when the feed ended. She was hugging herself, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over.

“Allura, has something happened with Prince Lotor? Has he touched you? If he’s harmed you, we can send him home, or to the gallows.”

She shook her head lightly, her lips straining to hold back sobs that were about to burst out of her.

“No, he’s… he’s been very sweet,” she said as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away and continued to speak as she looked at Coran.

“Oh Coran, I think… I think I might like him very much,” she managed to get out, before she started to cry.


	7. Just Miss the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura's feelings continue to be in turmoil over the injured Lotor in her castle, and she realizes there is one solution to all of their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be tagging sexual situations, beyond the explicit tags already used! That said, there will only ever be anything between Allura and Lotor.

As Allura wept, Coran pulled her into his arms. Some part of her pretended it was her father comforting her, and that he would give her a solution that solved everything. After a while, she stopped crying, and could feel that he was lightly petting her hair. It was soothing, but it reminded her that as much as she was dealing with, Lotor was dealing with more.

“What do you think he’s going to do?” she asked in a whisper.

“It’s hard to say, Princess. There does not seem to be a way for him to avoid this. Short of us perhaps making false Voltron schematics to give to him, he will otherwise be forced to betray one party.”

“Would that work?” she asked, looking up at him.

“It wouldn’t take long for it to be realized to be a falsehood, so probably not. We would need to consult with the prince. However,” he paused giving her a stern and serious look, “you need to tell me what has been going on with him. Everything, Allura.”

She blinked. After slowly pulling herself out of his embrace, she wrung her hands together and looked at the floor as she spoke.

“We’ve talked. A lot. Often. He really has been very kind to me, Coran. He’s been… so very honest about things. And gentle! He... I… I was teasing him, Coran. He let it slip a little, and I pressed him for information, and… he’s been protecting me this whole time. You know how you and Keith were always suspicious of the times when his attacks failed for really odd reasons? It was all him! He did that,  _on purpose!_ And you saw it, he’s being treated by his own father terribly over it. He never once sought praise or my appreciation. I just… I… I know I shouldn’t have, given everything, but I held his hand, and I caressed his face… and, oh Coran, he was so content looking, his head resting on my hand. He… he kissed me and… I kissed him back. He’s been so... well it felt so natural and I just….” After rambling, she trailed off catching her breath. Looking up hesitantly, she was relieved to not see the heavy disapproval on Coran’s face that she had expected.

“It would appear something serious has been going on between you two,” he said, and lightly pursed his lips. “You’re going to need to decide where you want this to go, Allura. If you still have no plans to accept all those boisterous declarations from him, then this cannot continue. He will expect things of you. If we consider what Zarkon has tasked him with, if you have given him hope as to where your feelings lie, what course do you think he will pursue?”

The words Coran spoke made Allura’s blood turn cold. She had accidentally put Lotor in a position of potentially making those horrible nightmares come true, and her trust in him was still shaky and fragile. There was no telling if he intended to assume she had completely fallen for him and would just take what he wanted regardless of her protests.

They stood in silence for a few moments, while Allura mulled over everything. Coran broke the silence.

“Regardless, Princess, I’ve been monitoring all communications in the castle, whether they realize it or not. Only a few scant messages have gone out, all brief and to Commander Cossack to keep him updated on Prince Lotor’s condition. I’ve carefully scrutinized them, they’re all clean, so I am sure his conversation with Zarkon was not a ruse.”

Allura looked to the floor. “I really don’t think he’s been dishonest. You saw him in the call. They never even would have had time to plan anything. And if he had, Zarkon would have let it slip. Do you think that’s why he left it unencrypted for us to see? So we would see he wasn’t doing anything suspicious?” Allura looked at Coran with pure hope in her eyes.

Coran sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. “Only time and truthfulness will truly tell, Allura. But moving forward, you need to consider all of your options on how to handle him, including ones you have previously rejected. While he is the prince of our enemy, it’s clear he wasn’t the instigator. He might not be as guilty in all of this as we’ve been assuming, and even if he is, sometimes difficult choices need to be made to end further bloodshed. It’s difficult to ascertain what his choices would have been if he had been able to freely make them. You need to speak with him and decide how much you trust him, and how much more you want to. His proposition of marriage is not entirely out of bounds to end the conflict. As much as I am not thrilled at such a prospect, it is a viable one to consider.” Coran had started to stroke his chin at some point during his speech, thinking heavily on the matter.

Allura felt the tears prickling at her eyes again. This was just all too much.

“Too much has happened, go think on it,” Coran said to her as he gentle pushed her towards the door. She looked up at him, nodded, and went back to her rooms.

 

–

 

_Soft sunlight streamed across the fields near the castle as Blue Lion raced over it. Allura shifted the controls, and she was soaring higher. She almost could feel the wind in her hair. Then it occurred to her that she wasn’t wearing her helmet. And then that her hair was down, and it was being moved. She could feel someone’s fingers in it…_

_Gasping, Allura turned her head, and saw Lotor standing behind her. Tall and proud, in that uniform she always saw him in, lightly smirking down at her, his hands tangled in her hair. He lightly parted his mouth, his tongue flicked across his teeth suggestively. It sent a surge of pleasure through her body and she spun around while she bounded to her feet._

_Spinning made her realize she was in her long, formal gown. And Blue Lion wasn’t flying any more. She turned around to look, and saw they were floating in space. Allura couldn’t grasp what was going on, but she didn’t have time to wonder as she felt Lotor’s hands on her hips, lifting her and pushing her back into the corner of the console of the Lion._

_He was growling as he tore at the shoulder of her dress, pulling it off. He pressed his body against her, and moved his head to her now exposed shoulder. She felt his teeth scraping against her skin, nibbling at her. It felt better than she had ever thought possible._   _That lack of concentration made her unaware of the fact he was pushing her skirts up._

“ _Lotor, what are you-” she tried to ask when she did realize, but he captured her mouth with his. It was that same delicate pleasure as the first time he kissed her. Soft, warm, wet, and incessantly licking at her. She eased into the feeling of his tongue filling her mouth as her skirts settled up around her waist._

_She gasped again, against his mouth, as she felt him roughly grab her thigh and push her up farther onto the buttons and controls. She could feel the wall of the lion against her back as he pulled her legs up and roughly spread them apart as he pushed himself between them. Pulling back from her lips, he started licking her ear, hot and very wet._

“ _I can think of no better place to deflower you than inside your Lion,” he rasped into her ear, voice thick with lust. Allura both felt terrified and incredibly excited._

“ _I suppose, if you must..,” she trailed off on saying, not sure where this wanton feeling of acceptance was coming from._

_Lotor made a growl at her, one similar to what he had always done when angry, and it sent thrilling shivers up her body. She didn’t know where anything under her dress had gone, and she felt him rubbing roughly. Her mind raced as she realized how thick he felt straining against his pants, pressed against her body, and she wasn’t sure how she was going to be able to handle that inside her. She blinked and realized she wasn’t even questioning it, and another elicit thought raced through her mind as she grabbed his shoulder and ran her tongue along his neck. He moaned in her ear, so she bit him hard, making him hiss in pleasure._

_Grabbing both his ears roughly, she pulled him closer as she made a line of bites up his neck and across his jaw, and she could feel him rip his pants off himself. The sudden feeling of skin on skin was beyond exciting, and she felt him begin to slowly press himself inside of her. Allura moaned into his neck and she felt him begin to thrust more forcefully, entering completely and pushing her back against the wall hard._

“ _You’re mine, you’ve always been mine, and you will always_ _ **be**_   _mine,” he hissed into her ear as she felt her body grow warmer. The declaration was positively thrilling. She knew it should not be, but she couldn’t help the way it made her feel. Where he pushed against her felt hot and numb. She was sure she should have been able to feel it more intensely, but she wasn’t going to complain. It still felt so very good._

_Time seemed to stand still, with him pushing her back and forth, her desire growing stronger the longer it went on. She just felt her it build up with no actual release coming. But then it all started to blur and feel softer as she slowly started to wake up._

Trying to blink with tired eyes, Allura's body felt far too hot, and she felt a little sticky between her legs. Her heart was racing. The whole thing felt blurry from her lack of experience, but it was still incredibly clear what was going on.

The room was lit by the moonlight streaming in from the opened curtains. She looked at it pooling on the floor, feeling the unhappy mood from her conversation with Coran earlier replace the lustful and warm feelings from the dream. She mentally plucked at those feelings, and of his arms around her, and the things he whispered in her ear... but she still felt them slip away as she was fully regaining consciousness.

_What if it’s like that every night? What if I just… give myself to him?_

Allura groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the desire that brought on. Her mind wandered, and she started to contemplate what a marriage alliance with Doom would bring about. Most likely subjugation of her people and destruction of their entire way of life. Zarkon leaving it as an actual alliance was clearly not an option, it would be more of a complete invasion. The only saving grace would be the lack of burning. Could she demand her people not be taken off Arus? That they not be forced to be slaves either off-world or on? Would she even be little more than a slave herself? Would they demand retribution for so much time having been spent trying to capture her planet and Voltron? Nothing would had any answers until she spoke to Lotor, and the look on his face when he was berated by his father didn’t make her believe he actually had much power to protect her. It made her start to feel scared.

A small part of Allura wished that reality was the part that was a dream, that Lotor would just jump through her window right now, again, and make threats. Then she could continue business as usual, and his ultimatum from Zarkon wasn’t real. She rolled back onto her other side, hoping for answers to magically come to her as tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

After laying like that for a while, she began to realize that things could absolutely never go back to the way they had been with Lotor. And while her feelings for him were still so fresh, they were unlike any she had ever had before. The tension had been thick, and completely made worse by kissing him. That sinful dream she just experienced attested to that!

That made Allura start to think about the details of the kisses they had shared _._  How soft the pressure of him pressed against her had felt against her lips, how delicate he had been when he pushed between her lips with his tongue. It had been wet, and warm, and now her cheeks were burning. She covered her face with her hands in shame as she began to remember pieces of that dream!

She breathed to try and calm herself, and slowly lowered her hands.  _I wonder if he’s awake…._

 

–

  
The hall was dimmed, and Allura could see Torzak leaned against the wall ahead. She felt certain he was asleep, but when she was close enough, she could see the scowl on his face. He didn’t lose it as he turned to her and did that formal bow with the fist.

“Captain…,” she began, but found herself unable to continue.

“He’s awake. Well, maybe, he was a bit ago,” he said without much emotion. When she continued to look at him without saying anything, he sighed and knocked a few times on the door without turning to face it. A noise was heard inside, and Torzak opened the door for her.

Stepping inside, Allura was met with a sight she had never expected to see. While Lotor was in the sickbed, there were papers all around him, and he was reading something on the data pad. His long hair had been pulled back, and he was clearly very concentrated. She softly said his name, startling him.

His head whipped up. The look on his face told her he very much did not expect her, and she grew increasingly concerned. Allura closed the distance between them.

“Is everything… all right?” she asked, clearly confused and very worried.

He looked pensive, brows furled, very stressed.

“I have no doubt your adviser caught the transmission?” When she nodded, he continued, setting the data pad down in his lap. “Then you know the problem I have to deal with. I have no way out of it, we’ve poured over all my possible options and I… Allura, I  _have_  no other options,” he stopped and looked at her. He looked exhausted.

“Lotor,” she breathed out, and moving some papers, she sat next to him on the bed.

They sat looking at one another for a minute before she spoke again. “What,” she started before swallowing, “...what would be entailed in a marriage alliance?”

Everything about him stilled, and his eyes went wide. When she didn’t elaborate, he spoke.

“Are you actually considering this?”

Looking away, Allura answered very low. “Only if the terms are acceptable for Arus. You know better than I what Zarkon would enforce. As the representative of my people, I can’t bring them to subjugation if there’s any hope of fighting against it. I… I don’t want to send you to your possible death because of disobedience, but I can’t allow him to have Voltron or the ability to replicate it. If we can find a compromise, this really is the best and easiest way to solve your problem and bring about peace...,” she said, trailing off.

The second she finished speaking, Lotor grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. His eyes were wild, searching hers, but he was grinning. When she didn’t say anything, he pulled her even closer to him. Leaning his forehead on hers, he spoke.

“You said you wouldn’t allow  _him_  to have Voltron, but what about  _me_?” he whispered. His voice was quiet and held no hint of any intentions.

She blinked, her mind racing. She hadn’t even realized she had omitted him on that. Would he be like his father? Could she ever actually trust him with access to the Lions? She had no concrete proof she could trust him with anything at all, and couldn’t bring herself to answer him… but yet here she was, continuing to open her heart to him daily.

After a few moments, he gently said her name.

She swallowed as she felt him tilt his head and meet her lips to his. The similar sensation of him being soft against her overwhelmed her senses briefly. But his kiss wasn’t as tender this time, pusher her lips apart and eagerly tasting her without hesitation. A flush of that wanton feeling from her dream flushed back through her, and she returned the quick pace back at him with her tongue.

Allura found her hands on his neck, pulling at his tied-up hair, leaning her body into his less injured side. She could feel one of his hands on the small of her back, pushing her closer to him. She felt his other hand snaking up her back. His suddenly grip in her hair, pulling her head back, breaking the kiss, caused them to both gasped for breath from the intensity of all of it. He immediately began kissing along her exposed neck, ending in a few prickling nips of his teeth where her neck met her shoulders.

She was overwhelmed. It was so similar to the dream but so much more intense because she knew this was really him, not some facsimile her mind conjured up. Faint memories of battles and him chasing her and grabbing her roughly and rudely were mixing in with her feelings of lust, and she realized she needed to stop.

“Lotor, wait,” she said, and he immediately pulled his head back and loosened his grip on her. He looked at her, concerned.

“I’m sorry, I just…,” trailing off, she wasn’t sure where she was going with anything anymore.

“It’s fine, Allura,” he said to her, and leaned his forehead on her shoulder. “It’s fine, this should be the last then, so we should stop. As much as I want to consider your... proposal, I’m going to leave, in the morning. I can’t keep staying here and endangering you. If I beg Merla she might let me stay in her care until I’ve healed enough to even defend myself.” He sighed as he finished speaking.

Allura blinked. She had never expected him to just… run.  _After… after everything? After the kiss they just shared!? Fiend!_

“You’re not going anywhere,” she said angrily and with authority. “You are more than aware you are unfit for interstellar travel! Doctor Nyrina has told me as much, and I know she has told you,” she said as she untangled herself from his arms and quickly moved off the bed.

Allura stood tall and glared at him. “You are staying here until you are able to leave without injuring yourself. If I have to make you my prisoner to do so, then so be it!” she said, nearly shrieking. Everything was becoming too much.

As she turned away from the bed, Lotor reached out towards her. She was too fast, and she heard him grunt and slide off the bed, attempting to pursue her.

Allura made it into the doorway when she heard Lotor yell at Torzak to grab her. She thought she would be fast enough to slip past him, but she underestimated the drule. He was able to effortlessly slink his arm around her, twisting her around so she stopped moving and he held her fast against him, gloved hand over her mouth to keep her silent. Torzak barked Kazil’s name, and dragged Allura back into Lotor’s room.

Half a beat later, a bleary eyed and yawning Kazil was behind them. Allura saw him tap something on the lock, and a color code she had never seen sealing the door.

Torzak pulled Allura along farther into the room. Lotor was standing, one hand leaning on the bed, the other holding his stomach. He looked angry, and terror filled her as she realized she was locked in a room with the three drules towering over her. Tears pricked at her eyes and she shrank away from him as much as she could while being held against Torzak. She had never felt so wrong about anything in her life.

When Lotor saw the reaction that Allura had to him, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply and painfully a few times, stabilizing and calming himself before looking at her again.

“Torzak, take your hand off her mouth. Now Allura, you know I cannot stay here.”

“Do I?” she spat out. “You haven’t even talked to me about this. You of all people know that I can protect my own castle!”

The mood broke and he laughed. A genuine, and full laugh.

“Torzak, let her go, she won’t be going anywhere.”

“Yes, sire,” he said and released his steady grip, clearly unsure.

Lotor gave her jovial grin, one that she did not share, and slowly reached towards her. She wanted to flinch away, his attitude now so different then mere moments ago, but she held her ground.

He delicately touched her cheek, and ran his finger down her neck where he had just been peppering kisses and nipping at her. Allura felt a full blush hit her, knowing all those marks would still be visible to him against her pale skin.

“I’ll promise not to leave tomorrow if you promise not to lock me up. We can talk about this further then. Can we trust one another?” he asked full of sincerity.

Sighing, she realized if she couldn’t trust him for this, then how would they ever make any other plans. She gave him a wary smile.

“I suppose we will have to, won’t we?” she said, her stomach still in knots over the roughness of how she had just been treated. "You're not planning on tying me up, are you? To keep me from leaving the room?"

He laughed again. "While that is an idea, it wouldn't breed much trust between us. No, I'll have Torzak take you back to your rooms. and tomorrow we will speak with your advisor and your angry captain."

At Lotor's nod, Torzak abruptly let her go fully. Allura pushed herself away from him, and looked towards the door again.

"What did you do to the door?" she asked at the yawning Lieutenant. He choked on the yawn as he started to laugh.

"Nothing much, Your Highness, just overrode your castle commands so only I can open it," he said and actually looked a little abashed, but mostly proud. She frowned.

Lotor put his hand on her arm to get her attention and spoke.

"Allura, tomorrow?" And smiled at her when she turned and nodded.


	8. Stormy Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura opens up about what her heart is slowly coming to want, and trouble brews.

After her normal morning routine, including dressing in a gown, Allura made her way down to see Coran. She was surprised at how well she had slept. Minus one dream where Torzak had grabbed her and held her still so Lotor could all too sweetly kiss her, she didn’t have any other dreams she could recall. She definitely didn’t have any as upsetting or scandalous as previously.

She barely made it out of the royal quarters before Keith came around the corner. He smiled at her, and after their greetings, he asked her to take a walk with him. It was almost confrontational, and Allura was instantly on edge as they made their way to a small garden outside in the morning sunlight.

“Allura… Princess… what has been going on with Lotor? Everyone has noticed, and Coran won’t speak about it.”

She looked at the ground, and then leveled her gaze at him. It couldn’t be hidden any longer.

“Well, I have found that when Prince Lotor is taken out of his normal element, his company is actually rather enjoyable.”

“Allura…,” he started, alarm leaking into his voice.

“Don’t look at me like that, Keith. He’s been quite kind to me, and I’ve realized that he isn’t as bad as we always assumed. I know Coran showed you that video of him and Zarkon talking, you saw how he reacted.”

Keith frowned. “That doesn’t mean anything. If he was power hungry, he would have been just as irritated.”

“Oh please, Keith, if he was power hungry he would be trying to get at the Lions. He hasn’t, has he?”

The look on his face showed he had not.

“The cameras have showed the drules staying in the medical wing most of the time. The only concern I have is that one fiddling with the locks. He could use that to get elsewhere in the castle," Keith said.

“Has he, though?”

Keith sighed and looked out across the grass away from the castle.

“He hasn’t as far as I’m aware. It’s a bit surprising.”

“Keith,” she started as she touched his arm. “I know this is all very strange and unexpected, but I do believe if we give Lotor and those he trusts a chance, they could turn this entire situation around. They’ve already done so much just being here. We’ve never had a ceasefire like this before!”

Sighing, he looked away. After a moment he spoke.

“Allura, if you’re really serious about this, we can give them something of a chance.”

She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. Keith glanced at her, and then looked away as she spoke.

“I would like that. Lotor is in a position that could very well change everything. If he’s rather docile towards us now, and he’s the Doom heir, where does that leave us in the future? We should really do everything we can to stay in his good graces and side by side with him in all this.” She watched as Keith slowly turned, her arm falling to her side when she saw the look of concern on his face.

“Allura, what are you getting at?”

She swallowed and wrung her hands as she took a moment to respond. “I just… well, the best way to go about securing his trust and maintaining a good relationship with him would be through a marriage alliance.”

Color drained from his face as he stared at her. She kept her eyes locked with his, unwavering. Allura knew she was making a bold decision, but it all made sense. While her feelings certainly helped warm her to the prospect, marriage alliances of bitter enemies frequently smoothed out some of the worst wars in history throughout the galaxies. The prince’s enthusiasm for her would come in handy if she was to make it all work out well for Arus.

“And what exactly is going to happen? Lotor becomes King of Arus? Or do we ship you and Voltron off to Doom for those drules to use to take over every other planet they come across?” The expected frustration was starting to make his voice crack. “Do you expect me to sit by and watch you give yourself to him after everything he’s done? After all the hard battles we fought and won against his treachery? Why is he suddenly worthy of you? Where is this coming from?”

Allura didn’t respond and watched as calmly as she could while Keith became uncharacteristically frantic.

“So because you spent a few moments alone with him he’s suddenly okay for Arus? That he won’t just turn on us? Yeah sure, he couldn’t have planned absolutely everything, but this could still be part of some grand scheme of his. His plan has always been stealing you against your will, but now he's getting you to just hand it all over because he played at your sympathies with his injuries for a mere week? This is way too typical of him and I cannot believe you’re just-”

Allura’s hand stung as she slapped Keith hard across the face. He didn't move, the red mark from the impact blossoming across his cheek. The silence between them felt deafening. Tears prickled at her eyes, but she refused to cry. A minute went by before he broke the silence by speaking in barely more than a whisper.

“I apologize, Princess. I was out of line. You’ve… come to me with something important politically, and delicate, and I botched it.” She saw him swallow before he continued. “Have you talked to Lotor about this yet?”

She saw him watch her from the corner of his eye, clearly gauging her reaction, and her anger started to melt away.

“I touched on it a little bit. He wanted to leave. No, that's wrong, he was _determined_ to leave, but his condition is too shaky. I believe we will be speaking of it today.” She sighed and Keith finally turned to look at her fully.

“Do you really care for him?” he asked rather meekly. “Is this something you truly want? Just a week ago we all hated him.”

“He’s been very pleasant and... well, honestly he's been vulnerable and open with me, Keith, so yes, I do find I like him. There's been so much we didn't know that he has done, good things. And this is an amazing opportunity to really do something positive for everyone involved,” she said with determination, and smiled brightly at him.

He returned her smile and put his hands on both her shoulders.

“If this is your decision, then I will back you up, completely. But if he hurts or betrays you in any way, I will end him,” he said firmly.

Allura laughed as the tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Brushing them away, she replied lightly, “I think he will be okay with that declaration.”

 

–

 

When she arrived in the infirmary, Allura saw Doctor Nyrina exiting Lotor’s room. She bowed to the princess, and waited.

“Doctor Nyrina, how is he?”

“Healing qvite nicely, Yovr Highness. To that point, I am not needed here any longer. Doctor Gorma is well svited to handle His Highness. I mvst beg to retvrn to my post,” she said looking at Allura in a hopefully way the princess never expected to see from a drule.

“Ah yes, of course. As long as you think it’s fine to leave him in our care, I won’t delay you any further.”

“I thank yov, Yovr Highness,” she said and did that formal bow. “I will take my leave, Princess of Arvs.”

Allura watched her walk down the hallway to the offices. It was a weird feeling, knowing that she was being _entrusted_ with Lotor’s literal life. She realized she would have to start coming to terms with that, if things were going to go down the route she was starting to plan.

She was about to knock on closed door when she heard shouting from inside. Allura was alarmed, but didn’t know if she should just barge in since everything seemed okay just a moment ago with the doctor. Pressing her ear against the door, she attempted to listen to see if there was any actual trouble.

From the other side she heard Lotor angrily cursing in drule. Then she heard Zarkon’s voice.

“ _Absolutely not. I told you to do this my way if you didn’t think you got that girl pregnant. Your face says it all. My patience is gone, and so is your time. Your pathetic message to Talor was intercepted and I’ve already sent the entire main fleet towards that tiny spec of a planet you’re moaning on. If you don’t leave immediately and bring me something I can use, you’re all to burn with your little piece of untouched ass.”_

Allura practically saw red. She didn’t think she had ever been so angry in her life. With shaking hands, she slammed open the door, and ran into the room. Ignoring the surprised looks from both Lotor and his guards, she snatched the drule data pad out of Lotor’s lap and screamed at it.

“ **MONSTER!** IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND I WILL LET YOU TOUCH HIM, YOU ARE WRONG. YOU AREN’T TOUCHING ANY OF US. **NEVER AGAIN!** ”

The screaming made Allura feel dizzy, and her hands were still shaking with the tablet between them. As Zarkon began to laugh at her on the screen, the device stabilized, and she looked up to see Torzak holding it steady for her. Beyond the edge of the data pad, she could see Lotor blinking at her in surprise, with a small smile on his lips.

Their focus on one another was broken by Zarkon yelling at her. She felt the strong desire to throw the device against the wall, but bit her tongue because it wasn’t hers to destroy.

“ _Little Minx! HA! Maybe he has tasted you. I don’t care. He’s a failure, and failures have no place in the Drule Empire. You can cling to him as I obliterate your toy robot and pathetic space rock. It’s rather fitting given that’s where his mother was from.”_

After dropping that bombshell, Zarkon’s end of the call cut off. Allura stared at the black screen before it faded back into a normal command menu. Torzak gently pulled the data pad away from her, and she was left looking at the floor. _He’s half... Arusian?!_

She looked up when she heard Lotor softly say her name. He still held that friendly grin, and she was fighting the sudden urge to just throw herself into his arms and cry. It was all so... it was just too much. Would she never have a moment’s peace?

“Allura,” he said again, “come here.” She silently obeyed, and he grasped her hand in his.

“I barely knew my mother, but yes, I’ve been told she was from Arus.”

“Who was she… here?”

Lotor sighed and leaned back, still holding onto her hand.

“I don’t know. Her name was Lora. She was beautiful and had long golden hair. She’s long dead so it doesn’t make a difference who she was, Allura.”

“I suppose…,” she replied, but she was already determined to check the registries that had managed to be saved during all the attacks. They had been placed carefully in the tunnels below the castle for ages. Long dead maids had sought to try and preserve as much of the history and documents from the libraries as possible. A multitude of books, legal documents, marriage licenses, sketches by artists of nobles, and many other random scraps that would be treasured. Allura hadn’t even realized they had been stored until half a year ago. There was many members of her own family she only learned about in the multitude of pages of records and drawings. If Lotor’s mother had been ranked above a farmer, even a merchant or a servant, she might be documented somewhere.

“Allura, you really screamed at my father,” he said, mirth returning to his voice. “You’ve yelled at me before but never like that.” She felt her face burning with embarrassment.

“Yes… well… he threatened y- all of us, and I wasn’t going to let him keep being a bully. Voltron has been keeping the invasion at bay, and it will continue to do so.” Allura stood up straighter and pushed her shoulders back.

“Thank you,” he whispered as he closed his eyes. She thought he was falling asleep and was startled when he yanked on her hand, sending her tumbling and then settling into his arms.

Lotor’s face was in her hair, and she could feel each breath he took. She could swear he purred at her, and felt him rub his hand back and forth along her side. Feeling a brief moment of mortification that his men might be still in the room, but she peaked out from under her strewn hair and saw it was otherwise empty and the door shut. She leaned onto his shoulder a bit, all her tension from her conversation with Keith earlier and the communication just now starting to slip away.

A long while went by with them like that, her half leaned across him, pressed into his shoulder, and being caressed. She realized she had rested her hand across his other shoulder, and the intimacy of the situation concerned her a little bit.

 _Being married to him would be like this…_ The thought made her start to feel warm because it felt so right. She began to wonder if she should bring up the marriage alliance.

A few minutes more went by without her finding the courage to say it again. He was the one who broke their quiet contentment.

“I stayed, like we promised,” he whispered into her locks.

“You did,” was her soft reply.

“My father isn’t going to drop this. He’s going to attack as soon as he can. You should talk to your adviser.”

Allura tilted her head to look up at him. He was visibly tired, and she briefly wondered if he was reluctantly trying to get her to leave so he could rest before Zarkon started anything.

“You’re right, I need to go.” She pulled herself upright and out of his embrace. Looking at him and almost bereft of his touch, she realized that even when bedridden, his mere presence was powerful. His name alone could bring terror to an entire planet, and when he wasn’t laying about with a deep and barely started to heal wound across his entire torso? She’d seen him cut someone nearly in half with one swing of his lazon sword before. The thought of such a man aligning himself with her was becoming a very enticing prospect. He had a tenacity in battle she very obviously lacked. If he would do what she asked, and was at her side and against his own father, the Denubian Galaxy would be thrown into chaos.

Mustering her courage, Allura leaned forward and gave him a quick and embarrassing peck on the lips, and after smiling, turned and left to speak to Coran.

 

–

 

A few hours later, Allura was in her rooms, books and papers scattered around her as she sat on the floor. There wasn't a need for everyone to maintain a constant vigilance against a possible attack, and she had decided to do some research.

She had already skimmed through the loose leaf list of names of castle servants from her father’s reign, and was now flipping through the book records of the noble families. She was ready to call it quits and go back to the Command Center when she spotted a name and a portrait of a beautiful woman with light hair. It was a detailed sketch, lightly watercolored, but she looked similar enough to Romelle that Allura had a half beat of concern fill her that maybe she was a relative. She flipped back to the family tree on the previous pages, and it indicated no known direct link of blood to the royal family for at least 10 generations back. But this young woman…

 _Viscountess Lora, only surviving issue of Lord Breneth, Sixth Earl of Monteshire, and the late Lady Rheya._ _Of hair the lightest, pale eyes of blue, considered a stunning and tall beauty by her peers. Debut on her 17 th birthday, in the late autumn. Accomplished in harpsichord, drawing, horse riding, and target shooting._

Allura blinked several times, unable to process the information. With his mother known to be dead, this would make Lotor an Arusian Earl by birthright.

 _An unacknowledged member of_ **_my_ ** _peerage...!?_

The record indicated her birth year would have made her half a year shy of 20 when she was taken from Arus during those first raids. It made Allura’s skin crawl to know she had been abducted and forced as a bride or worse for Zarkon. She silently hoped Lora had made some choices on her own, but she wasn't sure she ever wanted to know the more probable truth.

Rereading the passage four times, she was having trouble coming to grips with this information. Maybe it was a common name? Maybe it wasn’t even her. The sketch of young woman and all the others in the book were very lifelike, she was sure if she showed Lotor he would be able to tell her if it was his mother or not.

Allura bookmarked the page and put the book on a table to show him later, and started to gather up everything else to return the items to the library. When she was about to reach for the last small pile, the castle alarms startled her. Then there was an explosion towards the front of the castle. It was followed by several more, and she could hear the sounds of small fighter crafts flying into their immediate airspace. Doom was starting the threatened attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Keith, you're a bit stressed out by all this.


	9. Pair Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon has started a full scale attack on Arus, and Allura realizes they cannot fight the entire fleet and win.

The air battle was going poorly. The Lions were all over the place, their formations mostly held, but it was not working against the absolute onslaught of drule ships. Allura was losing track of how long it had been. Their power sources were depleting, and they were starting to take turns letting some of the Lions rest to regain any of their strength. It was pointless to form Voltron, it was faster to fight the deluge of single pilot ships shooting at them with the individual Lion weapons. Some of the fighters were in a faster style that they had never encountered before. The Arusian defense was starting to lose too many numbers. They were severely overwhelmed.

Doom had never sent so many before, and Allura was starting to wonder exactly how Lotor had accomplished that. She now was seeing firsthand how much he really had been protecting her. The thought that he had kept this from happening for over a year made a lump form in her throat as she attempted to hold back tears that suddenly wouldn’t stop flowing.

 _I’ve been so stupid, we could have avoided this a year ago if I had just…_   _talked with him. A serious discussion. And he tried several times to do that and I just… yelled at him and hit him and ran away as soon as he turned his back on me._

Her sobs were clouding her vision too much. She wiped at the tears on her cheeks, leaving streaks of soot across her face as she realized her gloves were dirty from the electrical issues that were starting in her lion from all the blasts. Her thoughts kept turning back to Lotor, and not the battle at hand.

_If only he could help me now..._

As she thought that, she began to realize there was a serious conversation going on over the communication line.

“Wait, Coran you actually managed to isolate the Drule frequency? Can we tap into it?” she heard Keith ask.

“No,” the advisor responded, “it’s locked. We would need an encrypted passcode. It’s fair to assume it would be in Drule.”

Allura’s heart skipped. Three drules were under her care and they would know that code. The two guards would probably never give her anything, but maybe Lotor...

 

–

 

She knocked, and when she heard him answer, she opened the door. Another blast shook the castle as she entered, and he looked a bit concerned.

“Lotor. I….” Allura trailed off, his eyes focusing on her appearance. Her hair was messily half pulled down, her helmet left inside Blue Lion. There were smudges of soot and maybe dirt on her flight suit. There might have been blood on her. She knew her face was streaked with dried tears and soot, and she was very weary.

“Is the battle not going well? Why are you here?” he asked, concerned.

She squared her shoulders and locked her gaze with his as she strode forward, bringing the data pad she had brought with her out towards him.

“Please, Lotor, I… I need to get access to the Drule communications. They’re running circles around us. There’s too many ships, there’s almost three times the amount you brought with you when you came. We can’t keep up. The Lions are barely functioning. We need any advantage we can get.  _Please, something_.” She was resorting to begging, tears filling her eyes, but Allura didn’t care anymore. Anything to help them gain access so they could get the flight patterns and intel. They needed the code to listen into the locked communications, and they couldn’t even hope to begin to break it when it was still in Drule.

“You ask me for treason; clear and  _unquestionably_  high treason,” he said, nastiness lacing his voice.

“I do,” she said flatly.

“What would I get out of this?” His voice was like ice and Allura knew she had crossed a line. It felt like the trust they had been building was falling through her fingers like sand. “My father has already accused me of as much when I haven’t, of my being your little lapdog and given treats from your bed, only I haven’t even been given that. What do I get in proving him right, betraying my people, and leading many of my own soldiers to their deaths ? You come in here and ask me for betrayal of everything I have ever known and offer me nothing in compensation to even tempt me.”

“What do you want, Lotor? We’re in the middle of a losing battle. You’re a prince, what could I possible give you that you don’t already have?” she asked, fatigue hitting her of this old, tired, and dangerous pattern she knew they were starting to fall back into.

“It seems you won't ever give me what I truly desire, so I will take a concession.” Alarms were going off in Allura’s head, and she was terrified of what was coming. A part of her also started to feel hurt. She had thought they were starting to come to some sort of... romantic understanding? Was she wrong?

“What is this concession…?” she knew she had to look like a terrified rabbit, knowing a predator was nearby but unsure where.

“Come here,” he said softer than his previous words. She swallowed and did as he asked. When she was next to him, he grabbed her hip and pushed her down to sit on the bed. He then grasped her arm a little too roughly, and pulled her close to him. Whispering harshly into her ear, he spoke.

“I’ll do it if you let me touch you. Ten minutes, anywhere I like, no complaints.” Allura blanched, and she wanted to shove him away and slap him. There was a small part of her that filled with lust at the mere suggestion, remembrances of kisses with his soft and wet tongue on hers and pieces of racy dreams, but the rest of her sensibilities were angry he dared suggest such a thing openly. And in the middle of a bloodbath they were losing, no less! How dare he!

“You really are a beast! To suggest such a thing when… when my people are out there dying and this is the only possible way to prevent my entire world from crumbling! Scoundrel! Pervert!” Allura yelled at him and tried to pull away off the bed. Her lower lip began to quiver. She wasn't able to move far because he roughly pulled back on her arm he was still holding.

“You dare ask a crown prince to betray his throne and balk at his concession for a mere ten minutes of your time. Who really wins in this, Allura?” There was a strain in his voice, and she swallowed hard again. He was right. It was vulgar and very unbecoming of a princess to even consider this, but she was desperate and he was right. She had no idea why he was even okay with such a small thing in exchange for one so massive. She decided to worry about that later. He relaxed his grip on her arm as she squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye.

“We have a deal.”

The instant look of lust that filled his eyes was beyond anything she had ever seen out of him before. It  _terrified_  her.

He let go of her arm and put his palm out. She placed the data pad in it. He typed away at the screen for at least two full minutes, and handed it back to her.

“That’s the code, I put it in both Drule and Common so your technicians can follow it. There also might be follow up security questions, I added those as well. If something goes wrong, I can add more, since if it doesn’t work out my end of the bargain wouldn’t be fulfilled.”

She looked at him, and back at the data pad. Another loud explosion was nearby somewhere, not as close as the last, but enough that they felt the shake. She shook her head to clear it and brought herself back to the moment, sending the information to the Command Center. She swallowed and spun around, walking away from him and towards the door.

From behind her, she heard his voice take on a dangerous tone as he said her name. She ignored him as she approached the door. Slamming her hand on it, she locked it with a security code that only she could open. Turning on her heels, Allura glared at him.

She stared him down as she walked back to the side of the bed, and threw the data pad on the table with a loud clatter. She angrily pursed her lips, put her hands on her hips, and watched him. He relaxed under her gaze, and chuckled. This made her even more angry, and she knew it showed on her face.

“Relax, I won’t harm you,” he said soothingly as he reached out and pulled one of her hands closer.

“I'm not scared, I'm angry at you... and myself,” she said flatly. He sighed and looked up at her.

“How many times must you return my caresses to your lips before you will admit that you...” he paused, sounding a little exasperated. “Allura, I give you my affections freely and very openly, as I always have, and even after clearly returning them,  _now_  you’re angry? Because I made a small demand in exchange for such a large request?”

She knew he was right, in a way. She never told him ‘no’ in this. For days she had been very receptive of him and his touching, and it was a bit unfair that she asked so awful a thing from him… and is now angry he demanded something she knew he craved in return. She was automatically reacting poorly to him, and it might have been something that would have happened between them soon anyway, if Zarkon hadn't interrupted everything.

“Allura, I have so many times done things for you without any reward, without even telling you, and now you outright ask it of me, and you’re angry  _at me_?” he was clearly irritated, and she was starting to think he was actually very upset.

“Never mind, just go.”

She blinked. “What?”

“You have a battle to win. Go do that,” he said and pushed her arm to try and spin her around.

Allura followed this push and started to walk away. At the door, she turned around and looked at him. That sullen expression was back across his face, but he looked more… empty than the anger she expected. She felt hollow in her stomach, looking at him stare at into space like that. She could see him clench his jaw, and the princess unlocked the door and went back to the battle, tears in her eyes.

 

–

 

“Princess! Bank left!” Keith shouted at her, the flight patterns becoming smoother for them to follow.

Once they had unlocked the transmissions, it was easier to observe what was going on. They were starting to fight back, but it still wasn’t enough. They were barely holding their own, and absolutely not making any headway. If they continued like this, their exhaustion would overpower any chances they might have had.

“Want some help?” they suddenly all heard over their com system.

Allura’s stomach clenched. It was Lotor. He was in their Command Center, with Coran. Guilt flooded her. She was grateful when she heard Keith respond.

“If you want to help us not get turned into space dust out here, that’d be great. There’s far too many of them for us to just form Voltron.”

Hunk chimed in. “Yeah, that’d be like a toad with a twig trying to attack a giant swarm of hornets! ”

There was some light hearted laughter across the communication from the pilots, and Allura relaxed.

Lotor directed them in some flight patterns, clearly attempting to not overstep Keith. Giving them strategy after strategy, he helped and debated with Coran to direct the Voltron Force and the Arusian defensive fleet. He showed no signs of his previous attitude from when Allura had left him in his room. Slowly, with the help of the prince, and the occasional observation heard over the line by Torzak at his side, the tide turned, and they were able to make articulated attacks that drove the Doom ships back into a retreat.

Allura was the first to make it back to the Command Center as the battle waned. She practically ran from Blue Lion, her exhaustion forgotten.

Entering the room, she wasn’t sure what to make of the scene. Lotor was being held up completely by Torzak, standing next to the seated Coran. They were analyzing something on one of the screens. Kazil was leaned against the wall, a pensive expression on his face. Allura silently observed them talk for a few moments.

She was about to say something, when the system beeped. She watched Coran swallow hard.

“It’s from Doom.”

“Answer it,” she said firmly, and heads snapped in her direction as they all finally realized she was in the room.

Coran pursed his lips and creased his brows, but answered the beeping.

Zarkon’s face filled the main screen, and he looked furious.

“ **I KNEW IT!**  You little whelp! How dare you! As if I wouldn’t recognize your strategies, it was obvious you were assisting them!  **DO YOU EVEN COMPREHEND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?** ”

Allura watched Lotor. She could tell he was slightly shaking, and she didn’t know if it was in anger or fear or something else. When he said nothing, Zarkon continued.

“ **WELL?!?**  You’re not going to beg and plead for forgiveness like usual?” Allura felt a deep sense of foreboding and slowly crossed the room, getting closer to the small group.

Zarkon spotted her and started gesturing at her with his hand scepter, while staring at Lotor. “Was it worth it to try and worm yourself into her bed, you little shit? That trollop will never see you as anything more than what I raised you to be; a mere tool of evil for my conquest of this galaxy.”

Allura saw Lotor clenching his jaw, and saw Torzak slightly shift in holding him. When he moved, she could see that Lotor’s infirmary clothes were starting to stain with fresh blood around his waist. She gasped slightly, and Torzak looked at her, then followed her gaze. She heard him curse under his breath in Drule, and shift again.

“Well, Lotor?  _Anything_  to say for yourself?”

The prince stared right back at him, and spoke. “I’m finally doing what’s right, Father,” he said calmly.

“Well that certainly makes what I called about even easier. I should have thrown your mother into the Pit of Skulls when she told me she was with child,” he muttered, and then took barely a second's pause before continuing.

“Crown Prince Lotor, due to your acts of High Treason against your command, Doom, and the Empire at large, you are hereby disowned. I strip you of your titles, your command, your citizenship, your properties and all assets. You are forever banished, to be killed on sight in any Doom territories.”

This time Allura was sure Lotor was shaking in rage, and he seemed to lean on Torzak more heavily. She started to see drops of blood forming a small puddle at their feet.

Zarkon smiled smugly to himself and then spoke again. “Torzak, Kazil, if you arrive within the hour, you will be cleared of any charges and allowed access onto the command ship. If you stay, you will be banished likewise. Daddy Talor has no say in this, Torzak.”

For a brief moment, Allura was unsure how the two men would take the news. Despite herself, she almost laughed when she saw Kazil walk over to stand next to Torzak and Lotor, and gave Zarkon a gesture she didn’t know, but it was one that was clearly meant to be offensive.

Zarkon growled at them, and she saw an evil smirk cross Lotor’s face.

“You’re reaping what you’ve sown,  _Father,_ ” he said in a suspiciously smug voice. Allura was sure she could find out what he meant later, but she assumed for now it had to do with High Lord Talor. And probably due to him losing Lotor to lead his attacks. She started wondering how many commanders Zarkon even had, several had already been done away with this past year.

“We’ll see about that,” Zarkon replied and cut his end of the feed.

The room was deathly quiet for a beat, before Allura saw Lotor sway. Torzak shouted at Kazil, and the men picked up Lotor between them and rushed out the door. Allura could see the blood drips on the floor as she followed in pursuit.

Before she was out of the door, she heard a beep and Coran called for her.

“Allura… Zarkon has just set a galaxy-wide bounty on Lotor. It’s… the reward is enough to purchase an entire planet, and states he prefers to be brought Lotor’s corpse for the reward. The notice also lists his last known whereabouts…” he trailed off and turned to her, looking highly alarmed.

She felt herself start to shake, and she swallowed hard. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to be careful who we trust, won’t we? It’s not like he would give anyone on Arus the reward. Deny all clearances for entry. Absolutely nobody is allowed to land, and make sure they know we will shoot on sight.”

The look of shock on Coran’s face increased, but he merely nodded in acknowledgment. Allura turned and ran to the medical ward.

 

–

 

“He’s fine, Your Highness,” Torzak said to Allura as she looked up at him from the bench outside Lotor’s room. The captain had just exited behind the medical team.

“He ripped open his wound a bit by standing up so long, and there might have been a  _little_ internal bleeding, but they just drained that out. They did some scans or something and he’s not bleeding anymore. But he’s forbidden from standing at all for a few days.”

Allura let out an incredibly loud sigh and closed her eyes briefly. Knowing he was fine made all the exhaustion catch up to her.

“Is he awake?”

“Yes, and he asked for you, but his mood is understandably not what you would call ‘the best,’ so if you’re too fatigued....”

“No,” she said with a wave of her hand, “it’s fine, I would rather speak with him.” Torzak grinned at her and she walked around him and into the room as he bowed.

Inside, Lotor was completely flat on his back, but she could still see that surly expression he usually had on his face, even at that angle. She would have giggled if the situation wasn’t so sobering. The smell of blood did not help.

“Lotor…,” she began softly, stepping up next to the bed and reaching out to touch his hand with her ungloved one. He met her gaze, and she suddenly had no idea what else to say. Instead, she slowly ran her fingers down his hand before entwining it between his.

“I’m… I’m not sure ‘thank you’ is really quite enough to say to you after what has happened, but you have my complete gratitude all the same. None of us would be alive right now if it weren’t for your actions, Lotor.”

When she finished speaking he looked away. She wasn’t sure if it meant he was embarrassed, or if he regretted everything. She felt her eyes begin to tearing up, but then he squeezed her fingers, and she realized that he was beginning to blush. Despite herself, she did giggle, and she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. She lingered for a moment, and when she pulled back slightly, she could see his eyes were closed. He had relaxed slightly, and she felt all the apprehension from their tense mid-battle conversation leaving her. She was still unsure how she felt about his completely vulgar request, but his lack of follow through certainly was a bit more endearing.

_He’s changing…_

The thought startled her. It was absolutely true, and while he acted different just from not being under Zarkon’s thumb and constant watch, he had been starting to speak to her differently. She began to reexamination the conversation earlier. She laid her head on his shoulder and continued the train of thought.

_He wanted to… do things to me, well... with me at least, but when I was upset by it, he just told me to go. Even when I was willing! He’d never have done that a week ago._

All the conclusions she was coming to made her feel a bit warm and fuzzy. Even in her tired state, she felt safe with him.

 

–

 

Allura woke up in a dimly lit room and absolutely unsure of where she was. She groggily blinked a few times, and realized that she had somehow ended up falling asleep snuggled next to Lotor in his bed. Their fingers were lax but still entwined. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. He was very much completely asleep. She briefly wondered who had been out first.

She slowly detangled their fingers and began to tenderly run one of hers along the side of his hand. She made a trail up his arm and across his chest. Moving higher, she ran a finger along his half exposed clavicle, and then brushed the back of her nails gently up his neck. He made a very quiet moaning sound. Hearing that sent a small shiver of excitement through her, and she wondered if he was still asleep. She ran her finger along his jawline with the pressure of a feather, and watched as he slightly parted his lips and let out a small sigh. Allura was pretty sure he was still asleep.

Shifting slightly, she moved herself up closer to his face. She watched him, and when he made no indications of waking up, she acted on some wicked thoughts that entered her head. Leaning in, she kissed at his earlobe. The kisses turned to light nibbles, and she began to move up the side of his long ear. When she heard a moan from him again, she licked up his ear to the point, and pulled it into her mouth with her teeth.

When she began to suck at his ear tip, she heard him groan her name. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, but his were still closed.  _Is he… dreaming of me??_

Allura tongued at his ear, and watched as his eyes slowly opened and the situation dawned on him. She forced some kind of purring noise out of her throat, and he groaned in reply. The situation made her giggle and his ear popped out of her mouth as he turned his head quickly to the side.

The wide eyed look of shock but excitement on his face made her bite down on her lip, but her grin was still wide. She was glad there was only a low light in the room, because she was positive her face was bright red.

“Hello,” she said, and snuggled in closer to his face, their noses almost touching.

“What were you doing?” he asked, clearly still very groggy.

“Hmmm, yes, what was I doing?” she seemed to ask the room, eyes flickering away and then back to him. “Oh, I know… I was doing this!” she said as she lifted her head from the pillow and bit the lobe of his other, exposed ear before he could move.

He hissed, the sound right in  _her_ ear. She giggled again and started to gently nibble at him.

“Allura…,” he murmured, “you should really be careful what you do to a man when you’re in his bed. Waking him up in this manner is going to give him ideas.”

“Ahhh, well perhaps I wanted you to have ideas, my gallant prince?” For a half beat, she was concerned using his now former title might upset him, but he made a groan that let her know that the possessive way she had spoken of him was very appreciated.

“In that case," he breathed, "don’t let me keep you from continuing.” He then kissed her cheek.

Continue she did. His other ear received the same treatment as the first. She felt him lightly push his arm under her torso so he could snake it around and grasp her back. He then mumbled something about bandages, and she stiffed a giggle, realizing that he was complaining his left arm was still limited in movements due to the most recent incident with his wound.

He nipped at her ear, and she wasn’t so sure she was ready to relinquish control of the situation. He had never been shy, especially given all the lewd comments he had ever said to her, so she was positive he was more experienced in all of this. Him being bigger and stronger than her physically, even when injured, made her feel a little out of her element. If she led what they did, then she could control what happened and how fast. At least for a little bit.

Deciding on that course of action, she brought her hand down and behind his neck, and tangled her fingers in his hair. Allura leaned back to look at him, and with a firm jerk of her hand pulled his head back. She couldn’t place the look he gave her at that action. It was almost a look of defiance. He obviously recognized her repeating his action from the other day.

“Are you trying to tell me something, my sweet?” With those words she realized that yes, that was  _definitely_  a look of defiance. She realized he was never going to be easy to deal with.

Allura decided that she would repeat something she had once heard Lance say about Lotor.

“You really are a handful, you know that?”

He barked a laugh back at her in response, and she bit her lip, not feeling very in control.

“Did one of your mouthy pilots teach you to say that?” he asked and she looked away, deeply abashed that it was so obvious she was repeating someone else’s words. “My dear, I won’t deny it in the slightest. But perhaps you should let me take the lead in a situation like this. Honestly, we both know you are... a bit less experienced. My ears are quite happy with your devotion to them, and while I do look forward to the day of you taking me to task in the bedroom, that day is not today.

Allura had never felt so embarrassed in her life. Worry bubbled up in her that if she couldn’t even do this, how could she ever hope to be on an equal footing with him with everything else. They were still on such shaky ground.

She was stressing herself out so much that she didn’t notice him move his hand to her cheek.

“Allura. What’s wrong? Tell me.”

Blinking, she looked down at him. She let go of his hair, and he settled his head comfortably and frowned at her. She looked away but spoke.

“I just… I wanted to control what we do, because of last time.”

He smiled at her, and pushed her chin so she would look back at him.

“Is that all? Allura, I won’t do anything you don’t want. _Like_ last time. If you want me to stop, just tell me,” he said and gave her one of the most genuine smiles she had ever seen from him.

She bit her lip. “I… I suppose I do still owe you ten minutes of uninterrupted touching....” His eyes flashed, but he calmed down immediately.

“I gave up on that part of the deal, Allura. You don’t owe me anything.”

“No, I agreed and… now I’m starting to get… a little curious.”

The grin that covered his face reminded her of a prowling animal.

“If you insist, my darling princess,” he said and pulled her down to kiss him. It was a deep and slow kiss, and she very much fully changed her mind and felt like she might submit to nearly anything he asked after such a sensual feeling.

A few minutes passed before they broke apart. He had a very satisfied look on his face, and she started to be slightly concerned.

“It will be easier if you straddle me,” he said matter-of-factly. She gave him worried look, and he smiled. “I can’t reach very far like this, remember?”

She took a deep breath, and decided to make the plunge. Putting one of her legs on the other side of him, she stood on her knees over his lap.

“Unzip your suit,” he told her. She tried to keep her breathing even, but such a scandalous command immediately out of him was startling. “Allura,” he started, “I can’t do it with one hand.”

She leaned back on her heels, and he grabbed her knees, pulling her farther up to his stomach.

Reaching near her neck to pull at the zipper in the back, she pulled it far enough so he could reach it. He pulled it down the rest of the way, and helped her arms out. With the help of his other hand, he was able to aggressively pull the rest of her suit down to her hips. The purring groan he gave off, seeing her breasts pop free of the form fitting suit, sent a thrill to the pit of her stomach.

“I don’t know why I assumed you always wore something under this,” he said throatily. His words made her body feel hot. It didn’t matter that she was stripped to the waist, she felt positively too warm.

Lotor gently ran his hand up her side, slowly touching her skin. When he reached the side of her breast, he slowly and gently ran his hand along it. The softness of his touch was nothing she had ever felt there before, and her mind was racing. Slowly he grasped her breast fully in his hand, lightly squeezing. Bringing his other hand up, he did the same with her other breast. She heard a soft moan from him, and looking up she saw him briefly close his eyes. He lightly grinned at her, and she bit her lip, unsure what to even do.

Allura felt Lotor move his hand up and across her skin towards her throat as he continued to palm her other breast. He slowly touched along her neck, lightly against her lips with his thumb, and pushed them apart. After a moment of it in her mouth, she took what she assumed was his hint and began to flick her tongue across the pad of his thumb.

He groaned, but moved his hand from her mouth back down to hold her breast. With his wet thumb, he began to lightly knead at her nipple, running small circles around it until she could feel it grow stiffer under his touch. He then lightly pinched her. She gasped as she felt the sensation cause a spark of heat between her legs. He hummed in response.

She closed her eyes as he pinched her other nipple, and then lightly pulled at both. She didn’t want to admit that it felt painful and yet so very good. It made her bite her lip. He must have been watching her for a reaction, because he immediately moaned out her name softly. She swallowed, unsure what was coming next.

Lotor pulled her up and off sitting on her heels, and then he moved his hands slowly down along her torso in soft circles that were surprisingly relaxing to her. When he reached the suit bunched at her waist, he pulled it down slowly, inch by inch. Allura heard his breath catch when the fabric and apparently her panties cleared her patch of soft golden curls between her legs. He pushed it down the rest of the way to her knees.

“Can you take it completely off?” he asked, and she pulled her boots off, threw them on the ground, and followed them with the balled up flight suit. She realized then as she settled again, that she was in his current bed, legs spread and on other side of him, and had not a single stitch of clothing on. She could barely breathe, and looked down at the bed in innocent shame.

He didn’t touch her and there was no sound for a minute, and Allura cautiously looked up at him. His eyes were roaming all over her body. When he saw her looking at him, he spoke.

“You’re so beautiful. I knew but yet... seeing you is so different than imagining.” Her cheeks flushed harder, and she wanted to relax at his words, but she still had no idea what exactly was coming to her virginal sensibilities.

“Kiss me, please…,” he whispered at her in a pleading tone she had never heard out of him. She bent down, and he leaned up to meet her. His hand was at her neck, pulling her closer. His mouth met hers, already slightly parted, warm and wet. She gently kissed him, expecting a kiss like the previous, and he responded by aggressively running his tongue along hers. She responded in kind, and it turned into a play at dominance between their mouths. Allura was determined to try and have some control over this, or at least feel less... inexperienced. 

Eventually, the aggression slowed from both, and he started to mix the kissing and tonguing at her with lightly pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth. The attention to her lips was starting to make her feel slightly woozy.

He pulled back slightly and spoke against her mouth. “Spread your knees a little.” She was confused but did as he asked. He kissed her again, fully and without holding back, and at the same time ran his hand up along her thigh. Slowly, that hand moved up until he was brushing against the soft curls between her legs.

Allura lightly gasped into his mouth, and he laughed and purred at the same time. Lotor then slowly ran his hand across, barely touching, and the sensation of him disturbing her hair there was so foreign to her. Both of them stopped kissing but held their place, still touching lips slightly.

She stopped breathing as she felt him run his fingers across her skin. Her legs were far enough apart that he didn’t even need to push to gain access, and he was touching her in a place she realized, with extreme embarrassment, was slick with more desire than she had realized. He loudly groaned as his finger became wet as he ran it along her, the guttural sound sending a shiver down her spine.

“Allura,” he breathed, his lips tickling hers. She tried to stay calm, but gasped when she felt him slide his finger around. Time seemed to stop, as he started to move that finger back and forth in long sweeps. She had touched herself there before, but it never felt  _like this_. He moved another finger next to the first, and after gauging where she made another gasp against his mouth, flicked the two fingers tenderly in that spot in opposing directions against her hot and wet flesh.

She began to lightly pant against his mouth, unused to such an overwhelming feeling. She didn’t even notice the grin forming on his face. Without warning, Lotor slid his fingers a little farther back, replacing where they had been with his thumb to take up the movement. He then gently slid his fingertips inside of her. She went stiff at the initial shock of feeling part of him within her, but when he pulled his fingers back out, and then pushed them back in, deeper this time, and moving in conjunction with the rubbing of his thumb, she relaxed at the intense rush of heat filling her entire body.

Feeling her knees slightly shake, Allura grabbed at his shoulders for more stability, digging her fingers into his skin. In response, he began kissing along her jaw. He flicked at her throat with his tongue, licking up beads of sweat that were now running down her skin. His hand still rubbing and entering her increased in speed and force. If her cheeks hadn’t already been inflamed, the slick sound she started hearing at the faster movement between her legs would have sent her flushing with embarrassment. She barely registered him grasping her butt cheek with his other hand.

Suddenly, she felt Lotor start pulling on her earlobe with his teeth. A groan escaped her mouth without protest, and she followed it with another as he stilled his fingers inside her, but stroked his thumb even faster. Without thinking, one of her hands left his shoulders and grabbed at his hand between her legs, holding him there so he wouldn’t even think of stopping.

“Lotor,” she breathed against his ear, and he groaned and bit her ear a little too hard. She gasped, the pleasure from the pain overwhelming.

Allura had felt an increasingly urgent and insistent warmth building, and she was being swept away. It became too much. Her hips moved by themselves, and she was rubbing against him, bracing his hand from behind by hers. Allura set her own frantic pace, feeling the scorching and pleasurable tingle at every sweep back and forth. She held her hand firm against his knuckles, riding his fingers in and out of her, as he tried in vain to continue rubbing in a circular motion with his thumb.

“I love you, so much,” she vaguely heard him whisper against her ear as she felt that heat burst in a final pleasure from where his thumb was pressed and across her whole body. What he said barely registered, as it was almost drowned out by a sound she had never heard come from her mouth as she felt herself tighten around his fingers, orgasming against his hand. She gripped her nails on his hand and shoulder tightly, drawing blood and making him gasp for breath.

Half a beat later, his hand on her butt gripped her harder as she heard him start to groan and then curse against her neck. Allura realized that her excitement at his touch had overwhelmed  _him_ , and he had reached climax just from  _touching her_  and experiencing her reactions.

They stayed where they were, both panting from the release. Allura was suddenly having trouble remembering who she even was.

Lotor started laughing, light and breezy. “Not even touched... that hasn’t happened to me since I was 15. I suppose I can thank the delightful way you woke me up.”

She leaned into his shoulder, breathing across his skin, completely forgetting that he shouldn’t even be sitting up like that, and absolutely should not be supporting her weight.

“By the gods, Allura, I've wanted to hear you breathe in my ear like that since the moment I first saw you."

She giggled in response, still unable to find her voice, and wondering when he had started being so chatty with her.

“I suppose that was a successful exchange,” he said a little too flippantly. She leaned back, sitting on his lap, her brows creased in concern.

“Lotor, what happened is far to serious for that to… to…,” she trailed off, unable to finish voicing her thought.

He made an annoyed frown at her. Pulling his hand out from between her legs slowly, he brought it up to his mouth. Licking his fingers, he smiled, ignoring the look of utter scandalization she had on her face.

“I’ll be the judge of what I feel was worth it, my sweet,” he said and she hid her face in her hands. The action caused him to laugh again.

A few moments later she peaked between her fingers. His arm was draped across his chest, and he was watching her, leaned back. He had that very smug look on his face again.

“Allura, I don’t suppose you want to help me… get into some new clothes? I don’t think you want me to scandalize your nurses when they come to help me change later.

“If this continues, I suppose I’m going to have to work something out….,” she said, trailing off.

“Oh? This is continuing? Can’t say I’m displeased with that thought.” His grin was wide enough that she could see those pointed teeth of his.

“Yes, Lotor, we talked a bit about a marriage alliance, remember?” When the words exited her mouth, she knew she had made a big mistake. His grin disappeared and his look was nothing short of crestfallen.

“Allura… there’s no possible alliance now. You can’t have that with me stripped of my crown. I have nothing to offer you.” He trailed off, and the cracking in his voice made Allura think he was close to crying.

“Actually,” she started, putting her hand on his cheek and beaming down at him, “that isn’t entirely true. Before the battle, I was looking through the castle registeries. Lotor… I found her. I know who your mother was, and she left you a title. Zarkon can never take this one from you.”

His eyes were wide, and he looked terrified.

“Let’s get you into something clean, I’ll pop back to my room and... get changed, and then we’ll look at the records together, okay?"

His face was full of emotions. She couldn’t read them, so Allura wrapped her arms around him and hugged tight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there's any spelling/grammar issues. This chapter was completely re-pieced together due to the characters having a mind of their own about the pace of their own development.
> 
> There's also some issue with AO3 not saving changes I'm making, so I might edit some minor parts of this chapter later.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and reading ;__;


	10. Fledgling Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor reacts to his unknown lineage, and Allura makes steps to secure their future.

Pulling herself away from hugging onto Lotor, Allura realized she was still straddling him, and still completely naked. She couldn’t comprehend a way to possibly move from her current position and retain a shred of dignity.

She felt her cheeks inflame when she also realized she could smell her own arousal in the air. That _he had put his fingers in his mouth_ after touching her. The princess was suddenly very annoyed at her past self for not being more curious about these kinds of situations. And angry at Nanny, while she was at it, for ushering her out of the room and silencing the other pilots whenever they started making comments or beginning discussions that ventured into more adult topics. _I bet Lance could tell me how to get out of this_ _without look like a fool_ _…_ she thought before realizing she would die of mortification if Lance knew what had happened just now.

She met Lotor’s gaze, and realized he had relaxed a little.

“I think,” he started, “you sitting like that there could change any mood of mine.” She pouted at that, and he chuckled, becoming more light hearted again.

They watched one another, and he raised an eyebrow at her. Allura bit her lip and looked away.

“Allura, is everything okay?” She knew even the dim lighting still wasn’t enough to hide her embarrassment.

“I… moving seems a bit… sticky... at the moment.”

Lotor tried to bite back a laugh, and spoke. “I won’t apologize for that. Absolutely never.”

She glanced up at him through a few disheveled tendrils of hair. He was grinning.

“Fine. I’ll do this the very unladylike way,” she said as she sprang up from her seated position and threw her legs off the bed. Landing, she suddenly realized she was unprepared for how weak her legs felt. Lotor, apparently _had_ been prepared, and he grabbed her by the arm to keep her from falling.

“Careful, my sweet, women have a tendency to have shaky and unstable legs after such a strong… release.”

Allura had been wrong before, _this_ was now the single most embarrassing moment of her life.

Gripping the edge of the bed, she steadied herself, and eyed her flightsuit. It was dirty and balled up and the only clothing she had. She briefly wondered what would happen if she waltzed through her castle stark naked. The idea was instantly dismissed when she reminded herself that everyone close enough might be able to tell exactly what had gone down. Even just seeing the marks on her skin from him would make it clear, especially when he had grabbed her… _Gods, he probably left a handprint!_ More so, the mystery of her missing clothes would point to the one place they all knew she had been. That also nixed taking some clothes from the medical ward.

Sighing, Allura bent down and picked up the suit. She pulled her panties out and started by putting those on.

“You could just stay like that, I don’t mind,” Lotor said to her. “Just sit around in those cute little things, it’s fine.” She shot him a disapproving look.

He hummed and watched as she shimmied into the suit, the feeling of the fabric on her skin the last thing in the world she wanted to feel at that moment. Allura sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her boots on.

Suddenly, she was very exhausted. After that incredibly long day, and so much turmoil, and then... with him…. She just wanted to lay back down. Instead, she looked over at Lotor. His smile had faded, and she realized that even if something momentarily amused him, he was still very much upset to the core.

Standing up on shaky legs, she made her way over to a small wardrobe that was in the corner of the room. Allura pulled out some of the clothes, and looked back to him. _Is he even wearing underwear? Oh gods, if I have to…_

Lotor watched her and smirked. She glared in response before turning back to the clothing. She grabbed everything she thought was necessary and returned back to the bed with the bundle in her arms.

“Do… do you really need me to...”

He laughed. “No, not mostly. Help me with my shirt, I can maybe do the rest.”

Dropping the pile on the bed next to him, she leaned over to look at his left arm. Carefully, she unwound enough of the bandage to free his arm. She hadn’t even noticed the side of the shirt had an opening that the bandage was snaked through.

Lotor leaned up and she bent over to pull the shirt over his head. Her fingers ended up running along his smooth skin, and she had to bite her lip.

Pulling the shirt off his now freed arm, she looked down and swallowed. His muscles were well defined, and she was trying not to stare at them. She wanted to savor that view of him, since she hadn’t seen it before, but the long bandages crisscrossing the rest of his torso were making her heart clench.

“Allura… it’s fine,” he said, clearly understanding the look of apprehension and guilt on her face.

“No, it’s not,” she started, shaking her head. “I did this to you and-” she was cut off when he put his finger on her lips.

“Allura, it really is okay. I’ll be fine now, and... I’m rather proud of you. I have never been taken out of the sky so completely, and personally, and by the leader of a planet! Do you know how many have tried? What you did was incredible. There’s not a Drule alive, save my father, who wouldn’t fear your prowess in battle and give you deep respect after that. I’m sure even Haggar would.”

She blinked several times. “I… I hadn’t even thought of that.”

“Torzak laughed outright when I told him how it happened. Now, help me slide my pants down a little, my beautiful battle lioness. As it turns out, clenching my stomach and bending to pull them down will hurt a great deal and I would rather not bleed that much again today.”

The casual way he changed topics was startling, but she decided to try and go with it. Embarrassment would get her nowhere with this man.

Allura lifted the blanket off, and pulled the loose cloth pants down by the sides until she could see the dip in his musculature towards his... the princess blushed furiously as she let go and handed him the fresh pants and under things. She was pointedly avoided his gaze before turning around, and heard him chuckle before the rustling of clothing for a few minutes.

“If you want to help more, it would go faster…,” he began but she hide her face in her hands, which caused him to laugh.

Mortification caught her when she realized that the things he needed the most help with would have been a bit more... intimate, given what had gone on earlier. And he was doing that right now, behind her back. She swallowed hard, realizing that she was not ready to see him like that, but was thankful that he apparently realized as much and didn’t press the issue. It was strange, him being so… understanding. It was very unexpected.

When he was ready for the shirt, she eased him into it, and rewound the gauze for his arm.

“Did Torzak really laugh? That seems very unkind,” she said, frowning.

“Not quite like that. My ship is… was, top of the line, and we used to run drills together. Your perception might be skewed, given that you are surrounded by pilots who can handle themselves, but Allura, you showed great skill.”

Lotor smiled at her, and she felt pride at his words. Hardly anyone had ever said anything like that to her.

“Th-thank you, Lotor,” she stammered out, unsure how to take the compliment from her now former enemy.

In response, he took her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. Everything had made her feel so awkward, but the gentle caressing was making her relax a little. It made her realize she was getting increasingly tired, and would soon want to sleep again.

“I suppose I should go bathe and dress, and bring that tome down. I’ll be back, okay?” she said as she stood up. He smiled at her, and she squeezed his hand before letting go.

Allura walked across the room, and tried to force herself to walk with ease and ignore the incredible ache her inner thighs were giving her! She knew he would be watching, and she didn’t want to give him any reason to smugly grin at her later.

When the door slid shut behind her, she saw Kazil sitting on the floor, leaned against the wall. He groggily looked up at her. She frowned, and at that look of disapproval from her, he immediately was more alert. He lightly bowed to her, and Allura attempted to remember how to walk naturally as she made her way down the hallway.

 

–

 

Exiting the bathroom, Allura toweled at her hair. She’d spent longer than she had meant to, and she hoped Lotor wasn’t disturbed by her tardiness. A hot bath just… she needed it in her bones. The attack enough would have warranted it, and then after.... She sighed in contentment as she put on some fresh clothes, choosing pants as a precaution to any possible scenarios where she needed to run should the castle be invaded by more than her three drules. She left her damp locks down and unkempt, unable to care how that looked to anyone around the castle in the middle of the night.

On the table, a tray with fresh coffee, some fruits, and pastries, was laid out. Ignoring the spread for now, Allura opened a drawer in her dresser. Reaching inside, the princess pulled out four of the six blasters. She was suddenly glad Keith insisted she keep multiple ones on hand in case… Lotor ever made it into her bedroom and managed to get the first one away from her. She smiled, knowing there was some spread around in various parts of her room, including wedged between the cushions on the couch in her sitting room. They would probably be unneeded from now on.

Setting the pistols on the tray with the coffee, she picked up the book of noble registries from the table. She flipped it back open to the marked page, and stared down at the portrait of the woman she assumed was Lotor’s beautiful mother. She smiled sadly before closing it again, picked up the tray, and left her room.

 

–

 

Down the hallway, Allura could see Kazil leaning against the wall, standing, but slightly bent over, legs crossed and stretched out. Her look of chastisement clearly worked on him, but worry over the situation and the bounty on Lotor’s head was probably stressing out both the guards. As talented as she assumed they would be with their swords, it wouldn’t matter if they were overrun or someone managed to get closer to Lotor than they were.

Stepping towards him, the lieutenant bowed to her. Allura smiled in response.

“Kazil, I have some things for you,” she said as she set the tray down on the bench across from the room. “I don’t know how you take your coffee, so there’s sugar and cream, a few snacks, too. And most importantly, a blaster for both yourself and Captain Torzak.”

Allura picked up the book and the other two weapons, and turned to smile at him. Kazil seemed bewildered.

“T-thank you, Your Highness. I had thought we weren’t allowed…,” he trailed off.

“Lieutenant, even if you hadn’t both proven your _disloyalty_ to Zarkon, Lotor needs all of your skills right now. Anything could happen, and I want to prepare _everyone_ in my castle as best as I can. Nobody is touching Lotor as long as I love-”

Kazil blinked at her and then a wide grin spread across his face.

Allura instantly was blushing and stammering. “I-I meant, that is… I was saying that as long as I _live_ , nobody is touching him. I don’t… it’s not… we’ve barely....” she looked at the floor and hugged the book to her chest.

Kazil laughed jovially before speaking. “Hmm, Your Highness, I could have sworn I heard _bonding_ happening earlier, but I suppose I could be mistaken. But I do know His Highness would find your… words and continual concern to be endearing.”

“I... I don’t know what ‘bonding’ means, so… uhm, please take some refreshments and be sure to give Torzak his pistol.” Allura realized that she was wrong again, _**this**_ was now the most embarrassing moment of her life. Lotor’s guard had _heard them._ And then she had a misstep in speaking and admitted to having feelings for him, to a drule! The realization of all of this made her scramble back into his room and lock the door behind her. She knew it would never keep that guard out if he really was determined to enter, but she felt a little better at least.

Turning around, Allura looked towards the bed. She smiled, seeing that Lotor was soundly asleep. Walking over, she quietly placed the book and the blasters on the side table. She eyed the vase, the flowers starting to wilt. _You started this, I feel bad about needing to_ _replace you_ _..._

She sighed, and ignored them. Her fatigue hit her hard and she decided that she was just going to stay. His blanket was a little disheveled, so she delicately lifted it up a bit by the corner. With as little disturbance as possible, she slide herself into the bed next to Lotor, under the blanket, and curled herself up on his side. He felt warm, and she snuggled her face into his broad shoulder. She started to think about how muscular his arm was, but the thought never finished because she passed out completely from exhaustion.

 

–

 

There was movement, a light nudge, and a sound Allura couldn’t place. She felt the warmth of a beautiful morning as she was starting to wake up, the soft rays of sunlight pulling her awake.

She yawned and hit her hand on an unfamiliar headboard while stretching. She remembered for a second time she had fallen asleep curled up in Lotor’s bed. Taking a deep breathe, she turned her head to look at him, expecting him to be asleep.

Her good, fresh mood was instantly gone and she stilled. Lotor was not asleep. Instead, he was sitting up, the records book open to the bookmarked page in his shaking hands.

Allura blinked a few times to clear her sleepy vision. When she was able to fully focus, she realized that his eyes were wet.

“Lotor,” she began, concerned. He locked eyes with her for a second and then turned away from her. She sat up on her knees and grabbed at his chin, pulling him back to face her.

The quick movement forced the tears in his eyes to slide down his cheeks, and she swore she saw his lip quiver. She held his chin fast, but he moved to look away from her.

“It’s definitely her,” he said barely above a whisper. “You managed to find out things about her I thought were gone forever.” He closed his eyes, the tears falling freely.

Allura felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. Tears welled up in her own eyes.

This was all her fault. She was causing him so much distress, all in a mere week. She very nearly killed him, then made him, _a fierce warrior_ , completely bedridden and defenseless, forced his hand into committing treasonous acts that led to his being stripped of everything he had ever known, and now she was dredging up a past about his mother that he had kept locked away. That he was only crying at this point and not before was rather astonishing to her. In his position, she would have been balling her eyes out days ago.

“Lotor,” she said softly, trying to coax him to look at her. He didn’t, and now she was positive his lip was quivering.

Allura deeply sighed and gently took the book from him. Replacing the marker, she laid the tome on the table next to the bed, and turned back in his direction. Frowning, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her embrace.

Without complaint, Lotor nestled his head under hers, and she leaned her cheek on the top of his head. She could feel him grasp at her back with his hands at the same time that she felt him lightly sob. Allura had no idea what to say to him, so she just started to pet his hair and lightly rub his back. She was certain the motions made him cry harder.

Many minutes passed before he started to calm down, but she kept stroking his hair. The contrast to how they would have interacted until just a few days ago was overwhelming. Allura wanted to continue to comfort him, realizing he very doubtfully had received anything similar in ages, _if ever._ She decided she would at least try conversation about the subject while like this, because waiting might make it worse later on.

“Lotor… I was thinking that, my aunt might have known your mother. If you’d like, I can ask her.” He didn’t respond, and Allura started to be concerned she made the wrong choice. “I’ll… I’ll send her a message later. She also needs to be made more aware of the situation here.”

A few moments passed in silence, and Allura began to wonder if maybe he had fallen asleep. When she heard him lightly sniff she realized that no, he was still awake.

 _Gods, I made him cry._ She still couldn’t believe it. Her mind was running through all their past interactions. He always yelled a lot, was very demanding, but frequently turned and retreated without even engaging them much. It made Allura begin to wonder how much he had ever been willing to really participate in the attempted capture of Arus. Of course he had made bizarre elaborate plans, and had boasted about everything, how he would take her as his captive bride... _Wait, that’s wrong. For at least half the time he has been trying to get me to willingly go to his side. He just wanted the woman he claimed to love to... be with him? Without force? Gah, this is such a mess!_ _He is so confusing_ _and contradictory…_ _!_

Trying to clear her head, Allura started to play with locks of his hair down his back. It was far softer than she had ever imagined. She wanted to giggle about him being a pampered prince, but she realized a huge part of that was typical court politics; one had to look their best at all times to garner respect from the populace and foreign dignitaries, even if they were at the other end of your sword.

It was another few minutes and there was a knock at the door. Lotor said nothing, so Allura told whoever was on the other side to enter. Turning her head, Allura watch Torzak stride across the room. He had a conspiratorial grin on his face, but he cleared his throat and read off his data pad.

“Sire, two important messages have arrived. The first, I’m not sure if Her Highness has informed you yet, King Zarkon has placed a bounty on you. It’s a hefty sum.” Allura felt Lotor squeeze his hands on her back tighter.

“The second, High Lord Talor has sent a response to my note. He merely replied with, ‘Acknowledged.’“

“Thank you,” Lotor murmured.

She watched Torzak bow and leave the room. Alone again, Allura began to pet his hair once more. She felt him sigh against her skin.

“Lotor…,” she whispered into his hair.

He sighed again, and pulled himself back. His cheeks were wet, and Allura took it upon herself to bring up a hand to his face and wipe them with her thumb. He was looking at her with a pained expression.

Lotor closed his eyes and spoke. “I really should leave. I am putting you and your planet in even more danger than before.” Allura frowned.

“The safest place for you is protected by Voltron. Let your ‘battle lioness’ protect you,” she said with mirth.

He opened his eyes and let out a small laugh. She smiled at him and continued.

“Besides, as one of my nobility, what kind of princess would I be if I couldn’t even protect you in my own castle?”

Lotor looked at her with pure, raw emotion. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, and she didn’t have long to think about it as he put his hand behind her head and pulled her to him for a kiss.

If she had thought he was passionate before, she was wrong. All his emotions for her were wrapped up in the way he coiled his tongue with hers. There was a push and pull, as she was starting to hold her own against him in general, and she wasn’t going to let him dominate her even in kissing.

“ _...my beautiful battle lioness….”_

Allura couldn’t stop thinking about how he had said that last night. It was used in jest but there was so much layered in the small phrase. She took one last swipe at him with her tongue and pulled back. They both were breathing heavy, and he definitely appeared to be in a better mood.

Leaning back into the pillows, he reached to the table to pick up the tome. Allura watched him, unsure of what to say.

“Come, sit with me, my lioness princess, I need you to explain what you found.”

She beamed at him and leaned into the pillows on his side, her hand on his shoulder, and stretched her legs out next to his. Lotor opened to the marked page, and she saw him purse his lips.

“She always smiled at me like that. I had forgotten, but seeing her face again….” he trailed off and Allura was worried he would become more upset. He held the book in one hand, and with the other, ran his finger along the pale water colored hair.

Looking at the picture, she spoke. “I suppose you don’t get your hair or skin color from her, but honestly Lotor, your face shape and even your nose are very clearly her’s. But it would seem drule eyes take dominance.”

“Not the shape, those are still mostly Lora’s.” He paused, and then turned the page back a few. “Tell me about this sigil. I don’t know these meanings.”

The banner was at the beginning of the family’s section, marking the following as those who belonged to the House. It was a deep blue with a diagonal split down the center to the left, pale orange under. Across was three black birds in flight, moving from orange to blue.

“The blue means truth and loyalty, the orange for worthy ambition. I think the split means they were protectors or a border house, fighters, usually. The birds are for strategists, and their color means they’re dependable. I don’t know why there’s three. It could have something to do with where they lived or maybe the amount of sons in the family when it was created.”

Allura looked up at him, and he was deep in thought, looking at the design.

“Since they controlled this Monteshire, the blue probably represents the sky along a ridge of some sort. It won’t be close to where we are now, or I might have known more about them, and…,” she trailed off realizing what she was about to say would not be good.

“And she wouldn’t have been as easily taken when she was,” he finished, frowning.

“They also would have been closely related to my family, if they had been nearby. The lack of connection implies they were on the other side of Arus,” she said, trying to change the topic.

“Ah… I suppose that works out in our favor, not being related....”

“Yes, in a few ways.” She paused and looked at him. “Lotor, What did you mean about Zarkon ‘reaping what he sowed?’ I understand that now you aren’t leading his fleet, and that Torzak’s father might… rebel? But is that all there is?”

He looked over at her and smirked. “You are rather observant. Yes, both of those things, but you are right, there’s more to it. I have tried to overthrow him before and all attempts failed. This time, I’ve been very careful. It’s been a long, coordinated effort. It was too soon though, I’m not ready. Now I don’t know if I ever will be,” he said as he looked back down to the pages of the book.

“What if you had Voltron to help?” she asked. His head snapped to look at her, eyes wide.

“I must have misheard you.”

“You did not. What if Voltron is there to help you overthrow Zarkon?”

“I was under the impression that Voltron was touted as a defensive only weapon? If you help in a coup, that hardly implies being defensive, Allura,” he said to her, frowning heavily.

“If Arus is aiding an ally, and especially if that ally is my… my… is my Prince Consort, then... I will take Voltron to Doom for a coordinated direct assault.” She struggled to get out what she was saying, and then paused to watch his reaction.

Lotor’s head rolled to the side and he squinted at her. “What is a ‘prince consort?’ We don’t have that term in Drule.”

She smiled in what she didn’t realize was a very demure way.

“It is the husband of a ruling queen when the birthright is hers. A title usually given to one who is already a prince in their own right. There would be many complications to you being… a king on Arus, after all the raids and invasion attempts…,” she trailed off, worry lacing her words.

“Ahh. I can’t help but wonder how that would change once I seize my own throne, but that is something we can work out later, my sweet,” he said as he leaned closer to her and put a finger under her chin. “What I am most interested in right now is that you are really asking me to be by your side, forever, as your husband....”

Allura watched his golden eyes light up, and she tried to hold back a smile. “That is usually how a marriage alliance works, Lotor.” He hummed in response and moved in to lightly brush his lips against hers.

“Perhaps,” he whispered, “I wasn’t sure if you were serious after everything.” She could feel his breath tickling her skin.

“I am. I realized this really is the best way to protect my people, and… and I find that when you’re not yelling at me from across a battlefield, we… get along a fair bit.” Allura had closed her eyes and was speaking low against him, their lips touching one another’s with a feather-light softness.

“It would appear that we do,” he responded. Allura couldn’t stand the tension anymore and pressed her lips against his. He purred at her and they both tilted their heads to deepen the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Allura slipped up and said to Kazil was a legit typo I made as I went, and it was honestly too great to not include. My exboyfriend did a similar typo to me, but his was a straight up slip up, and that's how we started dating! 
> 
> Also jokes on her, he didn't need a new shirt, but he wasn't going to say no to her touching him.
> 
> Comments give me life. ( ˘ ³˘)♥


	11. Freefall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon period ends as Allura realizes some hard truths and starts to come to grips with the realities of her decision.

Pulling back from a very long and intense nearly half hour of kissing, Allura realized at some point she had moved herself to straddle Lotor once again. He was breathing heavier than her, and groaned in frustration as he turned his head and grasped at something on the table. Allura giggled when she saw him move his hand back to his nose with tissues.

The act of him blowing his nose after crying was such a mundane thing to witness that Allura smiled in amusement. It made everything that had happened between them before this week feel light years away.

Reaching out, she ran a finger along his ear and spread her hand along his neck. She saw him watching her from the corner of his eye before he tossed the tissues into the wastebasket by the table.

“Lotor, I’ve been wondering... you mentioned before going to Merla for safe haven? Why her? You never seemed to get along much.”

He looked slightly alarmed, which then put her on edge.

“Well... you see… we’ve been uh, _allies_ before, so I know she’s not terribly interested in using me for the throne. She’s got her own anyway, we’re more or less equals.”

She frowned and put a little pressure on his neck. “What are you not telling me?”

“We, uh… Merla and I, well, we had a marriage alliance and-”

“You WHAT?” Allura couldn’t even begin to hide her shock. They had been married!

“Allura, _please_ , it was a strategic thing my father concocted. It barely last a few days, if that. I don’t even recall the exact time.”

“Days?? Does that mean that you-” He cut her off by placing a finger on her mouth again.

“No, we barely even did the customary kiss. Really, we both agreed to forget the whole disaster even happened. She prefers her men a little more malleable… if she even likes men. Plus, she’s really not my type.”

“What is your type,” she whispered against his finger.

Lotor leaned forward and purred in her ear. “Intelligent, beautiful, with sunkissed hair and sparkling blue eyes... it helps if they know how to maneuver a ship.” Allura giggled as he lightly kissed at her ear.

“Merla fits most of that, you know.”

“Yes, but she’s a bit _drule_ looking, and I told you I have _a type_.” The way he emphasized the words made her frown.

“How do you know you have a type? How many… women have you…?” The princess was slightly alarmed at the way he had said it.

Lotor was too focused on wanting the topic to shift away from Merla and let his mouth slip.

“I don’t keep track, I really don’t remember how many are in my harem, it’s not-,” he cut himself off as he realized what he said.

They both were still for a few beats. Allura felt her stomach go cold. He managed to gather his thoughts faster as he pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were wild.

“Allura, I really don’t... they mostly are for show. Maybe a massage after a long trip, that sort of thing. It’s not like I have them around all the time.”

“ _Mostly_ ,” she said pointedly.

“I’ve had a harem long before Arus was even a consideration on Doom’s conquest schedule. It’s really nothing out of the ordinary. I would not have kept them after we are married.”

“KEPT!” she nearly shrieked. “They’re SLAVES aren't they? The ways you touched me, you _forced them_ to do that!” She tried to scramble off him but he grabbed her arms and held her tight.

“Allura, it is _not_ like that, I don’t force them to join me. They chose to be there over the mining pits-” she cut him off again.

“OH! So brutal torture or being forced to endure your touching against their will? That’s no real choice at all! Either way you kidnap them and force them into physical labor of one sort of another!” She struggled against his hold, her eyes prickling with tears.

“Endure? Allura, I’ve barely touched them since I’ve met you! All I’ve wanted was you, why would I even bother with another?”

“Did you, Lotor? Did you ever touch any of them in the year since we’ve known one another?”

He avoided her gaze and didn’t answer.

“I thought as much. Let me go,” she growled out.

“Allura, please don’t wiggle on my lap like that,” he said, clearly trying to focus.

“Like wha…,” she began before it dawned on her. “Then let me go. I want to leave.”

“Please, don’t leave angry, I can’t follow you when I’m forced to stay in this bed.”

“You don’t need to follow me at all. Let go,” she spat out.

He sighed and loosened his grip. Allura immediately pulled away from him, scrambled out of the bed and backed away from his reach. She was aware of the look of concern and hurt on his face, but she was too angry and disgusted right now to care.

“Allura-”

“Stop. Don’t talk to me right now I’m too… too…,” she paused, “I need to leave.”

Turning on her heels, she ran towards the door, trying to ignore the memories of what happened last time she did that. She would fight his guards like a hellcat this time if she had to.

She was vaguely aware of hearing Lotor clambering off of the bed after her. When she heard him make a terrible groaning noise, she stopped dead in her tracks. She was enraged, but that sound made her swallow and turn around. He was leaned over, one hand gripping the bed, the other his stomach. She felt her heart lurch at the sight of blood between his fingers from his abdomen.

“Lotor…,” she began, watching him sink to the floor.

Allura turned and opened the door. “Get the doctor, now!”

Torzak’s head popped in the doorway, eyes going wide at the sight, and she heard what must have been Kazil run down the hallway.

Allura backed up and watched as Torzak ran inside and _p_ _ick_ _ed_ _Lotor up_ and put him back onto the bed.

“What happened? Why are you out of bed?” the captain asked in a hurry. When Lotor didn’t answer, he turned to Allura.

It was all too much for her to deal with. She could feel tears on her cheeks as she bit her lips to keep from sobbing outright. She didn’t say anything, and it didn’t matter as Doctor Gorma rushed past her and into the room with a nurse in tow.

Allura watched as they pulled Lotor’s blood stained shirt up and began to cut away the bandages, and felt herself shake when she heard Lotor groan as his abdomen was lightly pressed. She continued to stare as Torzak roughly grabbed her by the arm and all but dragged her out of the room, and she didn’t even notice Kazil closing it behind them.

She was vaguely aware of being pulled and pushed down to sit on the bench outside the room. She buried her face in her hands and let herself sob, uncaring who was watching her in the hallway.

It was several minutes before she calmed down enough to breathe properly. She peaked out from between her fingers, shame filling her for the entire situation. She saw Kazil was seated next to the door, one leg propped up and looking pensive. Torzak was standing to Allura’s left, and he was watching her. She pulled her hands down her face, uncaring that her hair was still down and a mess and now her face would match.

The man had some of the napkins from the tray in his hand and he moved his hand towards her to offer them. She took them and whispered a thanks.

After Allura had dried her face and her nose, Torzak spoke.

“Please, Princess, tell me what happened.”

She sniffed, and took a few big breaths before answering. “Cultural differences,” was all she replied with.

“Your Highness… you were getting along so well I fail to see what those could be.”

She glanced up at him before looking back to the floor. “I… found out about his harem. I don’t… I can’t abide slavery, Torzak.” She heard him sigh.

“If it makes you feel any better, he’s been spending the better part of the past year frustrating himself trying to figure out how to get into your good graces. He hasn’t really had much time for… _pleasures_.”

She glared at him. “They’re _slaves_ , Torzak. We don’t have slavery on Arus. And I will never allow slavery in any capacity under my reign.”

He smirked and narrowed his eyes at her.

“Well, then you’ll need to make that abundantly clear in your negotiations, won’t you, Your Highness?”

Allura blinked at him. Marriage Negotiations. This man was far too perceptive. When she didn’t answer, he continued to speak.

“I know you don’t approve of such a situation, but it’s quite normal in Drule society. And not to drag it out, but he used to brag about how the women in his harem do vie for his attention.”

She sighed. “They were only doing what they could to improve their situation, Torzak. That’s hardly free will.”

“I suppose. Though, His Highness was annoyed a few months back because they caught wind of what you looked like, and several were attempting to lighten their hair and style it in a similar manner to yours, in an effort to garner his attentions again.” He chuckled, but all she did was frown.

A few moments more, and Doctor Gorma and the “cute dark-haired nurse” exited the room. The doctor frowned at Allura.

“Your Highness, Prince Lotor has strained himself too much. He will never heal at this rate. I’ve given him a mild sedative to sleep until tomorrow morning. He is far too stressed, he needs to be calm and to rest. Please, when he wakes, don’t let him move anywhere.”

Allura started to nod but took a sharp breath in. “Can... he be moved gently, right now? I had thought to move him to the Royal Wing of the castle. It will be safer there. Will that be okay?”

The doctor frowned at first. “If he is moved extremely carefully and slowly, but you must not do it immediately or he will start to bleed, _yet again_.” He said the last pointedly, and Allura felt properly chastised for the last hour’s upset.

“Thank you, doctor,” she said. She was busy working out the details of moving Lotor in her head and missed the two drules grin at one another as they watched the nurse walk down the hallway with Doctor Gorma.

 

–

 

Allura knocked on Keith’s door. She absolutely wanted to talk to him about this before it got too late. He answered the door, slightly concerned.

“Princess, is everything all right?” he said and gestured for her to come in.

“Yes,” she said as she entered his room, “but I need your assistance. Lance’s too. I’ve prepared a room for Lotor across from mine. Less staff have access, less people will be around. I just don’t want any… situations. The bounty has me very worried, and… Lotor had a complication, so he’s been knocked out.” Allura was wringing her hands. “I had hoped you both would help me keep watch as Lotor is moved. It’s not that I don’t trust the castle guards…,” she said, trailing off. That amount of money would tempt many into doing evil deeds, and many more into to sending off what was until recently an invader.

Keith smiled at her. “Of course, Princess. Is this happening now?”

“Ideally. It’s dark and less people will know what is occurring.”

They left Keith’s room and he knocked on Lance’s down the hall. It took a minute for the door to open, and when it did, Keith sighed loudly.

“Lance… at least answer you door wearing pants.”

She heard laughter from inside. “Maybe I had company?”

“You did not. Allura wants our help, get dressed and come on,” he said and turned around frowning.

They heard Lance grumbling behind the closed door, and it was another minute before he exited, fully dressed. He was briefed as they made their way down towards the infirmary.

 

–

 

There was a duffel and a few smaller bags on the ground, plus the cute vase Allura had brought down, with the two drule guards standing outside the open door to Lotor’s room. Torzak was frowning, arms crossed, and Kazil was saying something to him as he looked at the data pad in his hand. Torzak spotted them, and the tablet was put in one of the bags.

The tension in the air between the Voltron pilots and the drule guards was thick, and Allura was a bit alarmed.

“Torzak, I’ve asked Keith and Lance to help… with the move. I would prefer if you focus on Lotor, and they will be an... honor guard.” She tried to smile. The situation was strange, even for this past week.

“Understood, Your Highness,” he said and bowed to her, with Kazil doing the same. Allura was instantly struck with the realization that with Lotor unconscious, they were deferring to her orders. Drule soldiers taking her commands was unnerving, but also thrilling. She’d never felt so… powerful.

She noticed Keith eyeing the blasters.

“Those look awfully familiar…,” he said and raised an eyebrow as he looked to Allura.

“Ahhh, yes I wanted them fully armed, Keith. Now then, let’s hurry.”

She watched as the two drules walked into the room. They had apparently already transferred Lotor to a medical stretcher, and she watched through the open door as they both picked up an end and effortlessly hoisted him up, and walked through the door into the hallway.

Allura swallowed hard. Lotor was eerily still, and they had arranged him so his limbs wouldn’t slip around as they moved him across the castle. She couldn’t keep her heart from clenching; it made him appear dead. Until Allura felt Keith’s hand on her shoulder, she hadn’t realized she was staring.

“Are you ready?” he asked, and she nodded. Watching Lance and Keith pick up the bags for the guards, she led them across the castle towards her rooms.

The trip was without incident. Most of the castle was asleep or winding down for bed, and not many were around. Allura purposefully picked the route that had the least chances of being seen by anyone.

The royal quarters were mostly empty, and Allura specifically chose to put Lotor in the room across from hers. It would be safer, and easier. She knew he would laugh about the proximity when he woke up.

Allura half watched Torzak and Kazil gently move Lotor from the stretcher to the large bed in the middle of the room. She was still rather unnerved by him not moving on his own. The two drules were adjusting their prince when Doctor Gorma entered with that nurse the men kept talking about.

“Princess,” she heard Keith say. She stopped watching the doctor and nurse checking on Lotor to look at him. “You’re sure about him being this close? I know it’s better if you go ahead with… things.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you, Keith, but I’ve made my choice.” She could feel the drules’ eyes on her when the words left her mouth.

“Hold on now, I feel like everyone knows something I don’t,” Lance said, putting his hands on his hips.

Allura bit the inside of her cheeks and kept her gaze away from Lance’s.

“Ahhh, Allura, do you mind if I give him a… brief run down, later?” Keith asked.

She looked up at him and nodded, and Lance frowned at both of them.

Doctor Gorma broke the tension. “Your Highness, nothing is amiss or wrong. I’ll be up to check in the morning when he wakes.”

Allura nodded and watched them leave. She turned back to her pilots, and Keith put his hand on Lance’s arm.

“Time to go, Lance,” he said and the other pilot huffed but they were out the door quickly.

Allura looked across the room to Lotor laying in the bed, unmoving. She was trying to decide if she should just stay, or if she she should go, when Torzak intervened.

“Your Highness, perhaps you should go rest.” Allura looked up at him. Staying in here with them would certainly not help her calm all her irritations.

“Yes… thank you, Captain.” She glanced at Lotor, and then walked back through the sitting room towards the hallway. Two cots had been placed in the room, so anyone coming through the hallway would have to pass the drules to get to Lotor. He would be safe.

Allura quietly shut the door behind her. Entering her own rooms, and locking her door, she sighed loudly and threw herself onto her bed. It had been an incredibly trying day. She was both upset and still concerned for Lotor.

 _A harem of slaves!_ She felt disgusted that he had such a thing this entire time. He obviously didn’t want to tell her, either! That means he knew it was something she would despise. At the same time, it made her feel ignorant about the drules. The two guards clearly had no problems with it. That fact really solidified that there was so much she still didn’t grasp about them.

Hugging a pillow to her, she wanted to cry to make it all go away, but felt drained of tears and knew that it wouldn’t even help in the end. She stared out into space and tried to calm herself enough to sleep. Maybe things would feel better in the morning.

 

–

 

Allura sat up out of a deep sleep, terrified. There had been a loud noise. Her room was still dark, and she was so exhausted that she couldn’t understand what was happening at first.

Her mind cleared a bit as she scrambled out of her bed, realizing she had fallen asleep in her clothes, even her pistol was still painfully on her hip. She threw open her door. The one across from hers was wide open, with Torzak standing in the doorway and Kazil in the hall. Both were looking down towards the stairs.

“What’s going on?” Allura asked them frantically.

“There was an explosion somewhere below,” Kazil said.

“Your Highness, you should stay here,” Torzak said forcefully to Allura as he walked into the hallway.

There was a shout barely heard, far in the distance, and possibly blaster sounds, and both men tensed and pulled their pistols out. The hallway was dimly lit, and a few minutes later when someone came running, Torzak held the weapon up.

“Identify yourself,” he said in a loud and commanding way Allura had never heard from him.

“Relax, it’s me,” Lance called, causing Allura to instantly relax and let out a loud sigh. He trotted down the hallway and stopped in front of them.

“Lance! What’s going on?”

“Gosh, Allura, you really thought ahead in all this. If we had waited a few hours, it would have been bad.” He paused, catching his breath. “Someone set off explosives in the room Lotor was in earlier. We have no idea how. It might have been prevented if there had been more people down there, but… we just don’t know yet. There’s three of them. Were. Two are dead, Keith managed to wrestle the last guy to the ground after singeing off his ear with a shot from his pistol.

Allura felt her blood run cold. They were in that room not long ago. She might have been asleep with him in his bed…

“Do you need anything of us?” she heard Torzak ask, and Lance shook his head.

“No, Keith is taking the man for… _questioning_ , but we’re pretty sure they’re Arusian farmers…,” he trailed off, looking at Allura with a worried expression.

“Is everyone else okay, Lance?” Allura asked, suddenly curious how Keith and Lance had handled it so perfectly.

“Yeah, we’re good,” he said and then started chuckling. “Allura, what’s that look for?”

“Lance, why were you and Keith down there?”

“Oh… well, we went back after being up here. Keith felt like something might have spooked you, so he wanted to see if anything would happen. Boy, was he right. You both were. The castle is on lockdown, nobody gettin’ in or out, now.”

Allura was worried, but also intensely proud of Keith and Lance. She smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Lance. You were both very brave. I’m not sure I can sleep after that, and knowing that Keith is… gods above, is he going to torture the man?” she was very concerned.

“Your Highness,” Torzak interjected, “perhaps myself or my lieutenant could be of assistance in that regard...?” Allura shook her head before speaking.

“No, absolutely not. This might have been because of a drule presence in the castle, I don’t want to make it worse. Please, stay here and protect Lotor.” She smiled up at him, and Lance lightly nodded to the guards as he and Allura went back down the hallway.

 

–

 

Allura yawned into her hand, sitting in the Central Command. The sun was starting to rise, and she was watching Coran. He was going over the list and videos of visitors to the castle for the third time, and they still didn’t see where the attackers had entered.

“Princess, you should get some rest.”

Allura sighed. She would just make herself annoyed all over again about the harem thing…

“Coran… I was talking to Lotor yesterday and… Coran, he has a harem, _of slaves._ And he doesn’t understand why this is upsetting me! How am I going to handle this? If he takes the Doom throne, does he expect me sit by willingly while people are enslaved all over his planet? Some of them are Arusians!” She realized she was ranting, but her advisor merely watched her until she finished.

“Allura, he has grown up on Doom, with things expected of him. I realize this is difficult, but if you want this situation to change, you must give him time to adjust, just as you must also. He is still bedridden, there isn’t anything he can do at present one way or another,” he said gently, and she sighed.

“Perhaps for now, Princess, you should write up a draft of this alliance. Make all your demands clear.”

She blinked at him and realized that was perfect.

“Thank you, Coran, I’ll do that now,” she said smiling, and left for her rooms.

 

–

 

Allura read over the draft she had for the 10th time. She liked what it said, but she was convinced Lotor would add something unexpected. And they would have to try and figure out what to do about any possible… children.

_Our heirs…_

She felt her cheeks redden at the thought. They would be consummating their union. They would have babies. She would bear _h_ _is babies._ Pointed ears and skin the color of a periwinkle flower. She started to wonder if any of them would have her blue eyes, or if her ruling line would forever have the golden cat eyes of a drule.

The princess decided she would go to see if he was awake now. It was hours after dawn, she was tired but the thought of letting the humor they had parted at stay in the air felt stifling. She folded up the sheets of paper she had hand written the draft on and took them with her as she left her rooms.

Torzak was in the hallway, leaned against the door. He looked exhausted but alert. He bowed and opened the door for her. Inside, the men had hung sheets across the room and drew the curtains closed, so that they could rest with as little disturbance as possible in their never ending shift switches to guard Lotor. She assumed Kazil was asleep in the darkness behind one of the makeshift walls.

Allura knocked softly on the bedroom door, but when she heard no answer she opened the door and entered. It was clear Lotor was still unconscious, so the princess stood near the bed and watched him. He was less unnervingly still like he had been the day previous, sleeping peacefully.

She felt guilty. She had known there was slaves on Doom. She knew he would be in a position to have them, but she just never thought about it. _He had wanted me as a slave to begin with…_ she felt like a fool. She would never compromise on this, and hoped he realized that, but she had freaked out on him and made him injure himself, _again_. The princess was starting to wonder if she would ever stop thinking the worst of him at every possible hint of unease.

Allura felt the tears in her eyes and tried to will herself calm. She was too tired for this train of thought. She was angry, and a bit disgusted by the slave situation, but if this changed how she felt about him, then it was obvious she hadn’t felt very strongly in the first place. And it certainly wouldn’t stop Doom from warmongering and acquiring _more_ slaves. She would have to deal with it, head on.

Sighing, she placed the folded draft on the side table, next to the familiar book of records and empty vase, and bite her lip. She was exhausted. This part of the castle was now one of the safest places, more so than usual, so she gingerly pulled up the blanket that laid across him and climbed underneath. The bed was larger than the one in the infirmary. She had more space, but she still snuggled her head into the space between his shoulder and his neck.

Laying there, under the blanket, resting against Lotor, Allura realized that one of the problems she had with going to sleep was that she hadn’t wanted to be alone. She was getting used to being next to him, warm in his bed.


	12. Plunge Diving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lotor find out important information and strengthen their bond.

 The next thing Allura was aware of was someone gently stroking her cheek. It was lulling her awake. Making a small noise, she batted at the offending touch. She heard Lotor laughed warmly at the action. Groaning at him and flipping her head to face the other way, her hair spilled all over and covered her face.

She felt him gently arranging her hair, and she was flooded with annoyance.

“Please,” she murmured against his skin, “let me sleep. So much happened last night, I’m so tired….”

“Yes, waking up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, with what I had previously thought was my furious lioness clinging to me in her sleep like I would float away…. All of that did give me the distinct impression I missed a few things.”

Hearing him say that instantly turned her annoyance to guilt, and Allura slowly turned her head back to look at him. He didn’t look at her. He was preoccupied with touching and moving her curls as they splayed across his chest. Seeing him with his eyes open and full of life was a jarring difference to how he looked when Torzak and Kazil had hauled him across the castle. It made a lump form in her throat, as if she had thought him dead and he had now come back.

When he finally turned his eyes to her, he looked worried.

“Was what happened so terrible that you won’t even speak of it?”

She swallowed and felt tears prickling in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I just… I should have been calmer yesterday, about… things. And then I wanted to move you here, and when they were carrying you, you just…,” she paused as she whispered the rest, “you didn’t look alive any longer.”

He frowned, his movement of winding one of her locks around his finger stilled.

“I’m fine, Allura, and we can talk about the rest. As you know, I am not at present in any position to be making demands on the uh, labor force on Doom.” He sighed, and then watched his fingers as he resumed curling her hair. “If this is too much for you, we can just have a normal alliance. No marriage needed. That sort of thing didn’t work out well for me last time, so we can do whatever you need to happen.”

Allura’s heart sank. He sounded so dejected, and after everything, he was suddenly denying himself everything he had always claimed to want and had fought so hard to obtain.

The princess lifted herself up and over him, facing him fully. She leaned her weight on her hands on either side of his chest. Slowly looking up at her, she heard his breath catch in his throat. Her golden tresses were falling around her shoulders, the late morning sunlight glittered off them, and her brilliant blue eyes shone with unshed tears, making her look like a goddess of warmth and spring.

“No,” she said firmly.

He stared at her, still transfixed. She didn’t move her eyes.

It finally became too much for him, and he turned away. She let a few moments pass before she shifted her weight, lifting one of her hands to caress his cheek.

“Lotor... I want this to happen. We’ve known one another long enough that I’ve discovered that once I’ve taken the time to _truly_ get to know you, I want you to stay by my side. And if you _are_ by my side, we can accomplish so much.” She paused, watching him, and it was obvious he was trying to process everything she was saying.

“Besides, I’ve already written down the alliance draft, and I find there are many things in there that once staring at me on paper, I don’t want to go without.” She watched him turn back to look at her, and she rubbed her thumb on his cheek. “For instance, my Prince Consort would be the General of my military forces. _All of them_ ,” she emphasized. “After that display you made, I cannot think of any other man I want to have that position. You were the reason we won, against overwhelming odds. I would be a fool to throw such an opportunity away over something we could… work on.”

He finally seemed to find his voice again, albeit low and cracking. “You would really trust me like that?”

She smiled, and leaned her forehead on his. “Absolutely. Alliances are about building trust, are they not?”

“Indeed, they are…,” he whispered, before leaning in to gently kiss her.

After a few moments, she felt herself begin to relax, and moved closer to him. He opened his lips to hers, and Allura felt like this was the first _honest_ kiss they had shared. No agendas, no wariness, no lust, their problems in the open… an open connection of love and possibilities. It pooled in her stomach and heart, calming any residual fears she still had.

Allura settled back into his arms, enjoying his tender kissing and occasional light nips at her skin. She had moved to clutch at his shoulder, and found she quite liked him moving his hand down to grasp at her hip. She briefly wondered if they would continue in that vein when there was a light knocking. Lotor broke the kiss, sighed loudly, and spoke for them to enter.

Torzak walked across the room after the door slid open. He bowed to them next to the bed, then held out Lotor’s data pad for him to take.

“Your Highnesses, information on the attack from last night.” When he saw the confusion on Lotor’s face, he blanched. “I uh, suppose Her Highness did not inform you yet, Sire?”

“No,” Lotor said while pushing his nose into Allura’s hair, “she did not.”

She turned slightly to look at him, his eyes fluttered back open to meet her gaze. “It was… an explosion in the room you were in until last night. I had moved you here just hours prior as a precaution. Keith and Lance managed to subdue the attackers. They were presumed Arusian farmers…,” she trailed off, looking at Torzak. He nodded at the information.

“Your Captain informed me their suspicions were accurate, Your Highness. The rest of the details are in the report,” he said nodding to the tablet Lotor held before it was put down.

“There are also two messages, Sire,” he said as he looked to his own data pad. “The first is from our spy in the Doom court. I’ve had Kazil sniff around the comms, and it’s accurate. Including my father’s territory, and your newer conquests, just under half of Doom’s domain has declared for you. It includes several lords who we hadn’t even approached. I do not know if it’s my father’s doing, or if they are simply exhausted of King Zarkon’s tyranny. One includes Yorak’s home planet, however.”

As soon as Torzak finished speaking, Lotor started laughing. His grip on her hip tightened, and he grinned at her as he leaned over and gave her a peck on her forehead.

“Sire, the second message.”

Both Allura and Lotor looked up to Torzak, and the guard burst into a positively feral grin. “Commander Cossack has also just declared for you. He made a public release that if anyone touches you, he will _‘personally hunt them down and rip their_ _inte_ _s_ _tines_ _from their body through their_ _screaming_ _mouth.’_ ”

Allura gasped at the information and the brutality of the threat. This all seemed too easy. Far too easy, and she couldn’t grasp what exactly was going on.

“Lotor, I don’t understand...”

“It would seem my father started a civil war.” Chuckling hard, he continued, “I always knew I liked Cossack. Torzak! Tell him I am grateful, and that he is tasked with patrolling the Arusian borders.”

Allura poked the tip of his nose, and he turned to look at her.

“Isn’t there someone you should be speaking to about that, _psae’tus_?” She said with a little annoyance but mostly mirth in her voice.

Lotor eyes went wide and his mouth fell slightly open. Allura had called him her _betrothed_ in perfect Drule. He grasped one of her hands in his, and brought it to his lips to kiss before speaking in a very princely manner.

“Princess of Arus, _meum_ _psae’ta_ , it would appear my fleet is inadvertently occupying your airspace and coming off as hostile. Due to our personal accord, and in lieu of our _formal agreement_ ,” he said the last with much emphasis, “may I ask to be granted clearance to patrol around the outskirts of your territory to maintain our current peaceful relations?”

Allura felt her heart beating wildly. He had never made such a formal speech to her, and to hear him speak in a commanding tone without hostility! Then to respond by calling her back ‘ _my betrothed’_ in Drule gave her butterflies. She brought her hand up once again to caress his cheek.

“Granted. Captain Torzak, please brief Coran of the situation,” she said without turning her head from Lotor’s gaze.

“Yes, Your Highness. Shall I also be the first to offer my congratulations on your forthcoming nuptials?” he asked while bowing with his fist to his chest, that wide grin still plastered across his face.

Allura couldn’t contain her smile, and briefly glanced to Torzak and then back to Lotor.

“You may,” Lotor said with arrogance, and broke into a smile of his own that he could not contain. “In addition, inform Coran of this development.”

“Yes, my Prince, Princess,” Torzak said as he stood before leaving the room. When the door shut, Lotor pulled Allura into his embrace and half rolled onto her as she giggled.

She became worried he might have put pressure on his wound, but he made no indication of it. Instead, he began kissing her fervently, as if he hadn’t been mere minutes beforehand.

Allura lost track of time. It felt like hours that his tongue was in her mouth when she realized he was lifting her top up past her stomach.

“Lotor, we should really go over the-” she pulled back and started to say, but he interrupted her by covering her lips with his. She swallowed the rest of her sentence, and kissed him back. He briefly let their lips part as he pulled the piece of clothing over her head and it disappeared off the side of the bed before his hand slid under her brassiere to cup a breast.

The action of him fondling her made the princess feel tingly all over. Just knowing they would soon belong to one another was almost overwhelming her senses. A light pinch of her nipple did not help.

It was after repeating the action to the other, neglected breast, she barely registered that her bra was gently pulled off and went she knew not where. Lotor then pulled back from her, and they were both breathing hard. He started to laugh. She was incredibly perplexed.

“I’ve just realized the easiest way to aggravate my father.” Allura blinked at him, unsure why he was even bringing this up now.

“I don’t… understand,” she said tilting her head in confusion.

“Well, my sweet,” he said and gave her a quick peck on the lips, “if you were to really be with child after he disowned me, he would lose his mind in rage,” he said smugly, “and once he gets _that_ angry, he makes very big mistakes. It’s why he usually tries to dole out punishments immediately. If he stews, he gets clumsy.”

Realization dawned on her foggy mind; Zarkon would mess up and Lotor would best him. He was also the rightful heir, and if he had his own heir on the way, anyone who backed Zarkon would be limiting their future. Once the baby was born, Lotor would have a secured succession already, which would mean stability for the realm.

“I… I understand what you’re saying, Lotor, and it is a good plan, but… not yet. It’s far too soon. We haven’t even announced anything….”

He purred at her as he kissed her cheek and then moved to whisper in her ear. “We can change all of that in one day, you know.”

“No, you cannot even stand up yet. Please, we must wait. You have not even been here for two weeks, if I am to suddenly be… well what do you think everyone will think about how it happened? They need to become used to you before such a thing is announced, or the worst of you will be assumed.” She paused to take a deep breath and gather her thoughts. He hummed into her ear and started to softly nuzzle into her hair.

“Lotor, the servants are still frightened of you. We need everyone to get used to your presence and then we can move forward with the rest... I need to take my throne, we need to be married, then we can worry about heirs.”

He made a very exasperated sigh into her hair, and she knew their pleasant mood was completely broken. Her heart ached a little at how their budding relationship just kept having issues due to their complicated history. She wasn’t adverse to all the touching, but she knew they couldn’t let emotions get the better of them. He had a long track record of ruining all his plans when his feelings for her came up.

Even in his annoyance, she could feel him rubbing his thumbs on the small of her back. Allura closed her eyes for a moment, feeling his steady breathing in her hair and against her neck before she spoke again.

“I know you have been looking forward to our… involvement for a long time, my brave and gallant prince, but things have to be done a certain way on Arus. I know you don’t-”

“It’s fine. It really is, my sweet,” he murmured into her ear, interrupting her. “I’ve waited this long for you, and now that you’re in my arms, _willingly_ , I’ll wait forever if I must.” Her heart felt like it would burst at his words.

“However,” he said as he finished rolling her onto her back and laid himself on top of her, “I can think of something fun we can do in the meantime.”

Allura was instantly concerned for his wound, but the way he kissed and sucked at her neck made her start to feel even more dazed. His weight pressing down on her was also a new kind of joy she had never felt before, never having felt a man pressed against her naked chest. He was leaning heavily on his elbow, the other hand grasped her side. It all caused a wanton thrill to course through her.

Closing her eyes, Allura ran her fingers slowly down the taut muscles of his arm that held much of his weight. She whispered his name against his ear, and he moaned against her neck in response. She giggled, and ran foot up the back of his leg.

Lotor started to kiss her jawline up to her mouth, but before he met with her lips, she spoke again.

“The doctor said you should rest. This isn’t resting. Please, perhaps we shouldn’t, I don’t want you to hurt yourself again.”

He peppered kisses down the other side of her jaw.

“I’m not straining anything, and I can think of nothing more _relaxing_ ,” he purred against her skin.

The princess bit her lip, unabashedly excited for what he could possibly be working towards. She knew it had to be positively scandalous!

Lotor wasted no time in moving his kisses down towards her collarbone. He shimmied a little downwards, and started to lick a line down until he was taking one of herbreasts into his mouth. The sensation of him flicking his tongue across her nipple made her gasp loudly. He hummed against her, and the sound made her feel tingly all over.

He sucked at her for a brief second, and then pulled back to look at her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her mouth was open and she was breathing heavy. He grinned wickedly.

“Allura, move back a little.”

“Wha… why?”

He raised his eyebrows, and she bit her lip. She slid herself back by her bent arms, and he nodded his head to indicate she should move back more. She stopped when he hovered over her navel.

“Lotor….”

He smiled as he began to pull the rest of her clothes down. Allura realized what a chore it probably was in his condition, and through her extreme embarrassment of his location leaning over her, moved to pull them halfway down her thighs herself. She pointedly left her panties where they were.

She heard a rumble from deep in Lotor’s chest, and it caused a thrill to spike down her body. She was about to ask him what he was going to do, when he leaned back down and kissed her stomach. The sensation of being touched there was so unfamiliar. When she felt his tongue dip down into her navel, her breath caught in her throat.

He tickled her like that for a few moments, and then moved his tongue to make a trail downwards. Allura swallowed hard, realizing what he was about to do.

When he reached the edge of her panties, he started kissing across and down. She bit her lip, watching his descent. He kept making pecks, and through the thin cloth she could feel his lips on her skin under them.

When he made another purr noise at her, she realized she had closed her eyes and her head had started to fall back. She looked down at him, and he locked his gaze with hers as he pressed against her with his mouth open. Allura could barely breathe.

When he moved his head back, he smirked. “My, my, my... just from our kissing earlier, you seem to have soaked through your panties.”

Allura’s eyes went wide and she quickly covered her face in her hands. To hear such a thing out of his mouth was too much!

“Don’t be shy, it’s very endearing,” he said, his voice taking on a more husky tone.

With a deftness she had assumed he lacked in his healing state, he yanked the pants that were at her thighs to be beyond her knees, and pushed her bent legs farther apart. Allura heard her heart beating in her ears and slowly lowered her hands.

Lotor then licked along the center of the already dampened fabric, and she gasped loudly. He hummed in response, and she could _feel_ the vibration there. He licked again, this time with more pressure, moving deeper. If she was feeling like she would burst already, she had no idea how she would survive the rest of what he was about to do.

She didn’t have to wait long. With both his hands, he slowly pulled down the sides of the underwear, bringing them fully down and leaving them bunched beyond her knees with the rest of the clothing. He eased her legs apart again.

Allura slowly opened her eyes and saw that he was watching her. She unconsciously bit her lip again, and he smirked at the action. He maintained eye contact with her as he leaned down and gently blew on her. The sensation of cool air on her overheated and wet skin made her bite her lip harder and close her eyes once more.

She quickly found out that was a mistake. Lotor closed the gap between their skin without her seeing, and in a long and slow motion, ran his tongue up her slick flesh. The action made her cry out in response. He hummed, starting to gently suck on her, and the princess immediately followed the cry with a loud moan.

When he started to flick his tongue around, she didn’t even think as she dug her hands into his hair. Allura’s breathing quickly became ragged, and the room felt positively scorching.

It didn’t take long for her to feel her climax about to occur, she felt her legs spreading wider, but he held her thigh tight in his grip as he throatily chuckled against her. The vibrations sent her over the edge.

When Allura stopped seeing stars in her vision as she came down from her release, and her body stopped feeling positively on fire, she was aware of her prince lightly leaving kisses on her upper thigh.

“Lotor…,” she breathed heavily, and he made a purring noise in response. She was also aware his kisses were turning to nips. “Perhaps… you should lay back. You’re supposed to be the one resting, remember?”

He looked up at her, aware she was up to something. With one last kiss, this one on her knee, he eased himself up and rolled onto his back next to her.

“Hmm, I wonder what my Queen wishes of her Prince Consort?” he asked the air while he ran a finger through the hair spilling all over around her on the pillow, and Allura giggled. The intention of the statement wasn’t lost on her, and sent a new flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

Sitting up, she turned to look down at him. After kicking off the remainders of her clothes, she moved between his legs, pushing them apart. His eyes narrowed as he watched her, his smirk unfaltering. Allura pulled herself up towards his torso, and began to pull at his shirt. He scrambled to take it off as best he could himself, and she couldn’t help but lightly laugh at him.

“My struggling amuses you? What a cruel mistress you are…,” he said trailing off.

“I’m sorry, it’s just still so strange to see you unable to do simple tasks when you used to easily run around terrorizing us,” she said as she reached up to help him pull the clothing over his head.

He feigned a frown, but she could still see his smile. Looking down from his face, Allura bit her lip at seeing the slope of his neck to his shoulders, the bulk of his muscles highlighted by the angle she viewed him from.

The bandages still bothered her, but it was less than before. His clear vitality compared even to last night was a reminder that he naturally had a healthy constitution and was already recovering.

“Merla once told me that you wore shoulder pads to appear more bulky. I see that she lied,” she said with mirth.

“Of course she did! I have no doubts she was playing at anything to get you to distrust me. But please, Allura, don’t bring her up. You were just poised to do something, and I am curious what it was….”

She pursed her lips at him, and he hummed at her. Settling back on her knees between his legs, she started to stroke her thumbs on his skin around his hips. She could feel his eyes on her every move.

Running her fingers under the edge of his pants, Allura watched Lotor as his breathing became faster. His excitement was rather intoxicating, and it gave her the boldness she needed. Hooking her fingers on the cloth, she pulled his pants beyond his thighs.

A trail of snow white hair trailed down, and she tried to maintain composure at seeing his… she took a breath to try and calm herself as she still felt completely out of her element!

He moved a muscle, and his erection bounced. Her eyes shot up to his, and he had a wicked smirk on his face. If her cheeks weren’t still flushed from her own climax, she was positive they would have turned completely red.

“Lotor, please… I already don’t know what I’m doing…,” she said and looked away from him. He laughed with good humor.

“My Battle Lioness, you have never backed away from a difficult challenge, I don’t doubt you will do wonderfully at anything you try to accomplish.” Her eyes shot back to his, and he smiled warmly. “I’ll let you know if anything needs... adjusting.”

Looking back down, she ran a finger along his abdomen. With a hand steadier than she had thought, she wrapped her fingers aroundhis hard member. With him being bigger than her in general, and not small for a drule, she wasn’t sure what to expect, and her virginal sensibilities were alarmed by his size.

Biting her lip, she realized she now had no idea what to do. She was almost startled when she felt his hand suddenly over hers. His grip increased, causing hers to do so as well, and he pulled her hand along, pushing up and down. Understanding dawned on her, and he let go with her continuing the motion.

“It would help if you got me a bit… wet,” he breathed out, heavily.

Allura held him still as she slowly ran her tongue from the base to the tip. She heard him groan, and at the noise, decided to kiss him at the end.

“Gods, Allura…,” he breathed out so low she barely heard him.

She licked her tongue around. Remembering what he had done to her, she assumed the same actions might feel as good to him. Taking the whole head into her mouth, Allura began to lightly suck. The moan coming from him confirmed her assumption. She then continued to mimic what he had done, starting with soft lapping, and then flicked across the tip in an endless motion.

At the same time, she ran her hand that grasped him up and down. Her other hand still rested on his thigh, but she started to dig her nails into his skin.

Glancing up at him, she saw he was leaned back. His eyes were pinched closed, his mouth parted, pointed canines in a light smile of pleasure, and she could hear him breathing between them. Both his hands were clawing into the bed.

Allura was struck by the sight of the power she held over him. The dark side of her mind reminded her that he had a harem that probably had done this to him countless times. The logical side of her pointed out that she couldn’t have expected him to be chaste until he met her. Then her romantic nature chimed in that this was utterly different than his harem; he was in _her_ castle, completely under _her_ power. Their budding mutual affection, something he had been clamoring to attain for an entire year, brought to the front of her mind that he must be absolutely beside himself right now. His emotions would be running high, and they were strengthening their bond in this bed. She felt a thrill go through her at the thought that he found her so important for who she was, not what she was. To the point where he had already called her “my Queen” in an almost subservient way.

Ceasing the licking, she kept watching him, waiting for him to open his eyes. Her hand still was moving up and down, but at a very slow pace. His lids flickered open and they locked their gaze. He was still breathing hard, and his eyes were hazy and lust filled. She smiled and slowly ran her tongue along her lip. The growl he gave her in response sent a fluttering to her stomach.

She stopped the movement of her hand, and while still locking eyes with his, moved to pull as much of his erection into her mouth. The guttural noise from his throat was all she needed to hear to know what she was doing felt good to him.

Trailing with her tongue as she pulled him out and then back in, she tried to reach the base. His size made it a bit difficult, but she didn’t think it mattered with the low moaning she heard. Moving her hand from his thigh, she dug her fingers into his hip. She was startled when she felt him grab at her other hand with his own. Lacing his fingers with hers, she glanced up at him, but his eyes were fluttering closed again. His grip on hers was tight.

It only took a few minutes before he was stuttering her name, and told her he could feel himself about to release. The princess didn’t relent. She did move her hand from his hip to hold him steady below where her lips reached, as he unconsciously thrust towards her. Moving to grasp the base fully, she felt as he throbbed hard several times, climaxing into her mouth as his nails dug into her hand and he made a low grunting noise.

She stilled, holding everything in her mouth. Allura realized she really had not thought this far ahead, either, and had no idea what to do. Instinct took over, and she swallowed. When she heard him groan again, she looked up to see him watching her with a smug expression.

“You are a goddess,” he said drowsily.

Allura blinked, completely unsure how to feel about any of it. When he shimmied his legs to try and bring the clothing back up, she helped him to pull the pants back across his hips.

Lotor adjusted the linens on the bed, and moved them so they could lay back down comfortably. Putting his hand in hers, he pulled her down towards himself, and he put the sheets and blanket back over top of them. She settled against the side of his chest.

While they were both now a bit tired, they stayed like that for a long while, mostly unclothed in one another’s embrace, and talking about and sharing all manner of things. Eventually Allura watched Lotor slowly drift off into sleep. She lay listening to his heartbeat for a while, still amazed at the turn of events her life had taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> (If anyone wants to be my editor for this, send me a pm! As of publishing, I'm flying blind.)


	13. Courtship Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon period continues.

Allura yawned and slowly sat up. The smell of coffee had brought her out of her snoozing. Lotor was still asleep next to her, and she tilted her head as she smiled down at him.

He looked incredibly relaxed. She was almost caught off-guard by how all his stress and worries melted as his face was calm in slumber. His brows still naturally had an arch to them, which ruined the otherwise child-like look he had at that moment, but the softness of the rest of his features offset that.

She was about to run her hand down his cheek, but realized it might wake him. Instead, she carefully slid herself out of the bed. Looking towards the source of the coffee, Allura saw that on a small table, there was a covered tray with a smaller tray next to it, with a coffee pot, two mugs, and some containers for creams and sugar. A chair had been pulled next to the table, and laying across it was her robe, with her slippers beneath. Her heart was immediately pulled in appreciation of knowing that the drule guards had gone to the length of acquiring her own things for her comfort in Lotor’s room.

Allura danced across the room swiftly, and pulled the robe around herself. She knew nobody was there to see her, but the act of nakedly walking across the room that Lotor occupied was beyond embarrassing and foreign to her. It was going to take some getting used to, especially knowing he would eventually be watching her as she did such things.

Sitting down in the chair, she lifted the cloche. It revealed a variety of light dishes that would be acceptable for Lotor’s current healing process, including berries, sliced fruits, pastries, and some sort of custard egg dish she didn’t recognize. The thought that the guards had convinced her staff to make a Drule dish crossed her mind. She was suddenly very curious what it was.

Looking around, she spied Lotor’s drule data pad on the nightstand. Picking it up and flicking it on, she was instantly disheartened. Drule script was on the screen, with little empty slots. It had to be asking for a passcode.

Alarm filled her as she realized she had been about to use something of his without even asking. For it to be requiring authorization to access meant there was things in there that were private. Probably things about Doom, about him, the possibilities were endless. Glancing towards the door, the princess really didn’t want to have to walk past the guards or ask them directly, disturbing them if one was asleep. Getting her own data pad seemed senseless after the trouble they had gone to in getting her robe.

Allura looked at Lotor’s sleeping form. She considered the fact he probably wouldn’t be hiding things from her if they were going to continue on this trail of trust, but if she forced her way into his locked personal items, what did that say about her?

She decided that if she could not easily get into it, she would give up. If she did manage to get in, she would absolutely only use it to look up the information on this dish. Torzak clearly had the password, he was using it all the time, so what was inside couldn’t possibly be that bad. O _nly if it’s easy to unlock!_ _she_ _reminded_ _herself._ Looking down at the tablet, she tried to think of what she knew of Lotor. While they had talked a great deal only hours beforehand, she was becoming aware just how little she actually knew of him that wasn’t completely superficial.

She stared at the keypad with the Drule script. While she had memorized them all, spellings were beyond her minus a few words. It couldn’t be something so basic even a child could guess, not for something that belonged to a prince. She sighed and was about to put it down when she saw that there was a setting to change the language. Allura tapped it, and a list popped up. At the top, she could vaguely make out a small section that she thought maybe loosely translated to ‘not long.’ Right there as the only item was listed “Arusian.” Her heart skipped as she pressed it.

Instantly, the whole thing popped up in her language. Her mind raced as she considered the possibility that he had set his password to the now barely used Arusian. They didn’t even speak this on Arus most of the time, Common was used for nearly everything. The security aspects were increased dramatically for him to be using that over Drule. She thought hard about what to input. Basic items or terms would still not be very secure with their overlap with Common. She sat looking at it for at least a full minute.

Counting the spaces, Allura realized that some dates by the Arusian calendar would fit perfectly. She bit her lip in anticipation as she typed in her own birthday. The passcode went through and the home screen lit up.

Allura could not process the feelings in her heart. That he was using _her birthday_ in _her language_ to access something he kept near himself at all times. Guilt was welling up inside her for ever disbelieving all his boastings of feelings for her. She felt another small twinge at figuring out what it was and accessing his private things, but that disappeared when she realized that the background image was a picture of her laughing.

Blinking, she tried to place it. It took a few moments, but she realized it had been taken at least 8 months ago, and she had no idea how he had the photo. She could vaguely recall it was some outing her and the pilots had on Arus, and she had laughed at something Hunk said. She was starting to wonder if she should be creeped out by the existence of the photo at all, but decided to ignore it for now. Lotor had stalked around on her planet now and then anyway, it’s not as if it was something new.

Clicking the input for inquiries, she looked through the photos of foods until she found it.

 

_"Ovot’na, a layered egg flan and custard dish. Considered to be a comfort food among the drule._

 

Allura read the recipe instructions, and was intrigued by how delicate it seemed in creating for a war mongering culture such as theirs. She closed everything in the data pad and set it down. Looking down at the tray, she picked up a fork, and stabbed it into the side of the custardy top. Pulling up some of it, she stuck the fork in her mouth, tasting the mixture of flavors. It was sweet and savory, and she could absolutely see why it would be a comfort food. It was charming that this was the first drule thing they went out of their way to acquire for Lotor with him injured and vulnerable. _Something from home..._

Deciding to wait for him to wake to fully sit and eat, Allura covered the tray and made her way to the ornate bathroom in one of the side rooms. She rinsed her face and set about doing other necessities, before returning to the main bedroom while braiding her hair to the side.

Lotor was still asleep. She smiled to herself as she walked over and watched him. It really was amazing what had happened in less than two weeks, and what would be happening coming up.

Allura ran her finger across his cheek, thinking about how much he must be trusting her right now. He had had wanted to leave but didn’t. While he did have his guards, there were only two of them, and could very easily be avoided or overrun by the Voltron team if they truly desired. He was completely at her whims. The fact he trusted her to protect him while unable to defend himself at all still touched her heart and senses.

He was still not rousing, so she turned to the table. She poured a cup of the coffee, and unsure if he really did take it black or not, added a little bit of sugar. Bringing it over towards the bed, she set it on the nightstand.

She knew he needed sleep, but he also needed food. He had been healing rather well, minus the few hiccups, so his diet had been steadily increased. Reaching out, she tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. Then gently caressing that same ear, Allura wondered how long the movement would take to wake him.

The smell of coffee and gentle touches must have worked quickly, because he stirred. She smiled at him as his eyes slowly opened.

“Good morning, my handsome drule prince,” she said and watched as he started to smile at her. “There is a spread of delicious food for us, and I believe Torzak had something made specially for you. I couldn’t wait and sampled it already, it’s delicious,” she said as she ran her hand down his neck to his shoulder where she rested it.

He hummed at her and put his hand against her forearm.

“You should come lay with me again,” he mumbled trying to pull her down by her arm.

Allura didn’t fight it and gently sat next to him. She ran her fingertips across his jaw, and he pushed his face up at an angle like a cat. She then tickled him down his neck, and he hummed again, his eyes closed once more.

“I brought you coffee~” she singsonged at him. He opened his eyes and watched her.

“So determined to have me awake and alert.”

Allura hadn’t even realized she had been doing that. “I suppose if you wish to sleep more you can, I’m sure you need it, but you do need to eat since you were asleep so long yesterday…,” she said trailing off. She was very much trying to brush past the entire chain of events that even caused the minor setback to his injury.

He closed his eyes, and she thought he was going to sleep again. It caught her off-guard when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to him.

His face was in her hair, and she could feel him chuckle against it as she squirmed. His hand moved to hold her across his shoulders by her slim waist.

“Lotor….”

“Shhhh, let me enjoy this,” he whispered. Allura adjusted herself a little but stayed where she was. They were like that for few moments.

“Lotor, aren’t you hungry?”

He laughed and spoke. “Yes, I am hungry for something,” he said, his voice going low. It sent a thrill to the pit of her stomach.

The princess moved to sit up next to him, and he didn’t impede her. She left one of her hands on his shoulder, and frowned down at him. Gazing up at her, there was a dark lusty look to his eye.

“You’re very… grabby,” she stated.

He frowned slightly.

“Allura, I have waited so long for you to be receptive of me, I find myself unable to want to stop. I believe this is called a ‘honeymoon period,’” he said, sounding a bit frustrated.

She suddenly realized how it had come off. Once again feeling guilty, she decided to change the subject.

“I hope you won’t be angry at me, but I wanted to look up what that dish was on the tray and managed to guess the passcode to your data pad….”

As she finished speaking, she watched as his cheeks darkened in a blush, and realized it had been at least a week since she had seen Lotor react like that. He turned his head slightly, and cleared his throat.

Before he could speak, she giggled and spoke herself.

“You’re very sentimental. I never would have expected it,” she said softly as she brought both of her hands up to cup his cheeks.

Looking down at him for a moment, she then kissed his nose. After a second he tilted his head so she would kiss his lips. She tried to break the kiss to say something about drinking his coffee while it was still warm, but he didn’t let her speak, following her head as he laced his tongue with hers in her mouth.

All sounds of protest were lost into the kiss as he pulled one of Allura’s legs to the other side of him. She was forced to grab at his shoulder to stabilize herself. Feeling the tie on the robe give, it fell completely open. His hands were immediately at her breasts, gingerly and eagerly touching.

Lotor made a purring noise at her as she felt a hand move and then snaking up her thigh under the loose fabric. His thumb tracing the area where her leg met her torso, and she gasped against his lips. The sensations of being touched there was still so fresh, she hadn’t really adjusted yet. She wasn’t sure if she would ever be used to him being gentle and not aggressive!

She really did manage to break the kiss and gasped even louder when she felt his fingers start to flick between her very spread legs. He was being rougher than he had before, but the kissing had made her feel woozy and lusty, and the princess had an increasing desire that he be a bit more forceful. She was about to say as much when she felt his other hand move along her other thigh and then was pressing a finger inside of her.

Lotor barely had slid his finger back out before he added another, and when pulling those two back, added a third. He was slow in pressing them back in, the slick sweep stretching her flesh and sensibilities.

He was being quick on rubbing her, but slow on pushing inside. The contradictory feeling made her toes curl, and she dug her nails into his skin. She could feel herself getting wetter with the sensations.

“Relax…,” he whispered against her lips, and she let herself give in fully to everything that was happening.

It was then that he stretched her even more by putting in a fourth finger, and she inadvertently bit his lip. He groaned and roughly pressed his fingers into her farther in response. It burned a little, and she felt his fingers curl inside, touching her in places she didn’t even know existed. A moan in the back of her throat escaped out of her mouth. He slowed his pace on the rubbing, drawing his fingers out. Timing them together, he pressed back inside while taking long drags against her with his other hand.

Allura felt her legs start to shake, and let herself press lower towards the bed. This pulled her down, and she found herself nuzzled against his throat. She breathed heavy against him, and she heard him chuckle as he continued the pace of his fingers moving in and out of her.

A thought struck her, and it gave her great annoyance. _He’s trying to make sure I can handle his… him… to consummate all of this._ She hoped she wouldn’t have to point out yet again that it was not happening for a while! It was still far too soon, for political reasons, but she would keep her revelation on his obvious actions to herself.

Thoughts left her as the continued pumping of his hand was giving her a feeling very akin to hunger. The building warmth was there, but she wanted something else. Remembering the not so delicate way she had moved his hand against herself the other day, she nipped his neck with her teeth, hoping to encourage him. It worked, as he increased the pace slightly, but it wasn’t enough.

“Harder…,” she heard herself murmur against his skin, moving her hands to grasp at the back of this throat.

He instantly acquiesced, thrusting his hand into her with a forcefulness he had previously been avoiding. It did hurt a bit, but the pain instantly turned to pleasure. His fingers rubbing her moved faster. Allura felt her body go incredibly hot, and could feel a bead of sweat slide down her spine. For a moment she fantasized it wasn’t his fingers penetrating her, and that he was obliterating what was left of her chastity.

It didn’t take much more than that thought to send her moaning and gasping against his throat, her nails digging in and drawing blood on the back of his neck.

“My beautiful, divine lioness,” was what she heard him murmur into her hair before her climax died down. When her legs stilled their light shakes, she was suddenly aware of his fingers still inside of her, and how very sore that was making her feel.

Her hands relaxed their grip in his skin, and that was when he slowly removed his fingers from her. Allura gulped and found her voice.

“Is this how every morning is going to be with you?” she asked, and he barked out a laugh.

“Only if you wish it, my sweet. I certainly would like that, but perhaps I want you still exhausted every morning from our nights...?” he said in mirth laced with a lusty tone.

She stayed, breathing against his neck. She unsteadily moved her legs to sit across his lap, mindful to avoid leaning across his injury. Beneath her butt, she could feel his erection pressing against her hard, and wondered if she even had enough energy left for him after that.

The issue wasn’t crossed. He started to tenderly stroke her hair with one hand, and the other held her against him. Allura had never felt so safe and loved in her entire life.

–

She blinked, unsure when she had dozed off. She was dimly aware of Lotor drinking something as she as still snuggled into his neck.

Take a deep, relaxing breath, she looked around. She saw Torzak sitting next to the table, one leg propped across the other, data pad in his hands, completely ignoring everything around him. There was a fresh pot of coffee on the table, next to the still covered tray, and some papers around.

Sensing her gaze, he looked up and gave her a genuine smile. Allura was suddenly aware of the entire situation, and was mildly alarmed.

“Princess, I hope I’m not… interrupting anything?” he said with absolutely more insinuation than she felt she could handle, and she felt Lotor chuckle against her as he set his mug down on the nightstand.

“N-no, I’m just curious what is happening while I was… napping.”

She saw Torzak glance to Lotor, and heard and felt her prince answer.

“Many rebellious factions to appease, I’m afraid, my sweet. Some of those that have defected to me seem to be concerned you might have actually killed me or are holding me prisoner. They only believe Cossack to an extent, apparently.”

She frowned, but he continued to speak.

“I took the liberty of taking a charming photo of us while you slept, and I wonder if you might look it over. Sending this out might quell the dissent.” Suddenly Allura was _very_ alarmed.

She looked up at Lotor, and he was smiling down at her. She frowned, but he didn’t lose his grin. Instead he picked up his data pad and after clicking on it, held it so she could see.

On the screen was a photo of her softly sleeping against him, her hand resting against his shoulder, lightly curled in an upright and clearly relaxed position. Her cheeks were still very flushed. The top of her robe was draped open enough to show the beginning of the curve of her breast, making it clear she wore nothing under. It seemed obvious something had occurred right before the photo was taken, and absolutely inferred it was more than had.

In it, Lotor was looking at the camera, a light smirk on his face as his hand held her upper arm, steadying her against him. Allura found the photo endearing, but also was mortified he intended to send this around to the entire Drule empire. If they had it, the entire galaxy would get their hands on it.

The look on her face must have betrayed her thoughts, as Torzak spoke up.

“Sire… in retrospect, I’m not sure it would be wise. Such a photo might cause Her Highness’s allies to mistrust her given the track record of our two factions.”

Allura was flooded with appreciation for Torzak.

“We’ll have to think of something else then,” Lotor said, clearly displeased he couldn’t flaunt his new status with her around the universe.

“Lotor, I’m sure Coran and Keith will have some ideas. Let’s eat and then talk with them.”

She heard Lotor hum in response, and Torzak jumped to his feet.

“I believe that is my signal. Please, let me know if you need me to relay any messages,” he said bowing before leaving the royals to their early afternoon meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read!


	14. Billing and Cooing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is chastised by others and himself.

Allura pulled herself up and out of Lotor’s embrace. It was obvious he was reluctant, but didn’t fuss. Moving to the edge of the bed, she put her legs over the side, and was immediately unsure if she wanted to actually step down. She felt a burning and discomfort she had never felt in her life, and was suddenly regretting all their morning activities.

“Are you all right?” she heard him ask, and realized then that she had closed her eyes and was grimacing.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to him. He looked concerned, and she found she was unable to voice her problem while looking him in the eye. She turned back around.

“I find myself rather… uncomfortable… in places…,” she awkwardly said. Allura heard Lotor take a hissing breath before she felt his hand on her shoulder.

“Perhaps that is something I should apologize for, I should have known better…,” he trailed off.

“No, no it’s fine, I do recall asking you to… perhaps be a bit more, uh, forceful than you intended,” she said, feeling her cheeks inflame.

His hand slid from her shoulder to her back and lightly rubbed in a soothing gesture. The action was frankly startling to her, but calming. The princess was still coming to terms with such softness out of him. It started to make her mind go down a trail of thoughts, wondering if the drules really were as fierce as they proclaimed, or if most of it was just a front. They couldn’t possibly be cruel to their young, or there would never be new generations...

After a moment of letting herself relax, she stood. Being mindful of what happened the last time, she was prepared for her legs to be slightly… unruly. Ignoring the soreness as best she could, she walked to the table and lifted the cloche. Setting it aside, she picked up a serving spoon, and looked over to him.

Lotor was lounging back against the pillows, watching her. The look of adoration in his gaze sent a flurry of emotions through her. If he didn’t have the bandages across his bare torso, she would have thought he was merely observing her form from afar for his own pleasures.

Allura was about to ask him what he would like, but she decided to not break the spell. Looking back to the table, she spooned some berries onto a small dish. Setting down the spoon, she could still feel his gaze still heavy on her. It was both unnerving and thrilling. Slicing a chunk of the ovot’na from the rest, she placed it on the plate. Picking up a fork, she moved back to his bed and slowly sat on the edge.

Holding out her hand with the dish and fork, she watched as he didn’t move except to smirk at her.

“My sweet, I suddenly find I am so very injured and unable to feed myself. I believe I need your assistance.”

Allura tried not to laugh at the feigning at being helpless from such a fierce warrior, merely so she would dote on him. It was rather endearing. Trying to bite back her smile, she picked up the fork and pulled off a chunk of the custard.

“Well then, my ferocious drule prince, I suppose I will have to comply,” she said in a sultry tone as she moved the utensil towards him. He bit it with a suddenness that almost made her jump, making a loud clinking sound when his teeth snapped against the metal.

He let his teeth show for an brief moment before wrapping his lips around the tines. Her eyes had focused on his pointed canines, and Allura wondered when she would ever be used to them. She had always unconsciously assumed her someday husband would be fully human, and the differences with him reminded her how much he was alien.

 _Not alien,_ she reminded herself. _He is half Arusian…_

She watched as Lotor pulled his head back from the fork and closed his eyes. The dish most certainly was a comfort food, as she could see him visibly relax as he consumed it. Opening his eyes again, he watched Allura stab a raspberry. When she began to move that to him, he spoke in a smoldering tone.

“No, give me that one with your cute little mouth.”

She blinked at him several times. It wasn’t a scandalous demand, but it _felt_ like one. She continued to look at him, and he slowly blinked and half closed his eyes while smirking.

Bringing the fork to her mouth, she pulled the berry off with her teeth. She set the plate on the nightstand as she leaned closer to him. His hand went to her elbow, and he leaned up.

Plucking the raspberry from her, it immediately disappeared into his mouth as his lips captured hers. It began as a moderately chaste kiss, but after she felt him bite into the fruit, he parted his lips and hers followed. The tastes of the sweetness was immediate.

It was an entirely new experience to her. She had never even considered this; it was something she knew Nanny would consider positively scandalous. That thought spurred her on, and she touched his tongue with hers, feeling pieces of berry mixing in with their passionate tonguing.

Minutes later and out of breath, she leaned back. Lotor had a smug expression on his face, and considering everything going on beyond this room, she was glad there were things he was clearly finding joy in.

“Lotor, you really do need to eat. _Please_ ,” she implored as she retrieved the plate and waited for him to take it from her hand.

“As you command, _My Queen_ ,” he purred, the words causing a flutter in her stomach once again.

Allura moved to the small table and set herself out a plate of her own. The pair chatted as she refilled his coffee and made some of her own. The normalcy of the situation made her smile into her mug.

While talking, she discovered multiple things about him. Unsurprisingly, his favored color was black. Lotor sometimes took cream in his coffee, he was particularly fond of the sunsets he’d seen on Arus, and he preferred traveling over being home on Doom. He liked wine in a way she considered a little too much, and let it slip that he had a tendency to laze about in bed even when he had something important to do.

The last sent her into a fit of giggles.

“I suppose after you heal, you might not be so inclined to stay in bed so long after waking…?” she asked, on the verge of giggling more.

“No, I suppose not, but I don’t intend to be resting much with you as my wife.” The thick innuendo startled her and she felt her color rise. She nervously looked down into her mug and quickly took a sip.

A few moments of silence hung in the air, and Allura was about to bring up the sheets of the marriage alliance when there was a knock at the door. He called for them to enter, and Doctor Gorma and one of his nurses appeared in the doorway.

The princess rose to leave, but Lotor told her to stay. It seemed strange for him to want her here for an examination with the medical staff, but considering how their morning had gone ,and that they would be going over marriage alliance documents, she realized it wasn’t that improper.

What she _did_ realize was incredibly improper was that she was still only wearing a robe in his bedroom. Her feet were naked, and she had no idea where her clothes or boots had gone. They weren’t on the floor where they’d been tossed. Neither was his shirt. Torzak must have put them somewhere.

After checking Lotor’s basic vitals and asking various questions on how he felt, the doctor frowned at Lotor’s state of half undress.

“I feel the need to remind you that you need to be _not straining yourself_ , Your Highness,” he said pointedly.

Allura gulped down some coffee to busy herself. Her cheeks were nearly instantly bright red, and she could feel the nurse’s eyes on her. She was thankful at least Doctor Gorma had his back to her and the table while looking down at Lotor.

“That said,” he continued, “I want you to start walking around for short bursts. It will be good for your circulation and hasten the healing process, now that we won’t need to be as concerned with your organs.” He turned around and looked at Allura. She was suddenly aware how she had been easily avoiding Nanny, and that now she was probably about to be chastised.

“Princess, if security allows it for His Highness later in the week, taking walks outside would be good for his health. I leave that to your decision, given the circumstances.” He watched her slowly nod, and turned back to Lotor.

“Your Highness, I believe we can keep off most of your bandaging now. The recent relapses need to be protected, but the rest is healing nicely. You absolutely cannot stress your left arm or your muscles on that side, so please do be mindful of that and do not lift anything with weight to it. Be careful in raising your arm,” he said in a very stern manner. Allura almost wanted to laugh at the tone used towards Lotor, but she maintained her composure.

She watched with fascination as the nurse and the doctor unraveled the bandages. When the final layer was removed, Allura found herself standing next to the bed, watching. Lotor looked up at her and gave her an encouraging look, but she tensed and felt tears stinging her eyes.

An angry looking, thick and jagged, purplish red line ran diagonal across his torso. It was a stark contrast to his cooler toned skin. Her heart was in her throat, knowing that all of that was her fault. She wondered if the guilt would ever abate.

“Allura…,” he said softly, and she could feel multiple pairs of eyes on her as tears slid down her cheeks. She turned her back to him, to try and stifle her sobs without feeling stared at.

Doctor Gorma speaking settled the mood.

“It’s healing quite nicely, Your Highness, and I daresay possibly a bit faster than I expected. Is that a trait of drule biology?” he asked, sounding a bit surprised.

“It is. Torzak knows a bit about field medicine if you want to speak to him of it, he might have some insights,” Lotor replied.

“Thank you, that would be most informative,” he said before turning his attention to Allura’s back. “Princess, please be sure to limit his… activities. Nothing strenuous, just short walks for now. Tomorrow we’ll do a light check up, and a full examination the day after if everything proceeds smoothly with no other incidents,” the doctor said while dancing around overt topics. Allura prayed the nurse in attendance wasn’t the gossiping type.

The princess sniffed, turned around, and thanked Doctor Gorma before he and the nurse exited the room.

Allura then realized then that nobody had dropped the honorifics with Lotor. They were still treating him with the respect of his now _former_ station, and she wondered if they were just all continuing it due to his obvious new status with her, or were blatantly disregarding everything Zarkon had said. It warmed her heart to think it might be both.

She caught him watching her out of the corner of her eye.

“Allura, _please_ , come here.”

She was reluctant, but moved to stand next to the bed. The second she was within arm’s length, he reached out and grabbed her hand.

“I’m healing, it’s fine. There’s nothing to be done about the past at this point.” She was looking at the bed, not at him. “Allura, my beautiful battle lioness…”

She felt a kiss to her hand, and looking to him, she saw he was sitting upright and closer than she realized.

“I will wear these scars with pride as they are a reminder of what had to happen for me to finally be worthy of you.” She felt her eyes welling with tears again as he smiled gently at her and continued speaking, his voice cracking.

“Haggar was right. Torzak was right. Everything everyone was always saying was right. I was going about it all wrong.” He paused taking a deep breath. “You are not drule, I wasn’t thinking of that most of the time. The few instances I tried something more in line with human behavior, it was still in the shadow of forcing you and tricking you and not giving you any real options. I wasted so much time being a fool, and for that I am eternally regretful. And I owe you so many apologies, meum psae’ta…,” he trailed off, reaching a hand up to run his palm down the side of her face. Any hurt she had left in her heart over the scarring was replaced with a burst of love and adoration.

Allura felt the tears begin to run down her cheeks again, and he wiped at the side of her face. The action made her sob harder and she threw herself into his arms, crying out his name as he pulled her closer into his embrace.

–

 

It was a while that Allura laid there in his arms, and she was aware of him running one of his hands up and down her back. She had long since stopped crying, just nestling herself against him. They had been quiet for so long that him speaking was unexpected.

“Allura… I… I hope you know that... that I really do love you.”

She lifted her head from his shoulder to look up at him. He was looking away, his cheeks flushed. She smiled as she moved one of her hands from clutching at his side to his chin, and turned his head back to face hers.

“You may have mentioned that before…,” she said smiling and moved herself up a little to kiss him tenderly.

Pulling back, she looked at him. His hand had moved to pet her hair, and she leaned her forehead against his. She continued to smile, and closed her eyes. Just being with him… no yelling, no battles, no explosions… this was something she was getting used to incredibly quickly and would not want to part with.

The princess tried to ignore the part of her that voiced a reminder that everything else would have to be dealt with eventually. That when he was healed, he couldn’t avoid a confrontation with Zarkon. It would either happen on Doom, or on Arus. It left a strand of anxiety running through everything.

A knock on the door startled her, and before there was an answer, Torzak was inside the room with Coran on his heels. Her advisor looked alarmed, but Torzak was smirking.

“Princess, Commander Cossack is demanding an audience,” Coran said quickly and very pensively, and clearly eyeing her position laying across a sitting Lotor. She blushed, remembering she only wore her robe, and Lotor only wearing pants. The fact that Torzak hadn’t waited for an answer was alarming to her for multiple reasons.

Allura managed to rather gracefully lifted herself off Lotor and the bed. She decided that walking across the room as if all of this was the most normal and natural thing in her life was the only way she would survive it, so she sauntered towards Coran.

“Tell him he has clearance to land, only the ship he is on. All others must stay in orbit.”

Coran nodded and turned on his heel, and walked out the sitting room and disappeared into the hallway. Allura was standing at the door still when Lotor started chastising Torzak.

“Blast it, Torzak! You absolutely know better than to just enter my rooms unless it’s an emergency!”

“Ahh, I apologize, my prince, Advisor Coran was insisting that he did not believe Cossack would wait for the proper channels. Doctor Gorma informed me that I am to… _advise_ Your Highness to watch how much _exertions_ you are partaking of, and that he… _properly informed_ you. I felt certain there wasn’t anything... _untoward_ taking place,” he said, and Allura could heard the smirk he still wore in his voice.

“Gods, these humans are so…,” she heard Lotor start to say, and he stopped when Allura turned to look at him. They locked eyes and she frowned at him before he continued. “...considerate of my well-being even when I am not.”

She continued to frown, but ignored what he said.

“I’m going to dress. Do you feel well enough to take the brief walk to the throne room? I think perhaps we should greet Commander Cossack there, given the situation. We both need time to be presentable… especially since this will be the first time you are walking around after your injuries.” She paused, and he nodded at her. “ Torzak, I want to send either you or Kazil to greet the Commander at his landing, with the rest of the Voltron Force, please.”

Torzak looked to Lotor, and while his gaze was returned, nothing was said. Torzak looked back to Allura and bowed.

“As you command, Your Highness.”

Allura turned and went through to her rooms. Every day was now extremely exhausting!

 

–

 

Fidgeting with her skirts, the princess was becoming increasingly nervous about walking Lotor across the castle. Torzak had sent Kazil to meet Cossack, which meant Lotor would only have a her and the captain to guard him. She regretted not asking for Lance or Hunk to come with them.

 _It’s just a few hallways, it will be fine,_ she tried to remind herself. With the Drule ship already docked, it would be foolish for any insurgencies to make a move against Lotor. Especially given Cossack’s very clear threat if they did…

“ _...if anyone so much as touches Prince Lotor, I will personally hunt them down and rip their intestines from their body through their screaming mouth.”_

He would probably be safer with Cossack on Arus that without.

The door opened, and Lotor slowly walked out of the open door. Allura smiled at him, and he met her eyes, grinning back to her.

He wore all black. Clearly Torzak had brought some of the prince’s own finely made clothes when he first arrived, and she found it interesting that Lotor wasn’t wearing that uniform she had always seen him in. He also didn’t have that skull belt he always wore. The fact that they both had taken the time to dress Lotor in something that wouldn’t immediately make others remember their past,showed great consideration to the situation.

She had forgotten how he towered over her. Nearly all their interactions since the battle had been him laid out or sitting. Even the few brief times he had stood, he was hunched over. Now, he was standing tall.

“Are you feeling okay?” she asked him, and he waved his hand.

“I’m fine, just a little unsteady from being off my legs so often.” At the words, Torzak was at his side.

“Sire, if you need to lean on me, I don’t think anyone here-” he started to say before Lotor interrupted him.

“No, what Allura said earlier is right. I should be seen walking on my own, and by her side,” he said and smiled at her again.

Torzak continued to look worried. “Princess, is this wing of your castle really so secure? I know His Highness has breached it previously, and I am concerned about leaving his room unattended….”

“It will be fine, Torzak. I’ve asked Pidge to monitor the entire wing, and he should already be on his way up to see to the rest personally.”

Torzak nodded, and the trio made their way down the hallway.

 

–

 

The heels on Allura’s fancy dress boots clicked loudly and echoed as she walked into the throne room. She had not walked across the marble tiles in years, and it was one of the parts of the castle that had been rebuilt and made to be identical to the original destroyed when she was a child. Most of the materials from those original tiles had been reused.

The room was large, but not ostentatious. Large columns lined the sides, small tables between, and windows every so often to let light pool in. Two stained glass windows, one with her House banner, the other the banner of Arus, reached nearly to the floor on either side of the dais. In the center was only one throne, a reminder that her mother had died long before her father. That would have to be changed.

Commander Cossack was standing to the side of the platform. Next to him was Kazil, and a few drule guards were behind them. Coran was standing in front of the throne, facing the door. Keith, Lance, and Hunk looked incredibly wary, crossing arms and frowning.

Allura stopped. She realized she had been rushing. Turning, Lotor grinned at her as he caught up, and linking her arm in his, they walked together down the room towards the throne.

Coran gave a light bow and moved to the side. Kazil also bowed. Cossack began to laugh.

“You really did it! You’re really alive and here, with her! There’s bets all over the empire on if this is all some farce. But here you are….” he trailed off.

“You forget yourself,” she heard Torzak hiss, and Cossack merely laughed again.

Allura walked up the few stairs of the dais and turned. Lotor didn’t follow her. She looked at him concerned, and he very slightly shook his head. Realization dawned on her. After everything that had happened, it would be extremely presumptuous for him to stand with her when they hadn’t even announced the treaty. That same treaty they still had yet to even read over together, nor sign.

She walked down a few stairs and leaned in to whisper in his ear so only he would hear.

“Just a few, please.”

He pursed his lips, but did as she asked, moving up two stairs as she turned and returned to the top. Looking down, her heart thrummed in her chest as she saw him mostly facing towards the drules. She knew it was usually disrespectful to put your back towards a ruler, but she was also aware that a drule doing such a thing to a former enemy meant they now trusted them. He was publicly declaring to all of them he trusted her completely.

“Cossack,” Lotor spoke with authority, “I’ve been led to believe you are forsaking the current regime on Doom to pledge to me. I assume this is why you have demanded an audience on Arus.”

“It is, Your Highness,” Cossack said while doing that formal fist bow. “The entire fleet remaining here wishes to follow you. Several ships left, not being willing to change loyalties, but many of the main fleet have expressed wariness of the current climate.”

Lotor made a loud humming noise, and Allura was starting to become worried. However, not knowing culture and protocol of drules, especially with royalty and their military, she chose to stay a silent observer.

“If you pledge to me, it will be a difficult fight. I cannot guarantee I will best him, but Princess Allura has…,” he stopped and turned to look up at her. She smiled and nodded at him, and he turned back to face the drules.

“Princess Allura has guaranteed the use of Voltron to me in overthrowing my father... after we are married.”

His words echoed in the throne room, and afterwards there was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all the comments so far! ( ˘ ³˘)♥


	15. Mate Guarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lotor have a friendly chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted an AU of this AU if you haven't read it! It's a one shot, and is an offshoot, but not related to where this story is going.
> 
> In an earlier chapter, I said there would not be any more blood or injury mention. While not gore, this chapter includes a flashback with Lotor's injury and blood.

* * *

 “ _Princess Allura has guaranteed the use of Voltron to me in overthrowing my father... after we are married.”_

The silence in the large room was alarming to the princess. Torzak was grinning in what was both a gleeful and vicious way. Beside him, Kazil had a lopsided grin. Cossack’s mouth hung open, something finally silencing him, and the drule soldiers behind him had eyes wide.

Allura glanced towards Coran and her pilots. Her advisor looked irritated. Keith was barely containing his obvious anger. Lance was frowning, and Hunk was clearly having a conversation with himself in his head weighing the options. She recalled the time before when Hunk had strongly advocated for a direct assault before anyone else ever desired that, and she was silently hoping his opinion would help ease the situation moving forward.

She returned her gaze to the drules. Their expressions had turned to extreme pleasure. Cossack was practically beaming. She was startled when all but Kazil and Torzak dropped to a knee, one arm across their chests. In unison they recited an oath of loyalty to Lotor. It was both terrifying and extremely invigorating to hear.

She walked down the few steps to be level with her prince. Running her hand down his arm, she slid her palm into his, intertwining their fingers. Torzak smiled even wider up at them, and both he and Kazil then dropped to their knee and bowed in unison.

“My Queen,” she heard Torzak say from his bent position, as her stomach fluttered at the words. He really had been truthful in saying he would not hesitate to declare his allegiance.

Lotor looked down at her from his tall stature, and she felt him squeeze her hand. She returned the look and grip, and he grinned wide. His emotions were positively infectious, and she felt herself becoming more excited over the entire prospect. _An end in sight...peace._

“We are still working over the details of the formal alliance and… of our marriage,” Allura started, looking back to the group of drules. “Voltron and the Lions will be at Lotor’s disposal for his battle plans.”

Allura looked back to Coran and her pilots, and continued speaking.

“I know we had always taken a more defensive approach, but the last time were were offensive, we made great strides in protecting both ourselves and preventing attacks on others. This alliance really is a blessing for all involved, especially with all the vocal support now behind Lotor,” she said as she was the one to squeeze his hand this time, and then continued speaking.

“I believe with Lotor on the Doom throne, we’ll be entering a period of peace for everyone…,” she trailed off, looking up at him. His genuine smile filled her stomach with warmth. He really was serious about everything with her.

“ _We_ will be on the Doom throne, my sweet,” Lotor said warmly.

She could hear a sigh, and turned back to see Keith close his eyes. She prepared herself for a rebuttal, but none came. He was keeping his word in supporting her, and not flagrantly disrespecting her choices in front of new allies. She heard Cossack begin to laugh again.

“Ahhhh, to be in the throne room on Doom when word of this reaches King Zarkon. Tell me, Your Highnesses, are you going to name Voltron as the dowry? Even if your intention won’t be that, you should still make it known that it is. It would create such chaos….” Cossack could almost not even finish his sentence he was beginning to laugh so hard.

Allura heard Lotor chuckle, and several of the drules were visibly trying not to laugh outright.

“That does seem to be a good plan, Cossack,” Lotor said and gave Allura an impish grin when she looked up at him with wide eyes. The suggestion sat in the air before the princess decided they were finished for now.

“We will discuss the details later, psae’tus. For now, you must rest.” The princess started to pull Lotor down the stairs by his hand, and he obliged without word.

As they walked back across the throne room, she stared straight ahead, ignoring the obvious excited whispers from the drules of her calling Lotor “betrothed” perfectly in their native language. She heard Torzak and Keith fall into step behind them. Her heart filled with dread over how Keith felt, but she ignored it as best she could. It was one of the first times in her life she truly felt like a leader, one of the first times she had been treated as such by a group, and it all had started with her former enemies.

Behind them, Coran began speaking to Cossack to acquire more information on what would be entailed in their alliance, and if they should prepare rooms for any to stay within the castle. She didn’t hear most of it as she led Lotor out of the doors at the end of the room and into the hallway.

They slowly made their way back to the royal wing of the castle. While Lotor did have to stop several times to lean against the wall to rest, they returned with no concerns.

Pidge was watching them as they returned, clearly unhappy about everything going on but maintaining an air of some professionalism. He made a brief report, that nothing happened and nobody random appeared anywhere, and then pulled Keith to the side to speak to him. Allura ignored the two, and smiled at Lotor as he stood outside the door to his rooms.

“Rest now. I have duties I have been neglecting a fair bit. I’ll join you in your rooms to dine in the evening,” she said smiling warmly. Lotor returned the soft look.

“Yes, my battle lioness,” he replied as he took her hand in his and kissed her fingers before they parted to their separate rooms.

Allura glanced at her pilots before she went through her door. They both met her gaze before she closed the door behind her. She was rather unnerved by them both, but wasn’t too concerned. They would never do anything… horrible. She sighed before she sat down at her desk to resume tasks she had been putting off for days.

 

–

 

The door slid open quietly, and Allura carefully walked inside Lotor’s temporary room. Torzak had told her that “ _her_ _E_ _arl”_ was most likely still asleep. She smiled across the room. He very much was. His bare back was to the door, and she could see from here the even breathing of slumber.

She slowly made her way across the room, not wanting to wake him. The princess wasn’t even sure what she wanted when she got to him. Maybe to rest beside him. Before she made it all the way to the bed, she noticed the draft of the marriage alliance she had left, unfolded and on the table.

Sitting in one of the chairs, Allura slid the pen that laid across the document off and held up the pages. There were bits crossed out, word changes, and in a neat but distinctly angular handwriting, notes placed alongside and between lines. Something longer had been written along the margin, with an arrow to one passage, so she turned the paper and read it.

 

 

> “ _Organize a five to ten year plan to completely remove all slavery from every part of the realm.”_

She blinked and read it again. It took her a full minute to process what he had himself added.

Allura read through the second page, it mostly contained minor changes. A few words here or there that seemed to close any loopholes the Drules would find. It was astonishing that he was making it harder for himself to wiggle around in their own agreement. Her heart was racing as she turned to the final page.

At the end, there was several paragraphs in that same meticulous handwriting. She stopped breathing as she read it.

 

 

> _"Upon seizure of the throne of Doom, per agreement in Section 5, Her Royal Highness, Princess Allura, shall be Queen in full rights, equal in joint dominion to Her Husband King; current betrothed, Lotor, Seventh Earl of Monteshire. Any issue from the union shall be granted full Rights of both Dominions, the eldest inheriting the Rights to both the Crowns of Arus and of Doom, unless otherwise altered by said heir._
> 
> _All subjects formerly considered “Spoils of War,” of Arusian origin and descent, spread across the Empire of Doom, are to be returned to Arus in an 18 month plan. Any wishing to stay will be granted full Doom citizenship. Any and all of mixed Arusian and Drule descent shall be granted a “dual citizenship” unless otherwise requested. All dual citizens shall be given the option of relocation to Arus..."_

There was more, but the words began to blur as her eyes filled with tears and her hands shook. Setting the pages down, Allura didn’t even glance toward his sleeping form as she quietly and quickly moved towards the elegant bathroom.

Shutting the door behind herself, she grabbed a small hand towel, and covered her face. Sobbing into it, she couldn’t gather her thoughts. He was going to great lengths to end the one thing she had always been so angry over; he was going to return her people to where they belonged. She doubted he cared enough to do this on his own, it was clearly for her. _I_ _s this... a wedding present?_

Another thought kept circling. That he was going to make her his equal in  _everything_. Not just his own “spoil of war”, not just his wife... his partner in ruling his entire kingdom. He could have gotten away with much less and it would have been acceptable. But he was arguing for this.

Allura pulled the towel down across her face and sniffed. She had no idea how to process any of this. Trying to reconcile _this_ Lotor with the one from a mere month ago felt impossible.

Leaning against the tiled wall, she remembered snippets from the last few times he had attacked Arus... The airfight where she downed him, and the lewd things he yelled at her over the communications. The time before that, when he had boasted that the robeast would tear her castle down. Some other recent attack where he had managed to corner her in the woods, _once again_ , and after grabbing her wrists and declaring his love, tried to kiss her. She had wiggled a hand out of her glove and slapped him. It had been hard enough to make him stumble against a tree as he let go of her, before she darted off and lost him in the underbrush.

It contrasted so harshly against the present. Against even weeks ago, when he had been in that bed in the medical wing, disturbingly pale, unspeaking until he tried to force her hand to take his life. After she had refused, he slowly had opened up to her. It still felt so strange that a man who professed his love so passionately had gone so silent and reserved when forced against his will into her care. She didn’t understand it.

And over the past few weeks, with her showing warmth to him, he had blossomed like a flower in the springtime sun. It made her question what was running through his mind during his waking hours when he was bedridden and barely speaking. His near-death experience had changed him profoundly.

Allura let her mind race in that vein as she washed and dried the tears from her face. By the time she returned to the bedroom, she had calmed significantly. Rearranging the alliance draft, she put it back onto the table from where it had fallen in her haste.

She turned to Lotor. He hadn’t moved. Slowly, Allura moved to the bed, and every so lightly ran her fingers across his broad shoulders. She continued in a petting motion, and he started to stir.

He breathed her name without turning to her, and it made her giggle.

“Your captain told me that ‘my Earl’ was still asleep. Do you want to rest more? Are you hungry?” she asked as he turned his head to look up at her.

“Mmmm no, you can keep doing what you were doing, though,” he said and rolled into his stomach.

Allura was worried about him pressing weight on his wound, but given how he had been lately, she thought he would mostly likely tell her if something was wrong.

Keeping the pressure light, she slowly massaged his shoulders. She had to bite her lip from laughing when he at first made a half moan, half rumbling mewling sound. After a while, she moved down his back, pushing at his spine and with a tender hand, tried to soften his stressed muscles.

Lotor sighed loudly, and she ran her fingertips back up to his shoulders. Without warning, he rolled over. Grabbing her right leg, he pulled her to straddle his thighs. She shrieked at the sudden movement, and frowned down at him when he held her steady so she didn’t tip over. He grinned at her, clearly not at all sorry for the shock, and his expression made it difficult for her to maintain her sour one.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned down, and rested her forearms across his shoulders. Her hands lightly grasped the sides of his face near his jaw. He was still grinning, his eyes soft and half closed. His hands slowly ran from her knees up to grasp at her hips.

Leaning down farther, she gave him a soft peck on the lips.

“You need to rest,” she said straightening up. He sighed loudly, voicing his displeasure, but she ignored it.

He closed his eyes, and she started to lightly massage his shoulders from the front.

After a bit, he broke the enjoyable silence.

“ _Your_ captain came to see me after we parted,” he said with a bit of mirth in his voice.

“...he did? Was… did everything go well?” She was worried, and she knew her voice didn’t sound steady.

“I assure you he, 'behaved himself,' as you would call it. In fact, he told me some… interesting things. You won’t need to be concerned moving forward.”

She blinked a few times. “What did he say?”

Lotor laughed.

"Oh, just that he wants me to pilot Black Lion."

Allura started choking on air. "He said WHAT?!"

 

–

 

_Sighing, Keith knocked loudly on Lotor’s bedroom door. Torzak was leaned against the wall just inside from the open door to the main hallway, watching him, with a very pensive and suspicious expression. The fact the drule was making him knock himself as a power play was not lost on Keith, but he just was not in the mood._

_Lotor called for him to enter, and_ _Keith_ _was aware that Torzak followed him in._ To be expected _, he thought with a frown._

_The men locked eyes, and Lotor slowly stood from the bed. Keith sighed again. None of this was going to be easy on any of them._

“ _Lotor, we need to talk about all this.” When the drule started to clench his jaw, Keith sighed again. “I’m not here to try anything. I told Allura I would support her decisions, and I_ _will_ _._ _Right now I’m_ _concerned over logistics.”_

_There were two chairs next to the table, and Lotor visibly relaxed as he gestured to one as he slid down into the other, clearly being mindful of his injury. His lack of care for his normal posturing was striking._

_Keith crossed his arms, at a loss as to how to act in this situation. He never expected any of this, it was still throwing him for a loop._

“ _I won’t pretend I understand how you drules think,” he began, trying not to look at Torzak out of the corner of his eye, leaning next to the door. “But I need to understand a great deal more than I do if you’re using Voltron in a coup.” Lotor grinned at him and tapped his chin._

“ _Yes, Captain Kogane, you’re correct. Fighting my father in a_ deathmatch _is going to be far different than our attacks on Arus.”_

_Keith took another deep breath. “The tactics worked out well last time over the com lines, but to be quite honest, it’s going to be difficult to follow your lead or what you want without more trust. On both sides.”_

_There was a tense moment before Lotor replied._

“ _You’re right, Keith, I hope we can learn to work together for everyone’s mutual benefit.”_

_The point of the drule prince using his first name was not lost on him._

“ _If I might interject, Your Highness,” Torzak started from across the room, “Princess Allura had suggested sparring matches between our factions. Perhaps that would be a favorable place to begin.”_

_Lotor grinned, and it unnerved Keith. He knew the drule wouldn’t be participating in his condition, but that look bothered him._

“ _Interesting…,” Lotor began, but Keith didn’t let him say anything more._

“ _Sounds like a good place to start. One on one training. I’ll set it up.”_

_After that, there was silence again, and Keith was starting to think this conversation was a bad idea._

“ _Do you remember when we pulled you out of your ship?” he asked offhand._

_Lotor stared at him but said nothing._

“ _Well, I’m glad you listened in any case. It really would have been bad if you had died.”_

_The drule started to have a confused look on his face. “I don’t know what you’re referring to.”_

_The captain shifted in his seat as he began to recall._

 

–

 

Keith sprinted across the lawn. Smoke and sparks shot out from the downed craft. He was reluctant to go close to it in that condition, but he knew Prince Lotor had to be subdued.

Nearing the ship, his eye was caught by something dripping from near the broken remnants of wing on the fuselage. It was bright.

He jumped onto the wing that was still intact, and slammed his hand on the release. The dirty, soot covered windshield lifted, and Keith’s eyes went wide.

Lotor was unmoving in the seat, a large piece of metal sliced up into his torso. The slight tilt from the missing wing had caused his blood to drain and drip out of the tear in the ship's underbelly. That was what he had seen from outside. Allura’s words echoed in the captain’s head:

“ _If he’s injured, please see to his wounds, Keith. It wouldn’t bode well for us to have him suffering at our hands.”_

He could see the prince take a shallow breath. _Well, at least he’s still alive…_

Hunk approaching near the ship startled him.

“Hey Chief, what’s-” Keith cut him off, nearly yelling.

“Go get the medical team, it’s an emergency!” He turned to look at his pilot as the man started to back away to go. “ **NOW!** ”

Hunk blinked and turned to run fast back towards the castle. Keith took a deep breath, the air smelled of burning equipment, charring metal and plastic, and blood. He turned back to the drule.

The yelling caught Lotor’s attention, and the prince was looking at him, but barely. He was clearly dazed. His eyes were unfocused, half closed, his eyebrows pinched. He was starting to run out of time.

Keith lowered himself down into the cockpit, trying his best not to jostle both the entire ship and the prince in the tight quarters. Lotor was holding the shrapnel in place with a hand, his fingers clenched over it in obvious pain. The captain frowned heavily and spoke.

“Lotor. We’re going to help you, so I’m going to need you to not fight me on this. All right?”

Keith watched as the prince bared his teeth. Blood that had been pooled in his mouth started to drip down his chin. When the coughing started, it sounded painful.

“Allura asked me to help you if you were injured. And you are. Don’t waste your strength fighting me. The medical team is on their way, I need you to hang in there.” Keith sighed again when it was obvious Lotor was not listening to him.

He leaned over the prince. The shrapnel had only partially sliced through the seatbelt straps, and he would need to be cut out the rest of the way if he was to be moved. Keith reached into his boot and pulled out a knife. He ignored any reactions from Lotor as he began slicing at the remains of the belt that were half holding him in place at the shoulders.

“If you really love Princess Allura like you claim, you must fight to stay alive,” he said as the cut through the last strap. He looked down at the drule and emphasized his point by waving the blade. “She will cry if you die like this. And after that, your father won’t waste any time in obliterating her and her planet.”

He put the knife back, and leaning over Lotor, grabbed the prince's chin so he would look him straight in the eye, however unfocused his gaze may be.

“You need to live, do you understand me, _**soldier**_?” he said with as much authority he could force into his voice as possible.

“Yes,” Lotor managed to wheeze out.

“Good,” Keith said as he heard the medical staff begin to descend on them.

Helping with extracting Lotor from the ship, it was getting to the point where Keith was having trouble not vomiting. Blood was on his pilot suit, he could see splatters on Hunk, and one of the doctors he didn’t know the name of slid a good foot on the blood on the floor of the cockpit and almost pitched himself over the side.

Several times Lotor lashed out at them, especially when his fingers were pried off holding the shrapnel, and Keith had no idea if it was from the pain, fear, or the shame of having humans helping him. It could have been all three. Hunk helped in holding the prince’s arms steady as the crew lifted him out of the ship, held against a stretcher. He almost uttered a prayer as Lotor didn’t thrash in that delicate moment before he was level again with the ground.

A nurse checked to see if the metal had dislodged or shifted, and the brief adjustment she made caused Lotor to howl in pain. The two pilots made eye contact, both giving the other a look of extreme concern and worry. Holding onto his arms as he tried to move out of their grasp, Keith nodded to the medical team and they swiftly brought the bleeding prince inside.

 

–

 

“ _You really don’t remember any of that?” Keith asked._

“ _No.”_

“ _At any rate, you did as I asked, which is good for everyone.” Keith sighed. “Please, just don’t make her cry again. She really was convinced you were going to die and that we were all done for.”_

_Lotor frowned at him. “I don’t intend to. I rather enjoy the position I am in, and will do everything to maintain it, Keith.” Hearing his name from him was never going to stop sounding odd._

“ _Yeah, I’m sure,”_ _Keith_ _said, and realized he was being a bit sassy at the man. Changing his tone was necessary for the entire reason he came here._

“ _I’m really not happy with all of this, I’m sure you know that. But I won’t back out of my vow to support all her choices. That includes you being her Prince Consort and commanding her military. So far it’s been me and Coran doing it all, but I’m sure you know how that has caused some headbutting and executive decision… issues. Moving forward, I’m going to need to have a reason to trust you fully, one I know I can show to my pilots. One where I know that you know exactly what we are capable of and how.” He paused for emphasis. “As soon as you’re well enough, I need to take you out in Black Lion, and then Voltron.”_

_He felt a little smudge satisfaction at seeing the way Lotor’s eyes opened wide._

–

 

Allura smacked Lotor hard on the shoulder.

"That is  _NOT_ him wanting you to pilot Black Lion!"

He was laughing hard. The princess was still sitting on his lap. She tightened her thighs around his in annoyance and to get his attention. He stopped laughing as he narrowed his eyes at her and grinned.

"Lotor, he just wants you to see what it's like from our perspective. I… I mean maybe he might let you fly it around a little bit, I don't know what he's planning, exactly…," she trailed off, realizing that Keith probably did want Lotor to learn the controls so he would know exactly what it was like piloting one of the lions, especially the most difficult one. Understanding the equipment of the people you lead in battle was always essential information to proper tactical planning.

He looked at her with a smug expression, and she realized that her thoughts were easily read.

“That aside, Keith had refused to tell me the... details of how he found you in your ship that day...,” Allura said trailing off again, and frowned down at him.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, my sweet,” Lotor grinned as he rubbed his thumbs on her hip. After a moment of silence he spoke again. “And as to the rest of what he said, I find I am rather fond of _all_ the positions I find myself in with you,” he said, his grin turning wicked again.

Allura felt her face blossom into a full blush. He laughed again seeing it. When she turned away in embarrassment, he reached up with a hand to her neck and pulled her down into a kiss. He nipped at her lip, and their touching turned passionate.

When the princess felt Lotor pulling her blouse off, she moved to stop him.

“Lotor, you really need to rest. _Please._ We should discuss your changes to the marriage alliance.”

The way his eyes lit up at her mentioning the notes and the paragraphs he added led her to believe she was right; they _were_ wedding gifts he wanted to give her to improve their lives together moving forward.


	16. Bleed Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lotor continued to bond and get to know one another, and Keith and Torzak face off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some tags have been added!

Allura set the first of the papers down on the table, and looked to Lotor sitting on the bed. It struck her that he was now in the habit of being in bed and didn’t seem to realize he didn’t have to be any longer. Relaxed overall, he had his knees bent and pulled up like he seemed wont to do when working. He had copied everything to his data pad, and was looking it over. His long hair was once again tied back like she had seen him do before when going over tactics in what felt like weeks ago. She wondered if it was a habit of his when focused. The princess lifted the remaining sheets of the document to cover her face a she started to feel too warm.

_His hair like that makes him more handsome..._

The difference in how he looked like that and his demeanor, versus every time they fought in battle, made it easier to see him not as some fierce enemy. He was calm and… in her castle, in her life, and now still shockingly in her heart.

The realization that she had been looking for ways to, ‘humanize’ and understand him made her heart beat a little faster. Allura was starting to wonder about her slip of the tongue to Kazil…

“ _...Nobody is touching Lotor as long as I love-”_

She felt herself losing her composure entirely.

“Are you all right?” she heard him say, and she slowly lowered the documents only so she could meet his eyes. “Are you blushing, my sweet?” The mirth in his voice was unmistakable.

“No!” she nearly shouted and threw the papers down. He laughed at her outburst, her bright pink face on full display and betraying her thoughts.

“If you say so, my battle lioness.” He paused, looking down at the device, and slid his finger over the surface. “Come read this, I found some very old documents that I think we should incorporate into our draft.”

Allura stood and slide onto the bed next to him.

After talking and having mild disagreements about sections of the laws, mostly what Drules would expect of her or extremely dislike, they came up with a copy that both were pleased with. The princess was learning much about his culture that she had previously been unaware of. She didn’t even need ways to try and ‘humanize’ him any longer, she was beginning to see the drules as not some big scary enemy, but as a whole people… to be _her_ people, after they wed and took his throne….

She threw herself down on the bed with fatigue, opposite the direction Lotor was facing so she would have more room to stretch out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Allura almost screamed when she felt him pick up her feet. Sitting up on her elbows, she watched him pull her boots off.

“Is it customary to wear shoes in bed so often on Arus, Allura?” he asked while not looking at her.

She laughed softly. “I apologize, I hadn’t been thinking. No, it’s not.”

While she had assumed he would put her feet back down once the boots were removed, he did not. She watched as he started to massage one foot at a time. Leaning back, the princess let herself enjoy the unfamiliar but intimate gesture, and felt her pulse quicken when he began to run his hand up the inside of her pants.

“Lotor,” she warned, and heard him chuckle in response. “ _Rest_ ,” she emphasized, and with a smirk she didn’t see, he kept his hands to below her calves.

Eventually, he set her feet down. Allura sat up and curled herself up against his shins, wrapping her arms around where where his data pad had been in his lap when they were working,

“You ask me to rest while you snuggle up to me? I will never be able to be calm like this.”

“Really?’ she asked poking her head up over his knees to look at him. She smiled, and starting to laugh, continued. “You certainly fell asleep several times with me touching you when you were in the medical wing.”

“Allura, I was… not fully myself. Your touch was… it was very calming. But if you asked me now to tell you the order in which everything happened then, I could not begin to piece it together. It’s all blurry. The medication your doctor administered, I assume.”

“Both my doctor _and yours_ , Lotor. But anyway, I’m sure Torzak could give you a full report. The man is far too observant.”

He frowned at her. “Do you have a problem with him?”

She squeezed his legs with her arms as she laid her head back down on his knees, looking away at the window. “No, absolutely not. I’m just… not used to how he treats me. Before you were injured, hardly anyone took me serious or listened to me about… well, about anything. It was better than when we first found the Lions, but only marginally.”

She felt him shift on the bed, and a hand was then petting her hair.

“I will always listen to you,” he said with a seriousness she rarely heard from him as he took his hand away from her.

“You didn’t used to…,” she whispered.

“I was absolutely terrible, Merla made sure to tell me often and I should have taken her more serious. You were right to rebuff me; I was not worthy of you. I’m not even sure I am now....”

Allura looked up at him, and he was the one now looking away.

“Lotor….”

Turning back to her, that sour pout she hadn’t seen in a while had returned to his face. The shifting of his mood was too quick to be new. It was a bit startling to realize that the mood had to be ever present, just under the surface. His ability to mask what he was apparently truly feeling was alarming. How often did he do that? Was he always just pretending to be in a better mood than he was? It would explain his past temper issues; being quick to anger. Hiding the rest of his emotions would explain how he usually managed to deal with Zarkon. Schooling her features and true feelings had always been a top priority of her upbringing, even if she was usually terrible at it. She had never considered Lotor would have to deal with the same things as a royal in his own court.

Moving her hand, she leaned forward to touch his cheek. Without a word, he closed his eyes and leaned his head into her touch. She was once again reminded of a cat; skittish, but affectionate once you earned their trust.

“I’ll decide who is worthy of me, psae’tus,” she said whispering.

His expression softened, and his mouth upturned in a way that seemed like a smile on the verge of sadness. Allura began to wonder how much abusive behavior Lotor had endured from his father. Gently rubbing her thumb against his cheek, she was determined from this point forward to be the sunshine in his life, so he would never again deal with such torment.

When he fully relaxed, she put her full weight against his legs and leaned over completely to kiss his nose. Sitting back to look at him, she returned the smile he now had on his face, and the sparkle in his now open eyes.

“Allura, my sweet, please… rest with me.” The voice he spoke in was incredibly soft, and she felt her heart near bursting.

“All right, but you must behave. Resting only.”

He mock pouted as she shifted to be next to him in the bed. Giggling, she snuggled into his arms and tightened her hold on him.

“Be a good Prince Consort and listen to your Queen. **_Rest_ ** **.** ”

He huffed out a laugh at her stern words as he kissed her on the forehead.

“Yes, my darling.”

 

–

 

Allura had only dozed. Knowing she would be marrying him and taking the crown of her planet soon was starting to feel bigger than she ever felt. She was full of anxiety. Being suddenly listened to, and respected, and mostly because of the drules! It was nearly impossible to wrap her head around.

Beside her, Lotor had managed to sleep soundly, and she listened to his even breathing and heartbeat through the ear she had leaning against his chest. She felt slightly sick thinking how close he came to that metal shrapnel piercing his heart. Any farther over, and he wouldn’t be here with her now. Her eyes started to tear up, and she had to take deep breaths to keep from crying, pressed up against him. _Her_ prince was dealing with so much, she was determined to be strong for him. She couldn’t even imagine the mental trauma he was still enduring from all of this. To nearly die at the hands of his state’s enemies, the woman he declared his love for, and then to be completely disinherited and declared an enemy of that same state. It was an incredible amount to deal with. She had no idea how he hadn’t broken down. A strong hunch told her it was all her support, and because she had invited his guards to tend to him.

When he finally stirred, she smiled up at him as he tried to stifle a yawn. Pulling her against him, he kissed the top of her head and then laid his cheek on her.

“Lotor…?”

“I still can’t believe I get to wake up with you next to me,” he murmured.

“Well, I hope you do get used to it, because as your wife, I plan on sharing a bed with you,” she said as she laid her hands on his biceps and squeezed.

The throaty noise of approval he made sent a flood of warm through her. She wondered how she had ever doubted his declarations of love as a creepy obsession and not genuine affection.

Lotor began to rub his hand on her back, and after a moment laughed. Before she could question him, he spoke.

“Allura, the doctor has told me that I would be able to bathe normally now, since I’m not going to very easily rip open my wounds. I’ll need help though, I wouldn’t want to strain myself and end up being bed ridden again….”

A very dirty response to his possibly thinly veiled suggestion popped into her mind. Nanny had been right, being around all these men really was bad for her. She bit her lip to keep from blurting it out, and in the process began to giggle.

“Is my possible harm that amusing?”

She laughed harder.

“Allura?”

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just… I’m sure you would have fallen out of the sky without Blue Lion touching you if I had responded to you a month ago with the words I just thought of.”

Lotor pulled her back and narrowed his eyes while smirking.

“Oh? Please enlighten me, my Queen.”

Allura bite her lip to keep from laughing once more, while he pouted again. A surge of desire to impress him with her newfound wanton sensibilities coursed through her veins. Her mouth opened and she heard herself speaking before she realized what was happening.

“Perhaps I want you stuck in your bed....”

She had expected him to laugh, but a grin curled on his lips.

“I don’t need to be injured to accomplish that, my love. We can start now…?” he said and pushed her back into the plush bed. He began to kiss her neck, and pulled at her ear with his teeth. A soft moan escaped her lips before she could control herself.

“Lotor, this really isn’t helping you to rest or to bathe,” she whispered into his ear. “I suppose you probably also need to properly wash your hair...”

He pulled back from her, and the look of excitement at the prospect of her pampering him made Allura burst into another round of giggles.

 

–

 

The princess’s face had bloomed into a full blush when she realized the full implication of what was going to be happening. Yes, they had been touching one another and… everything else, but for him to soon be naked, in broad daylight, and her to be purposefully touching him was starting to feel quite mortifying.

Nobody in the castle had been making any comments to her about what had been going on. Keith had implied she was 'giving herself' to Lotor, and he had almost said something insulting, but that felt like ages ago. She was convinced they would make comments and jokes to one another about it behind her back… maybe. But to her face? Nothing had really been said.

Allura looked around the ornate bathroom. She hadn’t really been paying attention when she had been in here crying earlier, but she knew it was different than her rooms. However, just like hers, there was a tub for bathing and soaking. It was built into the floor, and quite large. _Both Lotor and I could be in there at once with room to spare…_

She shook her head to clear it, and leaned over to turn on the faucet. The bathroom wasn’t very high tech looking with all the tile, but the controls for the tub were. Hot water was instantly pouring out. Allura turned to ask Lotor what temperature he wanted the water, and almost fell backwards into the tub. He was standing near the door, bare chested, looking down as he dropped the shirt on the floor and was about to remove his pants. He glanced up at her, and seeing her reaction, smirked in one of the most smug ways she had ever seen from him. She was convinced he also flexed the muscles on his arms.

“Is something the matter, my sweet?”

Allura swallowed.

“N-no. How hot would you like it?”

As soon as the words left her mouth, she remembered their conversation earlier about word implications. His smirk deepened. She looked down at his chest to avoid his gaze, but that was a mistake. While her mood about his healing scar was mellowing out, it was still a cryptic memento. Her expression must have been obvious, because she heard him sigh and walk closer.

“Allura…,” he started as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from the bathtub and against him.

The princess snuggled her face against his warm skin, and sighed herself.

“I know, I remember what you said, but it still _bothers_ me. To see it just… it’s a visual reminder every time that never goes away.”

“Then we’ll just need to create new visual reminders, ones that also don’t go away, and are proof of our love.” She could hear the smile in his voice and slowly turned her head to look up at him. Her heart started racing.

“Are you implying… children?”

Instead of replying to her, he did what she had done to him several times; he tapped her nose. They both laughed, the tension completely dissipated. She closed her eyes for a moment. The room was filling with steam from the hot water in the tub, and it felt good in her lungs. It continued to relax her after his words and actions.

Allura pulled away from his embrace and turned to manage the bathtub filling. She heard the rustling of fabric behind her as he removed the last of his garments, and he casually told her whatever temperature she had it at was fine. Biting her lip, the princess didn’t move. He was brazen. She wasn’t as innocent as she had been, but she was still not used to such behavior.

She focused on the water, but her ignoring him didn’t last long. He sauntered around her, and stood next to the tub, a hand on his hip. The princess tried to focus on his hair being undone once again, cascading down his back. Her eyes followed the trail of tendrils ending right above his posterior. She swallowed and felt her face get too warm as she heard him making a humming noise. Glancing up, she saw he was watching her. Before mortification could overtake the princess, her eyes were drawn back down as he briefly clenched his glutes. Allura threw her hands over her face as she heard him bark out a laugh.

A few moments later, when Lotor didn’t say anything further, she peaked from between her fingers. He was leaned over the tub. She hadn’t remembered to put anything in with the water, and he had grabbed something off of a shelf. She watched as he sniffed the glass bottle and then poured a little bit of it out.

Her hand moved on it’s own, reaching out towards his skin, and she saw him jump slightly at the contact and stand up straighter. Allura felt his eyes on her over his shoulder as she lightly brushed her fingers over his pert behind.

“Shall I flex for you, my sweet?” he asked, and without even waiting for a response, he did just that. She felt the muscles under her hand grow taut, and unconsciously bit her lower lip again. He hummed in response and she squeezed his skin more.

Looking up at him, she couldn’t decide to be pleased or terrified with the lusty look he gave her. Being in the bathroom with him fully nude made her feel like she had crossed another line she wasn’t supposed to.

_He’s to be your husband soon…! Get it together, Allura._

“I, uh… I suppose we won’t get you clean if we get distracted by anything else…,” she began and the slight look of disappointment on his face hurt her a little as she removed her hand.

“Hmmm, true, but I don’t believe we have any pressing matters, so take as long as you want with me, Allura.” He ended the last in nearly a whisper, and it made her heart jump. She did have tasks she was still behind on, but she had been finding it increasingly hard to care when she could be spending time with him in this calm before the storm of war.

He turned from her, and hopped into the half filled tub, sloshing water on her in the process. She looked up at him, shocked, and he was smirking but not looked at her.

“Lotor!”

When he started to laugh, she couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“It would appear, my dear, that you have gotten your clothes wet. You should probably just remove them.”

Closing her eyes, Allura sighed before continuing to laugh.

“If I didn’t know better, I would swear you did that on purpose.”

Lotor hummed in response, and she shook her head while still smiling.

Turning away, Allura fiddled with the colored bottles on the shelf, looking for ones she wanted to use for his hair. While he turned off the faucet, she brought all the necessary things back to the side of the bathtub. Allura couldn’t help but stare at him. The water was a cloudy pink color, and almost complimented his skin tone. She realized it smelled of roses.

“Dunk your head,” she instructed.

He grinned as he submerged himself, and the princess was slightly shocked that he was able to completely disappear beneath the water of the large tub. Resurfacing, Lotor moved closer to her, and she put her hands on his shoulders to turn him around. He let her guide him, and leaned back as she pulled his hair over the side of the tub. Upending one of the bottles into her hand, she began to rub the cleansing oils onto his strands.

The warmth that spread in her stomach at hearing him let out a long sigh of contentment was entirely unexpected. She had never washed any part of someone else, and while she occasionally had maids help her with her long locks, most of her life was less regal and luxurious than would have been expected of her rank. The sound from him made her realize for the thousandth time that he really had always been serious about her, he was just very misguided and didn’t know how to... approach her in a reasonable manner. Being on the opposite sides of a war that predated both of them hadn’t helped matters.

He, a prince of the Drules, THE Prince of Doom, was completely unguarded in her castle, naked, and quite literally in her hands, **_still,_ ** fully trusting her and even signing away his life to obey her in the event he somehow never took his father’s crown. That sinking feeling of everything being so much larger than one little princess, the last in her line, was overwhelming her again. She hadn’t realized her hands had stopped moving in his hair until she felt his hand on her wrist, and looked down to see him looking up at her concerned.

“Allura, what’s wrong?”

She wanted to look away, but felt it wasn’t right to do so.

“Everything is happening so fast, and I wasn’t prepared for any of it.”

Through blurry eyes filling with tears, she saw his eyebrows bunch in worry, and he stroked his thumb on her wrist in a comforting manner.

“We’re doing this all together. We can handle it. We were both born into this war for a reason.” He stopped briefly, watching as she processed his words. “I had always thought my destiny was to follow in my father’s footsteps, but that all changed the moment I met you. I knew it was a turning point for me. Then, waking up in your castle, I realized my entire life was forever altered beyond recognition. You could have left me for dead in my ship, but you didn’t. I know you were just trying to stop me, you had no idea my ship was breached. You made sure I was healed and would live, and you didn’t do that for any nefarious purpose.” Lotor reached up and touched her cheek, speaking softly. “You saved me out of your incredible kindness, and it only makes me love you more. I would do absolutely anything for you, Princess Allura.”

She couldn’t stop the tears or her sobs, and only calmed slightly when she felt him pull her head down to kiss her. Lotor twisted around so he wasn’t upside down, and leaning up, gave her the most passionate kiss he had yet.

Allura could barely breath from the crying, but she refused to pull apart from him. He was finally the one to do so, but their lips were close enough as to nearly still be touching. She stared into his eyes, and wanted to break into a new round of sobs when she realized he was fighting back tears of his own.

They stayed like that until Allura noticed cleanser slowly trickling down his forehead. She tried not to laugh, but reaching up, she pushing it away with a finger. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and then moved to turn around. Allura did lightly laugh as she continued to lather at his hair.

After a rinsing, she pat his tresses down with liquid from another bottle. She had purposefully picked one that smelled like the bath, of roses. When she finished, he leaned his head back and looked up at her. Their conversation earlier had been intense, and she was fighting back more tears at the gentle way he looked at her now.

“Lotor… I know it hasn’t be terribly long, but, I just...” she found when it came to it, she couldn’t bring herself to say she loved him. Not yet, but she was convinced she did. Instead of speaking, she leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips.

When she leaned back, he was smiling with his eyes closed. Not wanting to disturb him too much, she opted to massage his shoulders instead of anything else.

A while passed before she realized the water would be starting to cool soon.

She pulled out the luffa she had picked with the bottles, and after dripping a liquid soap onto it, began to lather it up. Lotor still had his eyes closed, so she tapped his nose with the new suds. He looked up at her as he touched his nose, still smiling.

“Sit up so I can scrub your back.”

He leaned forward, pushing himself onto his legs so he would be farther out of the water. The prince wasn’t a slender man, but his musculature was lean, and Allura could see his back muscles rippling under the skin as he moved. He really, truly wasn’t some layabout, sending others to do his bidding while he sat around enjoying the pleasures of his rank. As much as the princess wanted to run her hands along him, she knew she would never finish at that rate. He probably had intended this. She was almost annoyed, but considered how this was a bonding experience for them both. Her heart wanted to melt at the thought.

Allura gently caressed the luffa across his shoulders, and bit her lip. He really was so very muscular, and it ignited a passion in her to touch him, to feel those muscles under her fingertips.

Systematically rubbing him down on his upper body, she led him to sit back to clean his legs. He laughed and told her he could do the rest. Allura briefly wondered why he wasn’t taking advantage of forcing her to touch him _everywhere_ , but she didn’t question it.

“Are you intending to watch?” he asked, and she blanched before turning to have her back face him.

The water lightly splashed, and he moved about. Allura purposefully didn’t look at anything reflective, she felt like it would be an invasion of privacy. _As if you didn’t unlock his data pad without permission and have already touched him everywhere..._

After a few minutes, she felt his hand on her shoulder as he whispered in her ear.

“I’m nice and properly clean for you, my queen. Perhaps you should inspect my progress.”

Turning around, Allura wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her face into his neck to try and hide from his innuendo. He was warm, and his skin was moist and smelled wonderfully. Taking in a deep breath, she relaxed into him.

“You smell nice. I think we’re all done in here, my handsome drule prince,” she said while moving her head to look up at him.

“For the last part, I agree, but I am most certainly not done in here….” He grinned as he spoke, and before she could process what he was implying, he pulled her into the tub with him. Water splashed everywhere, and when calmed, the princess was mid-thigh deep, kneeling over him, her hands on his shoulders.

“That wasn’t very nice. Now I’m all wet.”

“Hmmmm, I was hoping you would be,” he said grinning impishly.

Allura mock frowned at him, and he laughed as he reached around to take her top off. Pulling her head through the long shirt, she realized the water he had at some point also started to drain the tub. He was half exposed to the air. Half of all of him. The princess bit her lip. She never knew if he would try and press her to be more forward than she had told him she wanted. He’d never been shy about going after what he wanted.

“Allura?”

She looked up at his face, and he looked concerned.

“If you want to get out of the tub, it’s fine,” he said smiling gently. “I won’t press you for-” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as Allura threw herself into his arms, kissing him and grabbing at his slippery and wet skin.

She was vaguely aware of him beginning to peel her pants off, but she was too busy running her hands down his side to grasp his hips to care. Her skin felt on fire and she wanted to feel his unclothed muscles against her.

He hummed in pleasure against her lips, and she giggled in response. The feeling of his hands on the back of her thighs, dampened from the water, gave her a twinge of excitement. It spurred her on. She pushed back from him. Lotor looked up at her, a forlorn expression at the loss of contact, but she merely smiled in response with her hand pressed against the uninjured side of his chest.

“Close your eyes,” she instructed and he narrowed his gaze but didn’t obey. “Your queen is giving you an order,” she said sternly.

For the first time she could remember, she watched him bite his lip unconsciously in anticipation, and then closed his eyes. The tiny pinpricks of his pointed teeth added a more carnal look to his expression. Allura took a shaky breath in, released the pressure against his chest, and very slowly slid her hand down his sculpted abdomen. Him speaking startled her.

“With the soap I just ask you… don’t draw blood this time. Please.”

“I… hadn’t realized I had done that.”

“Oh, you have, a few times, and I find the enthusiasm very endearing. Later, perhaps.” She could feel his smirk without even looking back up.

“I will bear that in mind, psae’tus,” she murmured, fully abashed. He lightly chuckled to himself, but caught his breath when she continued to move her hand down again, past his navel.

Allura glanced up. His eyes were still closed, as commanded, and he was biting his lip again. Her hand reached the point where the water was lapping at his sides. Using a finger, she traced down him. The intact of air he made through his teeth sent a thrill to her stomach. Putting her other hand on his knee, she slowly slid it down. Glancing up, she saw fingers curled tightly over the rim of the tub.

She wanted to grasp one of his hands, but instead kept moving down his thigh, and with the other circled around the base of his shaft. Lotor murmured her name as Allura felt him throb under her fingers. Him being completely under her control once again spurred her on, and she laid her tongue flat against him, slowly making her way upwards. Lotor groaned something she didn’t understand in Drule, and one of his hands was suddenly putting a light pressure where her neck met her shoulder.

“Let me touch you….” He was nearly begging.

Looking up at him, eyes still closed, she smiled as she spoke softly. “No. You need to rest, remember?” and without missing a beat, she took as much of him into her mouth as possible.

Lotor’s moan echoed off the tiled walls. The princess repeated much of what she remembered he enjoyed last time, but was bolder with her actions. Swirling her tongue around, mimicking the kisses they had just shared, he groaned deeply and was clearly holding himself back from thrusting. His grip on her shoulder tightened, and panting, he whined that he wouldn’t last much longer. She didn’t relent, and she gripped him tight when he climaxed, long and hard into her mouth. Emboldened, Allura swallowed and sucked until he relaxed in her hand and mouth.

Glancing up at him, she felt that pleasant pooling in her stomach again; his free hand was over his eyes, his tongue visibly pressing against his front teeth as he breathed hard.

“I will never tire of you learning new things to do with your mouth,” he rasped out.

Allura slid herself up and snuggled into his collarbone, peppering it with kisses.

“I hope not, I find I quite like seeing your reactions.”

He laughed, light and breezy, and wrapped his arms around her into a warm hug.

 

–

 

Still laughing warmly, a towel clad Allura and Lotor exited the bathroom. Her heart nearly stopped as she saw Torzak leaning against the wall looking uncomfortable. His face had what looked suspiciously like a dusting of blush. It made her recall Lotor’s loud moaning, bouncing off the tiled walls only a few minutes beforehand. The captain must have been outside the door and was unable to avoid hearing-

“Sire, Captain Keith has readied the training area, and has requested our presence. He specified that he did not wish for any independent sparring so as to avoid complicating the... situation further.”

Lotor nodded, and looked to Allura. She smiled in return.

“I’ll have Coran keep an eye on the wing while we’re gone. I suppose I should go change....”

Without so much as glancing at the captain, Allura leaned up and gave Lotor a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back to her room.

Closing her bedroom’s door behind her, Allura took in a very large breath. She didn’t think she’d ever be used to having such mindful and aware servants, and especially when she was doing such embarrassing things!

 

–

 

The padded training area was lit brightly. Seeing her pilots in work out clothes, clearly jittery, was jarring. Allura had purposefully wore a dress so as to avoid any possibility of being asked to be in the ring.

She had walked down with Lotor and his guards, and was sitting on a bench that had been set out for them. The princess softly touched the side of his thigh to get his attention. He had been focused on watching her pilots shift uncomfortably.

“Lotor…do you really think this is okay? I’m a little concerned.”

He smiled at her.

“They’ll be fine.”

She felt everyone’s eyes on her as he picked up her hand and kissed the back of her fingers.

After a moment, Keith spoke.

“All right, so we’re going to play nice. I know this entire situation is brand new territory for all of us, so we need to learn to work alongside each other to move forward and face the challenges we have coming up.” He looked to Torzak.

The drule smirked, and removed his helmet. Allura was surprised to see he had a full head of nearly white hair! She had assumed all the drules minus a few like Lotor did not. However, unlike all of those she had seen with hair, his was cut and styled mostly short with a few locks falling forward near his eyes when he bent over to place his helmet on the ground. Removing his military jacket, he rolled up his shirt to his elbows.

“We’ll be making a schedule and taking turns… but to start us off, I would like to challenge Captain Keith to barehanded combat.”

Keith looked alarmed for a brief moment before schooling his emotions. Clenching his jaw, he moved forward towards Torzak, who now stood in the center of the marked off ring.

“I accept.”


	17. Decision Height

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Torzak have their spar, and Allura realizes she's still not over the trauma of nearly killing Lotor.

The grin Torzak gave to Keith as he lifted his arms in a defensive position alarmed her.

“Best two out of three, as I’ve heard you humans say.”

The only reply was a brisk nod.

Keith moved to his left, and Torzak followed his lead, making a circle in the practice ring. She wasn’t sure who would break the momentum first.

The silence in the room was shattered by Kazil shouting.

“Ruem psae sang’t!”

Allura recognized parts of it, but couldn’t place the whole Drule sentence. She looked to Lotor. His mouth was pursed, and he didn’t look at her before he whispered the meaning.

“It roughly means ‘promised first blood.’” She shivered as she looked back to the two captains.

Torzak made the first move. He stopped dead and lunged at Keith, striking towards his shoulder. The blow was deflected, but it distracted Keith, giving Torzak an opening to hit his face on the other side.

Keith barely managed to regain his footing before he hit the padded floor.

“You drules always seem to go for the face,” he said snarling as he stepped back to stand straighter. Allura realized he was referencing to when Lotor first came to Arus. It chilled her how Keith was clearly taking this all badly, and her anxiety spiked.

Torzak grinned dangerously at Keith. “You left yourself open to your opponent, as I assumed you would. I took my advantage.”

She couldn’t see Keith’s face, but he was bristling. The princess wanted to shout something encouraging, but the realization that it would be _against_ Torzak made her pause. The drule had declared for her as his queen, it felt like a betrayal of that if she said anything in this tense situation, and she tightly gripped at her gown.

Lotor’s hand squeezing hers briefly calmed her slightly. Looking up at him, he smiled down at her before whispering.

“They need to resolve this on their own.”

She lightly nodded and looked back.

Keith took a visibly large breath, and after a moment lunged at Torzak’s stomach. When his fist connected with the drule’s blocking, Keith swung his leg around and slammed his knee into the back of Torzak’s. In an instant, the drule captain was flat onto his back.

It only took another instant before he was laughing. Looking down at him, Keith spoke.

“I suppose you approve of my taking advantage of your height.”

Torzak continued to laugh in response.

Keith offered his arm down. Torzak took it, and lifted himself up. When _her_ captain turned, Allura could see red trailing from where first contact had been made against him.

The sight of the blood made her stomach lurch. Memories of Lotor laying on the table and bleeding all over filled her vision, and she felt herself shaking. She could hear his screaming from back then echoing in her ears, as if it was happening all over again.

Allura didn’t have time to think before she knew she had to leave. She was half out the door before she realized what she was doing, running anywhere else.

As the princess hastily made her way out, the men all stopped, unsure what they could even do. Lance piped up first.

“She was holding her mouth like she’s sick. Is she… pregnant?”

Lotor openly sneered at him as he stood.

“No, she is _absolutely_ **_not_ ** , Pilot. Watch your tongue if you don’t want me to rip it out,” he snarled as he turned to rush after Allura.

Keith was about to make a comment in defense of Lance, when a hand gripped his throat. He turned to see Torzak grinning down at him, far closer than Keith would have liked.

“This is why you have troubles on the battlefield, _Captain_ ; you get easily distracted and lower your guard. I won’t allow you to sully my prince’s tactics with this carelessness.”

For the first time Keith could remember, he growled in response as he ripped the drule’s hand from his neck.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

–

 

Allura was leaned against a wall, breathing heavy. She jumped when she felt Lotor’s hand on her shoulder. His arms were around her before she even had time to look up at him.

“Is everything okay?”

She answered as best as she could, even if her voice was shaking and she hiccuped from crying.

“It was too… it just… it reminded me…,” she trailed off. He hugged her tighter and she knew he understood.

“I’m fine now, Allura. You don’t have to think about that ever again.”

“It’s not as if I want to,” she whispered into his chest as he pet her hair.

After several minutes of silence, she had calmed down significantly, and he released his grip on her a bit.

“Let me take you back to your room, my sweet. I’ll manage the sparring.”

She looked up at him, considering. Allura knew she should be there, but she was still too upset... And it was something that she absolutely should be able to trust him to handle alone as her betrothed, as their _future commander_. Coming up, he would need to handle any possible hostilities from Arusians, and the best time to learn would be with her trusted pilots in the castle.

Lotor smiled down at her. It was a warm look that started to melt away the rest of her mood and anxiety. She recalled when she had been considering moving forward with the alliance, thinking how having this ferocious warlord by her side would be incredibly enticing. He was swiftly becoming indispensable to her.

She weakly returned his smile, and nodded her head. The prince lead her down the hallway and settled her into her rooms. She was determined to nap after a calming cup of tea.

 

–

 

Allura sighed as she sat on her bed, still tired after waking from sleeping. She couldn’t believe she had just run out of the training area without a word. It was testament to how Lotor must have handled everyone that there hadn’t been a single person trying to barge into her room after the fact. The thought that nobody would bother her if she didn’t wish it, or make her do things she didn’t want to, or force her to-

_I can rely on him…_

It made her realize that she had always been so stressed about how they treated her. But with Lotor here, they were being more respectful... listening to her opinions, taking her word as her law. Allura was heir to the realm, and Lotor made sure they treated her as such. She shook away the tears that were forming. This had been one of the reasons she had been reluctant to take her throne. Sometimes she just felt like a pretty, pink puppet that everyone got to pull the strings on. Lotor’s arrival had put an end to all of it.

It reminded her that she had also been neglecting a very important communication.

Sitting in a small chair, still alone in her room, Allura looked at the console. She couldn’t believe she had waited so long for this call. The private line opened, and she was greeted by the shocked face of Romelle.

“Cousin! Are you well?”

Allura smiled. “Yes, I’m fine. I had hoped to invite you to my coronation next week.”

“Your coronation? Why now? Is everything okay with that business with that wretch, Lotor? I was worried for you after that bounty Zarkon broadcast everywhere that said he was last on Arus.”

The lump in her throat made it hard to speak.

“It’s...,” she began, but Romelle cut her off.

“Sven said Keith would have a handle on everything when we heard that your borders were closed. I assumed that was to prevent Lotor from returning after he ran away from your planet. It’s too bad he didn’t die in that attack.”

Allura felt the tears prickling her eyes, and did her best to hold them off.

“Romelle, stop, please…,” she managed to get out. Her voice sounded hoarse and lower than she had hoped.

Her cousin leaned in a little and stared at her.

“Allura… what’s going on?”

She swallowed hard and fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

“Romelle, it’s not at all as you’ve described. Lotor hasn’t left. I’ve been caring for him, he’s-”

“WHAT?! Why? Allura what exactly is happening?”

Allura took a deep breath to steel herself.

“Romelle… Lotor isn’t at all how we’ve thought he was this whole time, he’s different. He almost died and that changed him. I’ve signed an alliance with him and we’re….” When it came to it, Allura was terrified of admitting to her cousin what she was doing. It made her feel sick that she was suddenly unable to admit to those not immediately around her how she felt.

In the view screen, Allura could see Romelle starting to shake. Her hands were balled into fists.

“Cousin, please repeat yourself, I believe I misheard you.” Her anger was barely contained.

Allura took another deep breath.

“Lotor almost died, and the experience has changed him drastically. Now that he’s not under Zarkon’s control, he’s able to be free of his obligations of leading an invasion he wants no part in. I find I quite like him when he’s not trying to kidnap me.”

“Allura, this is not a funny joke,” Romelle said in a sneer.

She pursed her lips. “I’m not joking, cousin. I’ve had plenty of time to talk to Lotor and learn about him and-”

“LEARN ABOUT HIM? What exactly do you need to learn about? How many times has he HURT BOTH OF US?” She was nearly screaming. “When you ‘learned about him,’ did he mention the time he tortured me?! Or how he threw me into the Pit of Skulls to die because _I_ refused to marry him?! Has he explained to you how many Arusians he has killed, Allura?”

She flinched when her cousin mentioned her people.

“SEE?! You haven’t even thought of this, HAVE YOU?!”

“STOP IT!” Allura yelled back. “How many drules have we killed, Romelle? Neither of us are without sin in this war...”

“Oh no, the poor attacking drules. It's us or them, Allura. Do you think Lotor somehow didn’t plan on betraying my father, _the king_ , when they made a deal, and he didn’t cause him and my brother, Pollux's _crown prince_ I might add, to both die terribly! Have you not thought of any of that, _cousin_?”

“I recall how you planned on harming me in all of that, Romelle. If you are allowed to be absolved of what you did, why not him?”

Romelle huffed before replying.

“ _We_ are family, _he_ is a disgusting drule. Their miserable race cannot comprehend anything but death and war. Send him to me and I’ll collect that reward, we can share it.”

Allura felt sick to her stomach. She closed her eyes and took a fortifying breath before looking back to her cousin.

“I had hoped you would be more understanding, Romelle, as moving forward Lotor will _also_ be your family. We’ve agreed to a marriage alli-”

The incoherent screaming on the other end of the call made her stop speaking. A few beats later, and Romelle was standing and yelling.

“YOU’RE REALLY DOING THIS WITH THAT… THAT... THAT MONSTER?!?”

“Yes,” she hissed back. “I am marrying ‘that monster’ and you can either be apart of my life and have a sensible discussion about the future of Arus and **_our_** alliance with Pollux, or you can stew in your own anger without us. I’m to be Queen, and he will be my Prince Consort.”

Romelle was still shaking in anger but didn’t speak. There was silence for a half minute while they both calmed down.

“Romelle?”

The princess on Pollux glared back.

“If you insist on being with that demon, then I will have to inform Bandor that we are ceasing all relations with Arus.”

Romelle moved her hand and the feed went black. Allura was sobbing in an instant. She didn’t even hear the door opening, and barely registered as a pair of strong arms were around her.

When her sobbing subsided slightly, she spoke.

“I’m so sorry, I knew she wouldn’t like it, but…,” she whispered into Lotor’s chest as he held her tightly to himself, rubbing her back in a soothing motion.

“She has every right to be upset, Allura. I won’t deny anything she accused me of. It’s all the truth.”

“But-”

“Shhh, don’t concern yourself with their choices. Pollux needs Voltron more than you need them.”

Allura let out a small sob and sniffed. He was kneeling on the floor in front of the chair, making himself level with her as she sat.

“You heard it all?”

“Yes, I had intended to check up on you, and was at your door when you started the call,” he paused, sighing. “By human standards, I have done many wrongs. Nothing I can say will undo the harm I have caused to your or your kin, I can only change my behavior moving forward.”

Allura clutched at his chest, the fabric bunching in her fingers. She said nothing in reply, and let herself calm a great deal more before she spoke in barely more than a whisper.

“I had hoped to have my last remaining relatives attend my coronation... and the wedding. I have so few family….”

Lotor pulled back and leaned his forehead on hers, their noses touching. He smiled softly before speaking.

“Like you said, I am your family now, my beautiful battle lioness. Together, and with all the children we will have....”

Fresh tears streaked down her cheeks at his words, but she returned the smile.

“I’m so sorry about everything I’ve done in the past, Allura. I will spend the rest of my life making sure I am worthy of your trust and your heart.”

Allura tried hard not to break down into sobs again as she put her hands on his neck and leaned in to kiss him. A tender peck turned passionate, but Allura broke the kiss to breathe. Pulling her into his embrace against his chest, Lotor held her close and petted her hair.

“I might make some… mistakes. I hope you will be forgiving until I adjust properly. Everything is still very…,” he sighed. “I don’t even know what I’m doing. Merla acted like this was easy and it is still not. Human sensibilities are so different than everything I’ve known previously.”

Allura started to giggle. Leaning back, she looked into his eyes. Moving her hands up to his cheeks, she squished his face.

“You’ve done an excellent job so far, my handsome Prince Consort. And I dare say that Torzak is prepared to keep you in line. If that fails, Coran and Keith would be more than willing to take up the post of telling you what you are doing wrong.”

He tried to chuckle, and it came out awkward from her hands on his face, but he was jovial. Allura leaned up and kissed his nose. When she sat back down, he had his eyes closed. She moved her hands back to grasp his ears, his face relaxing into a look of contentment without her grip.

“You’re right, Lotor. We don’t need other planets. Once we regroup after the wedding and seize Doom from Zarkon, we can work on implementing the plans in the alliance and everything will settle more. Romelle will realize she was wrong about you when the war is over and Doom isn’t expanding its domain any longer.”

He opened his eyes and smiled.

“I will have no reason to attack anyone again. I will have everything I’ve ever wanted. Lazon and slaves cannot buy me your love and respect,” he said as he ran his hand over her hair and down to hold her chin between his fingers.

Allura’s stomach filled with warmth, and she was about to lean in to kiss him again when she heard her cousin start to speak as the view screen flickered back to life.

“By the gods, is this real?! Has he actually changed?”

Lotor and Allura, still with her holding him, both turned to look at the screen bearing the shocked expression of the other princess. He began to smirk.

“I believe you had declared you were ending the alliance with Arus...?” Lotor asked with an attitude that quickly diminished into a light yelp when Allura pulled harshly on both of his ears.

Romelle was watching them, clearly still upset, her brows pinched and her mouth pouty, but her head was tilted in curiosity.

“Perhaps, Cousin Allura, I could attend your coronation and see for myself the true extent of Lotor’s change of heart. Please send me the details, it might be wiser if we speak in person.”

Allura smiled, her heart feeling lighter.

“I would like that, Romelle. Until then?”

The Pollux princess made a forced smile and waved, the feed being fully cut off this time.

Allura turned to look at Lotor, and he gave her a grin in response.

“You’ve decided on a coronation date?”

“Yes, a week should be sufficient time. We are still at war and anything too fanciful would be unwise and wasteful given the resources on Arus.”

“That means you’ve decided on wedding date…?” he asked in a very hopeful manner. She smiled at him.

“A week after that should be enough time, wouldn’t you agree? I will have settled enough into my role and while it is very quick, there is an urgency in making sure we have a strong alliance to fight your father.”

He hummed in agreement.

“Did… how did the sparring go?” She was suddenly terrified of the answer.

He chuckled.

“You took your captain’s attention with you when you ran out of the hall, and Torzak took advantage of it. After that, it was mixed. You would be proud of your pilots, they held their own admirably, but we will need to have a better training regimen moving forward. There are far too many inconsistencies in skill.”

She nodded, knowing he was probably correct about all of it.

“Since we have a timeline now, I should begin to make strategies with Torzak. My father will make sure to not wait until I have time to fully recover, so we need to adjust.” He paused, looking away, deep in thought. “Of course you will be there, and I suppose this meeting should also include your Advisor and Captain Keith?”

“I should be there for... diplomacy, but if you’re merely planning battle tactics, my inexperience might not be as crucial.”

“Allura, I believe Torzak had mentioned your aptitude in this, you don’t need to downplay your abilities or that you _should_ be there. Do you not wish to be?”

“It’s just a general plan, yes? I think after everything today, I would prefer to be alone for a while.”

The slight look of hurt on his face was evident, and she regretted it.

“Will we still eat together?” he asked in a manner that made her realize that perhaps he felt like he was on shaky ground in her castle, regardless of their future plans.

Allura smiled. “Of course, _meum psae’tus._ We will have dinner together, and then I thought perhaps you might like to stay in my room tonight?” she said as she put her hand on his hair and stroked down.

His face lit up, and he leaned in to give her a light kiss on the lips.

“That sounds wonderful.”

 

–

 

_A demonic force was chasing her through the empty and dark nighttime hallways. She was barely staying ahead, but she felt like the horrible energy was just toying with her. Reaching a door, she ran outside in the cold night. The drawbridge went by in a flash, and now she was lost in the woods. Trees tried to slow her down with gnarled branches ripping at her. She could feel the presence coming. It laughed a familiar laugh, but she couldn’t place who it was. It sounded like Zarkon._

_She tripped. Looking down, Allura saw what looked like a helmet. She stared at it. Was it red? Was it Keith’s? Or was the coloring on it smeared blood…_

_The laugh was now all around her. She was caught._

_She turned to try and run again, and fell backwards over the helmet. As she went down, hands grabbed her. She looked up into the face of Lotor. Instead of anything she had ever seen him in, he was wearing what his father always wore; blood red cape and a towering golden crown; symbols of invasion and of death._

_She wondered when he had gotten so tall. When had his teeth had become so sharp and huge?_

_He grinned down at her and blood began to seep between those horribly jagged teeth. Allura screamed as her stomach lurched at the sight, and he laughed at her as lowered her down and pinned her arms on either side of her head. Suddenly he was licking her neck. She screamed again, but he covered her mouth with his. She heard his voice in her head._

“ _Don’t struggle, my lovely Queen of Doom and of Arus, we are merely going to make my heir so I can take everything that belongs to you. All of it is now mine. You are now mine. Don’t struggle.”_

_She pulled her face from his and screamed out the names of her pilots. There was silence in response._

“ _Keep screaming in my ear, I like to hear your fear..."_

Allura’s own screaming woke her up.

She flinched when she felt a light touch. Turning, she flinched again when she saw Lotor. He was sitting up in her bed, having just turned a light on, looking at her with concern… and now a pained expression in his eyes.

“Is everything all right?”

Looking away, she was flooded with guilt as the dream started to fade. It wasn’t real, she was still to be married to the real Lotor, the one who had been kind to her, the one she had spent so much time with just chatting and laughing with… the one that was still recovering from injuries she had inflicted on him. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

“It... it was just a nightmare.”

“A nightmare,” he said flatly. “You recoiled from me just now, Allura.”

With those words, she knew she could no longer hide those terrible dreams she had been having off and on since he had arrived.

Allura turned to him, and the tears started to fill her eyes before she started to speak. His expression turned soft.

“I’m sorry. I… I’ve been hiding my nightmares from you. I thought they might go away, and they mostly have….” She looked away and continued in a whisper. “They’ve been mostly of you doing terrible things to me, not listening to me like you used to, being rough with me, _hurting me_...”

“Allura...” She felt him run a hand on her arm in a soothing motion.

She wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

“I had so many nightmares about you blaming me for your injuries, cursing at me, bleeding on me, telling me I owed you for what I had done to you. They usually included you threatening to impregnate me to take my throne from under me, just like your father told you to do…,” she trailed off, unable to look him in the eye.

His hand had stilled on her arm, and neither of them said anything for a while. Allura sniffed, and turned to look at him. His brows were pinched, and he had a surly look on his face. He wouldn’t return her gaze.

“Perhaps I should return to my own rooms for your comfort,” he murmured and her heart fell. She had thought they were beyond these kinds of issues.

Reaching out, Allura grabbed onto his arm as he moved away.

“No, please, stay?”

He finally looked at her, and his face made her lip quiver. Allura began to realize that he was leaving because he had a tendency to run away from problems he didn’t know how to deal with, including the repercussions of his past actions. It explained so much of his history. Those were not the traits of a king, and he was going to have to learn to behave differently. He had to face everything head on.

She smiled at him through the tears, and slid her legs down next to his as she pushed herself against him, leaning her forehead on his.

“Please, Lotor, the only thing that would comfort me right now is your presence...”

He blinked back at her, and lightly smiled.

“If that is what you wi-” he didn’t have time to finish what he was saying as she pressed her lips against his.

 

–

 

Fifteen minutes later, and breathing heavy, Allura’s hands were tangled in his hair as he kissed back up her stomach from between her legs. She giggled and sighed as he laid against her side and nestled his nose into her neck.

“I suppose it’s not a terrible idea if we solve most of our problems with one another in this fashion, is it?”

He laughed in response before murmuring against her skin.

“No, that isn’t a bad idea at all. Perhaps we should make it a rule for our marriage that all arguments must end in someone moaning?”

Her already flushed cheeks grew hotter.

“After… after our marriage, it must be _both_ of us, _together_ , Lotor.”

She felt his hum of approval against her throat, and it make her stomach flutter.

“Actually, we can do that right now, my sweet,” he whispered huskily as he moved to kiss her ear.

The touch was sudden, and made her gasp. He chuckled.

“I want to hear you gasp more,” he said as he began to kiss down her neck and across her collarbone.

Allura did gasp, when his fingers rubbed across her breasts, and he unceremoniously tugged at one nipple before taking the other into his mouth. She was moaning his name before he moved his mouth down to her stomach. Then he stopped and sat up, staring at her.

“Let’s try something new,” he said, smirking. “Sit up on your knees.”

She blinked at him.

“On your knees, Allura.”

She bit her lip, and he made a small groan.

“You’re so beautiful when you do that and your cheeks are still so pink from your climax.”

Her eyes went wide. He laughed, kissing her on her forehead. After a moment she sat up like he asked.

Leaning back on her heels, he smirked at her before he laid on his back with his head between her knees. She looked down at him, concerned.

“Scoot over so I can reach you.”

It didn’t matter that his lips had just been between her legs minutes ago, this positioning was positively scandalous. She swallowed and did as he asked. His hands were instantly on the back of her thighs, and she gasped even louder as he slid his tongue inside of her without warning. He chuckled against her, the vibration sending a spark of heat up her torso.

He stopped for a moment as he spoke.

“Please… touch me back.”

Allura looked down.

She was reminded of how beautiful of a specimen of masculinity he truly was. Even with the still healing scar across his torso, his muscles were well defined, and flexing as they disappeared between her legs. His arms were taut, bent, and holding onto her. His waist slightly tapered, and cut down to where his hips began. Even through loose pants trim against those hips, she could get glimpses of his well toned thighs.

Leaning over, she tugged at the small buttons ending the strain as the fabric popped open. She kept pulling them down. He lifted his hips so she could move them down, and her hands grazed across his firm, toned glutes. At the same moment, he licked her, and she let out a moan as she gripped into his skin.

“Use your tongue,” he breathed against her, and the sensation of air sent a shiver up her spine.

Allura leaned over, and moved one of her hands from his backside to grasp his full length in her hand. She decided that since he was making her gasp at his leisure, she would return the favor. She licked at the tip, but instead of a gasp he made a purring noise in response. It was too much, and she could feel herself growing more aroused by the second.

Allura kissed around him and then down the sides, and she could feel him hum against her. His hands moved to grasp her hips, pulling her down. She lost track of what she was doing as he began to suck at her and flick his tongue. How did he expect her to focus?

She would at least try.

Leaning on her elbows, she kissed below where her hand held him. She didn’t think it was possible at this point, but she felt him grow harder under her grasp. As she ran her tongue back up to the tip, she realized she was breathing heavily.

“Lotor… I don’t know what I’m doing as well as you.”

A hum was all the response she got, and that cause her to let out a moan. She was far too sensitive and close.

“If you continue that, I’m...” she was starting to breath harder, and she whined out his name. Lotor’s response was to hum again, and it tossed her over the edge. Her legs shook under his tight grip, and she had to hold back from grinding herself against his tongue.

When she stopped seeing stars, she realized she had tightened her grip around him. Loosening her hand a bit, she stroked at him. He kissed and tongued her briefly, making her gasp once more over how overwhelming it was. She felt him laugh, but he began to shift her. She let go as he rolled them onto their sides.

Propping himself up on his elbow, he grinned at her as if he had just made a great triumph. Allura had already forgotten all about the dream, her focus now consumed with his form filling her vision.

Some of his hair was spilling over his shoulder, and she mentally traced the curves each tendril created, moving down across his skin. She was lost in thought about how this naked man in her bed, _her betrothed_ , was positively handsome. The still angry-looking scar didn’t even make her too upset, not with him ignoring it, looking full of energy and full of himself.

Putting her palm flush against his stomach, she began to run her hand back down. He grabbed her wrist, and smiled wickedly.

“I have another idea.”

Her eyes went wide. How many more things was he intending to teach her in one night?

Lotor gently slid her in the center of the bed. He loomed over her, she had no idea what was about to happen. She was slightly alarmed when he shifted himself up and straddled her torso.

“Lotor… what are you doing?”

He smirked down at her before giving her a peck on the lips.

“I had hoped to enjoy your luscious breasts in a more... intimate manner,” he said as he picked up both of her hands and used them to press her cleavage together from the outside. She blinked, still unsure what was going on. Sliding forward slightly, he pressed his girth into the space between her soft breasts held up by her hands.

“Press,” he simply stated.

Pushing her breasts around him as far as they went, he let out a breathy groan.

“Gods, you’re so warm...”

Allura felt like she would die of embarrassment. When he slowly started to thrust up and towards her face, she was absolutely sure she would.

Soon, after relaxing a great deal, she was fascinated at what was happening. When he began to push harder and breathe louder, she looked up at his face. His eyes were pinched closed, and his mouth was open as he panted heavily through it. At that angle, she could clearly see those pointed canines of his. It all gave him a rather wild appearance, one she hadn't seen often from him. Feeling her gaze, his eyes opened, dilating as he looked down at her  and grinned.

“I’m going to think of this moment whenever any human dares to look at your cleavage again.”

She gasped, and it made him chuckle.

Him saying such a dirty thing sent her mind racing, and she had an idea of her own. Tilting her head at his next thrust, and she darted her tongue out to make a quick lick at his tip. A desperate groan she had never heard from him escaped his lips, and he shifted his weight so he would be pushing closer towards her mouth. She repeated the action, and his movements became more forceful.

“If you do that again,” he breathed heavily, “I’m not even going to last a full minute.”

She made a small laugh and did it again. He groaned. The control she had over him, even with him pinning her down with his legs was intoxicating to her. With a few more sweeps of her tongue, he was spilling across her skin. She felt some dripping down her shoulder.

Alarmed, she didn’t move, and as soon as he began to catch his breath, he locked her gaze, a look of fear in his eye.

“Blast! I... I didn’t think ahead. I apologize, my sweet. One moment....” He was stumbling over his words as he quickly pulled himself away from her and ran into the bathroom.

Allura laid quite still, processing the entire situation and that this had brought to the forefront the serious nature of their relationship once more. _I could so easily become pregnant..._

When he returned with two towels, she blinked up at him. He used the first to quickly wipe up the mess he left behind, and the second, dampened towel, he gently ran along her skin. The forethought was startling and pooled warmly in her stomach.

The towels tossed to the floor, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Breathless, he rolled them to lay down on her bed. Allura giggled and pushed herself into the space under his arm. He smiled down at her, and put that same arm around her shoulders as he pulled the covers back over them.

“Do you feel better?”

She smiled up at him, her entire body feeling warm and cozy.

“Yes. ‘Bonding’ seems to do the trick, it seems.”

"Allura!"

She looked up at him and was startled by the look of concern on his face.

"Wh-what?"

“Who taught you that?”

“Kazil said it once, why?”

“It’s a very polite way of translating ‘mating’ from slang in Drule, Allura. It’s… not something you would ever utter.”

She blinked at him, and he smiled softly.

“Be careful who you say that around, my sweet.”

Allura slowly brought a hand to cover her mouth, embarrassment filling her.

_Perhaps… I'll only use it around him..._


	18. Visual Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura prepares for her coronation, and learns information while her bridegroom learns new skills.

Reluctantly, Allura sent for Nanny to discuss her wedding gown. With the coronation in a week and the wedding the week after, it had to be started immediately and the woman’s connections would be invaluable. She had vague memories of the one that had been paraded around to be what she would wear in the future for the ceremony, but the more she thought of it, the more terrible an idea it seemed. The princess also felt like someone giving her a gown was stifling. She wanted to wear something of her own choosing and design. Something… special. And regal. The dress from before was very childish.

Nanny had been incredibly subdued talking to her, and the princess was positive all the changes with Lotor made her realize her place was not to tell Allura how to act any longer. She wondered if perhaps her former caregiver was terrified she would let Lotor do away with her if she displeased her? The thought almost made her laugh out loud.

The best seamstress in the capital was sent for. She wanted pieces of the old dress to be repurposed, but looking at the gown versus what Allura wanted, she realized it would never work. The whole thing would have to be remade. And in only a week. The princess was determined to not be wasteful, so the one gown they would make would double for both her coronation and then the wedding. The seamstress assured her she somehow had enough cream satin to do the job, even with a pleated train down the back.

Allura decided she would allow herself to have gold embroidery done on the outer layers, all along the trim. It would be her one true indulgence for herself. There was no time to have new brocades made with proper symbolisms. They would already be working non-stop to manage just the gown and the simple embroidery. Allura felt incredibly guilty, but was prepared to go without anything new for ages if she had to to justify the expense. She was adamant the needlework have lions, her family crest, and Lotor’s mother’s family crest. The wedding wouldn’t be lavish, and overall neither should be her dress, but if she was to be a queen of two worlds, she could justify doing this one thing. It made her smile, remembering all the times Lotor had declared he would cover her in finery. In the end, it seemed she would be bathing _herself_ in gold to marry him.

She worked with the seamstress, while Nanny stayed mostly quiet. There was a few times when her caregiver had tried to argue with her, but Allura didn’t let her speak over her, instead continuing her point, or flat out saying ‘no.’ The change in the dynamic was refreshing, and the seamstress deferred to the future queen whenever something was being argued over.

Allura was rather fond of her off the shoulder gowns, so she decided to continue with that styling, only softer. Long petal sleeves that trailed down, trimmed in thinner swirling embroidery, while a tight sleeve continued down to her wrists. She opted against gloves, wanting to be able to feel the bracelet Lotor told her was tradition for Drule weddings. Doing something from his culture for the wedding was giving her a small thrill, but she had no idea how he would acquire that in so short a time. Torzak had smirked the next time she saw him, so it would seem he was handling the matter.

The body of the gown would be fitted, most like her normal one, and flowing out in a similar shape. She hoped there was time to put embroidery on the bodice, too. The under skirt was to be a pale blue hue to compliment the embroidery that would line the hem and edgings. She expressed interest in the skirt being changed to a vibrant red or black for the wedding, something she thought Lotor might like or might represent the Drules. The seamstress mentioned that might have to be sent for.

For the first time in her life, instead of dreading such a big step, Allura became incredibly excited at the prospect of being a bride. It was a huge move forward, one that first required her to take her throne completely. Having a prince by her side, one that supported and believed in her completely, gave her the courage to do it… and to be excited at the same time.

The meeting with the seamstress took all morning and the entire afternoon. Allura was exhausted from the whole ordeal, especially when she was made to try on a mock-up based on her normal gowns. Escaping to stretch her legs and to see Lotor was a welcome relief.

Outside the prince’s rooms, Torzak was standing guard. Doctor Gorma was doing a full examination with Lotor, and had made sure to relay to her that they were not to be disturbed.

“He’s still convinced His Highness is exerting himself a bit too much. I assured him that we drule heal far faster than you full-blooded humans, but he is still giving His Highness a... difficult time.”

Allura blinked in confusion.

“Full-blooded? I know Lotor is half Arusian but that sounded like more….” she trailed off, unsure how to continue saying what he had implied.

Torzak grinned. “Yes, Your Highness, you did catch that correctly. Many of us are not full blooded drule. Doctor Nyrina is, Kazil is very nearly, but myself and His Highness are very much not. In fact, even Commander Cossack is also not pure drule.”

“Torzak… I don’t understand.”

He smiled before continuing.

“Princess, have you not been curious as to why some drule have hair? Especially given the way His Highness flaunts his around publicly? Prior to his birth, or even before King Zarkon took his throne, many drules not of visibly pure blood had… situations to deal with in some places around the galaxy and empire at large.” He paused, letting her take in the information.

“I did not grow up with such problems, given my lineage, and King Zarkon not being fully blooded drule also put a lot of those problems to res-”

“Zarkon isn’t a full drule?” Allura said in shock, interrupting Torzak.

“You had not noticed his different appearance? It’s a wonder how Prince Lotor looks the way he does….”

“I had but I just... I guess never considered it before.”

“Hmm, yes, His Majesty is himself only half or ¾ drule. It is not something widely discussed.”

“Lotor is less than half drule?”

The look on Torzak’s face led Allura to believe the man had never truly considered that implication.

“I suppose that is what it means. It does not matter, given his… status and birth.” The drule looked uncomfortable, clearly still not use to the fact that Lotor had been stripped of all his birthrights by his father.

“Lotor is more Arusian than he is drule…,” Allura whispered to herself more than Torzak as she stared at the floor. The revelation gave her a strange feeling in her stomach she couldn’t quite place. After a moment, she looked back up.

“Wait, there was an implication to you mentioning hair?”

Torzak grinned. “Yes, Your Highness. If a drule has hair, it means they have a certain amount of human blood. My father’s grandmother was human, a princess of the planet he now governs from. Prince Lotor’s mother was Arusian as you know, Kazil’s family is one of the very old raiding parties, so his human blood has been very diluted and is only known about, not visible, and Commander Cossack is a mystery given his eyes and he refuses to even divulge the secret. He claims it amuses him to be an anomaly.”

Allura clearly had a confused look on her face, because Torzak chuckled and continued on.

“One of the first changes to the less pure blood is the eyes. A pure blooded drule will have golden eyes with no easily visible hint of a pupil. Once another race is introduced, that will show.”

She smiled. “So Cossack’s eyes should be different because he obviously has human blood. How interesting….”

Torzak looked as if he would say something else, when the door opened and Kazil exited. She saw him roll his eyes before he noticed her.

Allura giggled into her hand.

“Kazil…,” Torzak started, with a reprimanding tone.

“I know, I know, but they kicked me out and when I objected His Highness told me to leave. I think… he wanted to ask them about… human biology things.”

Allura was suddenly hyper aware they were both men and she wondered if she should just leave.

“Why wouldn’t he talk to me about it? Ugh, nevermind, I guess a human doctor might be better.”

The casual way Torzak said that amused the princess. After a moment of silence, she asked about their sparring. The drules chatted with her about the second set of matches she had missed during her gown preparation. She couldn’t decide to be shocked or relieved that Lotor had taken the initiative with Keith.

Kazil was a bit too proud of himself for managing to send Lance flat to his back. She tried not to worry over it, as it seemed there was a rank rivalry going on. Lance had always been a little too relaxed, perhaps this would spur him to think harder on his position.

Eventually, Doctor Gorma left the room, and Allura entered. Lotor was standing in front of a mirror, no shirt, touching the scar across his torso. She watched him. It seemed he was unaware she had entered. He frowned a bit as he traced the part that was over his heart.

“That’s mine, now,” she blurted out.

Lotor’s attention snapped to her, and the grin he gave her was ferocious, but his voice was soft.

“Yes, and it has been for some time. Are you going to look after it?”

Allura smiled as she crossed the room, skirts trailing behind her. When she reached him, she ran her hand across his wide chest, stopped where the scar stopped, close to his heart.

“I intend to, my handsome drule prince.”

He hummed as he put a hand overtop of hers. She looked up at him, and he snaked his other hand along her back and down to her waist. Pulling her flush against him, he was still grinning at her, and leaned in to give her a kiss.

“I’m glad….”

When he let her breathe again, moving his tongue from her lips down along her throat, she asked him how his checkup went. He laughed and told her the doctor had given him all good news, and even gave permission to go for small bits of flying.

“Keith is really taking you out in Black Lion?”

Lotor pulled back and looked down at her.

“You haven’t asked him about that yet?”

She looked away a little sheepishly. “No, I mean, I can trust you at your word, and we’ve all been so busy….”

He picked up her hand and kissed her fingers.

“Indeed.”

 

–

 

After an early dinner together, Allura and Lotor exited his rooms, preparing to go meet with Keith to take a look at Black Lion. Only Kazil was around.

“Kazil, where’s Torzak? I wanted him to come with us.”

The lieutenant was visibly uncomfortable.

“Kazil….”

“I lost the bet, so he’s chasing after his spoils.”

Lotor leveled his gaze at him. “What bet?”

“Oh, we made a bet when we first got here who would…,” he glanced at Allura for a second and then back to Lotor. “...which of our lovely royals would be the first overheard… voicing their pleasure, Sire.”

Allura gasped. Lotor frowned at him and narrowed his gaze.

“You made this bet before they were even sure I would recover? Before I was even awake?”

He started laughing.

“Kazil,” Lotor said with a growl to his voice.

“Yes, Sire. We had not intended to… let anyone know about it. I will accept my punishment with grace,” he said as he bowed his head.

“Kazil,” Allura started softly, “what was the ‘spoils’ you were after?”

The drule bit his lip to keep from laughing, and wouldn’t look at her.

“Kazil, if you don’t answer her I am going to send you to Doom as a treasonous present for Haggar.”

The lieutenant let out the laugh, and took a breath.

“That pretty nurse Doctor Gorma always has with him has caught our eye. Well, mostly Torzak, I just thought she was amusing.” He stopped and looked between them. “She’s asked us many questions, and she’s been a bit... touchy with the captain a few times. They went off talking towards the end of the hall near… the empty bedrooms. It’s the first time we’ve had to speak to her in a while.”

Allura had no idea what to feel. Had she opened the floodgates? That dream she had a while ago popped into her mind.

“ _...you’ve invited this new kind of invasion...”_

Lotor sighed loudly and stalked down the hallway. She wasn’t going to follow, she really hadn’t intended to, but curiosity got the better of her.

A few rooms down, she heard giggling. Then something said in a low timbre, and a giggle in response. She was at Lotor’s heel when he threw open the door to the last room on that side.

“Torzak!”

Allura covered her mouth with her hands, half laughing, but half in shock. She wasn’t very embarrassed considering she knew how he won the bet. However, the drule had never seen them… busy.

Right at that moment, Allura was looking at the dark haired nurse leaning back into a settee, the front buttons of her dress unbuttoned to her waist, with her legs around Torzak’s shoulders as he kneeled in front of her on the carpet. Her skirts were lifted, and his head hidden underneath them. The nurse began to tap on his shoulder, and he hummed at her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip before smacking his arm. He popped his head up, and blanched as he turned to look at Allura and Lotor.

“Sire?”

“I already forgot what I needed you for, so we’re leaving. But do not make this more complicated for us, understood?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Allura tried to stifle the giggle bubbling up in her at how remorseful the man sounded. She flat out was laughing when she felt Lotor pushing her by the shoulders to get her to walk back down the hallway, leaving the drule and the nurse to their own devices.

“Lotor?”

“I can’t even say anything to him. She’s willing and he’s not shirking his duties….”

Allura laughed as she wrapped her arm around his and they continued down the hallway towards the staircase.

“Do you think… I mean… is he intending anything serious with her? I wouldn’t want there to be any bad blood between them if he has to leave.”

Lotor looking at her as he stopped walking.

“My sweet, I don’t believe Torzak would be _dallying_ with her since he knows I will be here at your side for many long periods of time. He doesn’t create complications, he usually solves them.”

Allura could tell that comment indicated a very, very long history between the two men, but it also brought up many other questions.

“Has Torzak not been by your side this past year?”

Lotor glanced away from her, clearly alarmed.

“I suppose it’s that obvious, is it?” He sighed before continuing. “My father had sent me off to conquer, wanting me to learn better on my own, and considers Torzak too crafty at times. I had been a bit too... rebellious for his liking, and he felt cutting down my own people would bring me to heel. It backfired completely. Torzak was home, honing his skills with _his_ father, and Cossack sent for him about a month ago without _my_ father even knowing. That’s why he was so pissed when you let it slip Torzak was with me.”

“Oh. I suppose we owe Commander Cossack a great deal of gratitude then, don’t we?”

“Perhaps,” he said as he ran his fingers along her hand that grasped his arm, “or perhaps Cossack was planning on using us to his advantage. I’m honestly never sure with that man.”

She giggled as they began to descend the stairs.

 

–

 

On the drawbridge below the large tower that Black Lion was sitting on, Allura smiled at Keith and Lotor. Her captain looked wary.

“I’ll be up in Blue Lion. I should probably supervise you two.” She giggled, but both her pilot and her prince frowned. “Those matching looks sure are making me trust you are both of the same mind.”

Keith sighed loudly. “So Lotor, stay here so I can grab you from Black Lion, all right?”

Lotor nodded, and Keith started to walk back across the moat. He turned to look at Allura to see if she was coming, and she gave him a shooing motion. He sighed again and turned to walk. She smiled up at Lotor and picked up one of his hands.

“Please, be on your best behavior.” She said, and he frowned again. “I know all of this has been very trying for everyone, but Keith has had no choice in the matter, and I’m very proud of him for this.”

“Allura… I understand the implications, and I am aware of how shaky relations are. We’re not going to go up into the air and get at one another’s throats.”

Allura pulled him down by his hand so he was level with her line of sight.

“Are you sure? You’ve been known to lose your temper a few times, my handsome drule prince,” she said as she flicked his nose. She expected him to looked a bit annoyed, but the fire in his eyes was definitely playful.

“Are you sure you want to do that right now? I’m willing to test my strength to see if I can pick you up again. Maybe throw you over my shoulder, go into that treeline, and have my way with you until you scream in ecstasy.”

Allura’s eyes went wide as he laughed. Pulling her hand up to his mouth, he gave her a small kiss.

“Go, my sweet, I want to see you flying in your little lion when I am in the big one.”

She smiled and gave him a peck on the forehead before she let go of him. Walking back towards the castle, her heart was thumping in her chest. The princess turned to look back when she was crossing the threshold. Lotor was standing, arms crossed across his chest and looking up, scrutinizing Black Lion.

_This is all so very strange…_

 

–

 

The communication line was left open, and Allura was giggling. She could hear the amazement in Lotor’s voice. She was silently wishing she had been there when he first entered Black Lion.

“It’s smaller in here than I expected.”

“Utilitarian,” Keith said flatly.

“Of course.” Lotor laughed heartily. “My father would rage if he knew where I was right now. Maybe we should give him a ring?”

Allura sighed loudly. “Lotor… don’t provoke him. We don’t need King Zarkon hearing you know more about Voltron that he does.”

He laughed again. “I know, my sweet, I know.”

“What an interesting turn of events we find ourselves in,” Keith mumbled mostly to himself.

The captain went over the basic controls, explaining to Lotor what all the buttons did, and how to initiate the attacks.

“And what of forming Voltron?”

Allura bit her lip to keep from laughing. Keith was still visibly uncomfortable at the concept.

“I’ll explain that when we do it. Gorma had a long lecture for me yesterday to make sure we wouldn’t be stressing your body too much. He was quite firm about us taking it easy.”

Lotor was leaned over, acquainting himself with the calibrations, and smirked.

“I see.”

The jump seat in Black Lion was a little small, and Lotor made sure they were all aware he was not thrilled. Soon though, the prince forgot his annoyance when the Lion went air-bound. Keith kept them level, staying in formation with Blue Lion before dipping slightly here and there.

After a while, they touched down on a field, and Keith stood. His back was to the vid screen, so Allura completely missed the commanding and possibly arrogant look he threw at Lotor as he stood next to the seat, arms crossed.

“Lotor.” He paused, clearly giving his next words maximum effect. “Do you want to fly?”

The silence was deafening, and after a few moments, Allura heard Lotor laughing.

“Absolutely.”

The prince stood and stalked to the front. He eyed the controls in a reverent way that made her heart beat faster. Lotor lowered himself into the pilot’s chair. Keith moved to stand behind him, hand on the seat, so he could re-explain everything to the prince to make sure he was following.

“I do know how to operate a ship, Keith.”

“Yes, I am aware, but the Lions are somewhat touchy at times. I want to make sure you absolutely know if you’re going to have us flying with you still not... fully healed.”

Allura watched them, emotions bubbling up. After a moment, she wiped away the tears streaking down her cheeks with her gloves.

“Allura?”

Hearing Lotor’s voice made her cry harder.

“Princess, what-”

She waved one of her hands as the other covered her eyes under her visor. After a moment, she was able to take a breath.

“I’m fine, it’s just… I’m so proud of both of you. We wouldn’t be here if either of you had decided to… to…,” she trailed off, unsure how to say what she was thinking. It was all so much.

Keith was the first to break the silence with a calm and collected voice.

“Adapting in times of war is how any single person or culture can survive. We’ve all made some… adjustments, some more than others.”

Allura moved her fingers so she could see between them into the vid screen. Keith was looking down at Lotor. The prince was silent, eyes on his hands at the controls. It was a tense moment.

She began crying again, but she merely dabbed at the corner of her eyes this time.

“Yes, and because of those changes, we will all be getting through this together, won’t we,” Allura said softly.

Lotor looked uncomfortable. She had expected him to make some bold declaration, but the thought that this was all overwhelming _to him_ began to creep up. Allura said his name, and it took a moment before his eyes met hers.

“Shall we fly around a bit before we rest for the day, my handsome drule prince? I had hoped the next black ship you chased me through the air in would be Black Lion.”

There was a thrill that went through her stomach at the way his features lit up at her words. The grin that blossomed across his face made her eyes begin to water again.

“A great idea, my beautiful battle lioness.”

Both the royals were distracted by their emotions, grinning at one another, and completely missed the look of extreme discomfort splashed across Keith’s face at bearing witness to their playful mannerism and previously unknown nicknames for one another.

When they were silent again, Keith spoke.

“Lotor, please remember to keep even keeled. This is already dangerous enough without you fully healed. No rolls, all right?” He said a bit forcefully.

The prince looked slightly disappointed but nodded his agreement. The pilot stayed standing near the seat, and she wondered if he was doing that to try and be a constant reminder to Lotor to not shift too much.

Allura then proceeded to tease her prince, and he did in fact chase her. They kept a mostly slow pacing. The flying and chatting was more playful than anything else. At one point Black Lion shifted too much, and Keith’s hand grabbed one side of the controls. He was frowning down at Lotor. With a sigh, the prince righted the Lion.

“All right, since you’ve got a feel for Black Lion, take us close to that valley,” Keith said pointing to the left.

Lotor did as he indicated.

“I hope you’ll not be disappointed if this doesn’t work, but since we can’t do any fancy flying, maybe you could try to land some of the more basic attacks.”

Allura gasped. “Keith! That wouldn’t even work for me, remember? I’m not so sure this is a g-”

“Sounds great,” Lotor interrupted her, smiling.

“Lotor….”

“I’ll be fine, my sweet.”

She wasn’t so sure. He was being rather confidant, but if she couldn’t even get it to work, Lotor would be very disappointed when he also couldn’t. She bit her lip and watched through the vid screen, Blue Lion still hovering up in the air.

“Do I have to shout the attacks? I’ve heard you do that before.”

Keith frowned.

“No, you don’t. It helps morale, but isn’t strictly necessary.”

Lotor grinned and started the sequence. The tiny cannon formed on the side of Black Lion, and he wasted no time in pressing the button. Unlike when Allura had flown, there was no delay, and the Lion shot out a magma missile on the first press. The explosion of rocks was drowned out by Lotor yelling in glee.

A spike of jealously ran through Allura as she watched Lotor’s wide grin spread across his face when he settled.

“Congratulations, Lotor,” Keith said with a clear mixture of emotions. “Black Lion must really like you. Try the Shoulder-Mounted Cannon.”

The prince did as instructed, and the blast obliterated the remainder of the rock formation he had previously shot at. There was a moment where none of them spoke. Lotor’s mind was clearly racing, Keith was gripping the edge of the seat back with a deathgrip, and Allura worked to swallow her resentment.

“Lotor,” she said softly. Even in his overwhelming delight, he gave her a smile different than the one he had for his success. “Good job, My Prince Consort.”

His grin deepened as his eyes lit up.

“I assume your flying skills and position of command has made you very compatible with Black Lion,” Keith said with less bite than Allura had expected. “Let’s leave it for today on that high note.”

“All right, Captain,” Lotor said, still visibly thrilled with his accomplishment.

Lotor relinquished the controls to Keith, who flew the Lion back to the castle. The setting sun nearly blinding their visuals offered a poetic end to their day.

Meeting back in the Control Room, Keith looked pensive, yet calm.

“Lotor, I’ll make you a training regimen for when we go out next. If you’re going to learn, I’m going to do it properly. I’d intended to just make you familiar with Black Lion, but it’s clear it would be for the best if you were able to pilot without me.”

Lotor’s grin was vicious in nature, his pointed canines reminding Allura how very drule he looked even given the makeup of his blood, but his words had an even tone.

“I’d appreciate that, Keith.”

With a nod, her captain then made his way out of the Control Room. Lotor didn’t waste time in grabbing Allura by her hand and pulling her into the hallway far behind Keith. When he saw the captain round a corner, Lotor grabbed both of her hands in his and beamed down at her.

“Did you see that? Even without a fleet I can still protect you.”

Allura laughed. Any lingering negative feelings she had melted away at his bold declaration.

“Lotor, I was _there_.”

“I know, but-”

Pulling one of her hands from his, she reached up and put a thumb over his lips to silence him as she cupped his cheek.

“You did very well, my handsome drule prince.”

Lotor closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, the gesture so very intimate and… fulfilling. Her heart felt like it was bursting. She took her other hand from his, and ran it around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. Allura moved to stand on her tiptoes, and met his lips in a soft touch. He responded immediately by deepening the kiss, pushing her against the wall.

What felt like an eon later, there was coughing behind Lotor. They pulled apart. Coran stood behind them, his expression a schooled neutrality.

“I believe your captain is waiting for you, Prince Lotor.”

They both looked down the hallway. Torzak was a ways down, leaned against the wall, seemingly interested in a mangled mess of silver and black in his hands. When he turned it to look inside, the light glinted off the one still solid piece. A wing shape… Lotor’s helmet.

 

–

 

Lotor sat on her settee, leaned over, expression grim. The helmet was between his hands. He was staring at the gaping split across the front, nearly identical to the way the shrapnel had sliced into him.

Allura sat next to him, and gently put her hand on his knee. He finally looked up at her.

“I wonder how this happened…,” he said, trailing off.

“How strange. Where did they even find it? It wasn’t in the cockpit when I had a peek.”

“Torzak’s curiosity got the better of him. He found it under the still functioning wing. He went out to look at it while we were in the Lions, a _fter_ your nurse went back to her duties. I believe he’s unhappy he missed out on the flying.”

Allura laughed. “Maybe Lance can take him up with him next time.”

He smiled lightly. “Perhaps.”

Taking her hand off his knee, Allura reached out and slowly traced the fracture.

“It seems to have done its job in protecting it’s owner,” she said smiling.

“Indeed.”

“Or,” the princess said as she moved her hand off the helmet to cover his hand, and rubbed her thumb across his skin, “perhaps the goddess of Arus was protecting one of her children.”

Allura watched as Lotor’s hands started to slightly shake under hers. She turned her head to look up at him. His eyes were wide as he looked at their hands, but his eyes weren’t focus on them.

“Lotor?”

His gaze moved to hers, and was filling with tears. He looked away again.

“After everything I’ve done, I very much doubt that,” he whispered.

Allura felt her own eyes filling. She moved her hand up to his face and resumed the gently rubbing, this time along his cheek.

“A child of Arus that grew up far from home could not possibly have known better. You do now. As I told you when you were bedridden, the true test of your character will begin now that you are recovering. Your potential has been obvious to anyone who even half paid attention, Lotor.”

He closed his eyes, and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. She pushed them away with her thumb.

“I believe in you, my handsome Prince Consort.”

Lotor dropped the remnants of the helmet to the floor with a clatter, and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face into her embrace and gripping at her back. Allura tried to hold back her own sobs as she held him close.

 

–

 

Allura was rubbing a healing salve across Lotor’s scar as he lay back on her bed against the pillows. He was now calm, maybe a little morose. She smiled down at him, trying to improve his mood.

She was dressed for sleeping in a flowing nightie, and he had merely taken off his shirt and boots.

“I’m glad you got to go out with Keith. I’m not sure if you realize how important that is to do with him. He gets pretty… touchy with Black Lion. And the Lions themselves can be temperamental.”

She glanced down at his face and he had his eyebrow quirked.

“I… I took out Black Lion that one time, remember, Lotor? You were quite ferocious to me when you thought it was Keith.”

Lotor’s expression grew incredibly unhappy. Allura smiled as she finished with the balm and moved to merely massaging his shoulders. His face relaxed and his eyes drooped closed as she continued.

“Black Lion was nearly unresponsive to me then. I couldn’t get any of the attacks to work, and you knocked me clear out of the sky… so we had to forget Voltron entirely.”

“I do recall,” he mumbled.

Allura moved to kneel above him, essentially straddling him, and he popped one eye open to watch her as she did this. She resumed massaging him, down to his biceps, trying to keep herself calm as her fingers pressed into his muscles, stirring a small feeling of lust inside her.

“That... was the time Keith started really thinking about how to take down your personal craft. Without that one attack, we wouldn’t be here today, I don’t believe...”

Lotor grabbed her wrist and she stopped moving. She glanced at his face. He was staring at her with that serious expression he wore often.

“Then I am very glad it happened. I would not trade anything in all the galaxies for this moment; you sitting on me, touching me of your own free will… with our wedding date fast approaching.”

Allura’s heart was racing. His words made her realize that she felt the same. She couldn’t help smiling down at him, and when his expression managed to soften even more, she leaned down to kiss him.

Their lips met in a soft touch, but Lotor wasn’t gentle as he grasped at the small of her back, pushing her down against him. He opened his mouth slightly, and she followed suit. Their tongues touching inflamed that bit of lust Allura had felt from a flicker into a full inferno, and she let herself slide fully into it.

Lotor leaned up, lessening the amount of space she had to lean forward to reach him. His hands shifted down, pulling the soft fabric of her nightie up before cupping and squeezing her butt and pressing her tighter against him. Allura could feel him growing harder beneath her. She gripped his arms tighter as he kissed her more wildly. His hands shifted, pressing into the skin of the back of her thighs, tips of his fingers pushing under the edge of her panties. She pulled back from the kiss to breathe.

Lotor moved one hand, sliding it over her thigh and between them. He pulled at his pants until he popped himself free, and she repositioned herself to where she had been. Only the thin fabric of her panties was between them. His hip pressing his hard member up against her was a sudden shock. The force of his movement, and her legs being spread, pushed him against the cloth and into the crevice of her skin. The nearly unobstructed continuous rubbing motion sent a jolt of excitement through her, and Allura closed her eyes and bit her lip to hold the moan back. Her hips mimicked his without her thinking. His hand grasped her by the waist, holding her taut.

“Don’t hold back, My Queen,” he whispered.

Allura didn’t argue. Letting go of her lip, the small moan escaped through her open mouth when he gyrated against her again. Lotor made a humming groan, and spurred on by the sound, she pressed herself opposite his movement. Quickly they created a harmonious pace, both grinding against the other in unison. His hands moved, no longer holding her, and she reached up to lace her fingers in his as she leaned over. Sitting up completely now, lost in the sensations, she felt that intense buildup.

Her panties were stretched flat where they touched, but bunched in other places, and her skin had popped out beyond them on the sides, making direct contact with his. Allura considered just ripping them off and letting him have his way with her. The pleasure she felt at that moment from each time she ground her hip against him made her not want to change anything until she was spent.

Lotor had other ideas. She had a death grip on his hands, leaning her weight into their wrists, but he managed to pull one free. Reaching down, he grinned at her, and she felt him pull at the fabric between them. A second hard yank and they ripped under his fingers. He slid the fabric out from between their bodies. In an instant, there was nothing left separating their heated flesh. Allura could feel him against her, her wetness already having soaked through the cloth. Whatever pleasure she had felt at rubbing along his shaft was amplified. Taking his hand back into hers, Allura resumed her grinding motion. She starting slow, moving upwards savoring the feeling of them touching there together for the first time. When she slid back down, her arms nearly went numb from the burst of pleasure. He was now completely wet from her, and sliding along him was sending her over the edge she was already nearing. Lotor shifted himself, and she was now rubbing only near the top of his member. He let out a loud breath as she started to gyrate faster, catching his tip with each movement. It was too much, and the prince began to move with her once more.

Allura pressed into him hard, her legs spread as wide as she could feel them capable of going. Lotor did not stop sliding himself along her, increasing his momentum as she lost her motion. She heard herself cry out his name as she shook, and he laughed breathy. Allura collapsed against him, but he didn’t stop his grinding. He moved his hands from hers, down along her sides to her hip. Holding her down, he continued pressing his member along her slick skin. She was about to tell him it was too much touching, he had to stop, when she felt him throbbing between their skin. He made a harsh sound against her hair, possibly a curse in Drule, as his release splashed between them and across both their stomachs before stilling.

After a moment Allura tilted her head to look up at him. He smiled softly at her, clearly pleased with the situation he found himself in.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to reapply the salve, aren’t I?”

He laughed. “Yes, but it was completely worth it, wouldn’t you agree?”

Allura bit her lip.


	19. Wind Shear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ploy from Doom threatens Allura's trust in Lotor, she has another nightmare, and Torzak flies in Red Lion with Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! Before this chapter, I wanted to make a small note.
> 
> After rereading Karavasa's "A Princess of Doom?," I realized I have unintentionally been very influenced and covered various similar topics after having already read APoD. This was not intentionally done. I had not read the fic in its entirety since July of last year, well before I started "Broken Wing." Many of the events in this fic have happened more organically than planned out, so I had not even realized I was bringing up many similar situations. If you find themes and events to be similar, please understand it was not at all ever consciously done or intended. I have spoken to Karavasa about it, since it did not sit well with me.
> 
> I also suggest going and checking out "A Princess of Doom?" !  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977804/chapters/20526160

Several days later, after Allura had a fitting for her gown, she had gone to the Control Room to take out Blue Lion. She felt stifled, and wanted nothing more than to leave everyone behind and race out through the sky in her lion.

Entering the room, she instantly was on edge. Coran, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and several of the castle techs were huddled over a vid screen. The air was thick.

She slowly made her way to them, and Coran turned to look at her. His expression was grim.

“Princess, there’s something you need to see.”

 

–

 

Allura held the printed out note over her lips, tapping as she walked.

_It can’t be true. He wouldn’t…_

She tried to tell herself to just trust him, but all signs pointed to there being a leak to Doom from Arus. It was a heavily encrypted message, and was very difficult to even spot. They’d found it purely on accident… and it had originated from Lotor’s datapad.

The tears were in her eyes as she kept walking back towards the royal quarters. They had synced it into their system along with the other tablets the Drules had with them. Kazil had been adamant they were safe and cut off from Doom. She had to confront Lotor on this and find out what was going on. Keith and Lance trailed far behind her down the hall. They insisted they come with her, and she felt better with them there, but she had to do this on her own. Her pilots were just… backup.

The hallway was empty. The two drule guards had been increasingly lax, given the trust that had been forming, and it made her heart hurt. She gently knocked on the outer door, and when no answer came, she entered. The inner room was also empty. She went to knock on the bedroom door, but hesitated when she heard talking.

“-did work perfectly, you know, Sire.”

“Yes,” she heard Lotor say in response, “but now that we have it well behind us, so many other things could easily fall apart. Allura knows a little bit, but she won’t even guess at what Drules would be up to.”

“I suppose what Her Highness doesn’t know won’t hurt her sensibilities.”

Allura’s blood went cold and she tried to stay calm. Her hand that had been lifted to knock started shaking.

“We really need to focus on the future, she has no idea what’s truly coming. It’s honestly making me concerned about it working out.”

Torzak said something low and she couldn’t quite make it out.

“I’m hoping she doesn’t find out,” Lotor said. “It would make everything too difficult with her coronation and the wedding. We’ll wait until after for her to find out the truth of the matter. It will be too late to intervene and change our plans by then, which is for the best.”

The paper fell out of Allura’s hand as she backed up away from the door. She slammed into a piece of furniture, and it made a loud noise as it was pushed along the floor. Shaking and barely able to see beyond the tears in her eyes, the princess managed to turn and run through the outer door just as Lotor’s bedroom door opened. She nearly knocked Keith over in her haste to run back to her room.

The door to her rooms couldn’t shut fast enough. She saw Torzak picking up the piece of paper through the open doors as Lotor looked at her with wide eyes and came running. He held up his hand and started to say something as her door slammed shut. Locking it, Allura leaned against it, having trouble breathing. She couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d played her. She had trusted and fallen for him far too easily. Everything and everyone had told her not to, that it might be a huge ruse, and she had been so quick to think better of him. Her empathy would be the easiest way to trick her.

Allura was trying to calm herself. There was a scuffle in the hallway, and she realized she could not leave them alone. None of the men were armed, but Keith would be determined to subdue Lotor. Taking a breath, she opened her door and shakily stepped out. She watched as Lotor relaxed into Keith’s grip as the captain shifted to hold both of Lotor’s hands behind his back.

“What exactly is going on?!” Lotor growled, his words angry but she could tell his expression softened when she felt his eyes on her.

“That’s what I would like to know, actually,” Keith hissed through gritted teeth.

“Keith, please, he’s still injured.” she said softly, trying to keep her lip from quivering as she met Lotor’s confused and worried gaze.

Torzak was holding Lance in a headlock, mostly with one arm, his other hand held that piece of paper open. His eyes went wide as he read.

“Princess, this… there’s been a grave misunderstanding, and I believe it’s been done on purpose.”

Lotor sighed. “Torzak, let him go.”

“Sire, you can’t expe-”

“I gave you a command.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Torzak took his hands off Lance. The pilot scampered away, facing him and pissed.

The drule reread the paper again, and then looked to Allura. She frowned at him. His eyes moved to Lotor.

“Torzak, what exactly is it?”

“Someone is attempting to create dissent, and it would appear to have worked given our shaky foundation. The note indicates it originated from your datapad, Sire, and a message that _appears_ to be relayed to Doom states:

 

>   _Everything is working according to plan. We have access to all intel, and I will rightfully have_ _Arus soon._
> 
> _Await details on when to contact C in orbit. -L”_

 

“Blast him! This is all my father’s doing! Allura, please, you know I would never… Keith, let me go.”

She looked away from him, unable to keep his gaze.

“You know I cannot do that, Lotor. This is damning evidence that you’ve planned this all.”

Lotor pulled against Keith. Normally he could have shoved him off, but given his weakened state, he didn’t make much of an attempt.

“That’s wrong and you know it. Torzak! When was it sent?”

“It states early yesterday, Sire.”

“There’s your proof I’ve been set up.”

“How the hell is that proof?” Lance spit out.

“I don’t follow,” Keith calmly said.

Lotor sighed and relaxed against Keith’s grip. Allura had started to watch him again.

“If I had sent a message to Doom, why would I not have told them I’ve flown Black Lion? That I have you Voltron pilots at my command as the future General of Arus? This supposed message only has the most basic of knowledge that anyone would have after the wedding announcement and that I will be Prince Consort. _Of course_ I would have access to intel just being here in the castle. Allura, being engaged to you alone gives me status. This is all playing right into his hands....”

There was silence as they processed his point.

“Allura, please....”

She moved closer to him, and put her hands on his cheeks. He was still slightly bent over under Keith’s grip, so she tilted his head up to look her in the eye.

“Tell me, in no uncertain terms, if you have done this. If you have, you’ll be placed in the dungeons immediately.” His eyes went wide and her heart ached.

“Please, you can’t think after-”

Allura placed a finger over his lips briefly to silence him.

“Answer me.”

His eyebrows twitched. She was trying hard not to cry. He took a deep breath before answering her, keeping her eye as he did.

“I absolutely did not send that message and I never would.”

Allura rubbed her thumbs across his cheeks as she smiled softly at him. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

“I believe you,” she whispered.

Keith let go of the Lotor, and the prince placed his hands over hers on his face as he stood up. The sad look still in his eyes made her have a pain in her chest.

“I would never betray you, surely you must know that by now?”

She looked to the floor.

“I heard you speaking. _‘_ _she has no idea what’s truly coming,’ ‘_ _W_ _e’ll wait until after for her to find out the truth of the matter.’_ How exactly do you explain that?”

He sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

“That does sound bad, doesn’t it?” he said as he rubbed his thumbs on the back of her hands. “I was speaking of tactics _against_ Doom, my sweet, and… another matter that is wholly unrelated. Torzak being here only bought us so much time, _that_ was the completed plan we spoke of. My father will already be starting to plan attacks, and as we have just experienced, underhanded deceit. I didn’t want to worry you about any of it when so many other important things are happening.” He smiled down at her, and she could hear it in his voice. “As your Prince Consort, I wanted to have a solid plan to attack Doom before I showed it to you. I didn’t want you to be too worried.”

Allura’s vision went blurry with tears again. What he said made so much sense. It was all logical, and still gave him everything he had ever wanted. She felt terrible for disbelieving him at this point in their budding relationship. She pulled her hands out from under his and covered her face as she began to openly sob. Lotor pulled her in close against him, and ran his hand along her hair.

“It’s fine, Allura. This was deliberate. After everything I’ve done, you had ever right to think I could still be up to no good, and that was exactly what they were after.”

She cried harder.

“It will be fine, my sweet, I promise.”

After a few moments, when Allura began to calm slightly, Lotor spoke.

“Torzak, get my datapad.”

When the captain returned, Lotor pulled her back a little and smiled down at her.

“I will fix this immediately,” he said as he reached for the tablet.

Torzak handed it to him. Lotor looked at it for a moment, his face slowly turning into a snarl. Without warning, he hurled it against the wall, shattering the screen and casing, sending the electronics and bits of glass scattering across the floor. Allura gasped, and Lotor pulled her back against himself.

“It must have been compromised, even after we checked. Having your trust is worth more to me than anything my father could try and tempt me with. I would come to you bare and empty handed if you merely asked, Allura.”

She gripped at his chest, tears starting once more.

“Torzak, find Kazil. I want him to work with their techs to triple scrub the other datapads. We can’t let something like this happen again.”

The captain nodded and started down the hallway.

“Allura, do you want us to leave?” Keith asked, a slight hesitation in his voice.

Her face was still buried against Lotor, so she murmured a “please.”

“All right. If you need anything, don’t hesitate.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Lotor said softly.

Minute went by, Allura’s face still buried against his shirt. Lotor had begun to gently rub at her back, and she relaxed significantly.

The princess pulled back slightly to look up at him. He had a gentle expression on his face, and it made her want to cry again.

“Lotor… didn’t you need your datapad? I thought it had important things on it….”

The prince put a finger under her chin.

“There is nothing more important to me right now than your trust.”

Tears streaked down her cheeks as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the lips. Before she knew what was happening, Lotor had leaned down and put his arm behind her knees. Swinging her up, he pressed open the door to her rooms and took them inside.

He set her on her small couch, and kneeled in front of her. She bit her lip and looked down at him. Lotor picked up one of her hands and kissed her knuckles, before moving up to her wrist and arm. She whispered his name, and he smiled up at her.

“Do you feel better, now that we’ve cleared that up?”

She smiled sadly at him and nodded.

“Yes… do you?”

She watched as his his eyesbrows turned up, and she wondered if he would cry.

“Oh Lotor, I… I swear that’s the last time that I… my trust in you is tested and I… fail.”

“Allura….”

“No, it’s true, I should not have assumed, yet I did. You don’t deserve that after all you’ve done for me... and for Arus.”

Lotor picked up both of her hands, and rubbed his thumb across her skin.

“I do… well I did deserve that. I would hope maybe not in the future. Trust is formed, is it not? I started out rather... deficient in that regard,” he said in a rueful way.

She sighed. “I suppose this will all take time, won’t it? We’ve rushed everything too much.”

“Yes,” he said and he leaned up to give her a light peck on her forehead before moving down to her lips and then leaned back to look at her. “We started out at a very bad place, but I enjoy how far we’ve come, even in such a short time, my beautiful battle lioness.”

She laughed softly as she cried again, and pulled a hand from his to wipe the tears from her cheeks as he leaned in to kiss her again.

 

–

 

_Allura didn’t know where she was. The floors felt sticky under her boots, and she saw light glinting off the walls. They looked wet. She was pretty sure the hallway she was in smelled of blood. She kept walking._

_Eventually, there was light, and laughing. She recognized one of the voices as Lotor. When she got closer to the source, she realized the other was Zarkon. Suddenly, there was a door, and it opened on its own._

_The room on the other side was bright, and Allura could see that the stickiness **was** blood. It was everywhere, seeping from holes in the stone in what she could only assume was the audience hall of Doom. There was a throne upon a tall dais, and blood was cascading down the stairs. Next to it, was Black Lion, slumped on its side. Blood was also pouring out of the mouth, and even the eyes. _

_Across from Black Lion was Lotor and Zarkon, drinking deep from dark Drule wine goblets. The contents spilled over the edges and onto their face and down their necks. It was also deep red._

_Allura felt stuck. She couldn’t move. She tried to back away but her legs wouldn’t work. Her frustration grew, as did her anxiety. When Lotor turned to look at her, he grinned. There was blood dribbling out of his mouth. His chin was red from it, and it highlighted his pointed teeth in his wide smile._

_Her heart lurched and she was terrified. He moved towards her, and was at her side in an instant. He picked her up._

“ _My beautiful battle lioness,” he whispered into her ear as he started to pull the top of her clothes off. She wanted to scream, but she wanted to trust him._

“ _Lotor, what is going on?”_

_He ignored her, and started to kiss down her neck._

“ _Lotor, please….”_

_He hummed against her skin before speaking in a raspy tone._

“ _Oh, my sweet, let’s prove to my father how good we are together. He never believed me....”_

_Allura didn’t move as she felt Lotor pulling her clothing completely off. She was sure he had ripped it, because the cloth vanished and she was being pressed against one of the cold paws of Black Lion._

“ _Lotor, I don’t think we sho-”_

_She started speaking, but he cut her off by kissing her. She could taste the blood in his mouth. Pulling back from her, he grinned down at her again._

“ _So beautiful with the blood of your enemies on your lips….” he whispered while picking up her hand to kiss her fingers. His other hand grasped her butt and pushed her higher along the side of the paw. Running his fingers down her thigh, he pushed her legs apart._

_Zarkon’s voice boomed over them, echoing off the walls._

“ _Just take her already like you should have taken her planet!”_

_Lotor looked annoyed, and pursed his lips as he frowned. Despite her fear, that expression made her feel safe in his arms… and made her want him. She pulled at his shirt, and he lifted it over his head and off. He was messing with his pants, and then smirked at her._

“ _I hope you’re ready for me, my sweet,” he said, voice dripping with arrogance as he started to rub himself on her. She was full of apprehension, but didn’t protest as he started to push himself into her._

“ _Just take her!” Zarkon yelled behind Lotor._

_She’d somehow forgot about the king, but before terror could overcome her, Lotor thrust deeper into her and she grabbed at his shoulder. Pulling his face down into her shoulder by his neck as he plunged himself into her repeatedly, she looked beyond him. Zarkon was standing a bit away, looking angry. She pushed Lotor closer, and he stilled his movements as she gripped his back._

_She grinned at Zarkon over Lotor’s shoulder, and saw the king’s expression falter._

_"LOTOR IS MINE, NOW!” she yelled, with a fierceness she was sure her prince was proud of._

_She watched the king start to scream at her, blood oozing from his mouth. Lotor’s laughter in her ear drowned out his father’s voice._

 

 

Allura woke with a start. Her sitting up fast had woken Lotor, and he was bleary eyed and yawning at her as he touched her back. She made a soft moan and leaned into his hand as the bed moved with him sitting up.

“Is everything okay, my love?” he murmured, still clearly very tired.

“Just a dream,” she whispered and leaned back against him.

She hadn’t had one of those terrifying nightmares in a while now. Relaxing against him, his hand still moving over her back and shoulders was making her tingle. It had started to be a tantalizing vision, one that in some way did foreshadow their marriage bed, although not in such a… exhibitionary way.

Allura tilted her head to look up at him. His eyes were closed. She whispered his name, and he opened them to focus on her.

“Things are going to be changing forever quite soon, Lotor. I… really appreciate all the effort you’ve put in. Everything in our lives has changed dramatically merely because of your actions.”

He smiled softly down at her. “Yes, but without your acceptance, none of it would have mattered.”

Lotor didn’t wait for her to respond before he leaned down and kissed her gently, her head tilted back and his forward. When he opened his mouth, the tonguing he gave her was an entirely different sensation, with them facing different ways. It made Allura’s toes curl. Her desire for him had already been heightened from the dream, and she found herself gripping his arms.

When she caught herself moaning into his mouth, she broke the kiss. She was starting to not trust her self control.

“Is everything okay, my sweet?”

She smiled and lifted herself into his embrace, snuggling into his shoulder.

“It is now.”

Lotor made a humming noise. “Perhaps I can do something else to relax you….”

Twenty minutes later, Allura was gripping the sheets and biting her lip.

“You know, my beautiful battle lioness, in just a few days you will be queen of everything on this planet, including me. You can just order me to please you.”

She leaned up on her elbows. His hands were around the back of her thighs to hold her hips down, and he was looking up at her from between her legs.

“Lotor, you know I’m not like that.”

He grinned wickedly. “Maybe I would like you to order me around once in a while.”

Her stomach fluttered. “I- I suppose, if you would… like that.”

His grin deepened.

 

–

 

The worry about Keith and Lotor being alone together in Black Lion felt like hundreds of years ago compared to the stress Allura was feeling with Torzak being in Red Lion with Lance. Neither of them struck her as particularly… trigger happy with starting conflict with one another, but there had been some ruffling of feathers happening. The situation with the data pad wasn’t helping, but she hoped them bonding over flying Lance’s lion would improve things.

There was a tension in their voices, and even Keith and Lotor were subdued as a result. Allura was on pins and needles. When her captain was giving the controls of Black Lion over to Lotor, she nearly slid out of her seat at what was going on in Red Lion.

“I don’t believe this is so complicated, Lieutenant.”

“I told you already, I’m not a lieutenant.”

“You are the second in command within Voltron, are you not? You are quite literally your Captain’s right hand in Voltron, that makes you his lieutenant.”

Lance groaned and sighed so loudly that she had to bite the inside of her cheek when she watched Keith standing next to Lotor start to laugh.

“Hey! It’s not funny, Keith.”

Allura didn’t fight it any longer. Her laughter joined her captain’s.

“Oh, come on, now. I’m feeling ganged up on,” Lance whined.

Lotor chuckling silenced them all.

“Torzak, don’t antagonize him.”

“Yes, Sire...”

“I’ve been wondering,” Keith started, “why do you use human terms, anyway? ‘Captain,’ ‘lieutenant,’ ‘commander’… these are not Drule words,” Keith asked.

Torzak was the one to answer. “After so many planets we’ve… uh, how should I say this…”

“They were brutally subjugated, Torzak. Conquered, would be more polite.” Allura said a little bitterly.

“Ahh, no disrespect, Your Highness, but not all were quite so harsh. Nearly half of the population on my home planet is at least part Drule. The details are a bit fuzzy, as it was so long ago, but it wasn’t nearly as bloody as I believe you imply. My father frequently claims it was a non hostile takeover. I’m a bit more practical on it, given how the purely human line of my family was cut off. My great-grandmother was the last in her large royal family alive, so it is fair to assume she most likely organized a marriage alliance to secure her future and that of her planet. I believe you can understand her sentiments, Princess.”

Allura’s eyes went wide as he continued.

“As such, many of the _conquering_ fleets began to intermingle with humans they interacted with, and took on mates and eventually children. As a consequence, some of those customs and languages became _their_ customs and languages. This is a large part of why we are not speaking to you in Drule. It is uncommon for a child in the empire to not learn multiple languages.”

She had never considered how positively… _cultured_ the Drules were. It was absolutely embarrassing that Allura had never even considered why Lotor spoke to her in a language she could understand and never in his native one… at least not when he was making an effort. That thought was quickly followed up by another one of Lotor as a child, sitting at a desk, studying. She smiled to herself. Someday, that was what _their_ children would look like.

“Torzak, sometimes you talk too much,” Lotor said.

“I apologize, Your Highness.”

“No,” Allura began, “these are very important details. I didn’t know any of this, and I doubt the Garrison does or cares to. I absolutely need to know these things if I am to someday rule over the citizens of Doom. They might not take kindly to a queen who does not even know the same basics a child would.”

Lotor grinned at her, and Torzak bowed his head slightly. After a pause, Keith spoke.

“Lance.”

“Okay, okay. _Captain_ Torzak, you want to fly with your prince?”

The drule grinned wickedly. “If you are comfortable with the situation, it is preferable over not.”

“Aw hell, I don’t care. Just let me get strapped in before you do some fancy shit,” he said as he bounced up out of the seat.

Allura kept her eyes on Lotor as he watched Torzak slowly sit down. Her prince was smirking, and his eyes were bright. It all made her feel warm, and so glad that the situation with the supposed breach had been solved so easily. There was a certain kind of camaraderie in the lions, even if it was strained at times… mostly due to their history and cultural differences. Only time and interactions would solve that.

Lotor had been granted a bit more leeway on flying due to him healing well, and he laughed with Torzak as they both became comfortable with the lions and performing some of the maneuvers that had plagued the drules on the other side of the battles. He even went so far as to instruct Allura in Blue Lion on how he wanted her following with them, and she felt pride welling inside of her at how quickly and easily her prince adapted. She had no doubts about their bright future together.

Only after Torzak and Lance in Red Lion disappeared into some rocks, with their communication line cut off on purpose, reappearing a few minutes later, laughing together, did she fully relax. Her boys in Black Lion had some sharp words for them, but even that didn’t sour the mood. The day ended after Keith taught both the drules several flight patterns he was fond of, one of which was the lead in to forming Voltron.

The sun was setting when Lotor had them land on a ridge, overlooking a large valley, to stretch their legs before returning. Watching the pilots and Torzak distractedly talking to one another, Lotor snaked his hand around Allura’s waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her head and whispered into her hair.

“You learn very quickly, my love.”

She let out a small, happy laugh. “So do you. I did well in those drule formations because I had a very good instructor. You’re quite focused when you want to be, Lotor. It’s a wonder why you never managed to outperform us.”

“I believe I explained that before. Now that I’m on the other side of things, it’s time to take the conflict more serious. I have things I want to protect,” he said as he squeezed his hand on her waist and kissed the crown of her head again.

Allura’s stomach fluttered at the declaration, and her eyes teared up. Sliding her hand over his on the side of her stomach, she rubbed her thumbs across his gloved fingers. He leaned his cheek on her, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth from the setting sun, Lotor’s proximity, and his words.


	20. Pecking Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura takes her throne.

On the morning of her coronation, Allura woke far earlier than she needed to. Lotor had insisted she sleep in her own bed, and alone, so that she would be able to rest as much as possible. It became clear to her that he had a working knowledge of what to expect far more than she did herself.

She made her way down to the Control Room. Inside, she found Torzak deep in conversation with Coran. While they did question her on the importance of the day and not preparing, they didn’t try and prevent her from going for a quick flight in Blue Lion.

The air was clear, and bright. It was a perfectly beautiful day. Blue Lion swooped around, and she flew through half of the moat. Allura was trying to unsuccessfully calm her nerves. By this time tomorrow she would be a queen. She’d been avoiding it for so long, and now…

A passing flock of birds startled her, making her suddenly feel incredibly enclosed in the cockpit. She was about to go back to the castle when she heard a crackling on the communications line.

“Mind if we join you, Princess?” It was Keith in Black Lion, and she saw Red Lion, too.

“Of course not. I was about to head back, soon…,”

“Got some jitters, huh, Princess?” She knew Lance was joking with her, but he was too on the nose.

“I… yes, a bit. It’s a little too… big for me, to be honest… and then a marriage… with Lotor.”

“Gotta admit, it all is rather unexpected and strange...,” her pilot in Red Lion said.

“However,” Keith nearly interrupted Lance, “as much as I would formerly have hated to admit this, the ways Prince Lotor has changed and the entire situation we now have is fast becoming something that could truly end all conflicts. The core issue has been with Zarkon and his commands, so far Lotor has been quite amicable with us.”

Allura smiled before Lance also threw in his opinion.

“Let’s be real, the prince is pussy-whipped and I hope he stays that way. He’s a lot easier to deal with when he’s always trying to impress you, Allura.”

“Lance!”

Another crackling over the com startled all of them. With it, brought Cossack’s voice and face on the little screen.

“Ahhh, you still don’t know how to secure your lines, do you? Perhaps you’ll figure it out if you get a tongue lashing from My Prince when I tell him the way you’re talking about him.”

“I would say this to his face, so don’t think that’s any sort of threat!” Lance retorted as Cossack began laughing.

“Commander Cossack,” Allura began, “are we in a bad position? We can always move if the fleet needs us to.”

His smile was genuine as he answered her. “No, everything is fine, Your Highness, at least over here. Though, I’m wondering why it is you are out flying about when you don’t have to be, on such a big day?”

Allura tried to keep her composure and just looked down at her controls.

Keith broke the silence. “Nothing quite clears the mind like a run in one’s Lion, Commander. I do it often.”

Lance started laughing. “Is that why you’re always dressed and ready to go when they attack?” Keith frowned. “Oh my god, it is! You’re just always in there. Damn, man, no wonder you were so pissed when Allura took Black Lion out that one time. Just put in a bed in the back with a full bar and just live in there.”

Keith frowned harder.

“Lance, please,” Allura said softly, and her pilot shut his mouth and looked abashed.

“Your Highness,” Cossack began, ignoring her pilots, “you’re a sweet thing, but I know together with My Prince at your side, you’ll be a fine queen. Any time you want some input on us Drules, you’ll know where to find me… especially since I hear Torzak might be a little bit _busy_.”

Allura blushed at the memory of finding the captain with the nurse. “Thank you, Commander.”

He smiled and nodded to her. “Your Majesty.”

There was silence after the feed from the Drule flagship vanished.

Allura took in a big breath. “He’s right, I should go back. I’m still just trying to avoid everything by hiding out here. I need to stop doing that.”

“It’s okay if you take your time, Allura. We’re still here to support you in whatever you do, right, Lance?”

Her other pilot smirked. “Offff course! Wouldn’t let tall, platinum, and handsome anywhere near your bed if you hadn’t made that choice fully on your own, Princess. Go get all dolled up so your beauty renders him speechless and he stays quiet all day. Maybe a little something off the shoulder?”

“Lance!”

She couldn’t help but giggle with her pilots. They were rather correct about Lotor….

 

–

 

Allura had been dressed in the new gown, and was admiring it in the large mirrors in her dressing room alone. The girls helping her get ready had been sent away a while ago. She was trying to catch her breath. Her small tiara looked out of place with what she was wearing, so she decided to skip the part of the ceremony where she changed crowns. Slowly, Allura reached up and lifted the circlet off her head, and gently put it down on the vanity. The princess was taking control of her own destiny today, in every aspect. Her stomach fluttered with anticipation.

Somehow the seamstress had managed to complete what she had asked for and more. The cream satin was snug against her stays on her torso, and flared out over the crinoline, a bit wider than she was used to, with a long train behind. The sleeves trailed elegantly to the sides as she lifted her arms. The pale blue tight undersleeves matched the panel of the underskirts that peeked out on the front.

Tiny swirls on the flowing overlayed petal sleeves paired well with the main embroidery, which was a beautifully done design. The jumping and running lions were intermingled with birds flying, symbolizing the two Houses of Allura and Lotor, in preparation of the gown being reworn in a week for their wedding ceremony. Every so often in the design, both her and his full family crests were side by side. A decorated band broke up the two parts of the gown at her waist, pointing down in the middle into the skirts. On either side of the point up the band were those same crests. Next to hers was what was clearly a gold outline of Blue Lion, and she realized next to Lotor’s was Black Lion. Allura became too busy crying to even contemplate who had made that suggestion in the design- he’d only been training in the lion a few days.

Pulling one of the petaled sleeves up to look at it, Allura began to laugh through the tears. Someone had added tiny gold bats all over in the design, something that was clearly meant to nod again to Lotor and his overall… preferred aesthetic. She really was bathing herself in _his_ gold.

She sighed and smiled. It would seem pride of Arus had been pushing the team of women who made her gown in so short of a time, and to make it of the best quality possible. They’d had so little to be joyous of and to celebrate in so many years…

Feeling calm enough to not tear up again, Allura set about fixing her makeup. Adjusting the mantle held just below her bare shoulders over the gown, she posed herself again and again. The royal cape had been a slightly altered one that had belonged to her father. Being a deep, dark blue velvet, the top had fur that trimmed the edges, made of some ancient lion, it’s golden color nearly matching the tendrils of her hair that had been left out of the mountain of curls set up on her head. The rest of the lapis fabric trailing behind and flaring out was lined with a satin and embroidered with the golden sigil of Arus. She started wondering what was going to be done about Lotor’s clothes when they were to be married. He had told her Torzak was seeing to it, but it made her nervous. Perhaps that being out of Lotor’s hands was for the best.

She steeled herself, and left her rooms. Entering the hallway, she spotted Lotor waiting for her. He was chatting with his guards, but they stopped their discussion to stare at her. Her prince gave her the most genuine smile she had ever seen from him. His eyes lit up when they met hers, and he rushed to her side.

Lotor had acquired even more formal clothes. His coat was black, reaching mid-thigh, with accents in that light blue color he seemed fond of, but was stiffer than he usually wore. A red satin sash was cutting across his chest, in a very Arusian style. She wondered if Coran had something to do with that.

“You are very beautiful, Allura,” he whispered to her as his gloved hand reached up and gently caressed her neck.

She smiled in response. “Thank you, psae’tus. You look quite dashing. Is this all for me and my special day?”

He chuckled. “Hmm, yes and no. I felt it would be best to give a formal show of how much has changed with me, and what better time than when I am to put my full support of you and your throne on display for the entire planet?”

As he spoke he turned sideways, and she could see a metal buckle that had been patina etched with his inherited sigil. It pulled the front and back parts together above where the sash tied resting on his hip. After looking at it and touching it briefly, she glanced past him. His drule guards had similar styled sashes, but theirs were diagonally cut across the chest in the different colors of their prince’s House; pale orange and deep blue. It was a striking sight with their dark Doom uniforms. Both Drules squared their shoulders and formally saluted to her, fists to their chest.

She turned her head and smiled up at Lotor. “I see you have some bannermen wearing your colors. What an extraordinary turn of events.”

“Yes, I cannot imagine any of my mother’s family would have realized their line would resurface not only so closely aligned with the Crown of Arus, but with a Drule.”

Allura reached out and squeezed his forearm.

“I believe the House resurfaced with one of Arusian blood. And she would be proud of the choices you’ve made, Lotor, I have no doubt of that, because I am also very proud of you,” she said as she moved to stand on her toes to lightly kiss his cheek.

The princess watched him swallow hard. When he then inhaled deeply, she took both of his hands in hers, and smiled up at him.

“Come, my Prince Consort, it’s time for me to take my crown and move us forward towards our future together. Each step brings us closer to taking your throne, and bringing peace to the entire galaxy.”

He returned her smile, and squeezed her hands.

“Yes. Though, I must admit, I am slightly distraught I can’t carry you to your throne.”

“In front of... everyone?”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely not! I am taking my own throne by myself, Lotor.”

“Then I will have to settle for merely escorting you there,” he said laughing. Pulling one of his hands away from hers, he stepped slightly away to give her room to move in her skirts.

“I suppose will allow that.”

Allura grinned before squaring her own shoulders as she began to walk down the hallway, with her prince at her side.

 

-

 

Allura took a deep breath. She was standing outside the throne room. Lotor had already gone in to join the rest of the assembly. Coran was next to her, and he was smiling.

“Are you ready, Princess?”

She closed her eyes for a brief time. Looking up a him, she could feel her eyebrows quivering.

“Is anyone ever for such a momentous occasion?”

Her advisor laughed. “It depends on the ruler. That look reminds me of the one your mother had before she married your father, standing here in her bridal gown.”

“I-I did not know that.”

He smiled, and held out her symbols of authority to her; the sword and orb. The sword was ornamental, and was a golden replica of the Blazing Sword used by Voltron. Allura grasped the heavy hilt and bit her lip. The orb was silver, a model of the planet Arus, with waves in the oceans and bumps for the mountains. Resting on top, was a golden, seated, roaring lion with a crown on its head. She took that from Coran as well, and tried not to cry. The last person to be in the throne room of Arus holding these would have been her father.

Coran lightly grasped her shoulders and gave them a small squeeze.

“King Alfor would be very proud of you and what you have accomplished, Allura. You did what he could not possibly have done, and it was all through great courage, and even greater compassion. I have no doubts that your prince will support you and encourage you in everything you seek to do. Be brave, and be confident, Queen Allura.”

“Thank you, Coran,” she said softly.

Taking a few moments to gather herself and calm her breathing, she nodded. A young servant girl ran into the throne room as her handmaidens opened the doors. A second later, her aunt’s voice rang out into the hallway as there was a loud clanging of a metal staff on the tiles.

“Here she comes, the radiant sun!”

Allura tried not to blush deeply as she walked around the corner next to the open doors and through into the throne room. Her handmaidens ran to orient her dress train and the mantle to flow behind her as she walked in, her feet landing on the edge of the golden carpet that led down the long hall towards the throne as she stopped.

“Alone comes a girl, nay your Princess.”

She walked the five paces she had been instructed to do, trying to keep facing forward and not look at anyone. This all felt incredibly embarrassing. Allura was not used to being this much the center of attention.

“Raised from the lush fields and deep oceans, your Princess walks before you!”

Five more paces.

“Battle hardened, yet wanting for peace, she is here!”

Allura tried to remember to breath as she moved again.

“A compassionate leader and thoughtful diplomat!"

She could feel herself shaking like a leaf, holding the sword vertical and the orb in her other, but she dared to look to the side of the dais. Lotor’s wide grin made him stand out. Flanked behind him were Drules, including Cossack.

“The Princess is here to shed her youth, and take up her rightful place as your Queen!”

She had to look away so she didn’t return his smile as she moved forward. Her aunt thumped the staff into the tiles again. Allura was closer, and the sound was far louder.

“She has arrived! The radiant sun!”

Allura walked briskly towards the throne but stopped again several feet away.

“What have you come here for, Princess of Arus?” her aunt, standing next to the dais, asked loudly.

Letting herself smile every so slightly, Allura answered, nearly yelling.

“I have come to take my crown!”

“Then come, child of King Alfor, and take what is rightfully yours!”

The princess grinned, and with quick steps, moved forward, her mantle fanning out behind her like a wake of dark, flowing water. Slowing in front of the dais, she held out the orb to her left, and Coran materialized to take it from her, going down to one knee and holding out the glittering symbol for her to reclaim.

Allura turned the other direction, and Lotor stepped forward, also moving to one knee. He put his palms out, and she rested the golden sword onto them. She then stepped a few steps up the dais and turned around, careful not to trip on all the fabric.

Her aunt, Queen Orla, whose real title was that of Duchess and would now be respected, moved forward to bow her head slightly as she held out a pillow, bearing a large golden crown sitting delicately on top. The princess lifted it up.

She stared at it for a moment. The entire base was polished gold. There was one, diamond shaped solitary point that went up far above the rest, with a bright inverted teardrop blue stone at the top. Below that in the center, was a large lozenge cut deep blue stone, matching the shape of the metal. To either side were fat swirls of gold with filigree leaves dancing between. Pearls were interlaced with the filigree in places, and there were more lozenge cutd stones of red, yellow, green, and a smokey clear on the outer sides, matching the center blue. Allura vaguely remembered a conversation about the stones being able to be swapped around. Someone had made the choice to put the blue stone, for her Blue Lion, in the center. Around the back were dainty points, surrounded by more petals. The whole bottom was lined with gold beads and below that, a cushion of deep blue satin.

Allura slowly lowered the crown onto her own head. Pulling her hands back, she smiled regally. Her expression was returned around the room, and clapping and cheers started. It was slow at first, and eventually grew in volume and exuberance. They now had a queen.

She looked around the room, recognizing many faces; those she had protected from the numerous attacks from Doom, those of her family and friends, and those who would be her subjects when her betrothed took his own crown. She was nearly in tears thinking about everything.

Keith stepped forward, and bowed, holding out his hand. On his palm were the five Lion keys. Allura picked them up and walked back down the stairs. Leaning towards Coran, she slid the keys into the grooves around the lion on the orb, surrounding it. She then picked up the orb, before turning back towards Lotor as he held out the sword, and she grasped it once more.

The sound in the room was almost deafening, and Allura’s eyes teared up. She lost track of how long she stood there, overwhelmed and oblivious to the declarations from her aunt as to her being the new queen and sole ruler of Arus.

When plenty of time had passed, Allura nodded to one of the handmaidens, and they came forward. Helping with her gown, she ascended the remaining stairs. In the throne, there were grooves and indents for the orb and sword to rest comfortably. She deposited them.

Turning to the audience hall once more, she looked around briefly, before nodding slightly to Lance. He stepped forward, and bowing, held out a red pillow in his hands. Allura descending the stairs.

“Lord Lotor, Seventh Earl of Monteshire, step forward.”

She watched as Lotor blinked at her, clearly confused, before he reluctantly stepped closer. He stood below her, dumbfounded, in the center of the carpet leading to the throne. She mouthed “kneel” to him. He blinked again, but slowly descended onto one knee, before lowering both to the ground.

“Lotor, Earl of Monteshire, formerly Crown Prince of Doom. You have shown great courage, and great sacrifice, for the sake of both what is just… and for that of love.” Allura paused, glancing around, before looking back at Lotor. “For my first decree as Queen, I am bestowing the title of _Grand Knight Protector of Arus_ on you, Lotor.”

She smiled as his eyes went wide.

“I am also reinstating your position. Your House is now one of royal and high noble lineage, and I recognize you as always and forever to be of royal blood, unable to be altered or dismissed by any foreign dignitary. You are henceforth a Prince of Arus. In addition, the Throne of Arus recognizes and supports your birthright as Crown Prince of Doom of the Drules.”

Allura paused to let him take it in before gesturing to Lance. Her pilot moved closer, and offered the pillow. Sitting on the cushion was a circlet. It was of solid gold shape, with the front a little bit taller. Curved points, much like fangs, menacingly faced skyward, with a few longer ones facing down. It was reminiscent of the front sides of that helmet of Lotor’s… and it was his ceremonial crown Torzak had ‘liberated’ from Doom. Allura daintily picked it up, and smiled at it. An etching had been added at her instruction; two roaring lions on either side of the center, facing a bright red, lozenge cut stone she had managed to find among the relics and saved jewels of the royal treasury.

Turning to Lotor, she descending the remaining stairs. His eyes were wet before he closed them, and she tried to keep hers from tearing up. Leaning down, she gently put the circlet on his head.

“Congratulations, My Prince,” she whispered as she slid her hands down his hair and over his pointed ears, tilting his head up so she could kiss his forehead just below the edge of the crown. He opened his eyes to look up at her, and she wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs before removing her hands and turning back to stand on the bottom stair.

“Commander Cossack, Captain Torzak, and Lieutenant Kazil, please step forward.”

She watched as they each gave her a slight grin as they stepped in front of the dais and kneeled in unison. Gesturing her hand, Hunk stepped forward. He held out three pins to her, each shaped like a golden lion roaring, that hung in front of a wide ribbon of dark blue. Picking them up, she moved close to the drules.

“Commander Cossack, for showing courage, righteousness, and loyalty to Your Prince in his greatest hour of need, I hereby raise you to the rank of Admiral within the fleet of Arus.” She moved to pin one of the lion brooches to his uniform. He looked up at her with a rarely seen serious expression.

“Captain Torzak, for showing courage, righteousness, and loyalty to Your Prince in his greatest hour of need, I hereby raise you to the rank of Brigadier within the military of Arus.” She pinned a brooch to him as he beamed up at her.

“Lieutenant Kazil, for showing courage, righteousness, and loyalty to Your Prince in his greatest hour of need, I hereby raise you to the rank of Major within the military of Arus.” The last brooch was pinned to his uniform, and he was blinking repeatedly.

Allura stepped back and ascended a few stairs on the dais. Turning, she spoke to the entire hall.

“Without these brave Drules, none of us on Arus would be here today. We all owe them a debt of gratitude, and the Throne will never forget their actions and personal sacrifices. Under Prince Lotor’s command, they are now the _Knight Protectors of Arus_.”

She gestured for the four men to stand. All but Lotor did. Torzak and Kazil fist saluted to her in unison, and bowing, walked backwards to move behind Lotor and Cossack.

Allura looked down at Lotor. He was staring at her feet, eyes brimming with tears. She closed the gap, and put her hands on his shoulders.

“Lotor.”

He slowly looked up at her.

“I don’t deserve you,” he whispered.

“What? How could you say that?”

Lotor looked back to the floor. She pursed her lips, watching him.

“Please, stand.”

His reluctance was staggering. Had she pushed him back towards his sullen attitude, like when he was injured?

“Lotor.”

She put a finger under his chin and tilted his head up. He followed with his eyes to meet her gaze.

“Are you disobeying your queen so soon?”

She watched as he slightly smirked with a soft laugh, and closed his eyes a moment, before standing. With his height and her on the stairs, their heads were nearly even. Allura placed her hands on the sides of his face and leaned in to softly kiss him on the lips.

While the engagement had been announced, such a public display of affection was completely unexpected. There were a few gasps, but she heard laughing, and some clapping. After a moment, she pulled back and smiled at him.

“I need you to carry me.”

“I don’t under-”

“In front of all these people. My entire court. I want you to pick me up in your arms and carry me out.”

“But you said-” he stopped as she put a finger on his lips.

“Please?”

“If that is what you wish, _My Queen_ ,” he said and slightly bowed.

She watched with amusement as Lotor calculated the length of her gown and all the layers she had on. His emotions and wits caught up quickly, and he leaned over to put his arm behind her knees and pull her and all her skirts up into his arms. She had expected gasps at this as well, but the throne room became deathly silent. Lotor turned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he moved them down the aisle amid wide eyes, her mantle trailing behind them over his shoulder.

They were nearly out the door before Allura could bring herself to speak, and she was almost yelling over his shoulder.

“Please join us in the formal dining hall!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently, AO3 removed the title of "Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)" from the Archive, and now all previous DOTU tagged fics redirect to a new tag of "Lion Force (1984).” If you write for DOTU, your profile now shows as writing for "Lion Force (1984)." This new tag, which is a fanon term used primarily by toy collectors, has never been used publicly by the creating company and IP holder, World Events Productions (http://wep.com/tvshows/voltron/). This new tag has erased the true and widely known title of the show. 
> 
> Tag Wranglers have rejected complaints from myself and other DOTU writers about this, justifying their decision by citing Wikipedia entries, which have misinformation laced throughout. I am frustrated that Tag Wranglers do not want to refer to a show by its correct title. This was all done, by their words, because people were mislabeling "Voltron: Legendary Defender" fanfic with DOTU. None of that has changed since they erased DOTU from the archive. There are still fans of VLD tagging all Voltron titles, including even "Lion Force (1984)."
> 
> If you are concerned about how DOTU stories are no longer identified by their correct title as "Voltron; [the] Defender of the Universe," please send AO3 an email about this. There’s power in numbers. DOTU deserves to be archived by its correct title as identified by the IP holder, not a fanon one.


	21. Wetting-Down Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor gets his reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my long term and ongoing editor, limeandsoda!

Allura had sent a note to Lotor. She was terrified of saying its contents to him herself, and she wanted to make sure she could be as alluring about it as possible.

> _Join me in my rooms tonight._

> _Go there immediately after the dinner breaks up,_

> _and leave your clothes on the floor._

She swallowed thinking about it. He expected her to want to consummate their upcoming union on their wedding night, which she had been pressing for… but she realized her womanly bleeding would be occurring right then. She was determined to not have that be ruined for either of them, not when he had been so perfectly… princely.

_A devious prince, I suppose,_ she thought and bit her lip in anticipation, remembering all the times they had touched one another in non chaste ways.

Rounding the corner to her bedroom, her handmaids trailing behind her began to break down her elaborate gown. Only the outer layer would remain, with her royal mantle, and both could be easily taken off once she entered her inner bed chamber. Her stays were untied from underneath and slid off, the voluminous crinolines pulled out from under and vanished into the hands of servants down the hallway. Even her shoes and stockings were removed, and her hair was half pulled down with curls left to cascade about her shoulders.

Torzak and Kazil were standing in the hallway on either side of the door to her rooms, watching this entire spectacle with mirth. Allura locked eyes with the new Brigadier, and tried to hold back a grin unsuccessfully.

“Your Majesty… am I right to assume you are to not be disturbed tonight under any circumstances?”

Allura couldn’t stop the blush that blossomed across her face.

“Yes, and I severely doubt _our new_ _Prince of Arus_ would wish to be disturbed this evening, either.”

Torzak gave her a wicked, knowing grin, and the formal fist salute, with that added deep bow.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

She would never stop being shocked when hearing that!

The handmaids finished, and Allura re-adjusted her high, golden crown. It really was too much, and not her style usually, but she knew this was a very necessary object when facing down tyrants of other planets. It would be an important symbol tonight, and she absolutely would not want to miss wearing it for the start of what she was about to do.

Allura nodded, and the girls opened the doors for her to proceed, before running in to open the inner ones. She barely made it beyond the threshold in front of the closing doors before her nerves spiked at the sight inside her bedroom.

There was soft candlelight from all over making it have an ethereal glow. The room smelled of roses, since she knew Lotor at least somewhat favored the scent. The petals were strewn about everywhere. She had specified the colors, after being told by her pilots of the symbolism from their home planet: pink – her favorite, for gentleness, admiration, innocence. White for new beginnings and purity. Red for passion, desire, and most importantly; love.

Lotor had obeyed the note, and she saw the ornate clothes he had been dressed in for the ceremony casually tossed on the floor, with his circlet laid atop. He sat on her bed, completely naked with his legs crossed, holding two glasses of wine. One was up to his mouth, mid gulp, as he had frozen when she entered the room.

They locked eyes, and before Lotor could consider saying anything, she spoke in a low tone.

“Psae’tus.”

She saw him swallow the wine in his mouth as he lowered the glass. Before it was far from his lips, she tugged on two ribbons, her mantle and gown falling to her feet in a pile, leaving her standing completely bare. Lotor’s eyes went wide and his nostrils flared. Allura half expected him to drop the glasses.

She stood with one leg bent for a solid minute, as she watched him drink in her form. It created intense feelings, ones far stronger than when she had sent the note. She had never felt so lusty and powerful in her entire life. Even standing before the entire assembly earlier that day and being crowned didn’t quite compare to this moment.

Playing off those feelings, she slowly sauntered towards him. Allura noticed he was slightly shaking, and his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Had she brought him to speechlessness? It sent a thrill up her spine.

When she was right in front of him, he slowly moved the other wine glass towards her. She took it from him, and drank most of it. He had taken another gulp of his before she plucked it from his hand, setting them both down on the side table.

She looked down at him, and he grinned up at her in that predatory way she had seen a few times out of him. Before he could touch her, Allura moved closer, and shifting onto the bed, put a knee on either side of him to sit in his lap.

“Gods… Allura….” he murmured as he leaned forward, his face nuzzling between her breasts, and he reached around behind her.

She barely gave him a moment before she put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him down onto his back. After he hit the bed, he grinned up at her and narrowed his eyes, smirking.

It had only taken that brief time for her to feel him between her legs at the peak of his arousal. His anticipation after her note must have been high, and then even higher when he had first entered her bedroom alone and saw the candles and flower petals. Allura reached down to run a hand along his stomach, across his navel, and down to grasp him in her hands. His groan at the contact was loud. He was at his wits end.

“Psae’ta… kiss me,” he begged.

Allura smiled, and leaned down to meet her lips with his. It started out sweet, but when she tugged her hand along his erection, he grabbed at her hair and pulled her into a passionate and forceful kiss.

They parted panting.

“Lotor, scoot back a little,” she said to him in a commanding tone, and he didn’t hesitate to do as she told him.

With her on her knees, hovering over his lap, he watched her carefully before voicing concern.

“Allura… I had thought-” she interrupted him by putting a finger on his mouth. He stopped speaking, wrapping his lips around the finger and began to tongue at it.

“I’m sure, Lotor. This... is the perfect time,” she said trying to not lose focus because of his tongue, as she began to stroke her hand along his shaft.

Her finger slipped out of his mouth as he began to breath heavy. Allura watched him, and when he closed his eyes, she scooted up slightly. Spreading her legs a bit, she slowly lowered herself. She felt him come in contact with her now soaked skin, and his eyes shot open. She was biting her lip nearly too hard.

Lotor grasped at her thighs, and watched her. She began to slide him back and forth along herself, reveling in the smooth sensation. She unconsciously let her lids droop closed as she felt herself easing into a climax. It seemed he wasn’t the only one high with anticipation. Her toes curled and she panted, barely feeling when he gripped her thighs tighter. She vaguely heard him mutter some curse in Drule.

When Allura could breath steadily again after relaxing from her climax, she smiled down at her prince. Sliding him back slightly, she very slowly lowered herself onto him, pushing him inside. They kept their eyes locked as she moved, his lips twitching ever so slightly.

After a little difficulty, her anxiety began to spike. His thumbs caressed her thighs and he spoke soft and low.

“Relax, Allura. It will be easier.”

She tried to do as he suggested, and when she managed to force herself to not clench her muscles, she gasped slightly when she slid all the way down to be flush against him. He began biting his lip and leaned forward to press his nose against her collarbone. Allura was breathing quick and shallow from the very new feeling of him inside her. Those dreams she had before didn’t do it justice. Everything burned a little bit, but she tried her best to ignore that.

“Lean forward a bit, and roll your hips,” he whispered. She did as he instructed, and felt him slide out a little. When Allura moved back down, he thrust up into her, and she swore she saw stars.

It felt both a bit uncomfortable, and strange, but started a hunger she couldn’t quite place. The growing need made her dig her fingers into his biceps in anticipation. Lotor’s enthusiasm in response kept her focused.

When the prince began to whine he couldn’t hold himself back any longer, he grasped her shoulder with a hand, pulling her closer to his chest. She felt him forcefully thrust up into her a few times, and there was a rather warm and pulsing feeling when he groaned. Breathing heavy for a moment, he held her tight, oblivious to the world.

Allura ran her fingers up to and across his shoulder in soft, tender motions. He sighed loudly, and started to leave a trail of kisses across her breast, before looking up at her. She smiled at him. Lotor returned the soft look, and pulled her down to gently kiss her once more.

Preoccupied with the increasingly passionate tonguing, she missed him sliding his thumb back down between her legs. Without ceasing their kissing, he coaxed her easily towards another release. Unable to concentrate, she pulled back slightly as she breathed his name against his lips. The queen fell into a puddle into the arms of her prince as he kissed her forehead. It barely registered to her as he worked out the pins that held her crown in place so he could set it on the nightstand.

After a few moments of silence, he gripped her backside.

“I’m still in you, and honestly, Allura, I never want to change that.”

She laughed into his shoulder. “I’m not sure how I’m going to rule an entire planet with us like… this.”

“Hmmm, I suppose I’ll need to just satiate us both for a while then, won’t I?”

Allura laughed again as Lotor took his time in tracing her curves with his hands, slowly and methodically. Ending up on her breasts, he massaged and tenderly pawed at them. It didn’t take long for her to feel him growing completely erect again. Lotor was grinning up at her, and began to rub at her nipples. She could feel herself starting to unconsciously slightly move against him, but didn’t get a chance to continue. Grabbing her back, Lotor rolled her over, no longer inside her and switching their positions. Looming over her, his expression turned devious.

“My turn,” he said arrogantly as he sat back, spreading and lifting her legs, leaving her heels pressed against his shoulders.

Allura tried to process how positively scandalous this was, with her legs outstretched like that, but she lost track of that thought as he slowly pushed himself back inside of her. She gasped, and it made him laugh.

There was a little pain as he roughly thrust inside of her over and over. He was leaned over her, her hands were on his chest, and she was trying to grip at his skin. She was both embarrassed by the movements shaking her body and bouncing her breasts, but the way he was breathing and kissing at the inside of one of her ankles made her stop caring. As she relaxed into the building lust, she found herself spreading her legs farther unconsciously, the pain subsiding and replaced by a very warm, pleasurable feeling.

The slickness of his movements against her made her feel like she might climax again. One of his hands found the peak of her breast again, and the light pain from his playing, pinching, and pulling, worked in sending her over the edge. Allura moaned and gripped at his wrist as Lotor’s pace quickened, her release barely proceeding his.

 

–

 

“It’s been five.”

“No, I’m positive it’s been six.”

“Really? I’ve waited so long to have you that I guess my ability to count has disappeared,” Lotor said and began to laugh.

Allura had found her robe when she had gone into her bathroom, and was lounging on her bed, her head to the side and flat on the blankets, facing Lotor in the same position. Only he wasn’t wearing a robe, or anything at all.

Glancing down, she could still see her handprint on the side of his glute where she had just had a vice grip on him. She unconsciously bit her lip.

“By the gods! If you do that, I might die of dehydration. At least give me a few moments to catch my breath, Allura.”

She laughed in response and sat up.

“I do believe there’s refreshments and a large pitcher of water, Lotor. It’s over on the table.”

“You expect me to leave you alone in this bed? Absolutely not!” he exclaimed as he rolled on top of her, kissing her senseless.

When he let her finally breathe after a long tonguing, she laughed.

“Lotor, I do believe I would be the one to… to dehydrate first. Go fetch a glass of water for your queen.” She had to force the second half of her words out, it was almost too much.

He chuckled at her, and lifted himself off the bed to walk to the table. Her eyes lit up as she watched him walk. Lotor was absolutely not a lazy man, no matter what anyone claimed. No lazy man could have an ass like that!

She turned, leaning on her elbow, watching him as he poured the water into a small wineglass. Turning, he stopped dead and stared.

“What? Lotor, what is the matter?”

His expression softened, but he looked to the floor.

“I just cannot believe I’m here… with you… after everything.”

Allura smiled and with a hand began to pull her robe over and off her shoulder when Lotor glanced back up. He groaned loudly, rushing back to the bed.

Laughing, she took the glass from him and downed half of it as he snuggled into her neck and snaked his hands under her robe, kissing her everywhere.

“Lotor, stop shaking me, you’re going to spill the water.”

“I don’t care how _wet_ your bed gets,” he said, his voice muffled as his face went under the fabric to nip and lick at her skin below the tie beneath her breasts.

After a few moments of silence, he stopped and pulled back to look at her.

“I have a fun notion…,” he started, and she got a sense of foreboding.

She narrowed her eyes at him and waited for him to continue.

“The throne room.”

“What about it?”

“Let’s go. Now,” he said grinning deviously.

“What? Gods, are you… Lotor, no! We can’t, that’s…,” she was once again scandalized, and he kept grinning.

Not even ten minutes later, Allura, still in her robe, was being held in Lotor’s arms. He wore only his fancy dress pants from the ceremony. With her hair spilling over his shoulder, and her naked feet dangling over his other arm, she pressed the throne room door’s lock to open it with the arm not around his neck.

“Torzak,” Lotor said low.

“Yes, Your Highness, nobody is to approach under penalty of Her Majesty’s extreme wrath.”

Allura blanched, realizing they had to have discussed something ahead of time… or maybe Torzak really was the perfect second-in-command and understood Lotor in ways she wouldn’t for some time yet.

Her prince carried her through the door. The room was half lit from the light of one of Arus’ waxing gibbous moons. Decorations from her coronation were still everywhere; banners were over the columns, ribbons around and hanging off of things. There was still flowers scattered about, giving it a beautiful scent. It felt as romantic as her bedroom bathed in candlelight.

His boots on the floor were the only sound as he walked them down the long aisle, barely muffled by the carpet. It became incredibly daunting.

Lotor didn’t hesitate in ascending the stairs of the dais with her in his arms, a complete contradiction to the day they had greeted Cossack. She found herself gripping his bare arm, his shirt having been left in her rooms.

There was still only the one throne, the other would not be added until their wedding day. She suddenly wasn’t sure if this had been a good choice or not. He wanted to _have_ _her_ on the throne… her father’s throne.

_The final invasion…,_ she thought before realizing it had a sense of bitterness to it that did not belong with them, not when he loved her so very much and she was now returning his feelings. The situation was beginning to feel heavy and she didn’t like it. The young queen instead focused on trying to relax for what they were about to do.

Lotor set her down to sit in the throne, and knelt in front of her, smiling warmly as he looked up to meet her gaze. Her heart melted.

Nothing was said between them as he leaned up and kissed her. It was soft and sweet at first, their newfound intimacy still so new, and being out of her bedroom broke the spell of them having tasted one another repeatedly already that night. It felt like it was the first time all over again in the cool and delicately lit throne room.

Allura was the one to make the kiss more passionate, pushing closer to him, and licking at him faster and with more aggression than he had been doing. He responded in kind, before leaving her lips and making a trail to her neck, pulling at her robe with his teeth. She forgot to breath as he moved down, leaving a trail of kisses between her breasts, across her belly. He tongued at her navel before progressing farther below. She tried to breathe again as he put his hands behind her knees and pulled her over to the edge.

Lotor bent over and kissed the inside of each of her knees. He then looked up at her.

“What would you have me do, _Your Majesty_?” he asked, his voice low and husky. This fierce warlord she had faced in battle many times, putting himself at her disposal, kneeling between her spread legs, asking for her commands, all while she sat nude on her throne? It was a strange and very delicious feeling. She swallowed in anticipation.

“I… you can continue what you started.”

“I’m not sure what that was, My Queen.”

A thrill went through her stomach as she moved her legs, placing a knee over each of his shoulders.

“I ordered you to continue what you started, _Prince Lotor_ ,” she said, lacing a bit of authority into her words. She hadn’t spoken to him like that, calling him by his title so directly in a long while.

He made a humming noise, and narrowed his eyes. Before she could make any assumptions about what he was thinking, he moved his head down between her legs and his mouth was on her. She couldn’t tell which was wetter; his tongue, or her.

Realizing she was too sensitive now, there had been far too much touching, Allura was near panting not even a full minute after he began. He pulled his head back, leaving her bereft of the velvety touch of his tongue. She looked down at him to glare, but he had a very mischievous look on his face.

Without a word, he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up as he stole her place sitting on the throne… with her in his lap.

“Do you think this is acceptable to do to your queen, Lotor?” she asked while trying to look annoyed.

He hummed. “Turn around.”

“What? I don’t unders-” she started, but he spun her on his lap, and began to pull the robe completely off.

Allura slightly panicked as she realized she was facing the entire throne room, her knees on either side of his thighs, sitting in his lap, and the last of her coverings being dropped to the floor at his feet. She unconsciously covered her breasts with her arms.

She felt him sit up straighter, his chest warm against her bare back, and his hands began to gently pull her arms down.

“Lotor,” she began with annoyance.

“Yes, I know, my sweet, I am being ‘grabby.’”

She turned her head to look at him, and he smirked at her before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“Look around you,” he said softly into her ear. “This is _your_ throne, in _your_ audience hall, Allura. It belonged to your kin before you, and now it is yours to do with as you please. In _any_ capacity.”

She turned to look around the room at his words. It was beautiful and serene, empty minus the decorations slightly glowing from the light of the moon. Even with the rebuilding and everything else over the years, it was still the same as it always had been.

Lotor nuzzled his nose into her hair that was loose and flowing down her back.

“Let me have you here,” his whispered, more pleading than she was sure he realized, as he disturbed her hair with each word.

Allura let out a breath, unsure of her own choice in the matter. It still felt wrong… but as much as they shouldn’t be doing this here, he was still to be her husband and consort. Would it even matter? She wasn’t desecrating anything more than being with the son of her enemy would in the first place. The thought of saying yes sent a spike of heat and lust through her.

“If you would like,” she said softly, and shivered at the low groan he made in response.

Lotor kissed at her shoulders, running his hands down her arms. Grasping her thighs on the sides, he lifted her as if she weighed nothing. Allura put her hands on the sides of the throne to stabilize herself. His kisses moved up to her neck, and he lowered her by her spread legs down onto him. The enticement of the entire prospect moments before had made her so slick, that in the silent room she could hear the sound of him sinking into her clearly. It was even louder when she felt him grip her tighter, and pull her back slightly. He held her hovering in place above him as he pushed up and plunged back inside.

Allura had been sure it would hurt, given how she was feeling rather sore everywhere, but his attentions had brought her to a point beyond caring. He was thrusting up into her in a fast, noisy, and steady motion.

Lotor moved a hand to hold her hip, pushing her down to meet him, and she tried to keep the momentum with him, working them into a consistent rhythm. His other hand moved to run across the front of her stomach, then up to grasp and knead at one of her breasts that bounced at every sharp upward thrust into her. His tongue was on her neck again, and slowly moved to her ear. Nipping at her earlobe, he spoke low.

“There were so many people in here today, Allura. If they were here now, they would see you on full display.”

She flushed, both embarrassed _and_ finding such dirty things out of his mouth to be sending a thrill through her. Unconsciously, she let out a low whine.

“They would hear your moans as a _Drule_ _p_ _rince_ pleasured you in ways nobody else ever has, and nobody else ever will,” he whispered, his lips tickling her neck. He moved his hand from her hip and down. He slowed his thrusts, dragging them out and in with slow, long sweeps. His fingers pushed her her apart, and he began to rub her into a deep climax she was already beyond halfway towards.

“You’re an Arusian prince now,” she whispered, gripping the sides of the chair, and he laughed softly in her hair.

“Hmmm, yes, I am. Then, it would be _our_ people seeing you shake from the thrill of feeling me deep inside you, of every thrust bringing you closer to your unbridled release, until you’re full of my seed.”

She was breathing heavy, completely letting go to every apprehension she ever felt before.

“Allura,” he purred out her name. “Do you want to conceive _our_ heir here and now, on the throne of your ancestors?”

She could do nothing but breath hard. Lotor slid the hand from her breast and up to lightly hold her throat, which made her push her head back against his shoulder and arch her back. It was almost too much.

“Allura?”

“Yes! _Please_ , I want it. Now!” she whined loudly, nearly shouting. He laughed in a guttural way, and flicked his fingers over her, thrusting into her fast and a little roughly. It was barely any time before Allura moaned loudly, her orgasm hitting her fully.

Lotor breathed out another laugh as his hand between her legs stilled before moving to her thigh, and spurred on by her tightening around him in her throes of pleasure, plunged hard into her over and over. It didn’t take long for him to finish, spilling into her with a labored moan and a curse.

Allura was breathless, leaning back into his chest, and felt more exhausted than she thought was possible. He ran his hand down her arm and gave her a peck on her cheek.

“Lotor…,” she whispered as he mirrored her labored breathing, “please… take me back to bed, I need to sleep for a week.”

“Oh? You’re going to sleep until our wedding night? What good preparation…,” he said before he started to chuckle. She couldn’t help but join his jovial mood, smiling and lightly giggling.

After removing all evidence of their escapade and redressing, Lotor wrapped Allura in her robe and carried her to the door. She pressed her hand to the keypad, and they left the throne room.

Outside, she had to hide her face into Lotor’s chest. Torzak was standing next to the door, looking as if he had seen a ghost. Allura was positive every elicit thing that had been uttered or moaned had echoed across the room and straight into the drule’s ears. Lotor noticed her embarrassment and laughed hard before leading them back to her bedchamber to sleep.


End file.
